The Stranger Series
by In-betweens
Summary: Maggie gets a phone call in the middle of the night, her mother has died. She leaves town unaware that her departure leaves her the #1 suspect in Michael Cambias' murder. While in GreenBay everything Maggie thought she knew is forever changed. BAMromanc
1. Installment One: The Stranger

**Title**: The Stranger Series  
**Author**: Megs  
**Disclaimer: **All characters from All My Children are not mine. They belong to ABC and sadly I do not own ABC. I will however say that the original characters you see in this story are mine. There are not many, but they are there.  
**Series Plot**: Maggie gets a phone call in the middle of the night, her mother has died. Maggie must return back to her childhood home to deal with making arrangements. She leaves unaware that her sudden departure leaves her as the top suspect in Michael Cambias' murder. While home what Maggie thought she knew about her mother and her past is suddenly worthless as her father, her biological father, reveals himself.

After only a week away, Maggie returns to Pine Valley a changed woman with a secret that could mean the end to the only deep relationship she has left; her relationship with Bianca. What happens when Maggie's secret is revealed? Will Bianca's opinion of her change or will it remain the same? What happens when the truth about who killed Michael comes out?

**Installment One: The Stranger**

**Author's Note**: In this Installment any text in italics is either going to be internal recollections of memories or written letters. It is easy to tell the different between.

**

* * *

****Installment One: **

**The Stranger**

**Part 1 of 1**

-**August 14, 2003**-

There was an incessant noise just beside the sleeping woman's ear. With a quick swat at the usual culprit it became clear that the alarm clock was being falsely accused. A groan of impatience was emitted from the woman the bed that was forced to roll towards the noise and open her eyes.

Once her eyes were open the college student noticed that it was only three in the morning. With a louder groan and an unspoken promise to kill whomever was calling at this hour of the morning Maggie got out of bed and picked up the phone. The downside to dorming by herself was there was no one else to pick up the phone at three in the morning, and no one else to be blamed for receiving the call but herself.

"Hello…" Maggie rasped into the phone as she threw herself back down onto her bed and pulled up her covers.

"Is this Mary Margaret Stone?" The voice on the other end asked, and the formality of hearing her full name so early in the morning caused a pit to form in her stomach.

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?" Maggie sat up in bed, now unable to sit still. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"My name is Ronald Avery," Maggie didn't recognize the name but listened nonetheless. "I am...I'm calling to inform you that your mother passed on."

Maggie felt the pit in her stomach race its way towards her mouth; by only sheer force of will did she keep herself from retching.

"Wh—um are…are you sure it's my mom?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I…she died of complications from a car accident earlier this evening. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I…oh god…um…" Maggie looked around her pitch black dorm room and although she sought to find something to lock her gaze on she could find nothing in the darkness.

How fitting.

"You were her next of kin. Her lawyer will be in touch I'm sure in the morning. I…is there anything that I can do for you, Ms. Stone?"

The man sounded sympathetic. At least Maggie thought he did. He could also just be tired, after all he was obviously working the night shift and might have had to make several of these kinds of phone calls already. What could he do? Her mother was dead in Green Bay and she was here….in Pine Valley.

Maggie felt the bile rising again as tears immediately sprang to her eyes.

"I…how?" Maggie croaked out as she leaned up against the wall and pulled her knees up to her stomach.

"It was a head on collision with a truck. There was a storm here earlier in the day, the roads were slick. Apparently the truck lost control and entered your mother's lane. There was too much internal bleeding. By the time she made it to the hospital we were only able to make her comfortable."

"Oh god…I'm gonna be sick." Maggie threw the phone against the wall as she lurched off of her bed and ran towards the bathroom.

Images of her mother driving home late at night crossed her mind. The image of her mother coming home from the bar drunk out of her mind formed and it made her sicker. The images moved from it being the trucks fault towards putting the blame on her mother. It was easier that way.

If it was Gwen's fault then Maggie wouldn't have to be so upset over it. It would have just been the one time Gwen wasn't lucky while driving home intoxicated. Then the image that brought her to shambles played within her mind's eye.

_The radio was playing a late night country station. The sound of a young man singing of his lost love echoed through the car as Gwen Stone listened to the lyrics and kept an eye on the road ahead of her. Another AA meeting, another week without a drink, bringing it to nearly 15 months of being on the wagon. Things were beginning to look up. _

_With a small smile she thought about contacting Maggie, letting her know how well she was doing. It had been far too long since she had seen her daughter. With the thought still looming around in her mind of what her daughter would look like now, after two years of not seeing her, Gwen only a second to react when the truck from the lane across from her own swerved right into her lane harrowing towards her. _

Maggie stayed by the toilet for most of the morning, the shower drowning out her sobs as she held her knees up to her chest and cried for her loss.

Maggie packed up one last item into her duffle bag. Her professors were all contacted. She would not be attending this week's lessons. The explanation on the mass email she had sent out to them explained that there had been a death in the family.

There were things to take care of. She had a funeral to arrange, lawyers to contact. It was going to be a busy next few days but it was something she had to do. Now if only she could stop crying.

Wiping away the tears that fell from her face this time Maggie looked around her room. Hopefully she had everything. With a nod, she zipped up her duffle bag.

The young med student had already made arrangements. Her flight left in three hours. She had enough time to finish packing, contact David, see Bianca, and make it to the airport in time to check in for her flight.

Maggie threw her duffle bag over her shoulder and left her dorm room only cringing for a moment as she shifted the bag to her other side. She had to hurry.

The conversation with David had gone rather well. He had offered to come with her and hadn't taken no for an answer. He was now trying to find a seat on the same plane she already had a ticket on.

Anna had been by the cabin when she went to tell David, she had expressed her condolences and wrapped Maggie up in a strong hug. It had broken her, and the tears that she had fought off since she had left her dorm room came rushing down her face as she sobbed into Anna's shoulder.

It wasn't fair. There hadn't been enough time. It just wasn't fair.

Now, was the hard part: telling Bianca she was leaving.

Bianca Montgomery, her best friend. The best friend she had ever had and promised to protect. Maggie sighed. She hadn't done a very good job of protecting Bianca. Maggie cringed at the recalled memory of Bianca informing her that Michael Cambias had raped her. She also recalled seeing the cocky victorious smile the bastard wore when he was proven not guilty when everyone knew he was.

The image of him coming closer to Bianca two weeks ago at the wedding that wouldn't be—Maggie remembered grabbing the knife and putting an arm out to keep Bianca behind her. He wouldn't touch her again. Never again, and now—now that he was missing he never would touch her again.

Maggie shook her head as she entered the elevator. As if being raped by the bastard wasn't enough. Now Bianca was dealing with the decision to keep the child that now grew within her womb or not. Maggie ran her hand through her hair and fought off another wave of tears, this wave not due to her own loss but for the pain Bianca had to be going through.

Even now with Michael missing there was still more drama, and its name was Kendall.

Kendall was informing everyone that she was now Mrs. Michael Cambias. It made her sick to think about, but she knew Kendall better than this. Something was up, she didn't know what it was, but she didn't doubt that it would come out sooner rather than later.

Before Maggie realized it she had made it to the front door of Erica's penthouse, in hopes of finding Bianca within the sanctuary of its walls. Sadly, after knocking on the door and it being opened by one of the young women that worked for Erica, she was informed that Bianca was not home. Maggie thanked the young woman and asked if she could leave a letter for Bianca.

The woman took the letter. Maggie left right after handing over the message.

Maggie took one last look at the building before she stepped back into her car and drove to the airport. She would have to let her letter talk for her. It was easier than explaining to her best friend who was dealing with so much at the moment that she needed to leave. That she couldn't stay to help her right now. There were circumstances that were pulling her away, even as she wanted to stay.

Maggie hoped the letter would do her immense sorrow at needing to leave, justice.

Maggie parked her car in long term parking and made her way into the airport, her duffle bag securely over her shoulder.

An hour later she made it passed security towards her gate and to her surprise saw David already standing there. Maggie smiled sadly at her cousin. It was great of him to be doing this for her.

"Maggie…" David rushed over to her and wrapped her up in another crushing hug.

Usually Maggie would have cracked a joke after being released from David's embrace but none were forthcoming this time. Maggie looked up into her cousin's eyes and felt tears burn the back of her eyes once again.

"Thank you…" Maggie managed to croak out as she let David pull her back into his arms.

David closed his eyes and held them closed tightly. He hadn't known Gwyneth Stone well, if at all. What he did know was what Maggie had been willing to share, and much of it hadn't been pleasant. He had cursed at himself for never trying to get in contact with Maggie and Frankie long before either of them showed up in Pine Valley. He could have done something, if only he had known.

Now, here, as he held Maggie against him as she cried for a mother that hadn't been perfect, but was her mother, he would be there for her now. He promised himself that he would be there for Maggie now, because they were all each other had now.

* * *

"I'm home…" Bianca called into the seemingly empty penthouse. Standing by the door and no immediate reply Bianca shrugged her shoulders and moved to the side table by the entrance.

Bianca looked forward to the day that she could once again move out of this place. Greenlee had informed her that she could have her penthouse, and Bianca was seriously considering taking her cousin up on her offer.

Cousin…it was still odd to think of Greenlee as family, and to think of the woman as a friend, but the cosmetic businesswoman had been trying. Until it came to Kendall that is…but Kendall was a different story.

Dropping her keys into the dish at the corner table by the front door Bianca moved further into the room and noticed a letter waiting on the coffee table in the living room. With a raised brow Bianca realized the letter had her name written on it and the handwriting was Maggie's.

A quick step brought the young woman to the letter and she opened it quickly.

Maggie must have stopped by while she was out with her mother. That was until the crisis at _Enchantment_ had pulled Erica away. Bianca had hoped that Erica would be home already, but should have known better. Michael had left a mess of things, and Kendall wasn't making them any better.

Married to him…Bianca shook her head, it was despicable, but it was Kendall. Bianca knew, she knew that something was going on. Kendall had been trying with her, with Erica, with everyone. Only for this to happen. No, something was certainly going on with her sister and this sham of a marriage, and Bianca intended to find out what it was.

Greenlee, Kendall and thoughts of her mother were for later. Now she needed to focus on Maggie and why the older woman had wanted to talk to her.

Taking a seat on the couch Bianca read what Maggie had to say.

_Bianca, _

_I hope that you don't have to read this. If you are that means I couldn't find you in time._

Bianca felt her heart sink as her fingers gripped the paper tighter. What was going on?

_I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this in person but there wasn't enough time. I found out earlier this morning that my mother was in a car accident. _

"Oh no…" Bianca's heart clenched in her chest for the pain Maggie must be going through.

Bianca noticed the tear mark that scared the next word, and as she read it Bianca understood why a tear had fallen as Maggie wrote the letter.

_Fatal, the car accident was fatal. She didn't make it. I've already made arrangements to go back to Green Bay. I will be back as soon as I can. If you need to get in touch with me call David's cell phone. The two of us will be back hopefully by the end of the week. I'll call you later. I'm sorry for leaving so quickly, but it couldn't be helped. I just wanted to let you know that I will be back. I'm not leaving you, I promise. _

_Yours, _

_Maggie_

Bianca put the letter down. Maggie was sorry that she couldn't be here for her. Bianca shook her head as she covered her mouth with her free hand. Maggie was apologizing for being unable to be by her side when the pain Maggie had to be suffering through was unbearable.

Maggie had been there for her during…

"Oh Maggie, how could you ever think I'd hold this against you?" Bianca asked as she looked once more at the letter before placing it on top of the table where she had found it.

It said a lot, to Bianca, that Maggie would want to reassure her that she wasn't going to disappear. Bianca had feared that when people knew what happened, they would blame her and leave. Maggie hadn't left. Maggie had held her when the nightmares came and had stood by her side through the trial. Maggie had been there since the beginning and she hadn't disappeared.

Bianca smiled as she thought of the older woman. She was lucky to have Maggie as a friend. Now it was her turn to be there for Maggie.

Bianca looked at the clock above the fire place. 6:23. Bianca had been out since 9am in the morning. Maggie must have stopped by while she was out and couldn't get in touch with her. Her cellphone was in her bedroom charging. She hadn't expected to be out so long.

Grabbing the phone off of the cradle Bianca quickly dialed David's number.

* * *

Maggie looked around the hospital and watched as nurses and doctors ran about trying to do their jobs. The controlled chaos of the hospital wasn't something knew to Maggie. It was just unnerving to remember being in this very hospital after one of Frankie's ideas of adventures had turned sour.

"I wonder if that nurse Larritate is still around." Maggie whispered aloud as she stood alongside a wall.

"_Come on Maggie it'll be fun!" Frankie coaxed from her position behind the rickety old fence. _

_A seven year old Mary Margaret Stone stood firm on the sidewalk outside the property. There were ghosts in that house and she was not going into it. No matter what those older boys dared her and Frankie to do, she would not go inside that house. _

_Ten minutes and constant begging from her twin found Maggie standing inside the haunted house. It was an old wooden house that had been condemned ages ago. There was rotting wood and rats all along the property. It was the locals favorite brank to send little kids inside to scare them around Halloween, just like now. Maggie had sworn she wouldn't get caught up in the brank, sworn it, but here she was anyway. _

"_Frankie…lets go. It smells in here." Maggie begged as she wrapped her arms around herself in attempt to stay warm. There was suddenly a draft that crept up her spine. _

"_No way, come on. We need to find something to bring back so they know we were here." Frankie, not heading Maggie's warning, continued through the house. Looking for some kind of memorabilia that the teenagers would take as proof they had been within the house. Maggie sighed and followed after her sister, afraid to stay alone in the dark and smelly room. In her haste to catch up with her sister Maggie didn't notice the rotted wood or the indication that it wouldn't be able to hold her weight. With a scream of pure unadulterated terror Maggie fell through the floorboards. _

"_Frankie!" Maggie cried out as she fell into the basement, her weight falling onto her leg and she cried out in pain before all went black. _

_Maggie didn't open her eyes for the next three hours and when she opened her blue eyes she opened them to find her face staring at her with red eyes. "Frankie…what happened?" Maggie asked and noticed that they were in the hospital and she had something in her arm. _

"_You broke your leg and arm when you fell. Oh Maggie I'm so sorry…" Frankie rested her head back onto her arms which were crossed on the edge of Maggie's bed. _

_Maggie smiled reassuringly at her twin and patted her identical head. "It's alright, Frankie…it doesn't even hurt." _

"_Really?" Frankie lifted her head up from the bed with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. _

"_Nope!" Maggie watched as Frankie relaxed. It was only a little lie, and if it made Frankie feel better it was worth it Maggie reasoned. _

Maggie shook her head from the memory and smiled sadly. Frankie had always been the adventurous one. Maggie had feared that Frankie would never outgrow that childish phase. Sadly, she had been right in her assumption and her fear. Maggie lifted her hand up to her cheek as she felt a tear sliding down her skin.

Now Frankie and Gwen were gone. Now, she had no one.

No, that wasn't true. She had Anna and David and…

"Maggie…"

Maggie looked up from her musings to see David standing before her with a handsome young man.

"I'd like you to meet Dr. Avery." David introduced.

"Ronald Avery?" Maggie asked as she took the outstretched hand.

"Yes, I spoke to you on the phone."

Maggie nodded in assent as she looked at the young man. He had a few years on her and had a nice smile. He was at least a foot taller than she was and his hands were smooth.

"You're a surgeon?" Maggie questioned as she looked up from his hand to see he had shinning blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm on staff in the ER, I was on call when your mother came in." His tone took on a low tint, his sorrow obviously present that he could not save her mother, or perhaps keep his numbers of survivals up. Maggie wasn't sure she actually cared to find out which it was.

"I'd like to see her."

David's eyes widened, Maggie hadn't informed him of this when they were driving over.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Dr. Avery mentioned with a tilt to his head.

"Maggie perhaps he's ri…"

"I want to see her!"

Dr. Avery was still against it. "She was rather beat up when she…"

Maggie looked up into Dr. Avery's big blue eyes that any woman would find dreamy, any other woman would find dreamy. "I want to see her." Maggie pronounced every syllable and held Dr. Avery's eyes leaving no room to be questioned.

"Alright, I'll have a nurse bring you to the morgue." Dr. Avery waved over an older woman in scrubs.

Maggie didn't have an opportunity to hear how the young doctor addressed the older more experienced nurse as David pulled her to the side. She would imagine that the woman was busy enough as it was, running errands for him that weren't apart of her job description only a burden. Maggie shook her head, Dr. Avery was just the kind of doctor Maggie vowed she would never be.

"Maggie, are you sure you want to do this?" David's words pulled Maggie from her internal analysis of Dr. Avery.

"Maggie…"

Maggie looked up to meet David's eyes and nodded her head, "I want to see her David."

"But are you sure…"

Maggie sighed, "I hope so."

"Hello, I'm Nurse Larritate, would you two please follow me?" Maggie's eyes widened as she looked at the older woman and felt a smile tug at her lips. There were a few more lines on the woman's face and half of her head of hair was grey

_So, she still is around. Bet she doesn't even recognize me. _Maggie laughed bitterly as she and David were led into an elevator and told to walk down a dreary hallway. _Well, Maggie a lot has changed since you last came here._

Once directions were given Nurse Larritate left the two to their own devices.

Maggie saw David's worrisome gaze follow her every move. He did not want her here, but Maggie had to see. She had to see so that she could finally know and accept it. Hearing it was one thing, but she had to be sure. There could have been a mistake, and until her eyes saw for themselves her mother's body, those what ifs would remain. They would drive her mad and with her family's history of insanity, she didn't need more odds stacked against her.

They came to a doorway clearly marked Morgue by the blinking neon sign above the doorframe. Maggie took a deep breath and pushed the swinging door open. Once inside she was greeted with the sight of a woman with a face mask and running bone saw. Surprised eyes turned to the new guests.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, Maggie was surprised to find she was very attractive. The stereotype of unattractive, creepy morticians was one that even Maggie had believed in.

"We're here to see Gwyneth Stone's body…" David refrained from using the term remains, but feared that was all would be left of his aunt.

The woman raised a brow as her eyes moved from David to Maggie's form. "Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm her nephew and this is her daughter…" David explained.

The mortician took one look at the slightly deflated woman and she knew this might not be the best thing for her. "Are you sure?"

Maggie felt her ire rise, she was sick of people asking her if she was sure. If she wasn't sure she wouldn't be here right now. She turned her eyes to meet the other woman's.

"Yes, now please…can we…" Maggie sighed as her hands fisted at her side. "Can we get this over with?"

"Yeah, sure. Hold on." With the bone saw deposited on a tray before another corpse the young mortician moved to quickly take off her bloody garb and find Gwyneth Stone's file. Once she had the file in hand she flinched, this was not going to be pretty, but if the woman was sure there was nothing she could do.

"I'm Annalise."

Maggie looked away from the row of freezers, one of which held her mother, and back towards the woman that was speaking to her. "Mary,"

David's eyes widened, he had never heard Maggie introduce herself as only Mary. It left him with a sinking feeling.

"Sorry to be meeting you in these circumstances, Mary."

Maggie offered a weak nod to the young woman who cleared her throat and went back to business.

"Your mother died from massive internal bleeding. There was nothing they could do."

"Yes I know that already."

"Maggie!" David hissed, there was no need to be rude.

Maggie sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "I apologize, I've heard all of this already. I just want to see her. Confirm it's her."

"Her drivers license…"

"Look…please. Just let me see her I need to know…" Maggie's eyes teared up as she turned to Annalise. "Please…"

Annalise offered a small sad smile as she nodded her head and moved to where Gwen Stone's body was being stored until the funeral home came, which Annalise knew would be in two hours.

"Her body was beat up, be prepared."

David, seeing that Maggie wasn't heading this warning did so for his cousin and stepped up behind her, just in case. He placed his hands on Maggie's shoulders to let her know that he was there, and wasn't going anywhere.

"Ready?"

Maggie looked up at Annalise's green eyes and nodded her head. Within seconds there was a sound of a metal unlocking and wheels as the metal slab was pulled out from the freezer. The black bag was slowly unzipped as Maggie felt her heart race. Her eyes remained locked on the peppered hair that was slowly revealed. There was massive bruising along the forehead and then...Maggie saw her mother's unseeing eyes. Even now, without seeing more Maggie knew they were hers.

It played out before her mind's eye, the crash, her mother's illuminated face from the brights of the truck heading straight for her car. Maggie heard screeching tires, the whine of a country song, and the unmistakable cry of a woman about to die.

"Mom…" Maggie gasped and before Maggie could see anymore she lost all sense of being and fell into David's arms her world going black.

* * *

David looked down at his watch and sighed, it had been three hours. After Maggie's fainting spell at the hospital David had brought Maggie back to their hotel room. When they had first arrived Maggie refused to go to her childhood home. David, sensing that it was better to go one step at a time, had agreed and got them two rooms, adjoined rooms.

The young woman was now safely locked away in her bedroom and had been since they arrived. Room service had delivered dinner a little over an hour ago. It was sitting untouched outside her door.

David shook his head as he moved away from Maggie's door. He had already tried twice to get Maggie to open the door and let him in. She refused. He had been ready to break down the door until Maggie told him, through the door, that she just wanted to go to bed. So, not knowing what else he could do, left her be.

David had called Anna to update her on how things were going, which frankly wasn't well. Maggie was a mess and David didn't know how to comfort her. Anna had assured him by just being there he was helping more then he knew. He took her word for it and promised to keep her updated. If there was anything that they still shared, it was their unconditional love for the young med student.

David looked towards his bedroom when he heard his ringtone. Jumping up from the couch David moved into his room and grabbed up his phone.

"Dr. David Hayward," He greeted, having forgotten to look at the caller id.

"David…"

David felt a smile tug at his lips, "Bianca." Perhaps Bianca could get Maggie to open up.

"I just got Maggie's letter, what happened David? Are you two okay? Did you get to Green Bay alright? Is there anything I can do?"

David wanted to laugh but refrained from doing so. The young woman rambled on question after question that by the time she took her first breath David had lost track of many of them. It was classic Bianca Montgomery, a one and only classic Bianca Montgomery trait.

"Slow down Bianca, you need to calm down." He didn't mention that stress was bad for the baby, she didn't need that reminder right now.

Bianca followed orders and took a deep breath. "I'm calm. I'm just worried." Bianca admitted, and David could picture the young woman sighing as she ducked her head to the floor and slipped her hair behind her ear. It was a comforting image, one that he was sure Maggie would find just as comforting.

"First, Maggie and I are fine. We arrived about five hours ago."

"Good…" David heard Bianca sigh through the phone. "How is she?"

David shook his head, how was Maggie?

She was a wreck, not that he imagined she would be anything but. It seemed as if she had become a different person. Within the last few hours alone everything David knew about the young woman began to change before his eyes. He believed it was due to the devastation of losing her mother so soon after losing her sister, but he could tell there was something else.

The way she had introduced herself today, Mary, not Maggie, not even Mary Margaret. Just Mary, it was a drastic change. David knew how Maggie despised her name, why she preferred being called Maggie. Now, David sighed, now she was Mary. It worried him.

"Can I talk to her?" Apparently he hadn't answered quickly enough.

"Let me see if she's awake."

David hoped that Maggie was awake, maybe then she would open up. If she wouldn't open up to him then maybe Maggie would with the young girl on the phone.

Bianca had that affect with people. David had watched Bianca reach people who he never thought could be reached. He had watched as Bianca instilled herself into Maggie's life and heart without the young woman even knowing how it had happened or the extent it truly went.

David knocked on Maggie's bedroom door, noticing that her dinner was no longer outside the door. It made him smile, just a little. At least she was eating.

"Maggie, someone's on the phone for you."

"Who?" Maggie asked as she opened the door to her room slowly.

David bit the inside of his lip to keep from sighing at Maggie's appearance. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was streaked, just a reminder of her tears.

"Bianca…" David held up his cell phone for the young woman to take. He saw how her eyes lit up and knew that if anyone was going to be able to reach Maggie right now and help her climb back from this sorrow, it would be Bianca.

Maggie only hesitated for a moment before she took the phone. "Thank you, David."

Maggie closed the door before David could even answer her, locking it for good measure. David meant well, but she wanted to be left alone.

"Bianca?"

"Oh thank god, Maggie. I'm so sorry I wasn't here this afternoon."

Maggie found herself smiling, if only slightly. "It's not your fault. You got the letter, obviously."

"Yes, I did."

There was a silence that stretched longer than either young woman wished it to. The silence was uncomfortable, like the silences they used to lapse into when Maggie first arrived and started asking questions about Frankie. Or Bianca asked about her childhood and her relationship with Frankie. Funny how this time it wasn't Frankie that was the cause of their silence, but her mother. The mother both her and Frankie disliked talking to others about.

"Maggie I…"

"Bianca…"

The two girls laughed.

"Go on…" They both coaxed at the same time once again.

Maggie found herself genuinely smiling. "I can be there by the end of the day." Bianca informed confident that she could be in Green Bay before the night was through.

"Don't."

"But Maggie…"

"Bianca, please don't. I…I'm already…" Maggie shook her head unsure what she wanted to say. "It's like I can't breathe…" Maggie sobbed, desperately trying to keep from breaking down completely.

"Oh Maggie…" Bianca felt her own tears burn her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bianca. I need to go…" Maggie hiccupped as she shook her head. She couldn't do this now. Not with Bianca. "I'm sorry."

"Wait, Maggie do…" The line went dead. "…n't hang up."

Maggie put David's cell on the bedside table before curling up in a tight ball on her bed. The only constant these last few days was the tears that slid unashamed down her cheeks soaking the bed cover beneath her.

_Maggie shook her head at the sight before her. There she was, like she had expected, passed out on the kitchen floor. Beer and liquor bottles littered the floor. She thought she had gotten all of her mother's stash, apparently she hadn't. Maggie shifted the duffle bag on her shoulder over, hissing as she did. _

_Getting rid of Gwen's stash had been more painful this time. The bruises along her right side proof of how painful it had turned out to be. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't stand around here and watch her mother sink further and further away from her. Try to bring her back, do her best to show her that it didn't have to be this way, only to be pushed, hit, or kicked away. It wasn't fair or right. _

_Maggie was done. That scholarship was her ticket out and she was going to take it and never look back. _

_Maggie wondered why she hadn't just run away with Frankie when she had the chance. Sadly, that was two years ago and she hadn't heard from Frankie in months. The weekly letters she used to get from her sister had stopped four months ago. Maggie hoped that Frankie hadn't gotten involved in anything too big that she couldn't chew her way out. _

"**I can't stay here anymore!" Frankie admitted only after Maggie had caught her sister about to sneak out. What made this night different was the duffle bag packed with most of Frankie's clothes. Frankie wasn't going to come back and she had been about to leave without saying goodbye. **

"**Frankie you're only 16!" Maggie didn't know what to say, what to do to keep her sister here. **

**"So what? I've been taking care of myself since I was 10. I've had a lot of practice taking care of myself and you." Frankie's words were meant to sting, and they did.**

"**We've taken care of each other." At Frankie's cynical laughter Maggie felt her anger rise. **

"**We shouldn't have had to! We've had to take care of her for six years and I'm done. I'm done coming home to a house that smells like booze and throw up. I'm out." Maggie knew pointing out the tears that fell from Frankie's eyes would only anger her sister more, so she remained quiet. **

"**Frankie two more years and we can leave. Please just two more years…" Maggie begged while knowing she had no right to beg her sister to stay. Frankie had the right idea, but she couldn't leave mom behind. One of them had to stay and she had always known she would be the one to stay. **

"**I can't! I can't stay anymore, I've stayed long enough. I have no future here. If I stay…I can't stay. You.." Frankie shook her head and suddenly dropped her duffel bag and moved closer to her twin. "You have a chance Maggie. You're smart. You can get out of here with that. What do I have…?" **

"**Frankie you have so much to…" **

"**Don't lie. We both know that I'm nothing." **

"**No! That's her talking. That's her!" Maggie shouted as she pointed towards the bedroom door. She pointed her finger to a woman that had instilled in both of their minds that they weren't worth the time of day. That they would amount to nothing, but Maggie knew it wasn't true. She would get out of here because she needed to but she wasn't ready yet. Frankie couldn't stay anymore. Maggie knew it. She did, it just hurt to know she'd be alone with a woman she didn't recognize anymore. **

**Frankie shook her head, and sadly Maggie knew she couldn't convince Frankie of her true value and that made her cry all the more. **

**Frankie wiped away Maggie's tears and was suddenly struck with an idea. **

"**Come with me. Come on, we'll pack your stuff and we'll get out of here. Come on…" Frankie rushed over to Maggie's closet and pulled out a suitcase. Frankie already had half of Maggie's top drawer packed away before Maggie could even speak up. **

"**I can't go, Frankie…" **

**Frankie heard it, heard the sorrow behind the words, she felt her own sorrow at having to hear them. She had always known Maggie would be the one to stay. Frankie kept her back turned to Maggie as she put down the bunch of clothes she had lifted from Maggie's drawer. **

**This was it. **

**Frankie closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from sobbing. It wasn't fair! **

"**Why do you have to be so strong!" Frankie accused, her eyes trained on her sisters image through the mirror on top of Maggie's dresser. "Why do you have to be so god damn strong!" Frankie spun around and ran into Maggie's arms and they both cried for what they were about to lose. **

_Maggie wiped the stray tear that had fallen. Maggie didn't know how she could watch Frankie leave and not follow. It had been the hardest thing she had ever done. Right now, leaving now, was the easiest thing she had ever done. Gwen would be furious, but Maggie was beyond the point in caring. The woman lying unconscious on the kitchen floor was not her mother. It was a shell of a woman that had killed her mother. Killed her long ago, Maggie just hadn't believed it then. Now, she wished she had. Two years of a hell on earth worse than Frankie could have even imagined. _

"_Bye, Gwen." Maggie whispered to the prone figure on the floor. _

_No letter, no explanation. When Gwen woke up from this stupor, she'd find an empty house and no dinner waiting for her. Maggie thought it was only fair because she didn't know the woman she was leaving. That woman was not her mother. That was a wolf in sheep's clothing. She was just the stranger that Maggie had come home to find eight years ago. She didn't deserve anything more then what Maggie was giving her. Nothing. _

_**Oh god**_…Maggie pushed her head further into her knees. She felt sick. She had left her mother when she needed her most. She had refused to answer any of Gwen's letters or phone calls. She had refused to believe that Gwen had changed, had once again been the loving mother that Maggie had known for ten years. The eight years of hell and living with a stranger had left a shadow too powerful to overthrow by a dozen letters and phone calls.

Maggie had let Frankie leave without her and look what had happened. If she had been there that bitch would never have gotten her claws into Frankie. Frankie wouldn't have needed to cling to the only family she had in years because she would have been there. They wouldn't have needed anyone else if they had each other.

The phone beside the bed rang. Phone calls...

Maggie needed to learn to pick up the phone more often. She would never forgive herself.

Gwen had called three days before the accident and she hadn't picked up. She hadn't picked up. A week before Frankie died an unknown number had called her as she was going to class. She let the machine pick it up instead of staying to take the call. It had been Frankie asking if she could come and stay with her. Saying things had gotten too out of control and that she needed to leave, and she wanted to see her. Then before Frankie had ended the call she had spat one last hurtful jibe at her being too busy being a smart college student with friends and a life to pick up the phone to talk to her sister.

What use was she? She couldn't even pick up the phone to talk to her sister because she needed to get to class. Seven days later Frankie never got the chance to stay with her, she was dead. Gwen never got to apologize in person because Maggie refused to see her and now she was dead. Now they were both gone and she was all alone.

Maggie felt her heart pound against her chest as she gasped for air.

They were gone and she was here and it hurt so much to be alone.

"I'm so sorry…" Maggie whispered as the phone stopped ringing. "Oh god, please I'm so sorry…"

Who she was apologizing to, Maggie didn't know anymore.

**End Installment One**


	2. Instalmnt 2: The Stranger Standing B4 Me

**Title: **The Stranger Series  
**Installment Two: ****The Stranger Standing Before Me  
****Plot: **Maggie returns to Green Bay to take care of her mother's funeral. While back 'home' she meets an old childhood friend again and meets her biological father. Bianca shows up to support Maggie through her loss unaware that Maggie isn't only dealing with her mother's sudden death.

**Part 1 of 3**

There was so much to get done and Maggie Stone had little desire to do anything. There was a weight so heavy on her shoulders and over her heart that she feared it would never be lifted.

Death, death had become a despised friend these past two years. First was Frankie's murder by their insane drug lord Aunt.

Leo's courageous death over the water falls. Their crazy Aunt Vanessa caused more pain and death than Maggie wanted to recall.

Now her mother's accident and subsequent death, it was all too much.

Death truly had become a despised friend that wished to not leave her side. All the while Maggie begged him to. She couldn't take another loss. It would be the end of her. Her heart couldn't take another blow. Not so soon.

"Maggie…"

Maggie forced her eyes to open. Looking into the darkness of her rented room was better than watching memories play out in her mind's eye.

There was a sudden light that engulfed the otherwise dark room. Maggie flinched away from the bright light, blinking her eyes in an attempt to lessen the sting. The door to the main room of the suite remained open, even as she turned away from it. Hadn't that door been locked?

"What did you do? Pick the lock?" Maggie accused her cousin.

"Anna taught me a thing or two."

With a groan Maggie moved to burrow her head back into the pillows. "Go away."

"Sorry, I've let you sleep long enough. We have a meeting with your mother's lawyer in two hours. It'll take us about a half an hour to get there, so that leaves you with an hour and a half to get up and eat the breakfast I ordered for you." David informed the med student as he sat on the edge of her bed.

He listened to Maggie grumble into her pillow and smiled sadly at the young woman. He did not miss the blood shot eyes or the dark circles under those same blue eyes.

After Maggie remained unmoving David sighed. "I can reschedule the meeting."

Maggie turned her head out from the pillow she had burrowed into. "Don't. I'm up. You just need to leave the room."

"But…"

"David, I'm not wearing much under these blankets." David's cheeks flamed.

"I'll be outside." Maggie found herself smiling as David rushed out of the room. "Breakfast will get cold, so hurry up."

Maggie saluted the closed door before curling in on herself to keep warm. She had a few more minutes.

"I'm sorry, I'm not looking, but I need to charge my cellphone." David came into the room once again, his eyes covered with one hand as he felt around the room with the other.

Maggie groaned even as she chuckled at her cousin's antics. She quickly moved to jump off the bed, sad to be leaving behind the warmth of the comforters. Once by the bathroom door she called over her shoulder to the cardiologist who was bumping into every piece of furniture in the room.

"David, you can open your eyes. I'm in the bathroom. The phone is on the bedside drawer."

With the information passed on and a quiet thanks given Maggie closed the door.

Maggie looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. No amount of cover up was going to hide the circles under her eyes. Good thing she had eye drops packed away. The last thing she needed was to look like a vampire with bright red eyes and dark sullen circles under her eyes.

This was not her. She was not this person. She was the type of person that smiled at everyone. Easily laughed and cracked a joke. She was not the type of person to stare at her reflection and not know who was staring back at her.

Maggie Stone was not easily shaken. Yet here she stood, quaking with her sorrow and regret.

"Who are you?" Maggie asked of her reflection. The woman staring back at her gave her no reply, just stared back unwavering in her stare.

* * *

Maggie looked out the window as David drove them to Mr. Sanderson's office, Gwen's lawyer.

They had just left the funeral home and Maggie was still a little out of sorts from the meeting.

Maggie had expected a long sit in with the elder gentleman who ran the funeral home. She had expected that Gwen would not have already decided how she wanted her funeral. It didn't seem like something Gwen would do, or think about.

The meeting had been quick and short.

Somewhat surprised, Maggie had asked Mr. Davitz if they were talking about the same woman. She hadn't meant it to be offensive, not in the least, but the man had taken great offense. It appeared that Mr. Davitz was a friend of Gwen's.

Maggie didn't even know Gwen had friends.

Apparently Gwen had many friends. It shocked Maggie to see that those friends were not just the ones that would come home with Gwen after a long night of drinking. Mr. Davitz was one such friend that seemed for all intents and purposes much more together than Maggie could remember her mother being.

Gwen had the foresight to work out the details to her own funeral. Maggie wondered if she had done so long before Maggie left home, or if she had recently planned it after news of Frankie's death. Maggie shook her head. They had not even been there for the funeral. Neither of them were there and neither had say in the proceedings of it. David and Palmer, Maggie later found out, had taken care of it.

So Maggie's surprise was not in the fact that Gwen had planned her own funeral but that Gwen had understood Maggie might not wish to plan it or even volunteer to attend. It was harsh, Maggie knew, but how things ended between them left little else as a possibility. She knew that Gwen did not believe anyone would be here to plan her funeral.

The plans were already set and put into motion. There would be a wake this evening, and a small service at the church she had apparently been attending for the last two years tomorrow morning. Then the burial would be in Mercy Yard, the local grave yard the same afternoon as the service.

The silence in the car was broken by the sound of David's cell phone. Maggie didn't even look away from the window, just let it ring. She knew who it was.

David however did move when the phone rang and picked it up. Across the display screen came the number that had been calling for the last few hours. There had been several calls from this number through the night.

David stopped the car at a red light.

"It's Bianca." David stated the obvious.

Maggie didn't even turn her head away from the window her eyes following the structures that they passed. "I don't want to talk to her."

"Maggie…" David pleaded, knowing that the young woman needed to talk to someone. She had hardly said anything to him since she had exited the shower nearly three hours ago.

"I don't want to talk to her right now David. I'll call her back later."

"But…"

The phone stopped ringing, another voicemail surly being left. "See…no use now. I'll call her back." Maggie turned to look at David for a moment, give him a reassuring small smile, before turning back towards the window.

One block down from where they currently sat at the light used to be a park that her and Frankie played at as kids. There they had met many friends. One friend that Maggie thought she would have forever. She had been wrong.

_Maggie laughed, eyes closed and hands thrown up to the sky as she slid rapidly down the silver big kids slide. Frankie had been too scared to come down with her. She said she was afraid of heights, but Maggie knew better. Frankie climbed trees for fun, so it wasn't the height. It was the kids at the top of the slide just sitting there smoking. Maggie hadn't been scared. She was too excited to be scared. She had walked up the stairs with her head held high. _

_There were more stairs for the slide than there were to get to her classroom on the second floor of her school. She had smiled at the older kids as they looked at her. She said excuse me, like her mother taught her, and they moved out of her way without saying anything. She had stood at the top, holding onto the bar and stuck her tongue out at Frankie, teasing her sister. _

_Then, with a swing, she threw herself down the slide and laughed joyfully. _

_Instead of stopping at the bottom, her small legs being unable to touch the sand underneath the slide, she flew off the end right into another small body. _

_The two groaned at the initial hit as they crumbled into a mass of small limbs. _

"_What the hell?" Maggie quickly jumped up at the exclamation and stood next to the boy she had knocked over. _

"_I'm sorry…" Maggie whispered as she watched the boy get up. He was about a head taller than she was and had brown hair and green eyes. _

"_What's your name?" He asked tilting his head to the side._

"_Maggie…" Maggie never told anyone her real name, because they just laughed at her. Unless she was with her mother, then she had to say her full name. _

"_I'm Billy…" He smiled as he dusted the sand off of his arms. _

"_Nice to meet you." _

_Billy nodded his head and bashfully smiled back, "Yeah, nice to meet you too." _

_Frankie walked up behind Maggie to see if she was okay. She had seen the two fall and the boy get up and tower over Maggie. If he did anything funny she was gonna kick him. No matter how much trouble she would get in with her mom. _

"_You okay, Mags?" Frankie asked as she looked at her sister and glared at the boy standing before them. If her sister had any scrapes or bruises her mother was going to kill her, thinking it was her idea to go down the big kids slide without her here. _

"_I'm okay…" Maggie insisted to her sister before looking at the boy she had knocked over. "I'm really sorry…" _

"_Your twins…cool." He smiled at the two girls. "I'm a twin too." _

"_Really!" Maggie asked excited. She hadn't met anyone that had a twin before. After all she was only eight. _

"_Yeah, but we're fat-ner-nal…" Maggie raised an eyebrow as the boy had a little trouble saying the word. _

"_A fat a what?" Frankie asked with a bored expression. _

"_You know…I don't look exactly like my sister cause we are fat-ner-nal." _

"_Oh…" Maggie nodded her head, not understanding but that was okay. She'd ask her mother about it later. _

"_Billy are you okay?" Maggie looked up to see a concerned girl as tall as Billy rush up to him and check him over, much like Frankie had with her. _

"_Barbie, I'm fine." _

_Frankie snickered slightly at the nickname that didn't fit the brunette girl at all. Maggie smacked Frankie right in the gut causing her sister to double over slightly as she hissed. "What was that for!" Frankie whisper yelled at her sister as she held her stomach. _

"_Be nice!" Maggie hissed back as she looked at her sister. _

"_Fine, whatever…." Frankie rolled her eyes and turned back to the siblings with a smile. _

"_It was an accident." Maggie supplied as she looked at the taller girl. _

"_Sure, you should be more careful though." The girl said with the same attitude Frankie often said things with. _

_Frankie looked at the girl with a smirk; she suddenly liked the girl but didn't like how she was picking on Maggie. She was the only one allowed to do that._

_"Hey…!" Frankie stepped up to the taller girl. "My sister said she was sorry. It was an accident. Maybe your brother should watch where he's walking." _

_The older girls face seemed to turn red. Billy moved towards his sister while Maggie moved quickly towards Frankie. Both siblings trying to keep their twins from becoming physical. _

"_I'm sorry, we are gonna go." Billy admitted sadly as he tugged on his sister's arm. "Come on Barbara!"_

"_That's right you better…" _

"_Frankie!" Maggie pulled harder on her sister and brought her to the other side of the park. Once there Frankie seemed to calm down. "Forget about them, Maggie. Let's go on the swings. We have to be home soon…" Frankie grabbed at her sister's arm and pulled her towards the swings forgetting all about the fat-er-nal twins. _

"Maggie…"

Nothing.

"Maggie…" David touched Maggie's shoulder and the young woman nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Oh god…David…" Maggie groaned as her heart raced within her chest. Maggie shook her head and rubbed at her eyes. "Don't do that…"

"Sorry, but we're here." David pointed over his shoulder towards the shadow of the law office.

"Right…" Maggie nodded as she unlatched her seat belt and stepped out from the rental car.

David shook his head and stepped out of the car, mindful to lock it as he shut his door.

This was not going well. Anyone who knew the young woman on the other side of the car could easily point this out. David wondered why he thought it would go well. The woman had lost her mother. It wasn't something that usually went smoothly.

The cardiologist sighed. He just wanted Maggie to know he was here for her. It seemed like she was willing to do this alone and he wanted her to know she didn't have to. He had tried to get through to her but it was nearly impossible to change the young med students mind.

"Maggie…"

Maggie looked up from her internal thoughts and met David's eyes. He had his own circles under his eyes and Maggie saw how strained he was becoming over this as well.

"You can talk to me you know."

Maggie smiled sadly at her cousin. "I know that."

"Then why are you so set on doing this on your own?" David questioned while slipping the keys of the rental car into his back pocket, his eyes meeting and holding Maggie's across the top of the car.

Maggie sighed, "It's not about doing this on my own." _I don't want that_, was left unsaid it was clear in her tone. "I just don't know how to…" Maggie looked away from David, wanting to turn away from the shame of it all.

"To…?"

"I don't know how to ask for the help I need." Maggie admitted, her eyes fixed on the gravel under her feet.

David moved swiftly to the other side of the car and touched Maggie's shoulder gently. "You can ask me for anything…I love you Maggie."

Maggie met David's compassionate eyes with tears in her own. "I…" Maggie cleared her throat. "Have you ever heard the song I Dreamed a Dream?" David raised an uncertain brow, Maggie sighed again.

"It's a song my mother used to play. It's from Les Miserables. It…" Maggie covered her mouth as a sob threatened to escape. "I can't…I…" Maggie shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks even as she tried futilely to reign them in. "It's so hard to know…to know…that my dream isn't going to come true." Maggie looked up at David her hands grasping desperately at her own shirt above her heart as she met his eyes. "And I don't know what to do…I just…I…"

David moved forward as Maggie lurched towards him. He wrapped his arms around Maggie's waist and held the young woman up as she burrowed into his shoulder and sobbed out her sorrow.

"I didn't give her the chance, David. I…" Maggie shook her head as she grasped onto David's collar to keep herself on her own two feet. "I…didn't pick up the phone."

David wondered who Maggie was referring to now. If this desperate sorrow and pain was alone for Gwen and their missed opportunities, or if it encompassed more than he could fully grasp.

For now it didn't matter. For now he let Maggie cry on his shoulder and held her tightly to his chest, offering the only comfort he knew he could give his embrace. He hoped the love and warmth of his embrace was enough to stave off the utter despair he knew lay waiting around the corner for this young woman. With everything he had he would make sure to help Maggie through this. He would not allow her to believe she was alone. They were all they had and he promised himself to honor that for the rest of his life.

It was twenty minutes later that the two cousins found their way into Mr. Sanderson's office. They rode the elevator in silence as Maggie attempted to compose herself using the reflective metal of the elevator doors as her mirror. David gave her a wistful smile as he kept his hand at the small of her back. The touch, apparently kept the young woman grounded.

"You ready for this?" David looked surprised at his young cousin.

"Me?" He asked turning his head to look at the petite woman.

"Yes, you." Maggie smirked at his confusion.

"What should I be ready for, Maggie?"

Maggie's eyes darkened for a moment before she looked at the closed metallic doors before her. "Just be ready."

For what, was left unsaid. He knew she wouldn't answer. He shook his head as he watched Maggie walk quickly from the elevator towards the reception desk.

"Mary Margaret Stone. I'm here to see Mr. Sanderson." Maggie introduced as she looked at the redhead sitting at the receptionists desk.

"Maggie?"

Maggie's eyes widened as she turned to see the face of the voice questioning her.

"It is you!"

Maggie found herself swiftly lifted into the mans arms. Maggie laughed, despite herself, as she was spun around and held tightly against the 6'4 man's chest.

"Bill…" Maggie gasped, "…but me down."

"Oh I'm sorry…" Bill quicly deposited the woman on the floor and stepped back to look at her. It had been a long time.

"Five years has done a lot I see. What are you doing back in town? I came home and heard you left town." Bill explained as he couldn't contain the bright smile at seeing his old friend.

"I'm back in town for a little while. I um…" Maggie shuffled her feet and took a deep breath, it was Bill. Bill would understand. "Gwen died."

Bill's eyes widened as he sucked in his bottom lip and bit on it. He shook his head for a moment before stepping forward at the sight of Maggie's returning tears.

Maggie laughed into Bill's solid chest as tears fell. "Just when I think I can't cry anymore."

"I'm sorry M&M…"

M&M her old childhood nickname. "I am too Billy…" Maggie whispered as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Bill.

"No one's called me Billy in years…"

"You'll always be Billy to me, no matter how old you are." Maggie informed as she pulled her head back and craned her neck to look up at the sympathetic face staring down at her.

The sound of someone's throat being cleared alerted the two old friends that they were not alone.

"Oh David, I'm sorry." Maggie pulled back from Billy's arms, using the tips of her fingers to wipe away the last of her tears. "David this is Billy…I'm sorry, this is Bill Allan. We grew up together." Maggie introduced and watched as David stepped forward to take a hold of the young man's hand. "Bill this is David Hayward."

"Oh, so you finally got snagged huh?" Bill asked, a little disappointed but by the looks of the man before him Maggie had found herself a good…

"Ew, no, no Billy. David is my cousin." Maggie quickly informed.

"I take offense to that initial reaction." David informed as he met his cousin's eyes with a smile, glad to see a reflecting smile upon Maggie's face.

"Oh…" Maggie and David both caught the hopeful edge to Bill's voice.

Maggie blushed slightly and looked down. Bill had always been a great guy and they had tried the relationship aspect and it hadn't worked. Though…as Maggie looked at the grown man before her, grown mature two years older than herself she smiled. That was then, this could be now.

Maggie looked down; a guilt she hadn't even realized could sneak up on her crept quickly into her heart as she looked at the man. No, no this wouldn't work she knew that. She just didn't understand why. At least, she didn't think she did.

"Excuse me, Ms. Stone?" Maggie turned to the receptionist with a somewhat bright, if not slightly perplexed smile. "Mr. Sanderson will see you now."

"Maggie," Maggie turned to see Bill holding out a car. "Call me if you need anything. It was good to see you again, though I'm sorry about the circumstances."

Maggie gave her childhood friend an understanding smile, it was great to see him again. "I'll call you before I go home." Maggie promised.

"When is the funeral?" Bill asked quickly before Maggie could fully turn around.

David was already down the hall with the receptionist waiting beside a door. Maggie looked down the hall at David and waved him along. David only waited another moment before stepping into the lawyers office, three doors down the hall, Maggie made a mental note.

Maggie turned back to Bill, "It's tomorrow. There's going to be a service at…"

"St. Edmunds?" Maggie raised a questioning brow. "I saw your mo—" Bill stopped when Maggie's eyes slit at the term he was about to say. "I saw Gwen there a few times."

"The service is tomorrow at ten."

"I'll be there."

Maggie nodded and moved down the hallway glad to know there would be a familiar face besides David's among the crowd tomorrow.

Bill watched Maggie walk away and smiled sadly to himself before looking down at the folder he held under his arm. Back to work, he moved through the offices down to his boss' room. Hoping that if he played his cards right he might be able to keep in touch with Maggie this time around.

"Ms. Stone, I presume." Maggie inclined her head politely to the lawyer that stood from his seat at a round table and moved to take her hand.

"Mr. Sanderson…" Maggie released the man's hand and moved to sit in one of the chairs that he gestured her towards.

"Let me first wish you my deepest condolences on your loss. Gwen was a wonderful woman."

Maggie had to bite her tongue to keep from replying. What did she really know about her mother anymore? What right did she have to speak ill of the dead? "I'm sure you can understand that I wish to get straight to the chase."

"Yes, of course." Mr. Sanderson sat down and frowned slightly, noticing the animosity in the young woman's stance. "It is really quite simple. Your mother has left everything to you. You are the sole beneficiary."

Maggie sighed, a part of her hoping that her mother had left something to someone else. It would just be a balm to soothe the ache she felt in her heart to know that her mother had someone in her life besides her that she loved enough to leave something behind to. Apparently, there wasn't.

"There are a few things you will need to sign. The deed to the house…"

"I'll be selling it."

Mr. Sanderson's eyes widened. "I assumed you might want to…"

"No." Maggie met Mr. Sanderson's eyes. "Would I need to talk to you about selling the house, or get my own lawyer?" Maggie asked as she looked over the papers Mr. Sanderson had passed down to her.

David was looking over some of the papers as well, now becoming aware it might have been a good idea to hire a lawyer.

"I can assist in you finding a real estate agent to sell the property."

"Thank you I…"

"She can't sell that house."

The three occupants of the office turned to see an older gentlemen with pepered hair standing at the doorway.

"I'm sorry, this is a private…"

"That house is half mine." The man exclaimed as he walked into the room. "My name is on the deed. I bought it with Gwen."

David watched as Maggie's eyes zeroed in on the man barging into their private meeting. He noticed her hands gripped tightly to the arms of her chair as her chest began to rise and fall quickly, a vein in the side of her neck pulsing as she stared at the man.

"Who are you?" David asked as he stood from his chair and moved to stand behind Maggie's, hoping his presence behind her would keep her in the chair and away from the man she looked at with murder in her eyes.

"I'm Richard Stone." The man informed as he stood in the doorway eyeing the younger man before him. David's eyes widened as he looked once more at the man standing before him. He looked nothing like Maggie. David wondered if that was because Maggie took after Gwen, he had yet to see a picture of his aunt.

Richard Stone looked at the man standing at the table beside a young woman. "Who are you?"

"I'm David Hayward, Gwen's nephew."

"Not you…" Richard waved off David as he looked at the young woman. He smiled for a moment. "Mary Frances or Mary Margaret?" Richard laughed slightly, "I never could tell you two apart."

Maggie felt her heart pound against her chest in her outrage. How dare he…how _dare_ he show up.

"_**Get out**_." Maggie hissed as she met Richard Stone's eyes.

"Excuse me?" He looked taken aback by her anger.

"I said get out…"

"How dare you…" Richard sputtered as he stepped forward.

David moved to stand between Richard and Maggie but quickly realized Maggie was more than capable of standing up for herself.

Maggie hit her hands against the wooden table as she stood up with such force and speed that the chair flew backward and landed on its side. "How dare you!" Maggie moved towards the man that had abandoned her and her family when she was only four years old. "How dare you show up here. What right do you have to show up now! Seventeen years later? Get out…"

"I have every…"

"You have NO right to be here!" Maggie pointed her finger at her father and pulled out of David's grasp as her cousin tried to hold her back. "You abandoned us all seventeen years ago. You have no rights here."

"That's half my house…"

Maggie wondered if the man before her was deaf or stupid. Did he not realize she was willing to draw blood? Did he not understand the rage she felt boiling inside of her at his betrayal.

"No, I'm afraid not Mr. Stone." Mr. Sanderson interjected. "The deed was revised after you had disappeared for five years. Gwen paid the mortgage off and the property taxes independently for seventeen years. It is legally her home. After she finished paying off the mortgage she was able to revise the deed on the property. You have no legal standing here. Now, I suggest you leave."

Maggie watched as two large men walked into the room both wearing suits and menacing looks. Maggie couldn't help the smirk that formed.

"This isn't right…" Richard interjected even as he 'allowed' the two security guards to show him out.

Once he was gone and the door closed David moved towards Maggie. Her entire body was shaking, he noticed her fisted hands and how she could hardly catch her breath.

"Maggie, why don't you come sit down…"

"I…that...that...man…he…he..." Maggie shook as she eyed the door as if she could still see her bastardly father standing there demanding rights to a house he had abandoned as well as the people that dwelled in it seventeen years ago.

"Here…" David led Maggie back to the table and another chair, picking up the one Maggie had knocked over in her rage once she was seated.

"I'm sorry about that, he shouldn't have been…"

"No, he shouldn't have been. How did he even know?" Maggie asked aloud as she felt tears slide down her cheeks.

Maggie didn't even attempt to wipe them away not that she could even if she wanted to. Her hands seemed to be inert as they held onto the arms of her chair tight enough to leave her knuckles white.

"That would be my fault. I was required to send letters your mother wrote to several people as well as a notification that she had passed on. It was part of her last will and testament that they be mailed. Unfortunately Mr. Stone was one of those people." Mr. Sanderson explained as he looked down and watched as the young man that had accompanied Ms. Stone hand her a bottle of water.

"She knew where he was?" Maggie asked aloud, her eyes unfocused as they stared straight ahead.

It didn't make sense, if she knew where he was why hadn't she tried to get in touch with him? Why hadn't she told her that she knew where he was? Did it even matter? Maggie wasn't sure if it did or not. He had left them all. Maggie had been mad at him for leaving while Frankie blamed Gwen. Maggie never blamed Gwen, not even after all the years of taking care of her. Maggie had always placed the blame on Richard because he had been the one to quit. He had left his family and never come back.

Maggie saw Gwen, when she was little, crying in bed. She heard her mother cry for him. She couldn't blame Gwen, not when she had stayed. She hadn't left them too.

"Who else did she send letters to?" David asked as he sat down next to Maggie, noticing that she was staring off into space attempting to comprehend all that had just happened.

"I'm afraid that I…"

"Who else did she send letters to?" Maggie asked, turning her head towards her mother's lawyer. "I have a right to know. I need to know."

"By law…"

"By law you can tell me who she sent those letters to because she's dead. Unless she made you sign a…"

Maggie shook her head at David and turned pleading eyes on Mr. Sanderson. "Please, I just want to know if it's someone I should be looking for as well."

"I can only give you this…" Mr. Sanderson picked up an envelope and slid it across the table. "She wrote that to you. She told me it has all the answers you could be looking for."

Maggie nodded her head and quickly moved to open the letter. Her blue eyes quickly scanning across the page.

_Mary Margaret, _

_Sadly, if you are reading this letter it is because I was unable to find the courage I needed to tell you about several things. I am sorry for that my dear. I never wanted to leave you with questions and no available answers. _

Somehow Maggie knew that her mother had changed, if only because she had enough sense to write her a letter telling her the truth. Telling her all she needed to know, Maggie hoped. The woman she had come to know during her later adolescent years would not have been so kind or intelligent enough to do something like this.

_First and foremost I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for all the pain that I caused you. I lost myself for so long that I didn't know how to begin to find myself again. I hurt you and I hurt your sister and for that I will be eternally sorry. I am not writing this hoping or asking for your forgiveness because I do not deserve it. I am writing this letter so that you can finally be told the truth. _

Maggie looked at the letter curiously, the truth? What had she been lied to about?

The door to the office once again opened. This time three new occupants slipped into the room. One was trying desperately to keep the other two from entering the room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sanderson, I'm sorry sir I couldn't stop them."

David stood from his seat and wondered what those two brutish looking men were good for it they continued to let uninvited guests into these offices.

_It's about your father. _

Maggie looked up from her letter to see the receptionist moving into the room beside two men. Maggie looked up at the two men standing in the doorway and sighed.

Now what?

Didn't they know she was busy trying to find out what her mother had kept from her about her…

"Ryan!" Maggie exclaimed as she noticed the young man standing in the room.

"Maggie!" Ryan seemed as equally surprised to see her standing before him.

"Should I call security, sir?" The receptionist asked from the edge of the room.

Mr. Sanderson seeing the recognition between the two guests waved off the young woman with what he hoped was a calming smile. Today was just getting all the more interesting as this meeting continued.

"What are you doing here?" Maggie looked around the room wondering what in the world was going on. She looked to David and saw his confusion at the intrusion and the intruder.

"I…"

"Maggie Stone?"

Maggie looked away from Ryan's face to look at the older gentlemen, with long white hair, that Ryan was holding up. The man was leaning heavily on a cane and seemed out of breath. He looked ill and Maggie felt a wave of compassion swiftly move through her.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" Maggie tilted her head to the side in question as she looked at the man. There was something familiar about him, she just couldn't place it.

The man smiled brightly and looked as if he were about to cry.

"Sir, are you alright?" Maggie asked as she stepped forward, seeing how uneasy the gentleman was on his feet even while being held up by Ryan's strong arms.

Maggie quickly grabbed a chair from the table and moved it closer to the intruding older gentleman and watched as Ryan helped him sit in the chair.

"Ryan…what is going on?" Maggie asked of the young man she'd met while in Pine Valley.

"I wish I knew…" Ryan shook his head. He really did wish he knew.

"Maggie can you…"

Maggie nodded as she moved towards Mr. Sanderson's bar to grab another bottle of water while David went to help the man.

"Sir, can you tell me what's wrong?" David asked as he kneeled before the chair while taking a hold of his hand. His pulse was raising and sweat was breaking out across his skin.

"He has a heart condition." Ryan informed from where he was standing behind his employer.

"I'm fine…" The impatience behind his words would have angered David had it not been for the breathless way in which he was forced to speak.

"Here, please let David help you. He's a doctor."

Ryan snorted and both David and Maggie glared at the man from where they were kneeling before his…friend.

Maggie gasped when she looked up at the gentleman and saw him staring at her intently. It was slightly unnerving, but there was nothing sinister in the way he was looking at her. It was almost as if he was looking at her reverently, lovingly.

"You're just as beautiful as your mother." Maggie's eyes widened as she stepped back from the man sitting in the chair, who watched her every move.

"You knew my…you knew Gwen?" Maggie asked her posture tensing as she eyed the man suspiciously.

"I did. I knew her very well, a long time ago."

David looked between the man sitting before him and his standing cousin. He found something strikingly familiar about the man but couldn't tell what.

"Oh…how long ago?" Maggie asked curiously, wondering how he even knew about her mother. She didn't recognize him well enough to put him in any of her memories.

He was a stranger. He was a strange man that she had never seen before.

It was discomforting to know she had never met the man before her but he knew her and her mother and looked _so very _familiar.

"I…" He seemed hesitant to speak about how long ago he knew Gwen. Maggie caught it and wondered why her heart was not sitting at the base of her throat waiting for the moment to jump right out.

"Your mother sent me a letter…" As if needing Maggie to see the proof he pulled out the envelope with her mother's handwriting on it. "She wanted me to come."

Maggie nodded and looked to meet David's eyes as well as Ryan's. The way everyone was staring at her made her nervous, she leaned back with one foot stretched behind her as if she were going to take a step back. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she looked at the three men in front of her and her eyes landed on the man sitting before her.

"Why would she want you to come?" Maggie asked the question she figured everyone but Mr. Ill Gentleman wanted answered.

"She wanted you and me to meet." His voice was soft and gentle and Maggie wondered if he always spoke like that. The sound was comforting and the look in his eyes inviting and hopeful.

This confused Maggie. Her arms tightened around herself as she did take a step back from the familiar looking stranger.

"Why….?" Maggie felt her breath catch in her throat. Something telling her she already knew why.

"Because…" This is where he seemed to falter.

"I think it's time to get you to a hospital." David interjected as he noticed how his unintentional patient flinched in pain.

"Who are you?" Maggie pushed her voice firm and demanding even as she stood halfway across the room.

"My name is Alexander…" He began again as he took a deep breath and looked right across the room into Maggie's deep blue eyes.

Maggie gasped as her heart raced in her chest. Those eyes….it was like looking in a mirror.

Maggie's hand quickly shot up to her mouth as she shook her head in denial.

_I am writing this letter so that you can finally be told the truth. _

_It's about your father._

She didn't even need Alexander to continue. Her mother's words in the letter enough. The identical eyes staring back at her were enough.

But somehow even knowing the truth without him saying it he revealed something she had never expected as well.

"…Alexander Cambias." All present seemed unwilling to believe this turn of events. "I'm your father."

**End Part One**


	3. Installment 2: Part 2

**With the planned twist of the story and the introduction of one of my favorite characters I have yet to write the story continues from his point of view in this chapter for a little while. :-D Hope you enjoy. **

**Author's Note: **Text in Italics is a written letter and some internal thoughts.

**

* * *

****Installment Two: ****The Stranger Standing Before Me**

**Part 2**

-**Yesterday**-

It had been decades since he had heard the name. Twenty plus years it had been since he had last seen her.

Gwen Bennett, the woman that had captured his married heart all those years ago. She had been young and full of life. She had such hopes for life and a smile that could light up a room. Her sense of humor was quick and sharp just like her tongue should she need to use it to verbally assault someone. Her wisdom, even at her young age, had astounded him. Wise beyond her years, far wiser then he was at the ripe age of 19.

_Old man_, it had begun. An odd term of endearment but when he knew about the twelve year age gap, it wasn't something he found insulting. Not from her, not from Gwen.

_I understand that you may be confused. I don't blame you. I've written this letter to you so many times over the years. At first I wanted to write to tell you how you could never come back. I wanted to be cruel and vicious. _

He knew she could never be cruel or vicious. Not his Gwen, not her. There was a light in her that nothing could touch. He was sure of it. Yet, as he read the letter he found that the light that had shown so brightly in his lovely Gwyneth had dimmed. Dimmed, how such a vibrant light as hers had dimmed he soon became aware of as he continued to read the letter.

_Then, I wanted to write you to beg you to come back but I couldn't. For your sake and for my own. Now though, things are different. I never did send you those letters. I never did call you to tell you. That is my fault. I thought that it would be better this way. _

A part of him wished that she had written him. He couldn't say what he would have done but he imagined that he would have found the happiness he had only ever dreamed about. That life did not involve his deceased wife, but rather a smiling five foot four strawberry blonde with an hourglass figure and legs that went on for days.

Watching Gwen grow older, mature in new ways, grow wiser than could be imagined, that was a sight he would have loved to see. He imagined he would have rushed back to her, forsaken his duties and lived a long and happy life with Gwen. But her letters never came and she never called and his life had been long and hard and cold.

_You were married, had your own child. I was involved and looking at a bright future away from the pit we met in, here in Green Bay. You were a businessman with expensive suits and tabs. I was a waitress at a local bar making ends meet and saving up for a college future I would never get to live. _

It pained him. It truly did hurt him to know she never got the chance to live her dream. Never got to go away to college and get out of Green Bay. She had wanted to become a teacher.

English.

He knew she had the brains for it. She certainly had the smile and enthusiasm to be a teacher. Sadly, after all this time, even when thinking about it at length, he could not remember if it had been high school English or college.

_Shortly after you left Richard proposed. We were married in October. _

Richard Stone.

Richard was the son of a butcher. He couldn't offer Gwen what he could. He knew this, but she had married him. Richard and Gwen had been dating for two years before he had come along. Richard was the man that apparently got to live out his fantasy life.

Even now, he knew that if he could he would trade places with Richard.

After everything, all the places he had gone, people he had met, he would give it all up to be in Richard's shoes. To have lived a life with Gwen in a small town, college town, big city—anywhere she wanted, where she taught at the local high school or college would have made him happy.

He was a smart man. He could have made things work anywhere. He would have gone anywhere Gwen wanted. Had she asked him for the moon he would have gladly gotten it for her. He loved her so, even now.

Living with Gwen would have saved him from becoming the cold man he was now. Of this he was sure. Her warmth would have kept this ice that surrounded his heart from forming.

_Six months later I gave birth to twin girls. _

He clenched the letter tighter in his hands.

Richard got the life he wanted with Gwen and the children he had only ever dreamed of having with her. Richard got to touch, kiss, and make love with Gwen.

They had children together. They got to raise those children together.

He had his own children, his sons but he had always wanted a little girl.

_I wanted to make things work with Richard. As quickly as you had come into my life you were gone. We spent four wonderful months together. The most beautiful summer of my life. A summer fling was sadly all it had become. You never returned and I never tried to contact you. _

_I should have. For what little it is worth, I am sorry that I never did contact you. Sadly, as I write this letter I am in one of my sober moments. It has been three months since I have had any alcohol. _

An alcoholic. Is that how life had treated her? Was life with Richard so horrible that she had to retreat to the bottle? Could he condemn her for such an act when he too had turned to the same substance?

_Richard and I are no longer together. We have not been since the girls were four. He left us. He left me. I could not be the wife he wanted. He couldn't be here and live life with a woman that did not love him and raise twin girls…_

He wanted to strangle the man. Richard Stone, he would find him and cause him pain. He left Gwen alone to raise their children by herself. She would have only been twenty four at the oldest. Twins…! By herself! He would kill the man.

Cowardly bastard!

_I decided that it is time to tell you. I had no right to hide it for so long. I hope you can understand that I saw no other choice and when I did it was too late. I had lost myself so completely that my own children did not recognize me. _

He would. He knew in the deepest recesses of his heart, where the last remnants of warmth remained, that he would recognize her.

_Richard left me because he could not stay and raise children that were not his. He loved me, but as time wore on he saw that I did not love him. I was destined to pine away for a man that I could never have. _

_You. _

_I gave my heart so completely to you that summer that I had nothing left to give any other man that tried to win it. My heart was already taken, kept in the pocket of your expensive suit or briefcase. I wanted to tell you. I did, but I couldn't risk it, couldn't risk the rejection or spiteful words. _

This killed him.

His children? Gwen had been pregnant with his girls? Their twin girls? He was the father of her children. She had raised their children alone.

He shook his head as a single tear fell from his eye. He had not cried since he was a teenager and his mother died. Now, he was an old man. He was so old that his own body was dying on him. Here, now, this is what he cried.

Gwen had never loved another. She had loved him. She still loved him. He was being given his chance now. His chance to be with the woman that still held his own heart, ice though it may be, after all these years.

They had to talk.

He needed to meet his daughters. They would be about twenty one now. Grown women, beautiful women, he had no doubt.

_I wish I had told you sooner. I don't know what you would have done. Perhaps offer to pay me for my silence. I'd like to think that you would have returned to Green Bay to meet your daughters. Now, I will not be given the chance to know because I could not suffer the pain of your rejection. _

He would have returned. He would not pay for her silence. Not her, god how he wanted her to know that. She was the only woman he truly loved with his whole heart.

_I believe now, if I had been rejected by you, that I could have moved on. That my life would be different. That I would look in the mirror and see a woman I recognize, but I can't. When I look in the mirror all I see standing before me is a stranger. Someone that I don't know, or want to know stands there staring back at me. It scares me. _

He knew what it was like to look in the mirror and wonder who was staring back.

He wondered if he could show her who she once was. He wondered if they could show each other who they once had been.

_I do not blame you. I will not blame anyone for my own actions. I have to take responsibility. That is what they say at AA meetings. There is a lot that you do not know and there is too much for me to tell you in one letter. I must tell you this though, should you care to know. Our daughters' names are Mary Francis and Mary Margaret. _

He felt his breath catch. She had named them after his mother and sister.

_They prefer to be called by their nicknames, Frankie and Maggie. They were beautiful children. A handful I'll have you know. Frankie always had a way of pulling Maggie along into all kinds of adventures. The adventures often led to Maggie coming home with a scraped shin or bruised limb and at the worst led her to the emergency room with a broken leg and arm. _

He felt laughter bubble up. Mirth he had not felt in years overtaking him at the imagined image of twin girls with strawberry blonde hair running amuck around the neighborhood.

Handfuls they sure were. He wondered how she had handled it. Had the bottle always been there to comfort her? Or had something changed? Was it something drastic that lead her to find comfort in the burning sensation of liquor as it slid down her throat?

He knew his, now he wondered what hers had been.

_I was not always a bad mother. My girls did love me, once upon a time. I like to believe that they never stopped loving me, but learned to hate the stranger I became; the monster that I turned into after I turned to the bottle. I can't tell you when I turned to the bottle more than I should. I wish I could for myself but I can't. _

_I don't know when I started to drink just a little too much, or convinced myself that it was okay to drink so early in the morning, or I was only hiding my flask because I didn't want to share. I don't know when I thought it would be okay to come home so intoxicated that I couldn't take care of my own children. _

He noticed water stains upon the paper and felt his heart clench. Gwen felt such pain over the pain she caused her own children that she couldn't sit and write to him about it without tears.

_I don't know when I thought it would be okay to touch my children in anger and violence. It is a curse to live with knowing I was the one to hit my kids and give them the bruises that marred their skin but not remember why or when. _

The reaches of alcohol had claimed her more fully then they had him. Yet, he had not been an ideal father either. He had missed games, recitals, practices. He had missed birthdays and holidays. His excuse had been work. Traveling for the job, to give them a better life, but he had missed so much—too much.

Then when he was home he was mean and cold and distant. He could not accuse Gwen of anything. He too had found himself responsible for a bruise or two on his sons.

He understood why his son never wanted to see him. Never called, why should his son make the effort he never had?

_I tried to stop several times. I did stop several times, but then things would get too hard and I couldn't stay on the wagon. I tried, lord does know I tried. I'm trying now. I have no choice. _

_You see I lost my daughters love to alcohol. I promised myself that I would get better so that I could win their love back, deserve their love and trust. They both left home long before I could prove myself to them. Now, I won't get the chance with Frankie. _

Why? Why wouldn't she get the chance?

_Frankie was murdered two years ago. She was nineteen. _

It was a few hours before he could finish reading Gwen's letter. He suffered from extreme chest pain. The doctors feared it was a heart attack. He feared it was his heart breaking clean in half. It hurt as if it were.

When he had been left alone again he had returned to the letter. He needed to know. He **had** to know!

_Frankie had fallen in with the wrong crowd. She was shot and killed by a drug lord. She had a knack for getting herself (and Maggie) into trouble. Maggie was in school. She left to find and bring Frankie's killer to justice. I haven't spoken to or seen Maggie in nearly three years. She left for school when she was 18 and never came back. _

_Frankie, I had not seen her since she was 16. She left home in the middle of the night and I never heard from her again. I lost my chance with Frankie, so I've sworn that I would not lose it with Maggie. I've tried to contact her. She's in her first year of med school at Pine Valley University, she wants to be a doctor. _

He could feel Gwen's pride radiating from the letter as well as her sorrow. The stains left by the tears that fell from Gwen's eyes scarred the paper.

_I understand why Maggie does not want to talk to me or see me. I do, I cannot blame her. _

_I thought that if I got in touch with you that perhaps I could right two wrongs with one stone. Maggie deserves to know who her father is. To know that he did not leave her, that you did not know she even existed. It will not garner me any points, I can assure you. But she deserves to know who you are, who I once was. I know this is a great deal to take in. I apologize for that. I do hope that you will understand that I am not trying to get anything from you. I just want my daughter to have someone, to have family. _

_So, please old man, make one last stop at the Bay bar before moving on. _

_Yours, _

_Gwyneth_

It took him a moment to realize that there was another page behind the two handwritten sheets of paper. It was computer paper, standard issue, and professional. He glanced at the page and closed his eyes tightly after scanning the paper.

_I extend my deepest regret as I now must inform you that Gwyneth Stone has died._

"No…no…no…." Alexander Cambias shook his head back and forth as he gripped the paper tightly in his grasp, the words blurring as his eyes teared and the paper crumbled in his hands.

"Sir…?" The business mogul looked up to see the worried eyes of the young man that had taken to him rather quickly.

Ryan Lavery. He was a young man with troubles. Troubles that stemmed from women. He had warned the boy about women, had been giving him advice as he lay in this hospital bed after a heart attack struck him in the middle of the desert.

Ryan had been passing by on his motorcycle and had stopped to find out if he was alright, his car pulled to the side of the road as he fumbled with the small cell phone.

"I need to leave."

"But sir your doctors…"

The hospital was full of doctors talking out their asses about statistics and giving percentiles. They didn't know the first thing about real percentiles and what changes he had. They were unaware of the strength a dying man could find in himself when one of his children was in need.

"Sir, you can't do this."

He glared at the young slip of a boy standing before him. This young man did not know who he was, what he was capable of, and he would prove it to all of them. He would show them what he was capable of.

He was sick of people telling him what he could and couldn't do. Damnit he deserved better. He should have all of their jobs for being such insolent pups.

This was his choice. He was not about to stay here a minute longer. Not now, not after reading the letter he still held tightly in his grasp.

"Ryan, I suggest you give me my cell phone. I have calls to make."

Ryan sighed and did as he was asked. "Can I ask why?" Ryan questioned as he handed Alexander his cell phone.

"A friend has died."

It was all he would give. He didn't know how to say the rest. How did one tell anyone that their children had been hidden from him? Kept from him by the love of his life? It didn't seem like a nice conversation to have and he didn't need to be bothered with finding the right words.

"Yes Tom, I need the jet ready."

Ryan's eyes widened at the mention of a jet. Private jet? How rich were these Cambias men?

"Green Bay, Wisconsin. An hour. No Tom, an hour. Get it done." With that he hung up and looked at the young man still gawking at him.

"Well don't just stand there. I need my clothes."

"Oh…" Ryan jumped into action. "Right…."

-**Present**-

"….Alexander Cambias." All present seemed unwilling to believe this turn of events. "I'm your father."

"Oh god…" Maggie shook her head rapidly from side to side, closing her eyes as she did so. As if closing her eyes would allow her the grace to be uninformed of her parentage.

Then…

"I'm going to be…"

Maggie ran towards the only garbage pail in the room and heaved.

This was not possible. It couldn't be. Then Maggie remembered her mother's letter, her own words. The way that her eyes were looking into themselves as she stared at that man.

Maggie felt a hand touch her back as she heaved into the trash can.

"It's okay Maggie…" It was Ryan, but what did he know?

What did he know about this? It was going to be okay? Did he not know what this meant for her?

Maggie stood away from the garbage and kept her eyes closed as dizziness overcame her. There went the only food she had eaten in the last 48 hours.

"Here…." Mr. Sanderson stood looking guilty as he offered her a bottle of water and wet cloth.

"Thank you…" Maggie took the offered items and regained her bearings. Holding the wet cloth at the back of her neck as she chugged some of the water wishing it was something so much stronger.

"Maggie, I'm sorry, but I really have to get Mr. Cambias here to the hospital." David informed from his position by her fath….Mr. Cambais' side.

"Go…"

"No, I need to stay here…" Mr. Cambias eyed the man standing behind him angrily. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." David informed gravely.

"Do you have a wheelchair?" David asked of Mr. Sanderson who moved over to the telephone and got in touch with someone within the building.

"One will be here in three minutes."

"Three minutes…"

Maggie looked for the first time over her shoulder to see that Mr. Cambias was still looking at her. She shivered. No this was not possible.

"I hope you'll understand why when we get to the hospital I am going to request a paternity test." Maggie informed the man as she turned to him.

That would do it. Maggie smiled internally. That would prove that he was mistaken.

Maggie could hear her heartbeat in her ears and was surprised to hear it begin to fade.

She couldn't be related to that man…she…couldn't be related to that monster she…not after…it …just…it…couldn't…

"Maggie…!"

Everything went black.

**End Part 2**


	4. Installment 2: Part 3

**Installment Two: ****The Stranger Standing Before Me**

**Part 3**

The sound of a monitor whining as it followed her heartbeat was the first thing Maggie saw as she opened her eyes. Her head was swimming and it felt as if she had a construction crew jack hammering at her skull.

"Ugh…" Maggie groaned as she brought her hand up to her head and felt a slight sting.

Her eyes looked at her hand and saw she had an IV attached to her, with another groan Maggie turned to look around the room.

It was dark but she could make out that it was a shared room. There was someone in the bed across from hers. In the darkness Maggie couldn't make out if it was a man or a woman but right now she didn't care.

What happened? How did she get here? What time was it?

She had places to be and things to take care of. She couldn't be here right now. Gwen's wake….

"Calm down…"

Maggie shifted her eyes towards the bed across from her.

How?

"Your heart monitor spiked. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Maggie wondered why that voice sounded so familiar and almost comforting.

"I have places to be." Maggie informed as she pulled out her own IV, wincing as she did so. "I can't be here." Maggie threw her legs over the bed and moved to stand. Within seconds she was sitting back on the bed holding her head. A wave of dizziness overtook her. "Whoa…"

"You're just as stubborn as she is…" then the tone fell and Maggie imagined that the man was frowning. "…was."

"Who?" Maggie asked as her head continued to swim about in fantasy worlds where lollipops grew on trees and bushes were made of ice cream.

What was the last thing she remembered?

She and David in the parking lot before going to see Mr. Sanderson…wait no that wasn't right.

She had seen Billy! Billy had been leaving the offices as she was going in. They had been talking to Mr. Sanderson when she and David were interrupted by her…

Maggie's eyes narrowed into the darkness at the imagined vision of Richard Stone.

"Your mother."

Maggie turned her head like a shot towards the other bed in the room. She regretted it soon after as her head swam like the fishes again.

"You knew my mother?"

His answer was a laugh. This wasn't helping her get any answers.

"Who are you?" Maggie tried again.

The man chuckled from his side of the room and moved to turn on a light because before Maggie could voice any more questions the light on his side of the room filled the area.

Maggie's eyes took a few moments to adjust to the light and once they did she noticed the long white hair and compassionate blue eyes.

Maggie felt sick to her stomach.

Everything quickly came back to her as she looked into Mr. Cambais' blue eyes.

"Oh god..." Maggie bent over, attempting to put her head between her legs as she tried to remain calm.

"You should have left that IV in. They were giving you fluids." Mr. Cambias scolded, as if he had a right to.

Maggie took a deep breath and stood from her bed this time not needing to fall back onto it. "Fluids for what?" Maggie asked as she looked around the room for her shoes.

"You were dehydrated. Dr. Hayward asked them to put you on something to help."

Maggie shot the sickly man a look over her shoulder as she bent over to pick up her shoes.

"David asked them?"

Sounded just like him, but if she had been admitted she would have had an ID bracelet on. It was protocol. Looking at her wrist Maggie knew she hadn't been admitted as it was bare.

Then again, this was Dr. David Hayward, world renowned cardiologist, she was sure he could get anyone to bend a few rules if it meant he owed them a favor.

"Yes, we were all quiet worried about you."

We…

…Meaning David and Ryan and him.

"Why would you care?" Maggie spat out as she sat heavily down on her bed and slipped on her shoe.

He sighed, expecting this kind of reaction. "You're my daughter."

Maggie pointed a finger at him and her face formed into a sneer. "No, don't you say that. Don't even think about it. My mother…" Maggie closed her eyes as she allowed the term to wash over her. "My mother would have told me. She wouldn't have lied like that…"

Oh, how Maggie wanted that to be true.

"Maggie…"

"No!" Maggie shook her head as she glared at the man lying across from her. "I have places to be. I wish you well and would appreciate it if I never see you again."

Maggie moved towards the door without a glance back at her 'father'. She didn't need a father. She had been living without one for seventeen years what were the next sixty plus years?

"I'm dying…."

Maggie's hand stopped cold on the door handle. Her eyes squeezing shut as she let her chin fall to her chest.

All she had to do was walk out this door. All she had to do was open the door and walk outside.

That was all! She could pretend like she hadn't heard that and that. She could ignore that there was a distinct possibility that the man behind her was actually her father and he was dying.

It wouldn't be hard. She had ignored impassioned pleas from her loved ones before. That fact alone gave her pause as she stared at her own reflection in the door. She could hardly look at herself in the reflection now. If she was to ignore his plea, and he was her father, she would never be able to look at herself again, she was sure.

Maggie released the door knob but remained by the door her shoulders shaking as the hand that had been on the doorknob now covered her mouth.

Tears seemed to be the only constant in her life these last few days. Tears and pain.

After a few minutes of only listening to her own stifled sobs and the beeping of Alexander's heart monitor Maggie turned away from the door. She kept her eyes fixated anywhere but the man lying before her.

Maggie would not walk away again. She couldn't deal with more guilt upon her soul. It would crush her. Even if this man was not her father he had no one.

Michael was...

Michael Cambias was dead! Maggie felt her nails cut into the palm of her hand. That bastard was dead and couldn't hurt anyone ever again!

Maggie sighed. She would wait until she found out the results of the blood test.

Then…then she would go from there.

"Did they run the blood…?"

"It came back as a match." He informed from his bed, Maggie shook her head as she caught sight of his smile.

"How can you be happy?" Maggie asked her voice rough as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't expect you to understand…" He informed as he shook his head his smile growing wider. "…but I thought I would have outlived all of my children."

Maggie felt a pang of remorse for the man. Not for the loss of his youngest son, never for that, even now knowing he had been her half-brother. It was the thought of outliving all of his children that Maggie felt remorse for him.

"Do you know I was a…"

"Twin, yes your mothers letter…"

Maggie heard and watched as his face faltered and he shook his head and covertly wiped at his eyes. It made her relax somewhat. At least she wouldn't have to tell him about Frankie. That might have been too much.

Alexander noticed he was getting through, Maggie's stance seemed slightly more relaxed then it had been moments before. Seeing this he plowed forward.

"I loved your mother. I loved her a great deal and it pained me to leave her. Had I known that she was pregnant with you and your sister I…"

"You would have what? Left your wife? You were already married. Had two children! You would have left them to marry my nineteen year old mother? Really? What would the press have thought of you then?"

Maggie had done her homework on Michael and his past.

"Yes, I would have. If she had contacted me, just once, I would have returned to her. The press be damned!" His face went from forceful conviction to a look of shame. "I wasn't in love with my wife. At one time…yes perhaps we were in love. But that love dried up quicker than either of us could imagine."

Maggie shook her head but listened nonetheless.

"Then I met your mother on a business trip and…" He smiled so bright Maggie actually felt compelled to believe him for a moment. Believe that he loved her mother enough to leave his first wife for her teenaged mother, but only for a moment. "…and everything changed for me."

"I find it hard to believe that a powerful man such as yourself wouldn't know that you had two other children in the world…"

Alexander Cambias laughed. He didn't know what else to do. The young woman, his daughter, stood before him looking so much like her mother it was uncanny. The resemblance, the way the young woman was nearly a carbon copy of her mother except for her eyes. Her big blue eyes, his eyes, stared back at him.

"What is so funny?" Maggie seethed, the man was laughing at her. Laughing!

"You are so much like your mother."

Immediately Maggie clammed up and Alexander realized that might not have been the right thing to say.

"I am nothing li…"

"David, I need to see her…!"

Maggie's eyes widened as she spun towards the now opening door. Maggie looked between the door and the man lying in bed further into the room.

_Oh no…_Maggie thought as she moved forward and threw the door open startling the two standing on the other side.

"Bianca…"

Bianca's smile was like a soothing balm to the tatters that was everything about Maggie's life.

"Maggie…" The younger woman moved forward, pushing passed a stunned David Hayward and wrapped the shorter woman in her arms.

Maggie sighed as she rested her head on Bianca's shoulder and subtly stepped further out of the room and closed the door behind her. It was almost frightening how comforting being in Bianca's arms was.

Bianca stepped away from Maggie so she could look her up and down. To make sure she was actually alright. She kept her hands lightly on Maggie's forearms as she gave her the once over before she met her friends eyes with a calming smile.

"Oh I was so worried. I got in and David said they needed to bring you to the hospital after your father showed up at the reading of your mothers will…" Bianca shook her head in sympathy for her friend.

Maggie realized that David was shaking his head over Bianca's shoulder.

It quickly became apartment that Bianca was unaware of the change in her paternal figure.

"I'm so sorry, that must have been very difficult."

"I…" Maggie cleared her throat. "It was."

So was this, Maggie thought. What in the world was she going to tell Bianca?

"David, what time is it?" Maggie asked as she looked at her cousin

"It's nearly seven." David looked at his watch and saw that Maggie's color was back, if only slightly.

"My mother's wake…"

David reeled for a moment at the term. In all their time here Maggie had not yet referred to Gwen as her mother, just Gwen.

"Yes, we were just coming to get you. I've already arranged for the discharge." David informed shaking off his surprise.

"Bianca how did you get here?" Maggie asked, acutely aware that they still stood outside Alexander's room in Wisconsin, not Pine Valley Hospital.

"David picked me up from the airport." Bianca explained with a small smile as she brought her hand up to Maggie's cheek.

It was easy to see how truly affected Maggie was by all of this. Her eyes were blood shot and her color was not as vibrant as it usually was. Her voice was flat where it usually was full of spunk and her stance was tense and unsure. It was as if she were uncomfortable in her own skin.

Maggie leaned into Bianca's touch and brought both of her hands up to hold the younger woman's hand there. It was so warm. Maggie was hesitant to admit it but she had been so cold the last few days. She sighed at the contact and groaned in frustration when tears silently tracked down her face.

Bianca shook her head gently at the woman before her. She brought her other hand up to Maggie's other cheek and gingerly wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. All Bianca needed to do was open her arms and Maggie nearly threw herself into them.

Bianca was uncertain how long they stood like this, Maggie snuggled into her neck as she cried for her loss. Bianca would have stood here in this moment for eternity. To have Maggie in her arms the older woman trusting her with her fears and pain. Bianca treasured Maggie's trust and friendship and her friend's devotion to her. Now it was her turn to return the favor, she would be here for Maggie like Maggie had been there for her all this time. She knew she couldn't be anywhere else. Not when Maggie was hurting.

Bianca placed a lasting kiss to the top of Maggie's head and closed her eyes tightly at the pain her friend was experiencing.

"Bianca…" David placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "…would you mind bringing the car around?" At Bianca's obvious hesitation to leave Maggie, David explained. "I'd like to check Maggie over one last time before we leave."

Bianca watched as Maggie pulled away from her and gave her a sad smile. It wasn't comforting but she knew that David needed to talk to Maggie. Hell, she needed to talk to Maggie.

Now that she was here she was going to make sure that Maggie didn't skip out on any meals during the day. Bianca touched Maggie's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly before she took David's keys and went to get the car.

Maggie and David watched as Bianca made her way down the hallway. It wasn't until they could no longer see her that Maggie turned to David, eyes full of new tears.

"David…what am I going to do?" Maggie's desperation for an answer to her questions present in her plea.

"What did he tell you?" David asked as he looked hard at the door behind his cousin's shoulder.

"The blood test…"

David sighed, "It came back with…"

Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is he my father?" Maggie didn't want all of the medical terms she just wanted an answer. She trusted David to be accurate about this.

"Yes, he's your father."

Maggie took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she nodded her head.

"I um…is he…" Maggie looked down at the floor for a moment before meeting David's eyes. "Is he going to die?"

David frowned, "It's not looking good."

Maggie nodded her head and laughed bitterly. "I don't know how to handle this David."

"We can handle it however you want. No one has to know."

"By no one we mean Bianca."

"Well…yes."

Maggie nodded her head as she turned her head towards her father's room. "I'll um…give me a few minutes?" Maggie asked as she moved back towards the door.

David stepped up towards her, afraid to leave her alone for whatever she was about to do. "Are you sure?"

"Come in and get me if I stay in there longer than ten minutes."

David nodded and stepped back, looking down at his watch. "Ten minutes."

Maggie smiled and thanked him before closing the door behind her.

Once back inside the room Maggie noticed that Alexander had his head turned away from the door. His breathing was somewhat labored and Maggie tried not to feel anything towards the man before her.

She cleared her throat as she moved into the room, his head immediately turning to look at her.

"I didn't expect you to come back." He informed with a sad smile.

"Yeah, well, turns out your family. I…don't want to leave you alone to…" Maggie's throat closed in on her as she found she couldn't continue.

"Die…" He laughed sadly as he turned more fully to look at his daughter. "It's alright. I've come to peace with it."

"You have?" Maggie asked skeptically.

"Well…" Alexander sighed. "No." He looked up at Maggie with a sad smile. "I had. I had come to terms with it. Accepted that it was my time. Now," He shook his head as he looked up at the ceiling. "Now I wish I had a god to pray to for more time. I'd have loved to know you."

Maggie's breath caught slightly and she refused to let herself cry. She quickly moved away from this subject. She was too emotionally drawn to handle this last shot at her heart. She needed just a little more time. Let her burry her mother before she had to worry about burying her newly discovered father.

"Your son…" _My brother_, she still had a hard time accepting that news.

"Michael…" Alexander supplied while Maggie felt an anger course through her at his name.

"He hurt someone…"

Alexander shook his head while simultaneously nodding it. "Ms. Montgomery. I've…I sent her…"

"Money won't fix what he did to her!" Maggie fumed as she glared at the business mogul.

"I know. I…" He looked down at his hands and was shocked to see his fingers fiddling with the blanket. He hadn't fiddled with anything since he was a lad. "I didn't know what else I could give her. I wrote her an apology. I…I wanted her to know that what he did was wrong and although he was acquitted I did not…" He looked up at Maggie with drawn eyes, dark circles under his eyes, his skin grey. "I am sorry for what he did. I know that doesn't change anything. I do, I just, wanted her to know I would help her."

Maggie didn't know what to say. She stood frozen before Alexander Cambias' sincere apology for the pain his son had caused.

"You…you live in Pine Valley." He suddenly spoke up. "Are you close with her?"

Maggie saw a slight hiccup in her plan form. He knew where she lived. She hadn't wanted him to know. For reasons she could only amount to her fear that he would get better while still holding a fear that he wouldn't.

"I…" Maggie cleared her throat as her shoulders slumped in defeat. "She's my best friend. I was there after…I saw what he did I…" Maggie shook her head as memories filed through her mind.

"He was not well…" He sighed in defeat, had had accept this fact long before Michael had hurt Ms. Montgomery. "It's my fault."

"No." Maggie shook her head. "His actions were his own fault! He can't blame them on anyone else. You can't take responsibility for his actions. He had choices. He choose to hurt Bianca…he choose to terrorize her."

"I'd like to believe you but…" He knew fault lie with him. He hadn't raised Michael right. He hadn't raised him at all. He'd let others do it. "I am sorry…" He immediately said as he met Maggie's eyes. "I am so eternally sorry for what he did to Ms. Montgomery."

Maggie wondered if she would rather him say Bianca's first name or if she'd rather he continue to call her Ms. Montgomery. He didn't know her. He had tried to buy her. What would money do for her now? Maggie sighed. It could help her take care of the baby.

_Oh god…the baby_. Maggie felt sick to her stomach for a moment. What was Bianca going to do about the baby? What did Maggie feel about her possibly ending the pregnancy?

_Nothing_…! Maggie assured herself. She would support Bianca no matter what her decision. This child was Bianca's baby and she had no connection to it passed her relationship with Bianca. That was how it was in the beginning. That was how it was going to stay.

"I'm not like him." It needed to be said. For his sake or hers Maggie wasn't sure.

"Of course not! I never thought you were…" Alexander informed. "You may share DNA but I know by looking at you, at hearing how you protect your friends, how you love your family…" Alexander smiled and looked at Maggie in wonder. How could she think she was anything like Michael? "You are nothing like him. There was a darkness in him that I see nowhere in you. You have the light your mother had when I first met her. It's strong and vibrant and beautiful."

Alexander watched Maggie's chin quiver as she tried to stand strong against his compliments. "There is not an ounce of him in you. You two are nothing alike." He knew it. With everything he was he had already seen the difference in his two children. "You're more like Junior…your older brother." There was a cloud that passed over Alexander's face that Maggie couldn't ignore.

"He was kind and generous. He was intelligent and wanted to help others. He had an energy about him. He couldn't keep still. He…" His voice broke. "…I think you would have gotten along."

"I…" Maggie frowned as she moved towards Alexander and placed a gentle hand on the man's wrist. He looked so sad, so guilty. Maggie wondered if she looked the same now. Was she as broken and holding onto a guilt that could not be soothed?

"I'm sorry for your loss." Maggie watched Alexander look down at her hand as it remained on top of his own.

Maggie and Alexander remained as they were. Maggie standing uncomfortably before her father's bed while Alex stared longingly at her hand atop his, it was broken by the door opening.

"Maggie…it's time to go." David informed from the doorway as he looked at his cousin and her biological father. It was odd, David was still having a hard time wrapping his head around it.

"My mother's wake…" If Maggie sounded apologetic it was only imagined, she was sure of it.

"Will you come back?"

Maggie froze and looked at Alexander Cambias' hopeful gaze and she was unsure. Unsure of so many things.

"Yes." It was out before she could stop it and the smile that lit up from it almost made it worth the slip.

"I'd come with you if I could." Mr. Cambias offered.

"I know." Maggie didn't doubt that he would. He seemed so genuine it was hard keeping her walls up around him. Hard to do anything but believe what he was saying, even as every part of her being told her not to, her heart told her to trust him.

"I'll be back."

Alexander didn't ask when. It was enough to know that she would be back. He understood that she had other places to be, things to arrange and even if she never came back, it would be okay. He had seen her. He had spoken with her, seen her tears and even seen her smile. It would be enough. It had to be. But he could still hope she would be back. That she would be different than him, than her brothers, and she would keep her word.

"Goodbye Maggie, I…" He sighed as she stood waiting for him to continue by the door, her cousin's shadow playing across her profile. "…I love you."

Maggie saw his expectant face, and was sorry she couldn't return his love. Not yet. He hadn't earned it yet. All she could offer him was a smile and gracious nod. "Goodnight, Alex."

Alexander smiled as the door closed behind Maggie. It was something. His eyes drifted close into slumber and dreams of a life where he had watched that beautiful young woman grow up to be the woman she was today. They were dreams that gave him hope.

Hope that he would know his daughter. Hope that he could help offer her a future she could be proud of.

In the morning he had phone calls to make. There were many things that needed to be handled with little time to get them done. Hopefully that young Lavery lad was still around. He would need his help with this.

David watched Maggie lean heavily against the wall of the stairwell. She had refused to take the elevator. They were on the last flight of stairs leading to the garage where Bianca was waiting for them.

"Maggie…?" David placed his hand on Maggie's shoulder blade and waited. All he seemed able to do the last few days was wait.

"I can't let her know David. She can't know."

"But…"

"No, David. Not yet. I'm not…I…" David sighed as he felt Maggie's shoulder rise and fall quickly as she gasped for air, panicking.

"Shh…it's okay. I won't say a word. I swear to you I won't say anything until you're ready."

Maggie looked at David over her shoulder and offered him a grateful smile. "Thank you David."

"Don't worry about it I…"

"No…" Maggie shook her head as she turned to David. "Thank you for all that you've done. Thank you for being here, for helping me stay together. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come with me." Maggie looked down slightly embarrassed by her admission.

David cupped Maggie's cheek and waited until the young woman met his eyes. "I love you Maggie. You are my family. I want to be here…be there for you."

Maggie smiled even as a tear slipped by unnoticed by the young woman. "Is that your way of saying you're welcome?"

David chuckled as he nodded and heard Maggie laugh lightly. "Yes, it is. Now…" They both calmed themselves and waited a moment more. "…you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

David watched Maggie take the lead and walk down the last flight of stairs and open the garage door. He hoped, as he followed her out and towards the car and Bianca, that she really was ready for this.

**End Part 3**

**End Installment Two **


	5. Installment Three: The Stranger In Me

**Author's Note**: The lyrics in bold are from the song I Dreamed a Dream from Les Miserables while things in italics are memories.

**Installment Three **

**The Stranger In Me**

**Part 1**

-**Next Day**-

"Maggie, it's time." David's voice filtered in through the open door of Maggie's private bathroom.

"I'll be out in a moment," Maggie called back.

Maggie imagined David looking at his wristwatch as he moved away from her bedroom door and back towards the small living area of the suite they were staying in.

Maggie found herself smiling at the comfort of knowing her cousin well enough that the imagined sight was sure to be taking place at this very moment. Soon though, the smile faded and her eyes turned back to her reflection.

Maggie looked in the mirror at her reflection one last time. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, a few strands curled to frame around her face. Her black summer dress went down just above her knees, had a shallow v-cut and clung to her in all the right places.

Maggie wondered if she should have taken Bianca up on her offer to go shopping yesterday. This dress was not meant to be worn at a funeral, though it was appropriate. It was just…Maggie's intention had not been to wear this today. Maggie wondered when she had intended to wear this dress and for whom she'd even consider wearing it for.

Maggie looked at herself once more.

There was only so much cover up she was willing to apply around her eyes, but even as she looked at herself in the mirror she knew no one would be the wiser. No one would know she hadn't slept at all last night. No one would suspect that throughout the night nothing but images of her mother and imagined reactions to her paternity played before her glazed eyes.

No one knew that she feared she would be attending the funeral of her biological father days after she attended her mother's.

A Cambias. She was not a Stone but a Cambias. God…to go from being related to one vile man to another. She couldn't catch a break, not that she expected to find one. After all, life wasn't meant to be fair or easy. She knew that, she just hadn't expected it to be this hard.

Knock, Knock

"Maggie…?"

Maggie turned towards the bathroom door knowing that Bianca stood on the opposite side of her bedroom door a room away. She quilcy wiped her eyes of any tears, careful not to smudge any of her make up, and moved towards the door. She flipped off the light in the bathroom before moving to grab her purse off of her bed and turn off the side lamp.

"Come on in, Bianca."

It was a blessing and a curse to have Bianca here with her. To have her best friend so close was comforting, it gave her a sense of home she hadn't felt since she left Pine Valley. Yet she knew no matter how physically close Bianca was to her she could not let her in.

Not now, possibly not ever.

It scared her to think of Bianca's reaction.

The fact that she was taking this so well scared her enough for everyone. If everyone knew that she was the Cambias heir, if she was Michael's sister, they'd turn on her.

Maggie couldn't deal with losing Bianca. Not now. Not after everything that they had been through.

She needed Bianca's friendship and presence more than she needed the air she was currently breathing. Her heart wouldn't be able to take losing Bianca so quickly over something that was never in her power to control.

"Hey you," Maggie greeted as she met her friend's appraising eyes. "I take it the dress is acceptable?" Maggie teased and watched Bianca's cheeks enflame with a rosy tint. It made her smile and blush herself.

"I…It's…"

Maggie moved to the younger woman's aid. "Thank you."

Bianca looked up and met Maggie's eyes and saw the mirth and…longing? In them. Bianca wondered what Maggie was longing for when it came to her. It left her feeling slightly uncomfortable but then she saw Maggie's smile and felt comforted.

Whatever it was that Maggie wanted to talk to her about, whatever she was hiding, she would tell her when she was ready. Bianca understood that Maggie needed time to accept things for herself before she could hope to explain them to others.

Maggie was still stiff her muscles tense, her smiles slow and lacking the ability to light up her eyes. There was a permanent sadness in Maggie's deep blue eyes that Bianca hoped would dissipate with time.

"You're welcome." Bianca laughed slightly nervously as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she leaned against the door jam.

"No," Maggie shook her head as she chuckled and moved to sit on the end of her bed. "Thank you for coming. Thank you for…being here."

Bianca tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she moved to sit alongside Maggie on the bed. She put her hand on Maggie's knee and Maggie couldn't help but remember the last time they had been in this position. It was the morning before the trial. In Bianca's room at Erica's penthouse. Bianca had been wearing a similar long black skirt and top.

Maggie sighed and put her hand onto Bianca's both gasping at the coolness of Maggie's touch. Maggie tried to pull away from Bianca's hand but Bianca grasped onto Maggie's fingers and held her hand firmly in her own. Bianca offered Maggie a smile of reassurance even as Maggie stared uncertain down at their entwined limbs.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Maggie." Bianca sincerely informed as she held Maggie's gaze.

"I…there's just so much going on and I…" Maggie looked down at her knees and sighed irritated with herself for being unable to voice what she wanted to say.

"Maggie, no matter what is going on I'll always be here." Maggie hopeful as she met Bianca's confident gaze. "I'll always be here by your side, Maggie. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I love you…you silly girl." Bianca brought her hand to rest lightly on Maggie's cheek, only allowing the contact to remain for a moment before letting her fingertips slide off of the older woman's skin.

Maggie grabbed Bianca's wrist and brought it back up to her face and placed a kiss on the inside of the younger woman's palm. She allowed her lips to remain against Bianca's skin for a moment longer then necessarily needed. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment before she snapped them open and met Bianca's questioning eyes.

The love she had for this beautiful girl…this beautifully generous, kind, loving, funny, strong willed young woman. It was unimaginable and so, so, deep.

"Bianca I…"

Bianca shook her head as she hastily stood from the bed and moved towards the door.

"Are you ready?" Bianca asked gently, fiddling with her purse as she looked at her friend.

Bianca couldn't do this now. They both couldn't do this now. Not when Maggie was so emotionally vulnerable. It would break her, Bianca knew, if Maggie were to say something now and later have to contract it.

Maggie sighed and nodded her head as she stood from the bed.

"As I'll ever be." Maggie moved to the door, her eyes scanning over her room one last time to make sure she had everything.

When she turned her head back towards the main room and held the doorknob gently she gasped as her eyes met Bianca's deep soulful doe eyes, and their breath mingled.

In her haste to leave her bedroom she hadn't looked to see if Bianca had backed out from the room as she proceeded forward to leave. The scent of Bianca's perfume assailed her senses as she darted her eyes along Bianca's face looking for…for something. The heat of the younger woman's body easily sank into her own and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from groaning at the warmth. It had been almost four days since she had felt such a heat in her own body.

The two stood still for a moment. Both afraid to break the moment, the haze they found themselves in.

Bianca's heart racing as she held Maggie's suddenly darkening eyes. She gasped in air as Maggie brought her hand up to trace a path down her cheek to her neck. Maggie seemed to be looking for something in her face and by the sudden forward shift of her head she seemed to have found it.

"Alright, it's time to go. I hope you were able to get her out of her room." David announced from the doorway as he walked in, his eyes shifting over a sheet of paper in front of his face.

When he looked up he noticed how both women seemed to be flushed and Bianca had her back turned to Maggie while Maggie eyed the carpet by the couch. David looked at the both of them and then behind himself. What had he missed?

"I'll be in the car." Bianca stated swiftly as she moved through the rented suite right passed David, her eyes unable to meet the good doctor's as she passed him.

David watched Bianca leave the room and then turned back to the rooms only other occupant who looked like the cat who'd just eaten the canary and loved every bit of it.

"What did I miss?" David asked, eyes hardening slightly.

Maggie sighed and shook her head, unable to meet David's eyes. "Nothing…" Maggie tried to make the same escape Bianca had but David followed her speedy exit.

"Damnit, Maggie, that didn't look like nothing." David exclaimed as he attempted to follow his cousin down the outdoor hallway to the Marriot suit they were staying in. He groaned as he hastily moved the five steps back to their suite door, locked it quickly, before scurrying to catch up to his cousin.

By the time he made it to the stairwell he looked down to see Maggie already on the third floor flight of stairs and sighed, moving towards the elevator. He'd let Maggie get the exercise of running down the eight flights of stairs. She could apparently use some of the exertion to calm her nerves.

He pressed the call button again and shook his head. Apparently he had prepared himself for the wrong types of situations when dealing with a death in the family. Had he known there would be sexual tension nearly thick enough to slice with a knife between his cousin and the young Ms. Montgomery, he would have thought better of letting Bianca stay in their suite.

Well, he couldn't be left to think of everything, now could he?

David shook his head, aware that after this morning things would not be as easily deciphered. In a few hours Maggie would have to watch her mother be laid to rest. It was going to be a very emotionally trying time for her, and she needed Bianca. Even he knew that. So, he hoped the two could figure out what was going on between them at another time, push their feelings aside for a few more days or hours, because they were going to need each other. Of this David was sure.

He stepped onto the elevator and prayed to a God he wasn't sure existed that the two women find their way even if that path led them to each other or apart.

-**Cemetery**-

"We have gathered here today to celebrate the life of Gwyneth Bennett Stone. A loving woman who lost her way for a great many years, a woman we are here to lay to rest today. Gwen had made long strides in the last years of her life to right the wrongs she had committed. She often times could be seen at the local high school talking with students about the harms of binge drinking, or here at the church praying and offering a kind word where there had been none, or a hand to help lift someone up where none had been offered and an ear to those who needed a confidant."

Maggie sat in the front pew and listened to the priest's words wondering about the woman he so passionately spoke about. Had she known that woman? Had she ever known the bright and helpful woman he spoke about? She didn't think so. A part of her was sad that she had never seen Gwen like this while another was skeptical that if she had stayed Gwen would have been able to become the woman all these people cared about.

It surprised Maggie to see at least three whole pews of high school students attending with one or both of their parents or a friend. Apparently Gwen had been a godsend to many students that had lost their way with the bottle or needle.

"Gwen was a woman of great troubles but a woman who was striving to make the world around her a better place."

Maggie looked beside her and saw David's downcast eyes. Beside him was Bianca. The younger woman must have felt eyes on her because she turned to meet Maggie's eyes and without thought stretched out her arm and took a hold of Maggie's hand. David noticed the outstretched arm across his legs and smiled internally.

The mass was over quickly, at least to others. To Maggie it felt like an eternity. Listening to people talk about her mother in such a bright light after she had only become used to the shadowed woman with a dark depressed sorrowful aura. It was difficult to hear and not remain unaffected by the kinds words of students her mother had helped, people she had helped pull out from their own darkness.

Maggie was grateful to have Bianca's hand to hold through the service. It was the only thing keeping her from running to the nearest exit and away from the woman that her mother had become. A woman that had begged her for a second chance and she hadn't given it to. It hurt. God did it hurt.

The procession song as six strong young men carried out her mother's coffin, four of them no older than 18, tore a whole straight through Maggie's heart.

I Dreamed a Dream…Maggie closed her eyes tightly as she exited the pew and followed behind the procession. Bianca's hand was wrapped tightly in both of hers as she held it captive against her stomach. She needed the contact more than anything.

**There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong**

_A five year old Mary Margaret Stone stood hidden behind the arm chair in den as she watched her mother move around the living room a duster in hand. Her mother's voice was prettier than the voice coming from the stereo. Maggie smiled as she closed her eyes and listened to her mother sing. It had been so long since she had heard her sing. _

**I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted**

_Maggie stood in the doorway to the kitchen and found herself wondering if her mother was ever going to talk to her about her father. She was twelve years old after all and maybe if her mother talked about how much she missed him she wouldn't need to drink all the time. Today, today was a good day. Standing in the kitchen was the woman that had been missing for a long time. Gwen stood in the kitchen busily making her children and herself dinner. The stereo was on and Maggie smiled as her mother's voice rose above the woman's from the CD. _

"_What are you…" _

"_Shhhh…" Maggie quickly turned and grabbed Frankie's head and covered her sister's mouth. Frankie didn't move after her initial attempt to break away. _

_Frankie's eyes widened as she looked into the kitchen and saw her mother moving about the kitchen singing into a wooden spoon, her voice deep and rich with emotion. _

**But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
And they turn your dream to shame  
**

_Maggie was astounded. It had been years since she had walked into her own home and heard the radio playing the only CD that ever played in it. Not even Frankie played around with the stereo in the living room. It was left untouched and had held the same CD in its player for almost four years now. Maggie looked at the house and noticed that certain things weren't as they had been before she had left. The living room furniture was rearranged and the floor was scrubbed clean. Maggie hadn't gotten a chance to clean the living room before she left for school today. Frankie wouldn't bother with cleaning the house, and she wouldn't dare put on the stereo and play the song through the entire house. _

_Maggie put her bag down on the armchair that had been moved across the room to face the window instead of face the mantel with all the family pictures. Maggie stopped short when she heard a somewhat familiar voice coming from the den. With a practiced ease she slipped silently through the house and stood before the den door. With a slight push Maggie could see inside and saw her mother moving around the room with a bottle of scotch, her voice rough as she sang the lyrics. Some of them muffled by her need to intake more alcohol. _

_When Gwen turned towards the door Maggie covered her mouth as fast as she could, her palm muffling her gasp of surprise. Her mother was crying. Her mother wasn't a crier when she drank. She was a mean and angry drunk, but Maggie had only ever seen her mother cry twice before when drunk. Both times the tears had flowed when she noticed the bruises on her arms. Bruises she had made the night before when she found Maggie had locked her door. Most times that kept Gwen out, but every once in a while it only enraged her and left Maggie in need of fixing a broken hinge on her door. It was better to lock it and deal with the consequences then to leave it open. _

**He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came**

"_Maggie…" Frankie hissed as she pulled Maggie away from the den quickly before Gwen spotted them. "Come on…don't be stupid!" Frankie pulled Maggie into the living room and shook her head at her twin. _

"_Who do you think she sings that to?" Maggie asked as she watched Frankie grab both of their school bags and stand by the door. _

"_I don't know," Frankie sighed. They used to think it was their father but that was when they were naïve and thought their mother was the greatest. Now…now they knew different. _

"_Come on, lets go." Frankie threw Maggie her backpack and opened the door. _

_Maggie sighed as she pulled her backpack tighter about her shoulders and followed Frankie out of the house. _

"_Where are you going?" Maggie asked, hoping that Frankie wouldn't go to that boys house. He was bad news. He was the type of boy mothers kept their daughters away from and fathers threatened to beat up. Sadly, they didn't really have either, so Maggie found herself playing both roles. Even when it made Frankie angry with her. They were only sixteen. Frankie shouldn't be hanging out with boys that were in college and offered her beer. _

"_I thought I'd go with you to Billy's and Barbara's." Frankie admitted. _

_More time spent with Maggie the better. She knew soon she wouldn't be able to spend any time with her. She just knew it deep down that sooner rather than later they would be split up. At her own doing, it was true, but she just knew Maggie wouldn't come with her no matter how much she begged her to. Maggie still held hope. Hope that the woman they had just witnessed crying and drinking herself into a stupor would magically become their long lost mother. Frankie knew better. Their mother was gone and she wasn't coming back, just like their father. _

_Maggie smiled, grateful that Frankie would be away from that Chad? Dillon? Bradley?…Whatever his name was. _

"_Good. You know…I think Barbara's into you." Maggie watched as Frankie blushed and ducked down her head. _

"_Yeah and Billy can't wait to get into you…." Frankie accused gently, wiggling her eyebrows at her twin. _

_Maggie cringed, blushed and laughed at the same time. Aware that Billy was interested in her, but not seeing it going anywhere that it hadn't already. Billy was a great man but Maggie wasn't sure he was the guy for her. No matter what Frankie said! _

The last of her past had just been buried before the eyes of people Maggie didn't know. The future that stood before her, though scaring her to the depths of her soul as it were, was all there was left.

**End Part One**


	6. Installment Three: Part 2

**Installment Three: **

**The Stranger In Me**

**Part 2**

Maggie stood alone in front of her mother's gravestone.

David had left, gotten a cab. He had left Bianca and Maggie here in the cemetery. Bianca refused to leave, even when Maggie had asked her to go. Maggie smiled at the thought of Bianca standing underneath the canopy they had sat under during the service—Maggie had grasped Bianca's hand like a lifeline as her mind wandered during the service—even now waiting for her.

After Bianca released her from their embrace Billy had stepped forward and placed his hand gently on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie had looked up and met his eyes with a watery smile. He knew. He had been there. He had seen the bruises. Held her when she cried and begged him for answers to questions he had no way of answering.

Had Maggie seen Bianca's eyes focus solely on their joined hands that lie on her shoulder Maggie would have back pedaled. Maggie would have been left with questions she had no way of answering right now. But she hadn't seen Bianca's eyes, hadn't seen her glare or tensing of her shoulders as Billy had wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried and looked down at the loose dirt of her mother's grave.

Billy had known the Gwen Stone she did and she took comfort in that. Took comfort in his presence. Unobtrusive as it was as she knew he was standing behind her, under the canopy that had been set up for the burial service, Bianca on the opposite side.

Maggie covered the base of her neck as she closed her eyes and saw her mother standing in the living room spinning around slowly, dancing with an imaginary person. The music playing clearly in her ears. This time it was not her mother's voice that sang out into the air but her own.

"And still I dream that he'll come to me. That we will live the years together but there are dreams that cannot be. And there are storms that we cannot weather…." Maggie fell to her knees before her mother's gravestone. Her arms instinctually wrapping around her chest as her body shook with the force of her sobs.

It was so surreal. To know now that her mother had never sung this song for Richard Stone. No, she had sung it in longing for Alexander Cambias. Her biological father! The man that had captured her heart and left her unable to love another again.

Maggie hated her mother for what she had done. She hated her for keeping the secret for so long! For never telling her or Frankie about Alexander! Never even giving them a hint! Just one hint! That was all she would have needed, just one! But no…Not even in her drunken stupors did Gwen give them a clue. Gwen's heart was so fenced off, the secret affair so guarded, that even in the haze of inebriation she did not let lose any details.

Then there was a part of Maggie that knew. Knew why Gwen had kept quiet.

It was Alexander Cambias, billionaire mogul tycoon.

He could have crushed Gwen in the worst ways. The truth could have crushed her and Frankie as well. But Gwen hadn't given him a chance. Gwen hadn't given him the chance to return, to prove her wrong. Now, now Gwen would never know how much he did love her, how much he would have sacrificed for her…for them.

"Why…" The pain was almost unbearable. "I'm sorry…I'm sooo sorry. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I'm sorry I didn't call you back…" Maggie hiccupped through her sobs.

Leaves crunched under someone's weight behind her but didn't dare look who was coming closer.

Billy stood still, a hand of a woman he didn't know holding him back as she shook her head. He looked at her with a raised brow, unsure why he was listening to her, but he saw a matching sorrow in her eyes. Her eyes held unshed tears and he could tell she wanted to do just what he did. She wanted to run to the fallen woman before them and hold her and never let her feel pain ever again.

He saw the young brunette's clenching hands, the way her shoulders stood stiff and how her jaw muscles flexed. Seeing this and knowing he stood in a similar fashion he nodded his head solemnly as he remained where he was.

"I'm sorry I didn't…didn't…give you another ch…chance. Oh god…I…please….I'm so sorry…" Maggie looked up at the afternoon sky and begged a God she didn't pray to for forgiveness.

Maggie heard the crunching of dirt and leaves as someone moved closer to her from behind.

"She slept a summer by my side. She filled my days with endless wonder. I took her childhood in my stride. But I was gone when autumn came."

Maggie's eyes widened and she shook her head as the teem timber of the voice continued from where she had left off.

"I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell that I'm living, so different now then what it seemed."

Maggie turned around and wiped at her eyes feebly as she listened and watched as Alexander Cambias moved to kneel beside her.

"Now life has killed the dream…." Alex looked at his daughter. "…the dream I dreamed."

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Maggie asked and noticed that Billy was standing to the side of the canopy with Bianca holding onto his shoulder.

Both were looking curiously onto the scene in front of them. Maggie noticed Ryan was walking towards them as well from a parked limo. Maggie quickly turned to Alexander.

"I'm just here to make sure you're okay." Alex explained as he wiped a tear off of Maggie's cheek gently.

"But…you're sick." Maggie knew he shouldn't be here. How had he gotten out of the hospital? Maggie saw Ryan stepping closer and figured Alexander's power and Ryan's intimidating figure had been the way he had escaped.

"Yes, I am. But you needed me so…" Alex allowed his cane to lie on the ground before him as he spread out his arms. "…I came. I'm trying to change and the first step is to be here for the people I love…be here for my family."

Maggie shook her head sadly. He really was trying and she wanted to give him credit for it, she really did but then her eyes caught sight of Bianca. How could she reconcile this man with the man that Michael had cursed and blamed for his behavior? He didn't seem like the man she had heard about. He seemed kind, genuine, and loving.

Maggie sighed and shook her head at her own inability to make up her mind about the man kneeling before her.

Billy and Bianca were both waiting for her signal, waiting for her to call them to her to keep him away, but she just shook her head at them and turned back to Alexander. She made sure to keep her voice low.

"I…she used to sing that song. I thought it was about my father. I thought that it was about Richard Stone. But it wasn't…it was about you. It was all about you." Maggie sobbed and pulled away when Alexander tried to touch her face again.

Maggie knew who she was. She did…or she had. Maggie had known she was sure about what she wanted…or…she _**had**_ known what she wanted. She had wanted to live her life never to see Richard Stone again knowing she didn't need a father.

Now she still never wanted to see Richard Stone again but found herself longing for the father she had never known she had and he was sitting right before her, begging her for a chance.

Maggie had been sure she knew who she was, what she wanted out of life.

Now…

In the last two years let alone the last three days, everything seemed to be changing around her.

Maggie had once been sure that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Billy and raise a family with him. He was a great man. He would make a wonderful husband and father. He was kind and gentle and caring while also strong and confident. He was everything she could ever want in a husband and he had loved her, could possibly love her again if she gave him the chance.

Those wishes…that ideal future with the loving husband and possibly children was from three years ago.

Now she looked back towards the canopy and found she wanted something completely different from anything she had ever thought she could want. Instead of being in love with her old best friend, she was in love with her new best friend. A woman—sure Bianca's gender scared her because she wasn't expecting it, hadn't planned to fall in love with a woman—a woman that was more precious to her then any stone or gem.

Now, the new future she found herself dreaming about every night, day dreaming about every day, was unavailable to her because of the man kneeling beside her. A life with Bianca and possibly the child growing inside of her was what she wanted. She would offer Bianca anything and everything. If Bianca wanted to run, keep the child out of the lime light she would help her. She would drop everything and run away with Bianca all she needed to do was ask.

Maggie knew in her heart of hearts that being willing to drop everything so that a friend could find happiness was not what it seemed. She knew that she loved Bianca and a part of her understood how much she loved her. Another part now wondered how she could rightfully love her, be in love with her, as deeply as she was.

Maggie's new bloodline would make her new dreams impossible. She was sure of it.

"I don't even know who I am anymore…" Maggie laughed at the irony. "I'm not a Stone…" Alexander nodded, knowing this was true. "But I'm not a Cambias either!" Maggie informed as she met Alexander's eyes. "I can never take that name, not ever!"

Alexander looked displeased by this information but understanding.

How Maggie could easily read his face made her pause. Since she had first laid eyes on him Maggie had been able to read each and every one of his looks. Whether they were guarded or open she could read them all and know what they wanted or did not want to convey. Maggie only realized now with widening eyes that his different looks were **her** looks. They were almost identical!

Maggie shivered and shook her head in disbelief.

"I…need to go…I…" Maggie's eyes falling to her mother's gravestone and the dying man kneeling before it. Maggie stood from her kneeling position and stepped towards the canopy her back turned towards Billy and Bianca as she moved towards them.

"Maggie, please wait…" Alexander begged as he met Maggie's eyes with his own.

Maggie's breath caught even as tears fell from her own eyes. It was hard to deny her own pleading eyes anything, but she had to.

"Look…I'm sorry…I'll call you. I…"

"I'm staying at the Marriot hotel, suite 556." Alex quickly informed, hoping that she would indeed call him.

Maggie paused.

There was no way he was staying out of the hospital. He was sick. He needed to get treatment. He couldn't find help at the Marriot hotel. The fact that his suite was only three floors below her suite only factored in for a moment. His health became the main focus of her argument.

Maggie stopped moving away and turned accusing eyes at Ryan, who now stood a few feet to her right, trying to remain away from this family moment.

"You will take him back to the hospital."

"Look Maggie…" Ryan tried, he knew where Alexander belonged, but making Alexander see that was a hell of a task.

"Ryan…" Maggie heard Bianca's surprise at seeing her sister's ex-fiancé. Maggie noticed how Bianca was stepping closer to them and she moved unconsciously to stand in front of Bianca's figure blocking it from both Alexander and Ryan.

"I don't care if you follow his orders! If you don't bring him back to the hospital I'll do it myself. He can't stay outside of the hospital. He needs treatment!" Maggie insisted one hand coming to rest on Bianca's hip as she stood in front of her.

Bianca remained behind Maggie unsure why the older woman was keeping her behind her when it was only Ryan and a rather sickly looking older man.

Ryan sighed, he knew Maggie was right. He did, but he also knew how stubborn Alexander Cambias could be.

"I am capable of making my own decisions." Alexander informed as he slowly made his way towards the two arguing friends. "Now, Maggie if you wish to see me then you can see me at the Marriot hotel..." His voice left no room to be toiled with, yet Maggie steamed ahead.

"No."

Alexander's eyes widened, he was not used to being told no. "No?" He questioned.

Maggie crossed an arm over her chest and dared Alexander to say anything her other still keeping Bianca behind her. "You want to see me? Then you'll see me while you're in the hospital. Where you belong!" Maggie would not back down. Not over this.

"Well I've never…" Alexander sputtered, taken aback by his daughter's 180 transformation from the scared sorrowful child to the commanding and self-assured woman before him.

"No, you've never dealt with one pissed off and stubborn Maggie Stone, it's better to listen and ask questions later." Bianca informed chuckling for a moment at the elder gentlemen's surprise at Maggie's strong will. Then Bianca looked at the man in front of her more critically and felt a sense of déjà vu. She knew his face but couldn't place from where.

Alexander wanted to correct the young woman but found his voice catching as he noticed who she was. Her face…he had seen her face on the television during the trial. He gasped and felt his spine stiffen for a moment.

He opened his mouth to speak to her, finally tell her in person how sorry he was only for Maggie to growl out an order as she shook her head and glared at him.

"Don't even think about it." Maggie's voice was low and her body was posed as if ready to attack if she needed to spring to protect or defend.

Alexander was taken aback by this fierceness for a moment before he bowed his head and stepped closer to the young Mr. Lavery and away from the two women.

Alexander cleared his throat and smirked slightly at the remembered statement. He was careful to insert the correct last name in his statements context. "I've dealt with the Bennett temperament before. I think I can handle this one…" Alexander spoke softly a twinkle in his eyes. Seeing Maggie's uncompromising eyes he sighed.

He would go back to the hospital if it meant she would come and see him, he'd go back to the confounded hospital. "Fine, I'll be at the hospital. But I reserve the right to leave if you don't come by tomorrow."

Maggie groaned realizing her plan had one flaw. He could bargain with her and the only thing he could bargain with was how long he would stay in the hospital.

"Fine…" Maggie bit out. If it meant he would get the help he needed, she would agree to see him again at the hospital.

He smiled, "Good…" He bowed his head at both young women, his eyes looking pained as he met Ms. Montgomery's eyes. "Ryan, be a good lad and help me back to the car and hospital, would you?"

Ryan smirked at the man who took his offered arm. He turned back to Maggie and Bianca with a slightly faltering smile. "I'll call you later, okay Bianca? Maggie…" He bowed his head, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Maggie nodded her thanks for the condolences and watched the two leave.

"So…" Bianca waited until both men were safely tucked away in the retreating limo. "You going to explain that to me?" Bianca asked as she crossed her own arms and mirrored the stance Maggie had taken against the unknown elderly man.

Maggie groaned and shook her head as she watched the limo pull away. She turned back to Bianca when the limo had pulled out from the cemetery.

Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose as she took a deep breath. That had been one encounter she could have done without.

"Maggie…?"

Maggie shot her eyes up to meet Bianca's and saw all the questions swirling around in them.

Damn that man. Damn him for putting her in this position.

"There's a lot you don't know about Bianca." Maggie informed timidly as she made her way away from her mother's grave. Bianca quickly took up step beside Maggie, willing to follow wherever Maggie was leading.

"I know that, when are you going to start telling me?" Bianca asked, her patience holding on by only a slight thread.

Maggie stopped when they made it to the street the car was parked further down, her eyes were slightly panicked and pained. Bianca saw this and swiftly took Maggie's hand in her own and squeezed it gently.

"Can we…maybe talk about it later?" Maggie asked, rubbing the back of her neck hoping to relieve some of the tension there, her eyes looking at Bianca through her hairline grateful for Bianca's foresight to take a hold of her hand.

"Sure….of course we can."

Maggie smiled softly, "Thanks."

The two stood staring at each other for a few minutes before the moment was broken by Billy clearing his throat.

"I don't want to be rude but I was wondering if you two lovely ladies would like to join me for dinner? My treat?" Billy asked as he made his way up to stand behind the two women.

Billy was aware that he had disturbed a special moment, but he saw the approaching storm clouds and thought it would be best to get the two out of the cemetery before they hit.

"Does 'my treat' still mean a burger at Joe's?" Maggie asked smiling at the memories of the two of them with differing amounts of people loitering about Joe's Burger Joint while they were kids.

Billy chuckled, "It can be if you want it to. Or it can mean a steak or sea food dinner at Jordan's Sea Port."

Maggie nodded, "Seems you do a lot better for yourself then working the night shift at the movie theaters for far less than minimum wage." Maggie informed and smiled, always having known he would.

"Well hey, that was off the books and I made enough money for myself and your skinny ass."

Maggie swatted at his arm, careful not to extend herself farther then the reach of Bianca's arm unwilling to let go of her friend's hand.

Billy laughed as he caught Maggie up on his new job. "I work for the law offices we ran into each other at the other day."

Maggie nodded with a smile as she looked at Billy and then turned to Bianca and saw her confusion at the friendly banter.

"Oh I'm sorry…." Maggie moved to stand between Billy and Bianca the separate parties noticing Maggie had yet to let go of Bianca's hand. "Bianca this is Billy Allan. Billy this is Bianca Montgomery."

"Bill Allan…" Billy corrected as he extended his hand to Bianca. "I grew up with M&M here."

"She was right with my name," Bianca quipped as she took Bill's outstretched hand with only a slight hesitance and offered him a polite smile. "M&M?" She questioned as her hand was released.

"Mary Margaret so for short I called her M&M." Bill shrugged his shoulders at his lack of ingenuity. "We were like five…"

"I was like…five you were like…eight." Maggie gibed at his juvenile tone while using the word like.

"Be nice…" Bianca scolded and Bill watched with a laugh as Maggie bowed her head being properly chastised.

"God…where were you when we were growing up?" Bill asked as the three began making their way towards the only two parked cars on the street.

It didn't matter where Bianca had been while she was growing up what mattered was where she was now and Maggie loved her for it.

The two women laughed and Bianca looked to Maggie with a genuine smile as she squeezed her hand.

Maggie met Bianca's eyes and leaned her head down on against Bianca's shoulder as they continued to walk.

The road ahead of Maggie was filled with unknown variables but she knew as long as she continued to walk down it with her head held high and the support of the woman beside her and her family she would overcome it.

**End Part Two**


	7. Installment Three: Part 3

**Installment Three:**

**The Stranger In Me**

**Part 3**

Maggie shot up in bed at the scream that penetrated her sleep. The first night of proper sleep and she found herself woken up by a scream that wasn't her own.

Realizing that the scream wasn't hers left her with little options on who it had come from. Without thought Maggie rolled off of her bed, hitting her knee against her bedside dresser as she did so. Her side protested against her sudden movement and cramped up. It felt as if the skin tore in half. Maggie bit the inside of her lip and kept quiet as she crawled the last bit of distance that was left between her bed and Bianca's.

"Bianca…" Maggie whispered as she moved to lean over the bed wincing as she put weight on the leg she had just knocked into the wooden surface of the dresser.

"No…please…stop…"

Maggie closed her eyes for a moment her hand poised over Bianca's shoulder.

Bianca was dreaming of him.

Maggie felt her heart rate double while her stomach revolted; nausea taking hold of her.

"Please…don't…" Bianca begged as she tossed and turned in her bed, the sheets sticking to her soaked skin.

"Bianca…" Maggie shook herself out of her own daze and put her hand to Bianca's shoulder and shook gently.

Nothing…

Bianca's head snapped from one side to the other her pleas had quieted and Maggie wondered if that was a good thing.

"Bianca please wake up honey…it's a dream. It's a dream. He can't hurt you anymore…I promise." Maggie whispered as she brushed gently at Bianca's cheek. "He'll never hurt you again…" Maggie swore as tears fell from her eyes. "I promise…" Maggie felt her breath catch in her chest.

_Not now_….Maggie forced herself to remove herself from her own mind and focus on Bianca.

"Mag…Maggie…?" Bianca's groggy voice made Maggie smile.

Maggie leaned her head down on the edge of the bed after slipping back to kneel alongside Bianca's bed. A whoosh of air left her lungs as she let her shoulders sag in relief.

"Wha….what's wrong? Are you okay?" Bianca quickly shook herself and rubbed at her eyes. Maggie was awake, she was calling her name, what happened? Was she okay? What did she need?

Bianca moved to turn on the light that rested atop the dresser that made up the distance between their beds. Once the light was on and her eyes had adjusted to the light she was surprised to find Maggie kneeling beside her bed.

"Maggie…oh my god…what's wrong?" Bianca quickly moved to the edge of the bed, and lying on her side took a hold of Maggie's hands that were clenching the sheets of her bed. "Maggie?"

No answer except the sound of Maggie sniffling.

Bianca ran her hand through Maggie's hair, hoping the older woman would look up at her. She didn't.

"Maggie, please what's wrong?" Again no answer it was as if Maggie didn't even hear her. "You're scaring me…please, what's wrong?" If Maggie didn't answer her right now she was going to get David.

"I'm soo sorry…" Maggie whispered as she lifted her head up from Bianca's bed and met Bianca's eyes her own flooded with tears.

"For what?" Bianca asked, confusion riddling her voice and face. "What could you possibly be sorry for, Maggie?" Bianca ran her hand across Maggie's cheek whipping away the older woman's tears.

Maggie just shook her head and burrowed her face back into Bianca's mattress.

With no further explanation Bianca rolled over to look at her own dresser to check the time. It was nearly three in the morning.

They had come back to the suite around ten in the evening as it poured outside. At some point while they were all enjoying dinner the storm had rolled in.

It was apparently nothing new for the two locals but the storm had scared Bianca, with a flash of lightning and the sound of rumbling thunder, Bianca admitted that it still did. Maggie had known immediately what was bothering her when they returned to the suite and Bianca remembered falling asleep with Maggie holding her.

That had been nearly four hours ago.

What had happened between then and now? What had upset Maggie so much?

Okay…it was time to pull it all together.

Maggie took a deep several deep breaths and stemmed the flow of her tears. No matter what she did she could not take back what her brother…what Michael had done to Bianca. She could only be there for Bianca now and give her the comfort, safety, respect, and love she deserved.

"Can I sleep with you?" Maggie hiccupped as she looked up at Bianca's back. Well, that wasn't what she had been aiming for but Maggie would take it, she wanted to be close to Bianca. If she was honest she needed to be close to her.

Bianca quickly turned back towards Maggie and nodded her head while clearing her throat. "Of course…there's plenty of room."

Bianca soon realized the sheets were rather damp. Was the heat on high enough to cause it? Or had it been another nightmare?

As Bianca moved over to allow Maggie onto her bed she realized it had been another nightmare.

When were these going to go away?

Everyone said that it was going to take time, that was all well and good for them but she wanted them to go away now. She was tired of living in fear of that man. She had to deal with him while awake, her dreams should be her sanctuary from him, yet they weren't.

"Did I wake you?" Bianca then thought of the position Maggie had been in when she woke up. "Oh god, Maggie did I push you off the bed? I'm sooo sorry…! Are you hurt?" Bianca lay on her side moving to check and see if Maggie was bruised and battered from the fall. Maggie only hissed when she touched just above her hip on her right side. Bianca was going to inspect more but stopped when she heard Maggie's watery chuckle.

"No, and no need to be sorry, and no again." Maggie chuckled. "You did however kick me a few times." Maggie admitted as she turned off the light and turned to lie on her side facing Bianca, a mirror image of the younger woman. "I moved to my own bed around midnight."

"Oh…" Bianca nodded slowly. "I'm sorry that I woke you." Bianca looked down ashamed to have woken up the already stricken young woman.

Maggie had admitted during dinner that she hadn't been sleeping well and her appetite had been light since she had gotten the phone call about her mother. Both Bianca and Billy had tried to reassure Maggie that it was normal for such things to happen and that it'd get better.

During dinner Maggie had opened up more about her past to Bianca. The stories both Maggie and Billy told about Maggie and Frankie's childhood left Bianca in wonder of how Maggie had come out of it the way she had. Frankie…hadn't been as fortunate as Maggie to come out on the other side as sure and confident. If those were even the right adjectives…

Frankie had her own confidences and her own fears while Maggie had a different set. It was almost like where Maggie's confidences ended Frankie's began and vice versa. Billy apparently had noticed this as he grew up with the twins and they soon began talking about it as if Maggie weren't there.

That was, until Maggie cleared her throat and asked if the two of them would like to be alone. It had broken the tension and brought on a whole new set of stories and conversations that stemmed away from the darker parts of Maggie's late childhood and teenager years.

"Don't worry about it…" Maggie insisted as she took a hold of Bianca's hand and kissed the younger girls knuckles before resting the cherished hand down on the mattress between them.

Bianca smiled and moved to take Maggie's hand once again, stiffening at the rumbling thunder outside their suite. Maggie just held Bianca's hand, allowing the brunette to squeeze it until her body was once again as relaxed as it could be.

"It's all right…you just squeeze as hard as you need to, okay?" Maggie whispered as she ran her thumb over the side of Bianca's wrist.

Bianca nodded and smiled thankfully at Maggie. When the storm outside seemed to calm down Bianca felt her own body relax slightly and noticed that Maggie had moved closer and was rubbing her hand comfortingly up and down her arm.

Bianca shook her head at the strength of the woman before her. No matter how strong Maggie insisted she was herself, she knew Maggie was just as strong if not stronger. Bianca also knew that as strong as Maggie was she needed someone else to be strong for her now. Bianca was more than willing to be strong enough for the both of them. Maggie had been strong enough for the both of them for so long, too long. Now it was her turn to return the favor and maybe after this they'd finally get a break.

Bianca yawned and laid her head down on the pillow, her eyes holding Maggie's as the older woman mirrored her yawn.

"Love you Maggie…" Bianca whispered as her eyes fluttered closed.

Maggie watched as Bianca's breathing evened out before she closed her own eyes.

"Goodnight, B…I…I love you too."

* * *

Bianca woke up to the sound of a random DJ announcing the next time tickets to some show/concert would be offered up as a prize to the hundredth caller.

The second thing Bianca realized as she woke up was that she was alone.

Totally and completely alone.

Leaning up slightly and remaining silent, the alarm clock turned off with a disgruntled flick, Bianca realized that Maggie wasn't in the bathroom either.

Curious, Bianca quickly got up from bed and looked at the time on her alarm clock. The neon lights read 10:00am.

Bianca quickly slipped on a robe hanging from the closet.

The younger woman confirmed that Maggie was indeed not in the bathroom of their room and her shoes and purse were no longer lying beside her dresser. Confused and slightly hurt and irritated Bianca moved into the main room of the suite.

Once in the doorway Bianca saw David sitting at the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee and the morning paper.

David turned at the sound of the opening door and smiled in greeting while Bianca moved to quickly tie up her robe.

"Good morning, Bianca. Would you like some coffee?"

Bianca shook her head as she cleared her throat, "No…no thanks David. I'll just have some juice if we still have."

"Yes, I think there's still some apple juice left, here you sit I'll get you a glass." David offered Bianca his seat as he moved swiftly into the kitchenette area and pulled the small carton of apple juice from the fridge to poor Bianca the remnants of it.

"Here you go…" David handed Bianca the glass with a smile. "…would you like something to eat? We still have some eggs and bread. I can make you some scrambled eggs and toast?" David offered as he stood on the opposite side of the kitchen counter from the young woman.

Bianca smiled as she took the glass from David. "Yes, that would be lovely, thank you…" Bianca took a sip of the apple juice while moving to take the seat next to David's.

"Not a problem, scrambled eggs and toast coming right up." David turned back towards the stove and fridge to start Bianca's breakfast order.

Bianca looked around the suite expecting to see Maggie pop up from around the corner or maybe walk back inside from the porch that connected to the main living area and David's master bedroom of the suite. When Maggie remained absent Bianca turned to David for answers.

"David…where's Maggie?" Bianca asked as she watched David scramble the eggs he had cracked into a mug.

"Hmm…? What was that, I'm sorry…" David turned on the burner of the stove and poured the eggs into the pan as he turned towards Bianca.

"Its fine, I was just wondering where Maggie is…" Bianca explained as she took another sip from her glass, grateful that her stomach was settled.

On arriving home during the storm Bianca had feared she'd get sick but after her restful night last night, well that is after her nightmare, she felt much better.

"Oh…Maggie…" Bianca noticed that he seemed nervous. "She had to take care of a few things. She should be back in a few hours."

Bianca raised a brow.

Something was up. Since she had arrived both David and Maggie had been nervous around her whenever she asked them if there was something she needed to know, or where Maggie was or who that man was that had showed up after David had left yesterday at the cemetery. Maggie had gone pale and quickly changed the subject at dinner last night. Bianca was just grateful that Billy was just as unaware as she was, as he had asked the question himself.

"David…" Bianca called, putting her glass down on the counter and leaning forward.

"Yes?" David remained with his back turned towards her as he cooked.

"What is it that you're hiding?" Bianca smiled internally when David proved he was hiding something by his subtle shift in weight from one foot to the other.

Bianca watched as his fingers closed one at a time to make a fist before quickly shooting back out as if he'd never made the fist to begin with. It was something he tended to do when he didn't want to talk about something important.

"What are you talking about?" David asked as he looked at Bianca over his shoulder.

"David, don't try to deny it. You and Maggie are both keeping something from me. I just…" Bianca sighed. "I want to make sure that she's okay."

"She's fine," He answered too quickly for her liking. At her raised brown David sighed. "She'll be fine."

"David, what happened? What did I miss? Is this about her father?" Bianca asked, questions just flying from her.

David tensed and took a deep breath. "Yes it is."

It wasn't lying, it wasn't. So what if Bianca assumed that this meant Maggie was upset over Richard Stone showing up at the reading of her mother's will? It was better than the alternative! It wasn't his place to tell Bianca, if Bianca was ever to know at all.

Bianca didn't know what was worse for Maggie, knowing that Richard Stone was alive or that he was alive and trying to talk to her.

Bianca frowned. No wonder why Maggie didn't want to talk to her about it. Her father, the man that left her, Frankie, and Gwen all those years ago was back and after money and her property. That much she had been able to get out of David the first day she was here.

It just…it had to be hard.

Bianca sighed. She had known all along it was about him. It had to be.

Bianca just hoped that Maggie realized she could talk to her about this. It wasn't Maggie's fault that her father was an asshole.

**End Part Three**


	8. Installment Three: Part 4

**Installment Three**

**The Stranger In Me**

**Part 4**

Maggie looked at the door before her and closed her eyes as she pushed it open.

The nurses had given her the room number. She had paced outside the room for almost a half an hour before Ryan had showed up. He had given her one look and turned to leave. For some reason she had stopped him.

Ryan knew more about her fath…about Alexander than her. He could help her figure out what to do. Give her the advice she desperately needed.

"Does he deserve a chance?" Maggie asked, playing with her hands as she shuffled her feet unable to meet Ryan's eyes.

Ryan sighed, "He's trying to be a better man. He's got an odd sense of humor and is very authoritative but I don't think anyone would expect any different." Ryan was trying to be honest, seeing the lost look in Maggie's eyes over this reminded him of himself after finding out about Chris being his father. Ryan still wished he had more time with him.

"He doesn't know me…" Maggie shook her head; she didn't even know herself anymore.

"No, he doesn't." Ryan agreed and finally met Maggie's eyes as she looked up at him. "But he wants to. Maggie…" Ryan sighed as he looked at the closed door. "He doesn't have much time left. What's there to lose in getting to know him?"

Maggie shook her head and took a step away from Ryan. He didn't understand.

That was the problem!

What if she learned to like Alexander? Maybe even love him in the time he had left only to lose him? What then? What would she do then?

What if she got to know him and then lost him before she could know him enough? What was worse? Losing him without knowing everything about him? Or Losing him without knowing anything about him? Would it hurt less not to know? Or hurt more to know less?

"I just…I've already lost my sister and my mo…my mother. What happens when I get to know him? I learn about him and maybe learn to love him and then just lose him? Before I could even scratch the surface of knowing him? What do I do then, Ryan? How do I pick up the pieces then?"

Ryan sighed, the cards Maggie was dealt sucked and sadly even doubling down and going for the long shot couldn't help her in this situation. He wished it were possible, but he knew the circumstances before her and could only imagine the pain she would go through down the road.

"Can you live with that regret?" Ryan asked gently, touching Maggie's shoulder for a moment before pulling away slightly uncomfortable with the physical contact. "Can you live knowing that you never gave him the chance to prove he could be a good father—a good person?"

Maggie sighed, no she couldn't.

Maggie looked down the hallway Ryan had disappeared down nearly fifteen minutes ago. With one last look she turned back to the door and sighed as she closed her eyes and opened it.

"You came…" The surprise in his voice allowed Maggie the realization that she could be doing the right thing.

"Yeah, you know you kind of left me with no choice." Maggie informed as she stalked into the room and took ahold of the back of the chair that sat beside his bed.

Alexander looked disappointed by her answer and Maggie shrugged. "It is true that I gave you little options I just…I hoped you would want to come on your own."

"I could have stayed away. I came, it was my choice." Maggie informed and watched Alexander relax, if only a little.

Maggie moved around the chair she had been holding and sat down.

"You surprised me." Alexander began and noticed Maggie's curious expression. "Yesterday, you were very firm and left little room to barter. I was…I was impressed." Compliments, they had never been his strong suit but he had been truly impressed with his daughter's ability to command his cooperation.

Maggie blushed under his praise knowing it for what it was and unable to keep her cheeks from flaming.

"I was also very intrigued…"

"With?" Maggie asked leaning back in her chair, depositing her bag to the side of the chair.

Alexander smiled to himself at the gesture of Maggie getting situated; she would be staying for a while. He was glad.

"The way you protected Ms. Montgomery."

Maggie stiffened and leaned forward in her chair. Alexander realized quickly that perhaps it was not to his advantage to speak about Ms. Montgomery.

"You would have upset her…" Maggie informed.

"I was not intending to." Alexander quickly informed.

"It wouldn't have mattered; her knowing who you are would have upset her. She's just…she's finally pulling herself back together. She doesn't need this right now."

Alexander wondered what Maggie was referring to. His presence or was it something else? Then…he realized something.

"You haven't told her." It wasn't an accusation, more so a statement than anything else but seeing as how Maggie quickly stood from her chair to pace Alexander realized she took it as an accusation.

It was hard, too hard to explain. Or so Maggie thought.

"You're afraid…" Alexander quickly realized never had he ever thought being a Cambias could be such a horrible burden. The last name offered more open doors than hundreds of others. Here, seeing his own child afraid to inform her best friend about her last name allowed him a moment to realize perhaps being a Cambias was a horrible burden after all.

"I'm terrified that she'll hate me…" Maggie admitted a sob leaving her without her permission. Her tears did not follow. She refused to cry in front of Alexander once again.

Alexander wanted to open his arms and offer Maggie the comfort he saw she so desperately needed but he didn't even know how to begin. It seemed so simple, offer her a shoulder to cry on, wasn't that what they taught others?

The saying let someone cry on your shoulder? He was sure it was, even while knowing that he hadn't allowed anyone to cry on his shoulder since Michael was an infant and even then it hadn't been often.

"I…" Alexander looked around the room lost. "…you love her?"

Maggie's head snapped up and her pacing stopped, her eyes burned with unspoken threats Alexander had not seen since Junior was a teenager.

"I do…if you even think…"

"No…" Alexander lifted his hand to stem off Maggie's threats sure that if they were delivered he would be bound to follow them. "…I ask because if you love her that love is surly returned, correct? She wouldn't have come here to help you if she did not love you, wouldn't you say?" Alexander was pulling at invisible strings and somehow coming away with more than if he could see them.

"Right…" Maggie looked at the older man curiously as she moved to stand behind her chair, gripping the back of it till her knuckles turned white.

"Then…then you should know her well enough to know she could not blame you for…for your parentage." Alexander faltered.

It felt wrong explaining to his daughter how she could not be blamed for being his child. He had no one to blame but himself. He had not done right by many and realistically as many doors that opened for a Cambias were opened with the intent to take advantage of or get something in return for permission in.

Maggie—he had his people learn about her—was not like that. She was not like him. She did not look for opportunities in making the right friends. She didn't look for what others could give her in return for her friendship. Friends were important to her.

Maggie hadn't many friends according to the private investigator he had hired. Alexander hadn't known she would stay around long enough for him to learn about her from her own words. Had he known he might not have hired the private investigator, but it was too late now! He had and he had already read much of the information before he had even gotten off the jet two days ago.

"You don't understand then do you? I'm related to the man that hurt her."

Alexander cringed at the fierce anger behind her words, and he could not find it in himself to blame or fault her for it.

"I…" Maggie shook her head. "…all of my actions can be second guessed now when they shouldn't! They shouldn't! I…I didn't know…!"

Maggie gripped the chair tighter. She hadn't known anything before, but now Kendall, Erica, Jackson, Bianca… they'd all think she was in on it. They would…they…

Maggie's heart raced against her chest as she realized going back to Pine Valley with this knowledge would be more of a burden then any secret she had ever had to keep before.

"Now… no one is going to believe that. No one! Don't you understand what this means?"

"I… I don't…" Alexander wished he did so he could ease Maggie's pain.

"My god… Erica will make my life a living _**hell**_! She'll keep Bianca from seeing me! If Bianca even decides she wants to see me at all that is. I just…" Maggie leaned over the chair closing her eyes. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose her. I love her so much…"

Maggie's shoulder shook with her effort to keep from crying, her chest pulled in on itself as she refused to let the tears fall.

Alexander looked at his IV pole and then at his daughter. He pulled the stand closer to the bed and moved to sit on its edge. His IV free hand reaching out to touch Maggie's shaking shoulder.

Maggie pulled away and shook her head, "You need to stay in bed." Maggie informed as she moved closer to her father hoping he'd get back into bed.

She attempted to reign in herself and take deep breaths.

Alexander shook his head, "You need to understand that I don't care about hospital policy." Even as he explained it he moved back to sit up against the bed once again.

"Thank you…" Maggie smirked as he just ignored her comment only giving her a brief nod to let her know he heard her. Maggie had to wonder when the last time was that Alexander Cambias had willingly listened to someone when they were telling him what to do. By his behavior Maggie realized it wasn't often.

"Sorry…" Maggie moved to sit back down and rubbed at her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I understand that this is hard for you, harder than it is for me. I do…" He insisted firmly. "I also understand that others will not take the news well. But… can I tell you something?"

Maggie looked at Alexander interested in what he had to offer her in his way of advice. "Sure…"

"She loves you a great deal. I watched her looking after you yesterday. It was hard not to understand how she could love you. You are an amazing young woman Maggie." Alexander smiled softly at his daughter and watched as she looked shocked and stricken at his declaration.

"I…I just think you aren't giving her enough credit. Yesterday you looked ready to strike me down if I moved to harm her in the slightest. Your Ms. Montgomery and the young man with her looked ready to rush me to save you should I inflict you with any harm, but it was Ms. Montgomery that kept the young man from coming forward."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Maggie wondered confused as to how he had gone from explaining how Bianca loved her to how she had kept Billy back from coming to her possible aid.

"You silly girl…" Alexander chuckled, "…she trusts you. She trusted in you to call for her for help. She knew to let you fight your own battles as well. She had faith in your strength and your abilities. The young man wished only to come to your aid fearing for you."

Maggie shook her head, "How do you get all of this from one meeting?"

"My dear, I did not become the man I am today by just my intellect and charm. In business you learn very quickly how to read a person so to know where their loyalties truly lie. And despite what people often say about me, I am a very good judge of character and happen to enjoy sitting in the park people watching when I have the time."

Maggie couldn't help but smile as she noticed the rosy tint to Alexander's cheeks that he quickly put under wraps after his admission.

"So you see, even with one meeting I know that Ms. Montgomery trusts in you. Now you must trust in her."

Maggie nodded her head in awe of the man before her. He had easily reassured her without even truly knowing her or Bianca. He had cut through her newest fear and informed her that this fear was irrational and unneeded. He was right, she was sure.

Bianca trusted her. Loved her. She loved Bianca. Now it was time to trust her.

"Thank you…" Maggie whispered.

"You're welcome."

The two remained silent for a great deal of time, both unsure how to continue or where to begin. Thankfully a nurse walked in with Alexander's latest medicine and was quickly followed by a doctor.

"Mr. Cambias it is time for your…oh excuse me Miss I didn't realize he had any visitors."

"No, please don't worry about it." Maggie stood from her chair as she looked at the doctor. She noticed that the woman had a charming smile.

"My name is Maeve O'Keeffe, I'm Mr. Cambias' primary cardiologist." The doctor's Irish brogue made Maggie smile internally. Though stereotypical the woman's deep shade of auburn hair and sea green eyes and surname gave her away long before the accent.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. O'Keeffe I'm Maggie um…" Maggie looked at Alexander and found herself smirking, if only slightly. "I'm his daughter." Maggie explained as she turned back to the doctor missing the pleasantly surprised expression upon her father's face.

"Ah…I wasn't aware you had any family in the area Mr. Cambias…"

"I came to town to see Maggie…" Alexander smiled at the doctor before turning to Maggie.

Maggie returned his smile, though hers was far less vibrant then his.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you for a half an hour. There are several tests that need to be run."

"Couldn't they wait?" Alexander didn't want to lose any time with Maggie.

"I'm afraid not…" Dr. O'Keeffe was not Mr. Cambias' first primary doctor. She was the third and unlike her counterparts she was unwilling to give in to the powerful man's orders.

Maggie seeing the looming battle quickly moved to intercede.

Maggie placed her hand on Alexander's. He looked from their joined hands up to Maggie's smiling face.

"I'll wait." She looked to Dr. O'Keeffe to see the older woman nod her head giving her permission to stay around. "I'll just go to the cafeteria or something, get some lunch and be back up when you're done." Maggie turned to her father and found she didn't like her questioning tone, as if he or she had any other choice in the matter.

"I'd like that…" Alexander smiled and turned to the doctor. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Of course…" Dr. O'Keeffe had to openly admit that she had not seen Mr. Cambias give in so willingly in the several days he had been here. Apparently this young woman had a way of working her father into agreeing to things others couldn't even if they work for hours at it.

As Mr. Cambias was pushed out of the room Maeve stayed behind and turned to Maggie. "You'll have to explain how you did that."

Maggie chuckled, "It's not hard when you know what he wants."

Dr. O'Keeffe was intrigued, "And what does he want?"

Maggie looked up at the woman and smirked, "To spend time with me."

Before the good doctor could ask any more questions Maggie was already walking down the hallway towards the stairs and presumably the cafeteria. With a shake of her head Dr. O'Keeffe wondered if there was anything else the elder gentlemen wanted that she could use to bargain for his cooperation.

* * *

Maggie looked around the cafeteria and smiled as she saw a corner with several pay phones located away from the main populace of the lunchroom. Maggie picked through her pockets for quarters and put three out onto the shelf of the phone.

Now that she had a moment she'd call David and make sure everything was going alright on his end with Bianca. A quick call to his cell phone resulted in no answer. She left a quick message on his voice mail.

That was odd.

Maggie paid for another call and this time called the Marriott hotel and asked for the suite she shared with David and Bianca.

Again, there was no answer.

Maggie started to leave her message when the echo of a name reached her corner of the cafeteria.

"Michael Cambias youngest son of Alexander Cambias Sr. has been reported as deceased. Cause of death has yet to be determined but eyes have turned swiftly towards the young Mrs. Michael Cambias, Kendall Hart. Reports are coming back that the young newlywed was unavailable for a statement. It appears to have been foul play but as all eyes turn towards the young man that took up where his father left off, no one is sad to see the accused rapist of young Bianca Montgomery daughter of Erica Kane go. Now over to…"

"Pick up the phone!" Maggie nearly wailed into the pay phone. "David…Bianca…are you there David, pick up." Maggie was panicking, if Bianca saw this…

"Maggie…? Maggie where are you?" David asked, he was out of breath, he knew. He had to.

"David, don't let Bianca turn on the TV!"

David sighed, she knew. "I'm sorry it's too late. We turned it on an hour ago, it was everywhere. How did you…?"

"It's all over the television still…oh David, is she okay? Where is she?" Maggie asked, her grip on the heavy plastic phone tightening.

"She's fine, she's using my cell phone. She called Kendall immediately to talk to her."

"They're looking at Kendall for this…" Maggie groaned she had known Kendall was hiding something, that she hadn't been telling the truth about the wedding, but murder?

Could Kendall have done it? Maggie shuddered. It was possible, but so were a lot of things.

"Yes, I know. I called Anna. Maggie…they're not only looking into Kendall."

"Who?" Maggie held her breath, if they went anywhere near Bianca she was going to…

"Maggie, they're looking into you."

Maggie's eyes widened.

"What? Why? I…I don't understand." This wasn't possible.

David sighed and Maggie imagined him scratching at his forehead. "Your threat to kill him if he came near Bianca in the courtroom, and your disappearance has left you at the top of the list."

"David, I didn't disappear, I came home to burry my mother…" Maggie ran her hand through her hair and tried to calm down. "David…what do I do?" Maggie asked, fearing his answer.

"I've already spoken to Anna, there's nothing she can do. I…I've told my lawyer to look into it. Don't worry about this Maggie, we'll deal with it. Okay?"

Maggie nodded her head as she closed her eyes tightly, both hands clinging to the phone as if it were her lifeline. "David…I…"

"No…wait until later, until you're here. Okay? Nothing over the phone."

Maggie nodded only giving her okay after she realized David couldn't see her nodding in confirmation. "Does, does Bianca know that they're looking into me…?"

"No, I…I thought it better to talk to you about it first." David informed and Maggie realized with a sinking feeling in her stomach that he thought she had done it. He thought she did it. Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"I…I have to go David. I'll be there later on tonight, alright?" Maggie opened her eyes and looked around the people that moved about the cafeteria unaware of her plight.

"Maggie, I think it would be best if you came back here now."

"Goodbye, David." Maggie hung up the phone. She couldn't go back to the suite right now. She…she needed to think first. Get things straightened out in her head first before she went to talk to David about anything.

Maggie looked around and found an empty table to sit at. The noise surrounding her kept her from losing it. She couldn't be in the quiet right now, she needed to be around people, hear their voices, their laughter, their anything.

Maggie noticed the line for food but she was no longer was hungry. With a sigh Maggie covered her face in her hands and propped her head up with her elbows.

_God…what a mess._

He was dead. Michael Cambias was dead and now the whole world knew it.

Maggie knew it would come up, she had but she had hoped that it would take its time. Sadly, the news was everywhere, and when Maggie meant everywhere she really did mean everywhere. The entire world was now focused on Pine Valley once again while the police announced that they had found the body of Michael Cambias, a dead Michael Cambias and pointed fingers in her direction.

"God…what am I going to do?" Maggie asked herself quietly as she laid her head down along her arms on the table.

"I see you heard…"

Maggie looked up and saw Ryan standing in front of her table. He gestured to the seat across from her and with a small nod he took it.

"I'm sorry for…"

"Don't…" Maggie bit out shaking her head. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence."

"But he was your brother…" Ryan knew he had done a lot of horrible things but Michael was still her brother.

"That man was not my brother. We shared nothing but blood in common and even with that we were only half siblings. I'm not his sister and he was not my brother. He was an evil son of a bitch that deserved to die. I'm glad that he finally got what was coming to him." Maggie admitted her eyes dark as she looked at Ryan.

Ryan nodded, "I just…" He couldn't find what he was looking for. Maggie nodded. "You know…"

She did know, but that didn't change anything.

"So…are you going to tell him?" Ryan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Tell who?" Maggie asked, coming out of her thoughts to hear Ryan's question.

"Alex…"

Maggie took a deep breath, well wasn't this just wonderful!

"I don't think I want to." Maggie admitted, especially not after finding out they were looking into her as a possible suspect. Maggie wondered if Ryan knew that, if he still had his contacts back in Pine Valley that let him know that she was number two if not one on the list of suspects.

"I can if you want me to." Ryan offered hoping he could help out Maggie any way he could.

"I...would you?" Then Maggie shook her head, no. "No…I…." Maggie took a deep breath and ran both of her hands through her hair. "I'll do it…I have to do it."

"Are you sure, because if you don't want to I can." Ryan tried again, just in case Maggie really did want him to.

"No, I…this is something I guess I need to do. Your right, even if I think he should have suffered before he died, he was my brother and I need to tell Alexander."

"If you're sure…" Ryan pushed just one last time, touching Maggie's hand comfortingly.

"I am…" Maggie took a deep breath and stood from her seat. "…are you staying at the Marriot?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, the suite your dad told you about."

"Yeah…" Maggie nodded and looked towards the cafeteria doors and then back at Ryan. "Do you think maybe you could keep an eye on Bianca?"

"Sure…" Ryan stood up and looked around the cafeteria expecting to see her somewhere in the vicinity. "Where is she?"

"She's back at the Marriot three floors above yours. We're in suite 856."

"Okay…I'll go now…?"

"Yeah, that would be good. She could use some more friendly faces right about now I'm sure." Ryan moved to leave but was stopped by Maggie grabbing his arm. "She doesn't know about Alexander being my father." Maggie informed and saw Ryan's shock. "I want to tell her myself. So…could you, you know, not say anything?"

Ryan didn't like it but nodded, "Yeah, it's your secret to tell."

"Thanks."

"No problem…"

Maggie watched Ryan leave and pulled herself together before leaving the cafeteria. If there was one thing in the world she didn't want to do it was this, tell a parent that their child was dead.

Maggie poked her head into Alexander's room and saw him talking intently with his doctor.

"Is there nothing they can do?"

"We're working on it, we've called in the specialist you requested, he's looking over your case now, but unless you receive a transplant there's little we can actually do to save your heart."

Maggie gasped at the news and both occupants of the room turned to see her.

"I…I'm sorry I was just…" Maggie pointed inside the room towards the chair she had been sitting where her bag was. "I'm sorry I'll just go…" Maggie moved to leave but was stopped by Alexander calling her name.

"No, Maggie, please stay. Dr. O'Keeffe and I were just finishing." A look at the doctor and she sighed and nodded her head, knowing when she was being dismissed.

Dr. O'Keeffe had the decency to offer Maggie an apologetic smile and a brief comforting touch to the shoulder before she left.

"I…there's nothing they can do?" Maggie asked as she moved further into the room, standing once again behind the chair she had been seated in before.

Alexander sighed, "It appears that way."

Maggie nodded her head closing her eyes against the sting. "How long?" Maggie forced out, eyes still closed.

"A few days…a week at most." Alexander informed his voice devoid of anything but true pain.

Maggie felt her heart constrict and nodded her head as a tear fell from her closed eyes.

It wasn't really news, not in the sense of the word but it hit home all of a sudden. It was just, he was dying and she had just found him. It wasn't fair.

Maggie realized now that no matter what she had thought about before, this, knowing him would be forever better than having never given him a chance.

"I…" Maggie sniffled as she opened her eyes and met her father's watery gaze. "I…don't want to lose you…I just found you!" Maggie sobbed as the tears finally fell and she moved over to the bed. "It's not fair…" Maggie stopped herself from getting any closer.

Alexander felt tears fall from his eyes and wondered how the Bennett women were so easily capable of making him cry. "It's not…I'm sorry…"

"No…please don't be…" Maggie shook her head as she grabbed at the material of her shirt. "Please, you don't have anything to be sorry for you…you're doing all you can, right?" Maggie asked her tears slowing though the pain encasing her heart was all the same.

"Yes, I'm…" He cleared his throat, "…yes I am."

Maggie nodded and looked down for a moment, "Can I…" Maggie didn't know how to ask her father if she could hug him.

"Please…" Alexander seemed to know what she was asking and without further invitation Maggie moved forward and wrapped her arms around Alexander's neck.

"I'm sorry…" Maggie whispered as she buried her face into the hollow of Alexander's neck.

"Oh my dear, you have nothing to be sorry for…" Alexander informed as he wrapped his arms around Maggie. He breathed deep memorizing the way Maggie's arms felt around him and the smell of her shampoo and perfume unaware that Maggie did the same in regards to him.

Yes, Maggie realized, yes she did have something to be sorry for but she'd fix it. She would. She didn't have much time, but she would fix it. She'd give him the chance he was asking for. She had to. She just had to…for him, but also for herself.

**End Part Four**


	9. Installment Three: Part 5

**Author's Note**: I want to thank everyone that has replied to the story. Your continued comments are a source of both excitement and appreciation. Shananigan, thank you for all your kind words about this story and many of my others. They mean a GREAT deal.

As for who killed Michael...well that will be revealed much later into the story. I hope you'll stick around and find out. :-D

**

* * *

**

**Installment Three:**

**The Stranger In Me**

**Part 5**

-**Hours Later**-

"David, where is she?" Bianca paced across the floor sure that the rug had been worn down with the track she had been using.

David sat looking at the clock tapping his foot. He had no idea where Maggie was. It was nearly eleven at night and Maggie had yet to call back since her first and only phone call. David had been tempted to rush off to the hospital but Ryan was here and David was not about to leave Ryan alone with Bianca.

There was something off about the man that bothered him. He was up to something but David didn't know what at the moment. So until he did he was not going to leave him here with Bianca. Not when he knew about Maggie's paternity and seemed itching to give in and tell Bianca exactly where Maggie was and who she was with.

David had been able to get away with Maggie being at the lawyer's office without it raising too much suspicion. Now that it was eleven at night and Maggie had supposedly been at the lawyer's office all day, it was no longer working in his favor.

"Did you call Bill?" The edge to Bianca's voice left David wondering what she knew about Maggie's relationship with the young Mr. Allan that he did not.

"Yes, she's not with him." David quickly informed.

"She's with…" Ryan began but David jumped in.

"She's with her father." It would work. It had to.

Bianca's eyes widened, "She's with her father?"

After everything that Maggie had told her about how she didn't want to even be in contact with Richard Stone, she couldn't understand why Maggie would be spending the day with him and not tell her.

Bianca looked as confused as she felt, "But I thought…"

David sighed, it was getting harder to lie and not show his own concern about where Maggie was. Damn it, he knew he should have given her his cellphone.

The sound of the door opening and Maggie's energetic voice brought all three occupants of the suite to their feet—if they hadn't already been on their feet—and their eyes zeroed in on Maggie.

"Aww…why don't you come in?"

"No, I think it best that I leave you here. It was a pleasure getting to know you Ms. Cam…"

"Maggie…please, forget about that formal shit." Maggie waved the doctor off hoping that she wouldn't finish.

Dr. Maeve O'Keeffe smiled and agreed. The two women had spent the last few hours talking about Mr. Cambias' case. Maggie had stayed long after visiting hours talking to her father.

Dr. O'Keeffe had come in to check his vitals before leaving only to find him fast asleep with Maggie curled up in the chair beside his bed out like a light. When walking the young woman to the door after waking her, she became aware that Maggie hadn't eaten all day. So, she brought the young woman to the dinner that was across from the hospital that welcomed any and all hospital goers 24/7.

While there, the two had spoken in detail about the heart disease that was killing Mr. Cambias as well as Maggie's ability to get him to do exactly what she wanted.

It wasn't until after their brief meal and their second round that Maggie actually opened up about her relationship with her father. She admitted that they weren't close and had only really just met days before hand.

Maeve had been surprised at this, as every time she had come into the room to see Alexander they seemed very content and comfortable with each other, both chatting away and both almost annoyed at the interruption.

It broke her heart to hear that the only reason they had been able to meet and know about their relations was because of the death of Maggie's mother. Maeve, surprised and intrigued, had listened as Maggie explained in some fine detail her story. She explained that her mother had kept her father's true identity a secret until her death. So although Maggie was thrilled to know her father hadn't abandoned her and her sister when they were little she was scared to be related to Alexander Cambias.

Nearly two hours after they had left the hospital Maggie had finally gotten around to inform her that her half-brother had been killed and she wanted to know if it was safe to tell Alexander. Maeve had given Maggie the okay to tell him, but to do it as gently as one could as any unneeded stress would worsen his condition.

"You sure you won't come in? I'm sure I can scrounge up some coffee?"

"Thank you very much for the offer, but I'm afraid I must get home."

"If you insist, I'll see you tomorrow then." Maggie smiled and watched as the doctor walked back down the hallway they had just come up. With a sigh, Maggie closed the door and leaned her head against the cold metallic surface.

Maggie had no idea why she had opened up so fully to the cardiologist. But keeping everything she was thinking and feeling inside herself wasn't working. So…when Maeve had offered her a comforting gesture of just taking a hold of her hand to squeeze it gently for a moment, and offered to buy her dinner, she told her everything.

Well…almost everything.

Anything concerning Bianca's involvement and almost everything about Michael was left out.

The first and foremost thing they spoke about was Alexander's treatment and if there was any hope, and according to Maeve, there was very little. The fear of losing Alexander so soon after just finding out about him and getting to know him was on the top of their discussion list.

"Maggie…" David breathed, relieved to see his cousin.

"David…" Maggie turned around and saw David, Ryan, and Bianca staring at her.

Bianca seemed angry, her arms were crossed over her chest and she was glaring at her. What had she done now?

David moved forward and hugged Maggie tightly. "…who was that?" David asked as he moved away from Maggie after hugging her.

"Oh, that was Doctor um…that was Maeve." Maggie tried to explain who it was without needing to and was relieved when David seemed to follow her. "We had dinner…a couple drinks." Maggie admitted, knowing under normal circumstances that she was not a light weight but she had barely eaten anything before she had started drinking and even after eating a great deal it was too late.

"I'm a little…um…tipsy." Maggie tried to step forward but stumbled into David's arms. "Sorry…"

David shook his head and held Maggie up, "It's alright…you should have called, it's late." David admonished and saw Maggie look down at the accusation.

"I fell asleep with him…and went to dinner with Maeve." Maggie heard Bianca gasp and she wondered what she had said to cause it. "Besides, I said I was sorry…geez…" Maggie pushed herself out of David's arms and grabbed onto the counter to keep herself standing.

Her inebriation was the main reason Maeve had walked her to the door. Maggie grabbed at her head as the room spun, "Shit…" Maggie ran passed David towards the bathroom behind him.

"I've…I don't think I've ever seen her drunk before." Ryan commented as he watched Bianca stop David from going after Maggie so she could do it herself.

David looked over at Ryan and sighed, he was still here. "Yes, well it doesn't happen often." Then at the sound of Maggie retching David turned to Ryan. "I think you can leave now."

Ryan glared at David but moved towards the door nonetheless. "Tell Bianca and Maggie I'll stop by tomorrow."

David just threw his head towards Ryan in recognition that he had heard the request. Once the man was out of the suite David locked the door and moved back to the kitchen to make Maggie some coffee.

What was Maggie thinking getting drunk…?

David sighed. She was thinking exactly what he was thinking after Leo died. That it could help. If only for a little while but getting caught in that kind of thinking was what led Gwen down her path and he knew Maggie wouldn't follow it.

So it was a onetime thing, and after everything that had happened in the last few days he could even condone it.

Bianca kneeled behind Maggie holding back the older woman's hair as she retched. Bianca pulled down a towel and wet it under the sink before running it along the back of Maggie's neck while trying to keep calm. She wouldn't ever admit it out loud but seeing Maggie openly flirting with that woman had bothered her.

Flirting…it was flirting.

The way Maggie had been standing, her tone of voice…the way Bianca imagined her eyes had looked the woman up and down as she invited her in. Yes, Bianca had seen Maggie flirt before, and that had definitely been flirting. Not innocent conversation.

Bianca wasn't sure what was worse the fact that it was another woman or that she had expected Maggie to try and bring home Bill(y).

"Ugh…god…" Maggie leaned away from the toilet after flushing it and fell into Bianca's body. Sighing when Bianca wrapped her arm around her waist and put another wet cloth on her forehead. "Sorry…" Maggie whispered as she looked up at Bianca at a slightly odd angle.

Bianca looked down and met Maggie's eyes and smiled softly, "It's alright…feel better?"

"A little…" Maggie whispered as she snuggled into Bianca's arms her hear resting just under Bianca's chin. "…thank you."

"You're welcome…" Bianca felt her heart and body warm as Maggie breathed against the skin of her collarbone. She swallowed and closed her eyes. This wasn't the time or the place. But God…it felt so good to have Maggie in her arms.

"Mmm…" Maggie moaned as she snuggled her face against Bianca's chest the tip of her nose brushing across the skin of Bianca's collarbone. "…Bianca?"

"Ye—yes?"

"You smell really good…" Maggie whispered as she held her eyes closed.

Bianca chuckled nervously as Maggie stopped moving against her and they both just breathed.

"How are you feeling?" Maggie asked as her hand moved from her own lap to touch Bianca's arm as her hand ran up and down before flattening out to press lightly against Bianca's stomach. Maggie stared at her hand as hit

Bianca shook her head and chuckled at the ridiculousness of it. Maggie was the one that had just finished emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet yet the older woman was concerned with how she felt. The selflessness that was Maggie Stone was extraordinary. The absolute love and commitment that Maggie held towards her and whatever her decision would be concerning the child left Bianca breathless.

The way Maggie had readily informed her that whatever her decision she would be there and if she decided to keep this child she would love him or her and spoil her rotten. Bianca had laughed, realizing that as much as Maggie believed herself not to be good with children, she was and would be.

Bianca watched as Maggie reverently touched her stomach and covered it as if protecting the child within her womb from an unknown foe.

Bianca idly wiped away a tear that escaped from her eyes as she looked away towards the bathroom door for a moment to collect herself.

"I'm fine…we're fine." Bianca corrected as she turned away from the bathroom door and the image of herself and Maggie intertwined so fully that reflected back at her from the door length mirror.

"Good…I'm sorry I wasn't here." Bianca didn't need her to explain here for what.

Bianca knew Maggie had been busy, doing what Bianca didn't know but she had seen fit to send Ryan in her stead. Bianca admitted that she could use the friendly face as she tried to calm Kendall's fears and her mother's disgust at her older sister for marrying Michael and now possibly being the sole inheritor of the Cambias fortune. Apparently the media had been looking to contact Alexander Cambias but no one had been able to find him. It was as if he had dropped off the face of the earth after sending her the letter and check hoping to help ease her pain with money she didn't need.

"Don't be sorry Maggie…" Bianca informed firmly as Maggie took her hand away from her stomach and looked at it as if she didn't understand why she had done that. Bianca cleared her throat, "You worried me."

Maggie pouted and puffed at the hair that rested in front of her face, "I'm sorry. I…I was with my father."

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with him," Bianca coaxed, only feeling slightly guilty about using Maggie's current state to ask her questions.

"I didn't but…" Maggie shrugged and snuggled into Bianca enjoying the warmth she could feel coming from the younger woman. "…he's persistent and I couldn't not give him a chance. I…I did that enough already."

"Did what?" Bianca tilted her head curious as she buried her nose into Maggie's hair and closed her eyes. Bianca wondered how wrong it was to feel so at home while sitting on a bathroom floor of a hotel suite she had only been in for three days. Bianca knew that what made this feel like home was the feeling having Maggie in her arms, so vulnerable and trusting not where she was but who she was with.

"I didn't give people another chance when they asked for it. Now I never can..." Maggie's voice broke at the deep regret associated with the memories of never being able to give Frankie and her mother another chance, give them the benefit of the doubt. She promised she wouldn't do that again. It hurt too much to know she could never take it back.

"Well, I'm proud of you for giving him a chance." Bianca informed as they both fell into silence.

"Bianca…" Maggie asked a few minutes later.

"Hmmm…?"

"I trust you."

Bianca blinked as she looked down at the top of Maggie's head. "I'm honored that you do Maggie…" Bianca answered honestly. "…Maggie…you know…you can tell me anything. I hope you know that."

"I thought I did…" Maggie opened her eyes and looked at the tiles of the bathroom wall and followed the pattern with her eyes her frown deepening as she did.

"What do you mean, Maggie? I thought you just said you trust me."

"I do…" Maggie insisted as she turned her head so it was now resting against Bianca's shoulder and she could look up at the younger woman, her neck craned slightly to hold Bianca's eyes.

"Then what can't you tell me?" Bianca felt her heart race as she watched Maggie turn into her own mind her facial expression deepen in thought before her eyes glazed over and her tongue ran over her lips as blue eyes remained fixated on her own lips.

_Oh god…_Bianca shook her head. _No…not like this._

"Okay…time to get up…" Bianca moved to help Maggie stand up.

The last thing either of them needed was to spend the night on the bathroom floor.

Bianca had spent enough time in the bathroom with morning sickness the last week to stay in the bathroom any longer.

"No…comfy…" Maggie complained as she tried to remain in Bianca's arms even as the younger woman moved away. "…aww…man." Maggie sighed as she opened her eyes and Bianca was standing up behind her. "Fine…" Maggie moved to use the sink's counter to stand up.

Once up she looked at Bianca and blinked a few times trying to clear her vision but continued to see two Bianca's.

"Okay, yeah…time to go to bed." Maggie moved towards the door with Bianca's help.

Maggie curled into her pillows the minute Bianca deposited her on the bed. "What are you doing?" Maggie asked as she forced her head to lift up so she could look down the bed at Bianca.

"Taking off your shoes…" Bianca explained trying not to find Maggie's clearly perplexed expression adorable.

"Oh…okay." Maggie let her head fall back down and sighed. Wait… "Hey..." Maggie batted away Bianca's hands which were trying to take off her jeans.

"Maggie…" Bianca blushed despite herself. "…we need to take off your jeans."

"See…yep I knew it." Maggie spoke more to herself as she lay back down and did little to help Bianca take off her jeans but at least this time her hands weren't slapped away.

"Knew what?" Bianca asked as she shimmied Maggie's jeans passed her waist knowing she shouldn't have asked.

"That you were just trying to get in my pants." Maggie snickered at her own joke and offered Bianca a dazzling smile.

Bianca shook her head and chuckled, if only Maggie knew, if only she knew. "There…"

"Where?" Maggie looked around the room wondering where Bianca was referring.

Bianca couldn't help it this time she laughed out right. Maggie tipsy was funny.

"Goodnight Maggie…" Bianca turned off the light and went to leave but stopped when she heard Maggie whisper her name.

"Bianca…"

"Yes?" Bianca held the edge of the door in her hand as she looked back at Maggie on bed.

"Please don't leave…" Maggie pleaded into the darkness of the room.

Bianca moved away from the door, closing it as she moved to sit at the head of Maggie's bed.

Bianca caught sight of Maggie's tears and gasped. "I'm not going anywhere…" Bianca tried to soothe as she brushed at Maggie's honey brown locks.

"But you will…" Maggie confessed as she curled in on herself pulling her blanket up to her chin. "Please don't…I'm sorry…so sorry…"

"Why? Why would you think that?" Bianca asked and received no answer. "Maggie what are you sorry for? Maggie…" Bianca pushed gently at Maggie's shoulder and saw Maggie's eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

Bianca shook her head and sighed as she watched Maggie sleep. Bianca knew she would have to leave soon she just hoped Maggie would be coming home with her. It was because of Kendall and her mother. They were asking her to come home. That had to be what Maggie was referring to. That was it…it had to be because what else could Maggie be talking about?

Bianca moved to lie behind Maggie on the older girl's bed.

Maggie turned into her and Bianca rested her head on Maggie's shoulder and listened to Maggie's heartbeat as she closed her own eyes and fell asleep.

**End Part Five**


	10. Installment Three: Part 6

**Installment Three:**

**The Stranger In Me**

**Part 6**

Maggie sighed as she exited the elevator. It was early in the morning but she was up and out the door already.

Visiting hours started in an hour and Maggie couldn't stay in the suite for another minute.

Bianca had…

Maggie closed her eyes as she stepped out into the cool air of morning.

Maggie could pretend that her eyes were tearing because of the chill while knowing that was the farthest thing from why she was crying.

Bianca had left.

Maggie moved to the main building of the Marriot hotel and asked the main desk to call a cab for her. They told her it would be fifteen minutes so she thanked them and moved off to the side to wait outside on the bench by the entrance.

Once outside Maggie fell onto the bench and leaned forward covering her face with her hands as she recalled her conversation with Bianca earlier this morning.

* * *

Maggie attempted to slip out of their shared bedroom

"Maggie, wait…"

Maggie had made it out from Bianca's arms even though she had wanted desperately to stay in them, without a problem. Bianca was still sound asleep when she had stood from the bed, or so she had thought.

Now, as Maggie turned to look at Bianca she realized that Bianca had to have been up from the very beginning.

Maggie sighed and stopped her exit.

"We need to talk." Bianca informed as Maggie cringed.

"Talk about what?" Maggie asked, trying to play it off. She remembered enough about last night to know she had almost told Bianca everything, almost being the operative word.

Bianca sighed as she moved to the edge of the bed and patted the spot beside her. Maggie shook her head and instead staid with her back turned to the door, her hands fiddling with the doorknob. She had been so close…so very close to a clean getaway.

"About me leaving…" Bianca frowned as she looked down, upset that she realized she had to leave.

Maggie's eyes widened as she sucked in a deep breath.

"I thought you were going to stay…" Maggie realized she sounded like a child but Bianca had said she was going to stay.

"I know I said I was going to stay but I can't. I need to go back to Pine Valley."

Maggie was afraid to ask, hoping that she hadn't said anything she shouldn't have. "Why..?"

"Maggie, please you have to understand that I want to stay here with you but…"

"But what?" Maggie asked slowly resigning herself to the fact that Bianca was going to leave. A part of Maggie realized that it might be better if Bianca did because then she wouldn't have to keep lying about where she was going.

"Kendall's scared. She…she asked me to come home."

It was about Kendall. Maggie sighed in relief, thank goodness!

Maggie had known that Bianca would need to go home and be with Kendall and Erica as the police investigated Michael's murder and the legitimacy of Kendall's marriage to Michael. She really did, so this wasn't as much of a surprise as she felt herself making it out to be.

"Okay…When is your flight?" Maggie asked as she looked around the room. "I'll help you pack." Her attitude seemed to surprise Bianca.

"You're okay….with me leaving?" Bianca asked confused as she watched Maggie shift from being a nervous wreck to calm, cool, and collected in a matter of seconds.

Maggie had been panicked that she would leave her last night, now she was fine with it? What was going on? What was she missing, Bianca wondered.

"Bianca, I understand completely. Kendall is going to need you. Kendall and your mother, I do understand. I can't ask you to stay here any longer." Maggie hoped she didn't sound like she was reading from a script.

"But…I would stay…you know that don't you?" Bianca questioned as she grabbed a hold of Maggie's hand when the older woman tried to walk by the bed. "Maggie look at me…"

Maggie met Bianca's eyes and forced herself to remain calm and smile softly. Maggie did understand. Having Bianca here had been everything she needed to keep herself standing but her mother was buried, the house was being sold, and she had made her decision regarding Alexander. Bianca's presence here had allowed Maggie the strength to get through all of that and Maggie was grateful.

Maggie knew she needed Bianca, needed her strength and she had that and now Bianca needed her to be strong for her, for Kendall, and for herself. So she would be.

"I know you would. I do…" Seeing Bianca's unbelieving face Maggie ran her hand across her cheek in an attempt to reassure her. "It's okay…I really do. Bianca…" Maggie took a deep breath as she tried to find the right words. "I can't tell you how much I want to thank you for being here. For…for keeping me standing when I didn't think I could. If you hadn't been here I don't know if I'd have been able to keep myself going."

"You could have…" Bianca tried to offer but Maggie laughed lightly and shook her head, knowing it wasn't true.

Maggie had needed Bianca and Bianca had been there for her. Maggie now had no right to keep Bianca from going back home to be there for Kendall now that Kendall needed her.

"I…" Maggie took a deep breath. "I love you Bianca. I don't say that nearly enough, but I do. I love you and I'm so very thankful to have you in my life."

"Maggie…" Bianca tried to stem off Maggie's praise but Maggie wouldn't and couldn't let her, not this time.

"No, it's true. I don't say it enough. I should say it more and I'm going to, I promise. I just…I want you to know how special you are to me and how much I care about you. You're my best friend and I…I haven't really had many friends before but I'm so grateful to have found you. You are so…so…strong and good and caring…" Maggie cleared her throat as it closed with her bubbling emotions. "I couldn't imagine not knowing you. Not anymore…" Maggie brought her other hand up to Bianca's face and cupped the younger woman's tearing face and wiped away her tears.

Maggie leaned her head forward to press her forehead against Bianca's and closed her eyes.

"I love you…" Maggie whispered finding it hard to remain firm in her declaration as the power of her feelings touched her heart and left her breathless. It nearly broke her when Bianca didn't understand the true depth of her love, but she couldn't do that now. Not yet.

"I love you too…Maggie…soo much…" Bianca whispered as she held her eyes closed tightly. As long as her eyes remained closed she could imagine that this was real, that Maggie loved her, loved her with her whole heart and would love her forever.

Maggie cleared her throat minutes later opening her eyes to see Bianca's still tightly closed.

With a step back and a quick lean forward she placed a kiss to Bianca's forehead before moving towards the door. "Come on now, we have to get your stuff packed."

"Okay…" Bianca regretted having to leave and regretted having to open her eyes even more.

* * *

Maggie looked at her watch as she waited for her cab.

David was taking Bianca to the airport at this very moment where a private jet would be waiting for her.

Maggie had made a call and without even having to explain why Alexander had arranged for the Cambias jet to be ready and waiting for Bianca.

Maggie was sure that the explanation that Kendall had called for it would suffice until Maggie could tell Bianca who really had called for it and how.

Until then, Maggie was sure Kendall would take the credit. She hoped.

Maggie took a deep breath and looked up when she heard a car honk at her. Her cab was here. Maggie stood up and stepped in, giving the name and address of the hospital to the driver before she had even closed the door.

-**Mercy Hospital**-

Maggie took a deep breath. It was becoming her own little ritual before she went to see her father. She'd take several deep breaths to calm her nerves while her brain ran through horrible scenarios.

Shaking her head and taking another deep breath Maggie looked down the hall and noticed Ryan was standing outside Alexander's room.

Maggie picked up her pace and took a hold of Ryan's shoulders once she stopped her sprint, just in case she needed him to keep her standing.

"Is he okay?" She hoped beyond all things that he was.

"He's fine…" Ryan was quick to explain as he held Maggie's forearms just in case her legs gave out anyway.

"Good…" Maggie nodded her head and took a few cleansing breaths this time to calm her racing heart. "What are you doing here?"

"He called, asked me to look into a few things. You haven't told him yet have you?" Ryan asked as he looked at Maggie.

Maggie understood immediately what Ryan was referring to. How could she not?

Michael…

"No…um…the doctor didn't want me to tell him yet. Bad tests results." Maggie easily lied and Ryan nodded, taking the excuse at face value. "She told me I could tell him today…"

"I think you should, as soon as possible." Ryan insisted while looking at Maggie.

Maggie looked at Ryan with a tilted head. "Why?"

"He's asking me to look into who controls Enchantment, Fusion, and Chandler Enterprises, him or Michael."

Maggie's eyes widened, why would he be doing that? Maggie knew but she decided to make sure she was correct.

"So…" Maggie pulled and wondered what Ryan was hiding. He seemed too interested on the pieces of papers he was holding to meet her eyes and his shoulders were tense. He was also easily agitated at her 'ignorance' about her father's business.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "That means that I have to tell him that he owns them because when Michael died they all went right to him."

Maggie bowed her head in understanding but eyed Ryan suspiciously. David was right. Ryan was keeping something from her. It was in the way he held himself as if he was afraid she could see right through him. He was right to be afraid, she could see right through him she just didn't know what he was hiding yet.

"I'll tell him today, I will." Maggie nodded her head, reassuring herself that she would tell Alexander about Michael.

"Okay, while you do that, I have some work to do. Just…" Ryan shook his head and sighed, "Tell him! I'll be back later." Ryan moved passed Maggie before she could even say she would.

Maggie watched Ryan walk into the elevator and shook her head before she walked into her father's room.

Alexander held up a finger to hold Maggie off for a moment as he talked to someone on the phone.

"Yes, make sure that is available at a moment's notice. Yes. Good, I will call you in a few hours I have a visitor." With that Alexander hung up the phone and turned to Maggie with a smile. "Sorry about that my dear, I just needed to take care of some things."

"Don't worry about it. I see you've eaten…" Maggie pointed out the leftover of the foods he was allowed to eat.

"Yes, if you could call it food that is…" Alexander looked at the left overs and rolled his eyes, what they had given him couldn't even be considered food, but it was better than nothing, or so he was convincing himself.

Maggie smirked and sat down in the chair that she had occupied for hours upon hours yesterday. "I understand."

They had spent nearly twelve hours yesterday talking about anything and everything. It had been something Maggie never thought she would enjoy with anyone. Apparently only two people had been able to convince her talking for such a lengthy time was worth it and they both had taken her by surprise. Maggie smiled and wondered if it was right to compare Bianca with Alexander. In this case, she decided it was fine.

Alexander had been interested in Maggie's childhood, the good the bad and the ugly while Maggie was curious about his relationship with her mother, his childhood, Alexander Jr. and even Michael and their mother Amelia.

By the time Alexander had fallen asleep they had gotten up to Maggie's recount of finding out about Frankie's death and the drama that ensued when she first went to Pine Valley and how she had to work at convincing people she wasn't like her sister while trying to find her killer.

Alexander had left off with his teen years and a short but insightful recount of his relationship with Gwen and her dreams. He had mentioned Amelia shortly. He explained that he had fallen in love with her while they were still so young and had married her when she was pregnant with Alexander Jr. because that was how it was then. The love he held for Amelia fell away with time and by the time he had met Gwen there was nothing but animosity between them.

It was hard to hear for both.

"I um…" Maggie took a deep breath it was better to get right down to it then skirt around the subject again. "I have something to tell you but I first wanted to thank you for getting the jet ready for Bianca. It means a lot to me. She needed to get home and she had come here for me and I…"

Alexander raised his palm to stop Maggie's explanation offering a gentle smile as he looked at the young woman. "No explanation necessary and no thanks either. You seem to be forgetting that all that is mine is now yours."

Maggie's eyes met her father's and her shock was easily readable. "That's…I mean no. I…"

"It will all be yours. I'm leaving it to you. The money, control of the companies I own, my properties, all of it." And it was a great deal. "I'm taking away Michael's control and giving it to you. You will do better than he ever could I can feel it…"

There was a natural intuition in Maggie that Alexander could feel and wished to the very depths of his being that he could nurture himself. Sadly he could not and even sadder yet if he was given the time to nurture Maggie's idle ability he would rather spend that precious time learning about Maggie and sharing with her all she could ever hope for from him.

"No, you don't understand…" Maggie stood up shaking her head, what was she going to do with all of that money? The power? What did she need it for? "I'm going to be a doctor, I…I don't know how to run a company…I…"

"That is why Ryan will be with you."

Ryan could help nurture Maggie's god given talent. He had seen it in the few encounters they shared with others. She easily commanded attention and authority when she wished for it. It was wonderful how she could also manage anyone that came here looking for something she wasn't willing to give. The doctors had come with all their pesky questions that she avoided skillfully, very skillfully in his opinion. Alexander wondered if this ability was not in part to her maternal family's business in conning and trickery, or if it came from him.

"Ryan…?" What did Ryan know about running multibillion dollar companies? What was he going to do for her, Maggie wondered.

"Yes, Mr. Lavery, he will help you I've already discussed it with…"

"I don't want it." Maggie insisted as she stood up from her chair.

Alexander looked about the room and at his daughter curiously, she was perhaps the only person he had ever met that would turn down hundreds of million in stock, nearly ten billion in revenue, houses or penthouses in almost every major city around the world and a private jet and shofar. Was that not enough for any living person to jump on if offered it?

"I don't want any of it. None of it." Maggie shook her head.

"Maggie this will ensure your future…" Alexander tried to explain but watched as Maggie continued to step away from his bed.

"You mustn't misunderstand me. I'm grateful that you'd be willing to give me this…this…gift…" Maggie conceded that it was a gift, at least in his eyes. "…but I don't want it. I…" Maggie touched her own chest. "I am what will ensure my future. Not you, not your name, and certainly not your money."

Alexander brought his hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, something Maggie found herself doing more and more these last few days too. "I don't understand why you won't even consider…"

"Money and power corrupt." Maggie threw at him.

Alexander sighed and quoted, "Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men."

"John Emerich Edward…um…" Maggie referenced and smiled, believing herself to have won. The name was too long to remember anyway.

"_Timothy 6:10… For the love of money is the root of all evil: which while some coveted after, they have erred from the faith, and pierced themselves through with many sorrows._ Is this what you fear? The sorrows that plague the rich? What about their joy? Their ease and stability?" Alexander slammed his hand down on the bed finding himself angered by Maggie's clear dismissal of his offer.

"Do you not wish to be financially stable? I can insure that. The money that I have worked hard to earn! The money that I got from building up a company from nothing! Nothing…!" He hissed and took a deep breath and shook his head. He needed Maggie to understand. "Would you rather I leave it to Michael? To allow him to use it as he wished and not as he should?"

Maggie felt her breath catch, he still didn't know.

"Power…money…Maggie in the world we live in often times they are interchangeable and without one you can't have the other. Believe me when I say I do not want Michael to live to hold or wield this power. _'I am not interested in power for power's sake, but I'm interested in power that is moral, that is right and that is good.'" _

"Martin Luther King Jr…" Maggie whispered and felt her heart ache for the hope she saw in Alexander's eyes.

"I know it would do the world a great disservice if Michael were to gain the empire I built for him…he can't take it from you if I give it to you. I promise you I'll ensure he can't! Maggie, please..."Alexander begged as he looked up at Maggie desperate for her to understand he couldn't leave Michael to inherit his fortune.

Maggie took a deep breath and shook her head, eyes closed. "He can't take it."

Alexander brightened, "I'll ensure it I…"

"No…you don't understand." Maggie stepped forward and stood before Alexander frowning. "Michael can't take it at all. He…"

Alexander knew something was wrong, "What…he what?"

"He's dead…." Maggie whispered head bowed not for Michael's sake but for Alexander's.

"He's…" Alexander took a deep breath and looked at Maggie and then around the room. "He's dead…"

Maggie nodded, "They found his body yesterday…"

"Body….his body…" Alexander ran his hand over his mouth as he spoke, his mind unwilling to comprehend it.

Michael was dead.

Michael could no longer hurt anyone, Ms. Montgomery nor Maggie.

It pained him, it did, to know his son was dead but he felt a form of relief knowing that Michael could not hurt Maggie. It pained him even greater to feel that relief. What kind of man felt relief at his own child's death?

He needed a moment he…

Before he could even begin to ask for the time he needed…tears fell and he found it hard to breathe.

"Oh…" Maggie rushed over to his side. "You need to take deep breaths, there like that…" Maggie rubbed at his back, unsure what to do to help him.

"Oh god…" Alexander gasped as he leaned forward holding himself around the waist. "Forgive me…please forgive me."

Maggie unsure what to do, remained sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands continually running up and down her father's back doing her best to calm him.—Comfort him through his painful loss and her joyful relief over Michael's death.

**End Part Six**


	11. Installment Three: Part 7

**Installment Three: **

**The Stranger In Me**

**Part 7**

"Maggie…hey Maggie…wake up…"

Maggie popped up from her position on the hospital bed, one leg hanging over the edge as the other stretched down the side. "Oh…ow…"

Maggie moaned and groaned as she moved to get off the bed only to fall into Ryan's arms, her leg fast asleep and unable to hold her weight.

"Shout…" Maggie with the help of Ryan hobbled over to the nearest chair, her eyes looking over her shoulder to make sure that Alexander was still asleep. "What time is it?" Maggie asked as she rubbed her eyes, her legs no longer in dire need as she sat down.

"It's a little after two."

Wow…it had been four hours.

Maggie looked to see that Alexander was still sleeping and frowned slightly, the man had cried himself to sleep.

Maggie didn't know what it was like to lose a child but she imagined the heartbreak Alexander felt was harder still; this was the loss of his third child.

Maggie groaned at the realization. She, Maggie Sto—she was going to have to figure out what name she would be taking because she refused to keep Richard Stone's name for another minute. For now though changing her last name could wait. Now she was trying to comprehend the fact that she was the only Cambias heir left.

Soon Maggie would be the _**only**_ Cambias left. Left…it was like talking about left overs in the fridge and it made her sick. To know that she would be the only living person with Cambias blood running through her veins. An entire family line left in her veins alone.

But wait…she wouldn't be the only Cambias left. Bianca's baby…no…Maggie shook her head. Bianca's child was a Montgomery no matter what anyone said that child would be nothing like his or her father. Maggie knew Bianca would make sure of it. If Bianca kept the baby, for now, Bianca's child would not be considered. It would help stifle the blow should Bianca decide to abort the baby.

So that left her and Alexander. Except Alexander had so little time left…

The thought scared Maggie because she'd lose another member of her family. She'd be losing a man she knew—given more time—she could love as deeply as any daughter did towards their father. Sadly, time wasn't on their side and what would happen then?

Alexander would be buried alongside his children and where would that leave her? What happened after Maggie finished burying her family? Who was left to bury her?

Maggie looked to Ryan.

God…the thought of Ryan helping her run Cambias made her head swim.

Ryan would be in charge of one of the largest corporations this generation had ever seen. Somehow that didn't sit well with Maggie, but what choice did she have?

Maggie moaned as she grabbed at her head, "My head is killing me."

Ryan snickered, "Well falling asleep like you did could put a kink in anyone's neck. I'll see if I can get you some aspirin or something…I'll be back."

"Thanks…" Maggie watched Ryan leave before turning back to Alexander's bed.

Alexander had cried for Michal's death while she had rejoiced. Days ago she would have danced upon his grave and not batted an eyelash. Now, she knew of his childhood, knew things no one else did. Maggie knew that Michael was afraid of the dark until he was twelve and that he had wanted to be a fireman. Maggie had listened as Alexander told her that Michael had even passed and would have been a fireman had Alexander not paid to keep him out.

Maggie knew much more than she was willing to admit. All about the man she had never wanted to learn anything about except what hurt him the most. Maggie kept herself from falling down that road as she realized that Michael never knew he had been accepted, never knew he could have fulfilled his dream of being a fireman. Michael never got the chance to learn that Alexander used to be the one to leave the hallway light on outside his room or that when Alexander Jr. (AJ) took the blame for wrecking their father's new Porsche Alexander knew that Michael had been the one to trash it.

But Maggie still couldn't love Michael. In fact she hated him.

Maggie still hated him and didn't even hide it. Even after learning about Michael and his past Maggie still hated him and no one could blame her rightfully. She hated him for all the things he was and for the man he could have been but wasn't.

Maggie would still dance on his grave and not bat an eyelash and only feel guilty if Alexander saw her.

What would Alexander do when he found out that she was a suspect in Michael's murder? What would he see fit to do then? Take back his offer for her to take over Cambias Industries? Hate her for hating the brother that helped cause pain to those she cared most about?

Maggie cringed as she stretched, her hand moving to rest along her abdomen and rubbed at the stiff muscle at her side the slight rise of her scarred skin making her really think.

What would Alexander think of Michael and her if he knew indeed?

"Back…" Ryan needlessly informed as he walked through the door towards her. "I come bearing gifts." In his palm were two aspirin and in the other hand was a bottle of water.

"Thank you," Maggie gratefully took both and popped both pills before nearly chugging down the entire bottle of water.

"So…I take it you told him." Ryan commented as he saw Maggie's red eyes and wondered if Alexander's matched.

Maggie snorted and nodded her head. "Yeah, he didn't take it well."

"I didn't think he would." Ryan informed as he looked over at Alex with a fond expression.

"He wants to give me Cambias…" Maggie watched Ryan's face and saw no change in his expression. "But you already knew that."

"Yes, I did." Ryan looked at Maggie and pulled up the only other chair in the room so he could sit facing her.

"He told me that I'd own it and because I don't know jack-squat about business you'd help me run it."

"I will…" Ryan quickly informed and Maggie turned her eyes away from Alexander and looked at Ryan.

"No, you won't."

Ryan raised a brow in confusion. "Alex and I have already…"

"What you discussed with him doesn't mean anything until I sign off on it." Maggie informed and watched Ryan's expression change.

Maggie finally knew what Ryan was playing at and she wasn't about to sit back and watch him steal second, third and home without making an effort to throw the ball to the basemen.

"Why would you take this opportunity away from me?" Ryan asked curious and a little more than annoyed. "You don't want Cambias, you said so yourself!"

"Were you listening in on our conversation!" Maggie's eyes narrowed as she took in Ryan who realized his slip and had the decency to at least look ashamed. "I may not want Cambias but I know people who deserve their companies back."

"Like who?" Ryan asked malice lacing his words. "Kendall?"

"Kendall, Greenlee, Mia and Simone!" Maggie made sure to mention all four fusion women to the spurned lover. "Adam Chandler and Erica! They deserve to get back their companies."

"Who says?" Ryan asked as he stood up from his chair. "They lost them, Michael outsmarted them." There was almost a gleam of respect in Ryan's eyes that Maggie would not stand to see remain.

"No…" Maggie stood, albeit slower than Ryan but stood up so the man wasn't towering over her as much as he would if she remained seated. "Michael stole them! He blackballed them and cheated them out of the companies they built up from the ground. They built those companies, made them the power houses they are now. That is something I'm sure my father would respect!" Maggie hissed as she stared up at Ryan, unafraid of his attempt to intimidate her with his size.

"Ha…your father…." Ryan laughed condescendingly. "You don't know the first thing about him." Ryan accused eyes narrowing as his nose flared, his body rippling with tension.

"I know a lot more about him than you think…" Maggie pointed out standing her ground but unafraid to admit to herself that Ryan's 'attempt' to intimidate her was working. "Now, I think you should leave."

"I'm not…"

"I believe the lady asked you to leave."

Maggie and Ryan both snapped towards the bed and saw that Alexander's eyes were open and clear, he also looked angry.

"Sir, I was only trying to explain to…"

"I heard what you were trying to say, Mr. Lavery." Alexander informed as he eyed the young man before him. "Now, my daughter asked you to leave. I think it best that you do as she asks before I call someone in to remove you."

Ryan nodded his head and left the room but not before meeting Maggie's eyes.

This wasn't over. Not by a long shot. Maggie knew it and Ryan promised it in his departing look.

Maggie found herself smiling with relief as Ryan nodded his head and left the room. Maggie looked down at the bottle of water she had dropped during their argument.

Maggie snorted; sometimes it was hard to decide what kind of man Ryan really was. The good guy everyone thought him to be or a time bomb waiting to blow. Maggie was beginning to lean more towards the second.

"I'm sorry that we woke you." Maggie informed as she moved over to his bed. "Can I get you anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Alexander shook his head and smiled up at Maggie. He reached his hand out and ran his hand across her cheek. "You're so much like your mother…" He whispered while staring at her but Maggie could tell he no longer saw her standing before him, but Gwen.

For a few moments they both allowed themselves to live in a different, time a different world, where Alexander had come back and raised Maggie and Frankie and spent his life loving Gwen and not alone in empty penthouses with sons that hated him and a deceased wife who he hadn't loved for years. A life where Maggie didn't have to walk on egg shells and could share with her mother and father her straight A+ report card; and Maggie wasn't the only one at Frankie's sporting events cheering her on. It was a life they both now wished had been real rather than the day dream it was.

"You know you just proved my point."

Maggie snapped her attention back to her father at the sound of his voice. He had been staring at her with a glazed expression for a few minutes, his fingers gently caressing her cheek as he did so.

Now, he removed his hand and looked slightly embarrassed but impressed.

"What do you mean?"

Alexander smiled, "Standing up against Mr. Lavery, you proved my point. You fought him in favor of others. You wish to distribute back to those who were wronged their companies. That's admirable…and something I would never do."

Maggie nodded her head understanding what he was trying to say, or so she thought. "I just…it's the right thing to do."

"That's why you will be perfect." Alexander practically gushed.

Maggie's eyes popped up and met her father's blue orbs. "I don't understand…"

"You would do what is right. You would be the only one to return to those people their companies. Myself, Michael, Mr. Lavery, we would keep them and by doing so we would be legitimizing Michael's actions in stealing them underhandedly."

"I…" Maggie shook her head. "…I don't know if I can handle it."

Alexander shook his head and laughed lightly as he grinned at the young woman before him. "You'll learn…and you'll excel at it. You'll be the first of your kind…an honest multibillion dollar businesswoman. You'll earn respect and trust instead of fear and cynicism. You'll of course learn how to make the tough decisions, but we all do at one point or another."

"_The person who risks nothing, does nothing, has nothing, is nothing, and becomes nothing. He may avoid suffering and sorrow, but he simply cannot learn and feel and change and grow and love and live." _Maggie recited with a shake of her head.

"Leo F. Buscaglia, impressive." Alexander nodded and took a hold of Maggie's hand. "Please, let me do this for you. Let me give you all you could ever want. Let me die knowing that you will be well taken care of."

Maggie snickered, "If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to set me up with someone."

"Well…I had thought about pushing you towards Mr. Lavery but I have seen the error in my ways. I will see to it that the arrangements I made with him are changed immediately."

Maggie smiled, grateful that Ryan would be taken out of the equation.

"Besides…I know that look in your eyes better than anything. Your heart is already spoken for, isn't it?" The look he saw as bright as day was the same forlorn look his own eyes held since he left Gwen standing on the curb watching his taxi whisk him away to the airport and a life he might as well have never lived.

"You know, you are really creeping me out with just looking at me and knowing everything about me…" Maggie shook her head, aware that he was right. Her heart was spoken for.

"That is easy to explain to you. The look in your eyes is the look I once held when looking at your mother and although I did not raise you, you have many of my mannerisms and facial expressions which allows for easy interpretation." He recited it as if reading from a book.

Maggie laughed and shook her head, already aware of this. She had discovered this long ago.

"So…who is he?" Alexander tested gently as he looked at Maggie with an openness he had never offered anyone else besides Gwen.

Maggie's face shifted and she looked away from him and wondered if she could admit it out loud to someone else instead of just herself.

"Is it the young man from the cemetery?" Alexander almost sounded disappointed with his observation and hopeful that perhaps Maggie would tell him he was wrong.

Maggie didn't answer, how would he react if he knew?

"Perhaps a young man from school?" Alexander offered as Maggie remained quiet.

"It's…" Maggie took a deep breath. "I…it's not a man that holds my heart."

There…she had said it.

It was out there and unlike what she expected, Alexander didn't start to yell and scream at her. He just smiled and looked almost pleased by this.

"So, it's as I originally suspected…" Alexander cooed with a bright smile that easily said 'I'm always right'.

"What! What did you originally suspect?" Maggie asked voice hard as she tried to close herself off as quickly as she could.

It was too late, he already knew…she knew he did! It was the look in his eyes, the glint there that just told her he knew something he shouldn't.

"That the young Ms. Montgomery has held your heart for some time…"

Maggie's eyes widened and went to quickly reassure him it wasn't Bianca but the words stuck in her throat. She couldn't lie, not anymore.

"I…" Maggie looked down and took a deep breath if she couldn't say it out loud to him how could she possibly expect to say it to Bianca? "It's hard not to fall in love with her." Maggie admitted as her shoulders sagged as if a weight had finally been lifted from them.

"Yes…" Alexander moved aside on the bed and offered Maggie her previous spot with a little extra room. She took it and leaned back against the bed so she too was sitting up at almost an exact 90 degree angle. "…I suspect it is."

Maggie had already explained how Frankie had fallen for the young Ms. Montgomery as well. Apparently this Bianca Christine Montgomery had a charm that easily enchanted his children. Alexander's eyes darkened for a moment in recognition of what Michael had done to the young woman. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath keeping his anger under the surface.

"You should know that…" Maggie closed her eyes and took a calming breath. "…I'm one of the top suspects in Michael's murder."

Alexander took a moment to absorb this news and nodded his head once in recognition. "Yes, I suspect that you and Michael had words before his death."

"I held him at knife point and threatened him in open court that if he came near Bianca again I'd make sure he never got the chance to see anything else ever again." With her eyes closed it was as if she were only talking to herself and didn't have to face the outraged or discouraging look she was sure graced her father's face.

"You know, before, when you were arguing with Mr. Lavery you said something that caught my attention."

Maggie opened her eyes and turned to see Alexander's profile as he stared out in front of them.

"You told him that I am your father."

Yes, she had, because it was true.

"You're the only one of my children that has accepted that, embraced it…embraced me because of who I am not because I am your father. You…you chose to come see me, though I didn't leave you much room, you care because you want to! Not because you have to." Alexander turned to Maggie and brushed his hand across her cheek once again. "I'm grateful for the opportunity to get to know you Maggie."

Maggie looked at her father with a raised brow what did this have to do with what she had just admitted.

"Michael disowned me whenever he could but used my name to get what he wanted. You…you don't want anything from me but to get to know me. You don't want my money or my name. You have no idea how wonderful that feels. So if you expect me to disown you, throw you from the room harried by what you did to defend the woman you love, you will be disappointed."

Maggie gasped unbelieving.

"I love you, Maggie! And I'm proud to have you as my daughter." Alexander smiled gently as he cupped her cheek and looked into her deep blue eyes, his eyes.

Maggie smiled as she leaned into her father's touch assured that as she leaned forward and he wrapped his arms around her that she was safe, loved and cherished and this was where she was supposed to be.

**End Part Seven**

**End Installment Three: The Stranger In Me**


	12. Installment Four: A Stranger Comes Home

**Installment Four: **

**A Stranger Comes Home**

**Part 1 of 6**

-**Three Days Later**-

Bianca looked around the penthouse and sighed.

She was alone.

Kendall had stopped by to talk and had been here for hours. They had talked about everything and anything Bianca could imagine. Her relationship with Kendall had always been rocky and it still was but there was something that Kendall helped her understand without even knowing it.

The child inside of her, growing bigger and stronger every day, may be the product of a horrible situation but it couldn't be blamed for the way he or she was conceived. It wasn't fair to do so and as Bianca looked at Kendall she knew how unfair and unjust it was.

Kendall didn't know about the pregnancy, not yet, possibly never would.

The appointment Bianca had at the abortion clinic loomed in the near future. Bianca had made the appointment the day she had come home from Green Bay.

Green Bay, with the last three days back home in Pine Valley Bianca actually missed Green Bay. It made her feel guilty but being away from Pine Valley made things easier even while helping Maggie through a terrible loss.

The only contact Bianca had with Maggie in the last three days was over the phone and somehow that wasn't enough anymore. Not now…and possibly never again.

Bianca sighed, _Maggie…_

Maggie told her she would be back no later than this Sunday, which was in two days.

So, Bianca had made the appointment for next Tuesday.

Maggie assured her that she would be back in Pine Valley by then and would go with her.

Now as the day moved closer and Bianca spent more time with Kendall and learned about Kendall's childhood and her aspirations for the future Bianca didn't know if she would keep the appointment.

So although Kendall's constant presence around the penthouse was causing an internal battle, Bianca was happy to have Kendall around.

Bianca knew that Kendall was only sticking close to the penthouse because Anna and Derrick had been by her condo almost every day. Hell, the two police detectives had been here to the penthouse to question Erica and her about their where abouts the two days they had been able to narrow Michael's death to.

They were looking for proof that Kendall had killed Michael and the closer they looked the shiftier Kendall became.

Bianca had begged Kendall to tell her what she was hiding, but Kendall would only tell her to trust her, that she knew what she was doing.

Bianca wasn't sure Kendall did know what she was doing and she wished Maggie were here to talk to about it.

Maggie would be able to figure out what Kendall was up to, Bianca knew she would.

For now though, Bianca had to settle for talking to Maggie once a day for an hour or two at night.

Something had happened. Bianca knew it had. Maggie had sounded so happy the first two days they had spoken on the phone. Maggie had even admitted to talking with her father, admitted that was the reason she had to stay behind in Green Bay, she wanted to get to know her father. Maggie's happiness was short lived. Last night Maggie had called her crying hysterically.

Bianca had been helpless to do anything but listen to Maggie cry over the line.

Maggie couldn't find the breath or her voice to tell Bianca what was wrong and had handed the phone to David.

David explained that something had happened to someone very close to Maggie that they had passed away. David also explained that they would be back by Sunday. They would be on a flight back to Pine Valley after the burial.

Bianca had immediately offered to go to Green Bay but David had told her it would be better if she stayed in Pine Valley for now, and repeated that they would be back on Sunday.

Since that heartbreaking phone call and only hearing Maggie grasp desperately for the right words and enough air to speak them, Bianca had heard nothing.

Neither Maggie nor David had called her since and it was bothering Bianca.

The pain Bianca could feel rolling off of Maggie even through the phone was unbearable. Even with David's assurances that he could take care of Maggie, she worried, she cared, and she hurt for Maggie.

Bianca walked over to the fireplace and looked at the photograph of her, her mother, and Grandmother Mona. She smiled as she picked up the frame and stared at her Grandmother's face.

"Grandma, if you're listening please…please help give us a break…" Bianca looked up at the ceiling and then back at the photograph. "I don't think we can take another hit…" Bianca doubted that they could take one more push let alone hit. Especially not after the year they had been having. "Grant Maggie the strength she needs to get through this as she gave me the strength to get through. I love her, Grandma…I love her so much." Bianca cleared her throat as she wiped at a wayward tear. "She deserves happiness Grandma, please help her find it." Bianca smiled and laughed lightly, "Even if it isn't with me."

Bianca turned around when she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Mom…" Bianca's eyes widened as she took in the figure standing beside her mother. "Lena…" Oh no, by the look in Lena's eyes she had heard everything she had just said. "Lena…I…"

"It iz alright, Bianca." Lena informed as she looked at Erica and stepped back towards the door.

It had taken Lena a great deal of pleading to get Erica to even permit her in the elevator let alone come into the penthouse to see Bianca. Now it seemed apparent why.

"I…I must be going, excuse me."

Lena turned and left, Bianca quick to follow after her.

"Lena wait…!"

Lena stopped even as the elevator doors opened. She turned to look at Bianca and saw the sorrow in the young woman's eyes. It hurt to know that Bianca did not love her the way that she loved Bianca. It hurt more than Lena wanted to admit but she had little right to keep Bianca from happiness. She had only allowed for Bianca to be in pain over her infidelity and spying for Michael. It made her sick to know what she had allowed that man to do to her…what he had done to Bianca.

If Bianca was happy, even if it was with Maggie, Lena would not keep her from that happiness. Bianca deserved to be happy.

The elevator doors closed and the two women stood in the hallway, Bianca fumbling for the right words. "Bianca…"

"I'm sorry…" Bianca whispered as she cleared her throat and met Lena's eyes. "I am truly sorry. I just…"

"You cannot control who you fall in love with, yes?"

Bianca shook her head in confirmation.

"Does she love you?" Lena asked.

The last Lena had been informed Maggie was still straight, that of course did not include the act Bianca had put on with Maggie at Erica's almost wedding last month.

"I…not like…she…" Bianca sighed. "She's not in love with me, no."

"But you still love her…"

Bianca nodded, "Yes, and it wouldn't be fair to…"

Lena raised her hand and smiled gently at Bianca despite her pain. "I admit that this is a difficult thing to do, but I will…if you decide you no longer wish to wait for her, I will be here, but not forever." Lena informed and pressed the call button for the elevator happy to see the lift hadn't left and the doors automatically opened. "Goodbye…Bianca."

The doors closed and Bianca sagged at the weight that had been lifted with Lena finally understanding that they could not be together but also presented another weight. She had just admitted to still being in love with Maggie.

Bianca knew it was true and a part of her knew she had never stopped loving Maggie. Now she had just risked what had been a loving relationship, yes—that had its bumps—for a chance to be with Maggie. A chance that might not even be in existence.

"Bianca…are you alright?" The timid voice coming from the doorway surprised Bianca.

Bianca turned to see her mother standing in the doorway a warm expression even as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other expressing how uncomfortable and nervous she was.

Bianca moved back into the penthouse and smiled as Erica squeezed her shoulder as she passed. "I'm fine, mom."

"Would you like some hot coco?" Erica asked, hopeful that she could convince her daughter to sit with her and talk.

Bianca smiled and nodded her head and watched as Erica disappeared towards the kitchen as she moved to sit on the couch, only then realizing that she still held the photograph of the three Kane women in her hand.

She smiled and moved to put the frame back where it belonged and turned when her mother walked in.

"Bianca, could you grab the mail for me?" Erica asked as she walked to the couch with a tray with two cups of steaming liquid, a plate of marshmallows and a bowl with whipped cream in it.

Bianca smiled and moved to pick up the mail that her mother had left on the side table by the entrance. Scanning over it quickly Bianca gasped and dropped all of the envelopes in her hand. She watched as they scattered across the floor, the cause for her alarm landing on top of the strewn pile. The name seemed to grow and take form off of the small white envelope. It multiplied in front of her eyes teasing her…taunting her.

_Not again…_

Bianca covered her mouth and shook her head back and forth as tears sprang to her eyes, her legs weakening.

"Bianca…what, what is it sweetheart?" Erica rushed over to Bianca's side and grabbed a hold of her forearm as she steadied the young woman.

"It's…it's from him." Bianca looked down at the envelope that read Cambias Industries.

Erica pent over to pick up the letter and helped Bianca move to sit down on the couch. "No, honey, it's not from him. It was post marked two days ago, Michael has been dead for over two weeks." Erica explained as she sat Bianca down on the couch and sat next to her.

Erica opened the envelope and was surprised to see an invitation inside.

"What is it?" Bianca asked as she leaned over to read it.

"It's an invitation to the Valley Inn on Sunday evening, to have dinner with the heir of Cambias Industries." Erica's shock laced her words as she looked at the invitation in her hand as if it were a diseased alien entity.

Bianca met her mother's eyes and wondered what in the world was going on.

* * *

"If you didn't send this letter Kendall then who did?" Erica asked into the phone still attempting to find out who had sent the invitation and what it all meant.

Erica had already called Adam Chandler and had even been called by Liza Colby who was calling on behalf of the three Fusion women she represented. No one knew what this was about and no one had called Kendall yet, until Erica hung up and feeling indemnified called her oldest daughter immediately.

"Well…fine…" Erica conceded ruefully.

Bianca watched as Erica sighed and rubbed at her forehead.

"I…I hadn't even considered going."

Bianca looked closely at her mother and offered her own opinion. "I think we should."

"Hold on Kendall," Erica put the receiver against her shoulder as she looked at Bianca. "What do you mean darling? You want to go?"

"I think we should go." Bianca informed as she looked over the letter. "It says it's from the heir of Cambias Industries, that means Michael isn't the inheritor and neither is Kendall. We should go and see who is, that way you and Kendall can find a way to get back Enchantment and Fusion."

Bianca was hopeful! Maybe there was now a loophole that would allow her sister and mother to retain their stolen companies. It might even help the two get along once again.

Erica had to concede, Bianca had several good points, all of which she should have thought of.

With a curt nod Erica turned back to her conversation with Kendall. "Bianca and I will be attending it. Oh…well then we shall see you there. Yes, goodnight Kendall." Erica hung up the phone and looked over at Bianca. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Erica's maternal concern made Bianca smile internally.

Bianca nodded, "He's dead and buried and I'm okay. He can't hurt me ever again mom."

Erica moved to sit next to Bianca and took a hold of her hand.

Bianca looked at her mother's hand holding her own. "Whoever killed him…I want to help them."

"Bianca….do you know who did it?" Erica asked tensing as she looked at her daughter.

"No…" Bianca shook her head as she held her mother's eyes or tried to.

Everyone in town seemed to be hiding something. Erica, Kendall, Reggie, Jack…the list went on. Even people out of town—Maggie and David and Ryan—were keeping things from her and it was beginning to bother her.

"…but I'll find out. I have to make sure Kendall doesn't go to jail, mom. Not for this! Even if she did do it…" It was a lot to admit but Bianca would not let her sister rot in jail for killing the man that had hurt them all.

Erica sighed in defeat aware that she wouldn't be able to change Bianca's mind even if she tried. "Alright, sweetie…now why don't we enjoy some hot coco and then retire for the evening?"

Bianca smiled as she looked at the cooling hot chocolate. "Yes, I'd like that."

Erica watched Bianca make her hot coco the way she liked it and turned to the mantle and saw her mother's smiling face staring back at her.

With a silent prayer of thanks Erica turned back to Bianca and enjoyed an evening at home with her daughter.

Come hell or high water Erica would protect both of her daughter's.

Hell or high water…

**End Part One**


	13. Installment Four: Part 2

**Installment Four:**

**A Stranger Comes Home**

**Part 2**

-**Green Bay**-  
-**Next Day**-

Maggie stood before her mother's grave once more.

This time as she stood before Gwen's grave she was flocked on either side by two men who loved her a great deal.

David and Billy are her knights in shining armor and her current strength.

Maggie leaned her head onto Billy's shoulder as the casket was lowered into the newly dug grave.

Standing beside her mother's gravestone stood a new one. It was identical in size and color reading the name of Alexander Michael Cambias.

Maggie chocked on her tears.

He had asked her for this…Alexander—her father—had asked to be buried next to Gwen.

Maggie hadn't seen her father love her mother. Maggie hadn't been given that opportunity, that gift, but when he whispered his request and explained that if he couldn't lie next to Gwen in life he'd like to lie next to her in death, she understood. Maggie understood at least an inkling of the depth of their shared love. They shared a love that had led to her birth and the birth of her twin sister. For that, Maggie would be eternally grateful.

Maggie felt her breath hitch in her chest as she closed her eyes unable to watch anymore.

It had been hard enough to sit by his bedside and watch as his vitals weakened and his eyes glazed over.

This time his eyes hadn't glazed over in remembrance of her mother or of an alternate universe where he had returned to Gwen and raised her and Frankie, no! Not this time. This time they glazed over with a force stronger then Maggie, stronger than the past and possible future—death.

Death….

Death took him before Maggie could even truly get to know him.

Maggie had spent nearly every waking moment with Alexander for three days.

Seventy-two hours…

Seventy two hours was hardly enough time to catch up on a lifetime of memories.

They had spoken for hours at a time.

Maggie had taken to staying the night at the hospital with him after Bianca had returned to Pine Valley.

David had pulled a few strings, and had even tried to offer his services, but it had been too late. There was nothing anyone could do.

On Thursday night Maggie sat beside Alexander's bed holding his hand as his heart finally gave out.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand one last time and then…he just stopped breathing.

Maggie had remained by his side even as the heart monitor blared at her as if taunting her. Taunting him…Proving with its shrill how little power she truly had; how little power he truly had. As much money as he had Alexander couldn't buy himself another heart…he couldn't buy himself more time.

Maggie squeezed David's hand as she felt his hand slip into hers as the casket found its final resting place.

David had been by her side through both loses and looking at him from the corner of her eyes, Maggie would be forever grateful for him.

David had even been there that night. David had been there to hear the laughter she shared with Alexander and see their smiles. David had seen and understood how much Maggie had come to love her dying father; how much this new loss was going to break her already shattering heart.

David heard Alexander's last words, and had watched the tearful goodbye, and turned away as tears fell from his eyes as Maggie begged Alexander to stay, to not leave her too.

"I love you, Maggie…" He had whispered and lifted his heavy hand to cup Maggie's cheek. "Don't be sad…I…I'll say he—hello to…your mother and…and Frankie for….you if—if I can…" It was after these faltering words against his failing lungs and slowing heart where Maggie couldn't contain her sobs as she shook her head and grasped Alexander's falling hand tightly and held it against her cheek.

"I love you too, dad." The smile, albeit small, was as meaningful as any of his other smiles.

Maggie had called him dad…Alexander fought but failed to keep his eyes open. As his eyes closed he felt at peace knowing that Maggie was going to be well taken care of. He had made sure of it.

David shook the memory of Maggie's refusal to leave Alexander's side for nearly a half an hour after he had passed away.

David felt at fault even though he had tried to save Alexander, give him more time for Maggie's sake, but he couldn't. David just couldn't do it.

David had failed to give Maggie more time with Alexander, but he had been there to hold her as she cried for Alexander's loss and he'd be there for her until death took him from her. He swore it!

"Maggie…" David whispered as he looked to see Maggie with her eyes held tightly shut, half her face hidden by Billy's chest.

Maggie looked over to him, eyes bloodshot as she met his eyes.

"It's time…" He announced as the crew finished burying the casket.

Maggie nodded her head and looked at the two headstones. Her parents' headstones…

With a quick nod of her head Maggie moved forward, pulling herself away from Billy's side as she placed a dozen roses on her mother's gravestone and a single red rose by her father's newly buried grave.

Maggie looked up at the sky above her and closed her eyes.

Maggie imagined that Gwen and Alexander could hear her thoughts and knew how much she missed them both and how much she hoped they could finally be together even if it was in death. She imagined all three of them, Gwen, Frankie and Alexander looking down at her with hopeful smiles. She would make them all proud, she promised.

Maggie took a few steps away from the graves and moved to stand between David and Billy once again.

"David…"

David turned to Maggie, "Yes?"

"Let's go home…"

David nodded his head and wrapped his arm around Maggie's shoulder, pulling her in so he could kiss her forehead.

Maggie pulled away from David and wrapped her arms around Billy's neck and held him close as she whispered into his ear something David couldn't make out.

"You keep in touch, okay?" Maggie wiped at her eyes, forcing herself to smile as she looked at her childhood friend.

"You bet, M&M…you bet." Billy pulled Maggie in for one more hug. "Be happy, Maggie." He whispered into her ear before he pulled away and turned and left the cemetery afraid that if he looked back only once he wouldn't be able to find the strength to let Maggie go. Not again.

Maggie watched Billy walk away before she cast one last look to her parent's headstones. "Take care of each other, okay…" Maggie chocked on her words as tears slipped swiftly down her face.

"Okay…" Maggie nodded once to herself before she turned to meet David's watery smile. "Take me home?" Maggie asked desperate to return to Pine Valley and the warmth of Bianca's comforting embrace.

David extended his hand and Maggie readily took it and allowed herself to be pulled into David's embrace and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked to the waiting limo.

It was time to go back to Pine Valley and deal with the ramifications of her trip.

* * *

"Maggie…"

Maggie blinked her eyes open and moved to sit up.

Maggie stretched and cringed for only a moment before she was otherwise fully aware and looking at David.

The last thing she remembered was the pilot announcing they could move around the cabin and that they had taken off and would reach Pine Valley in ninety minutes.

"David…are we landing?" Maggie asked as she looked about the cabin of the private aircraft.

It was spacious, had several comfortable looking lounge chairs, two couches one of which she had been sleeping on. There were TV screens that were in sleep mode as the Cambias Industries logo spun around the blackened screens, a small compartment in the corner had a computer. The bathroom was off to the left on the opposite end of the jet and the cockpit to the right.

It was certainly better then flying coach Maggie realized.

"No, we're not. I just got off the phone with Anna."

"Oh?" Maggie perked up at the mention of the British police officer. "How is she?"

"She's…" David shrugged, "…taking it hard investigating half the town for the murder of a man she herself wanted to kill."

Maggie bowed her head she could understand Anna's plight over the whole situation. "It's got to be tough."

"Yeah…" David sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and met Maggie's eyes. "…she called to give me a heads up."

"About?" Maggie yawned as she waited for David to continue.

"Two things." David held up two fingers and Maggie wondered what they could be to make him hesitate to just tell her.

"And those are…" Maggie coaxed.

"There will apparently be officers at the airstrip to pick us up."

"What?" Maggie stood from the couch and watched as David sagged a little.

"I tried to get Anna to get us some more time but apparently she's done all she can on giving us more time. Derrick wanted to have the Green Bay police take us into custody and bring us back."

Then Maggie realized something. "Us?"

"They want to ask me a few questions about what I was doing the supposed night of Michael's murder. They've apparently been able to narrow the time of death into a two day window."

"Two day window…" Maggie had thought it would have been impossible with the condition they found the body in. "…when?" Maggie asked curious as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"The night of…and after the trial."

"Well…fuck…" Maggie mumbled as she threw herself back down onto the couch and brought her head into her hands.

"Maggie…I've already called my lawyer to meet us down at the station. He can represent the both of us if you'd like or I can call the Cambias lawyers and…"

"I'll call Jackson."

"What? That hick?" David asked outraged. "What good is he going to do you?"

"David, he's one of the best defense attorneys in the state." Maggie defended aware that her cousin hated Jackson Montgomery as much as Maggie could hate Lena Kundera.

"Maggie…you have the best attorneys in the _world_ on retainer! Why…_**why**_ would you pick Jackson Montgomery?"

Maggie sighed and shook her head, "Don't you think it'd be a little odd for me to show up with a world renowned lawyer or the same bastard that helped get Michael off for raping Bianca!" David sighed, she had a point. "By the way, remind me to fire him…"

David smiled and would certainly remember to remind Maggie about the firing of the lawyer that helped Michael skirt all of the charges filed against him, even while thinking it might be a good idea to keep him around for a little while longer. Just in case.

"What are you going to tell them?" Maggie asked eyeing her cousin nervously.

"About what?" David wondered what Maggie was referring to; the night in question or the revelation that she was in fact a Cambias, _the_ Cambias heir?

"About…everything." Maggie sighed.

It was so hard to even pinpoint what she was talking about because one thing just led right into another.

"I won't say a thing about anything that happened in Green Bay until you give me the okay." David offered quickly, "About the nights in question. The night of the trial I was at my cabin nursing Jack Daniels, Erica Kane, a hangover, and _**not**_ you." David informed as he stood and placed a hand on Maggie's shoulder.

"Great…so you have an alibi and I…" Maggie looked at the rug. "…I have no alibi because they can't know I was at the cabin being nursed back to health."

"Maggie, I'm willing to do anything you ask me to regarding this." David explained as he picked up Maggie's face and turned so she was looking at him.

Maggie shook her head and pulled away from David as she paced stiffly beside the couch. This was worse than she thought.

"You think I did it…" Maggie commented as she held David's eyes and noticed how he couldn't seem to look her in the eyes.

"I just…where were you that night Maggie?" David asked remembering how he had called Maggie the night of the trial and she hadn't answered his phone calls. She had only arrived at his cabin sometime before one in the morning bloody and bruised.

Maggie nodded and her pacing picked up speed. "I was there…I went to kill him that night." Maggie explained as she stuffed a hand into her jean pocket and turned to look at David every few seconds as she spoke.

"You were there…" David repeated as he took in the information. "…is that when you got hurt?"

Maggie frowned and moved her hand down to her side where the stitches had been that David had sewed into her side. Her side had been stiff until this past week. "Yes…"

"Your cut, Maggie…" David processed. "…you were bleeding, how did you get cut? Is it possible that they found any of your blood?"

"It's possible…" Maggie whispered as she looked up at David. "…but only outside, not inside."

Well, he was getting some of the story if only in bits and pieces.

"Maggie, did he hurt you? Was that how you got that cut?" David tried to move closer to Maggie but she looked at him and around the room while stepping back, she looked like a trapped animal and the last thing he needed to do was spook her.

"David, I…I can't talk about this." Maggie turned away from David and walked to the other side of the jet. She threw out her arms and shook out her hands as they trembled, hoping by shaking them herself the shaking would cease.

David hearing the quivering in Maggie's voice damned his own reason and stepped forward, grabbing a hold of Maggie's forearms so she couldn't move away. "Tell me what happened that night Maggie…"

"I…" Maggie looked at the carpet of the jet before closing her eyes tightly. "…I can't…" Maggie whispered as she opened her eyes to gaze at David pleadingly, "…please don't ask me to explain."

David wished he could give in to Maggie's pleas but this wasn't the time to go soft. Maggie was going to be taken in for questioning and if she couldn't even tell him, while he was babying her, she'd break under Derrick's pressure in moments.

"I'm not the one that's going to be doing the asking when we land Maggie, Anna and Derrick will. They're going to bring us down to the station and put us in separate interrogation rooms and when that happens and you ask them not to ask you to explain, they're going to force you to explain. What then? They'll break you in that interrogation if you can't even look me in the eyes and lie to me about what happened!" David shook Maggie as he punctuated his point.

David knew that they'd break her and whoever Maggie was protecting, herself, someone else, would be let down.

Maggie knew David was right. If she couldn't lie to him and make him believe it then everything she had done that night was for nothing.

"Tell me…Maggie…what were you doing that night?" David asked as he moved his head around until he found Maggie's downcast gaze.

Maggie took a deep breath, calming her racing heart and stilling her shaking limbs, looked at David and told him exactly where she had been that night.

"I was with Bianca…"

David was shocked at the way Maggie pulled herself together.

"What time did you get there?"

"I was with her most of the night."

"Where…and why most of the night?"

"We were at Erica's penthouse. Bianca fell asleep, it was a long day with the trial and I felt gross, so when she fell asleep I called Reggie. He kept an eye on her while I went to my dorm to shower and change before heading back to the penthouse."

David shook his head, "Maggie if I didn't already know that you were at my cabin I'd never have been able to tell you were lying."

It was slightly scary but David knew it was a gift inherited from the Bennett line. It was why Vanessa, Leo, and Frankie had been such good con artists.

"I'm not lying, David. I was at the penthouse with Bianca until she fell asleep and I did go back to my dorm room I just didn't go straight back to the penthouse until much later."

David nodded, curious as to what Maggie had done between leaving her dorm room and reaching him that left her with the wound she had.

"You can let go of my arms now..."

David shook his head and let go of Maggie's arms taking a step away from his cousin, whose eyes looked so different now as she calculated exactly how to mask her own lie and make it believable. The air about her completely changed and David realized he had never seen Maggie like this, ever.

Scary indeed…

"Okay, so let's…imagine that this is the interrogation, except there will be a lot more huffing and puffing coming from Derrick…"

Maggie smiled and nodded her head as she sat down.

"You say you left the penthouse and went to your dorm and then to the cabin, but why is it that we found blood outside of the crime scene?"

Maggie's mask didn't falter as she looked at David with a raised brow. "Where is the crime scene?"

David smiled, good point he hadn't mentioned where the crime scene was but half of Pine Valley knew Michael didn't leave his condo alive that night.

"Michael's condo…"

"Oh, so you found my blood outside of Kendall's condo?"

"No, Michael's…"

"Kendall's condo is right across from Michael's…the only thing I can say about finding my blood outside of his condo is that it was there for a long time. I mean I cut myself on the bush between their condos after visiting Kendall."

David internally smirked. "Do you remember when that was?"

Maggie shrugged, "A while ago…I don't know a week or two ago? During the trial."

"Are you sure…?"

Maggie laughed and shook her head, "Yes. I cut myself on the bush by Kendall's condo."

If David didn't know better he would believe that Maggie had already covered every angle of that night with someone else. Then again, it was very possible that she had, David just didn't know with whom.

"Then how do you explain it being by Michael's condo?"

"Do you know how close their condos are?" Maggie dismissed knowing that it would anger Derrick and possibly amuse Anna. "Besides…there wasn't that much blood."

David knew that was a lie, hell he knew this entire conversation was a lie, but there had been a great deal of blood when Maggie arrived at his cabin the night of the trial. The cut had been deep and almost five inches long.

"What time did you get to the cabin?"

"I don't know…? I wasn't paying attention to the time. Sometime after Bianca fell asleep, and no I don't know when that was. I just know that it was after eight by the time we moved into the bedroom."

David watched Maggie blush after she finished talking. He'd let it slide this time around. They had more pertinent things to discuss at the moment then Maggie's puppy love crush on Bianca.

"So…you went back to your dorm, a fifteen minute car ride and were there for how long do you assume…?"

"Twenty minutes maybe? I showered and went back to the penthouse."

"That puts you back at the penthouse between ten and eleven."

Maggie knew even if David and the police didn't, that Michael had died the night of the trial and her being anywhere but the penthouse after eleven was not in her favor.

Maggie stood up and began pacing again. The façade gone now as she looked at David and shook her head. "I was there that night David. I know when he died."

"Maggie…" David stood up. "…who are you protecting?"

Maggie shook her head and moved away from David, needing the space. "It's…"

"Ms. Bennett we're about to land would you and your guest, please take a seat and buckle up. We'll be beginning our decent in a few moments."

"Maggie…" David tried but Maggie waved him off as she moved to take a seat and buckle up her seatbelt.

Maggie remained quiet as the jet descended and landed. Once the light indicating it was free to move around the cabin once again, Maggie did so and went to grab her bag.

Then Maggie realized she had gotten so wrapped up in her attempt to get David away from the subject of the night of Michael's murder and working on her alibi that she had forgotten to ask him what he still needed to tell her.

There had been two things he wanted to talk to her about. She just hoped this one was less aggravating than the first.

"David…"

"Yes?" David asked as he grabbed his bag and moved to stand next to Maggie, the pilot coming to meet them with a smile.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Bennett. I'm Tom, your pilot. Whenever you need a lift, of the aerial type, you just let me know."

"Thank you, Tom. The pleasure was all mine, and you better believe you'll be the first person I call if I do."

Tom tipped his hat to Maggie and shook David's hand. "Good day…" He turned and was the first to leave the aircraft, leaving Maggie and David by the exit ramp.

"Anyway…" Maggie picked up from where she left off. "What was the other thing David?"

"Oh…right." David moved to step right behind Maggie. "Apparently the socialite world has been stunned. Erica, Adam, Palmer, Kendall, Greenlee, Jack, and several other big wigs around the neighborhood like Derrick and Olivia Frye, Anna, and the mayor have been invited to dinner tonight."

Maggie stopped her trek down the exit ramp to turn and look at David. "What does that have to do with us?"

David sighed and bobbed his head as if in indecision. "That's the thing…they've been invited by you…"

"Wait…what?" Maggie asked, only taking one step down the ramp as she looked at David once again.

"They've been invited to the Valley Inn tonight at 6pm to meet the heir to Cambias Industries with the promise of an explanation to the future of their companies if they attend."

"David, I didn't invite anyone to dinner, I haven't even told Bianca yet. I wouldn't…I mean…I…" Maggie stopped talking and her eyes narrowed as she looked at the logo on the jet and then met David's eyes.

"Ryan…" Maggie felt a rage slowly start to boil in the pit of her stomach. "This is Ryan's doing…" Maggie turned and took two steps at a time to get down.

"But how…?" David asked as he followed after his cousin.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out." Maggie informed as she moved towards the parked town car that waited for them and stopped when she saw Anna and Derrick waiting in Anna's department issued vehicle.

"Shit…I don't have time for this…" Maggie stopped walking and watched as Anna and Derrick approached her and David. She took a deep breath and offered the two detectives a smile as they reached her.

"Anna…Derrick…" The charm was laid on thick as she put down her duffle bag.

"I see Mrs. Cambias is very generous…" Derrick noted as he saw the Cambias emblem on the jet.

Maggie cringed, but only for a moment. She decided it was better to say nothing in reply. "What can I do for you, detectives?"

"We'd like you to come with us down to the station." Derrick quickly informed as he looked at Maggie and then David. "You too David."

"So soon?" Maggie asked as she looked at the three surrounding her. "I only just got back to town."

"Yes…that's exactly why we believe it is important that you come with us now. So you can't skip town again." Derrick informed, eyes hard as they looked at the young woman.

"_Skip_…town?" Maggie asked and shook her head, eyes narrowing as she looked at Derrick.

"We know you didn't skip town Maggie…" Anna interjected and spared a harsh glare at the eager Mr. Derrick Frye.

"No, certainly not. I went home to burry my mother and father!" Maggie informed heatedly, her eyes boring into Derrick missing Anna's shocked expression at the added information about her father.

Derrick had the decency to look contrite for his overstep.

"I'm sorry…" Derrick looked at Anna and then the two cousins before him. "…but we still need to take you two to the station for questioning."

"Sure…" Maggie nodded and looked at David. "We'll meet you there then. Unless we should ride with you…"

"It would be better if…"

"No, you two can meet us there." Anna smiled as she looked at David and Maggie and stepped towards Maggie. "It's good to have you home…" Anna whispered as she pulled Maggie into a hug. "You'll explain all of this to me later, yes?"

Maggie nodded her head as she was released from Anna's arms, offering her a slightly faltering smile. "Of course."

"Right…well then…we'll follow you two to the station." Anna locked eyes with David and smiled kindly at her ex-husband.

"Sure…." David offered as he moved towards the car with his and Maggie's bag and put them in the back before taking the keys offered to him by an employee.

Once inside the car Maggie met David's worried gaze and patted his shoulder. "Where did we put my father's cell phone?" Maggie asked as she checked her own pockets.

"It's in my bag…"

Maggie reached into the back and pulled Alexander's cellphone out from the front pouch of David's suitcase.

"Who are you calling?" David asked as he started the car and pulled away from the airstrip, their destination the Pine Valley Police Department.

"I'm calling my father's lawyer. He was the one that was working with Ryan about orchestrating a grand event to basically advertise me as the new face and heir to Cambias…" Maggie explained as she looked through her father's contact list. "He was already on his way from New York this morning, he should be close by now…"

Maggie groaned when her call went straight to voicemail. She left a message to the man she had never met in person but had already spoken with several times in the last few days. Mostly at her father's insistence that she become familiar with the people that would help her while she transitioned into the role of CEO of Cambias Industries.

"Okay, I'm going to call Bianca, see if she knows anything more about tonight's event, warn her not to go or you know…" Maggie sighed. _Tell her the truth._

Maggie saw David look at her through the corner of his eyes. She knew David had wanted her to tell Bianca while she was in Green Bay but it had been too hard. Then Alexander had died and Maggie could hardly breathe let alone talk to Bianca and explain what was going on.

"I know…I know…I should have told her. Well, I'm going to today, I was going to today when I got back but we now have our unscheduled trip to the…"

"That's not why I'm looking at you like this…" David informed, turning whenever he could to look at his cousin before turning back to the road.

"Then why?" Maggie asked, her fingers frozen over the number pad of her father's cell phone.

David smirked, "I've never seen you like this. Hell…" David chuckled. "I've never seen you take such control of a situation and immediately know what to do and how to do it so quickly. I just…" David didn't want to admit it but he had to, "…I think Alexander was right to leave you in charge of Cambias, you obviously have a god given talent for it."

Maggie took a moment to take in what David was saying. She had just jumped right in. Even after her father's death the first call she had made after she stopped crying was to her father's publicist and the PR department at Cambias so they could immediately try and put a damper down on the press regarding her father's death and on releasing who was the heir to the multibillion dollar industry.

David and Alexander were right. Maggie did have a natural talent for this.

It made Maggie smile and frown.

Alexander had been right. Maggie would be good for Cambias and figure her way around the industry with little trouble. She was just sad he couldn't see it.

Maggie smiled as she looked out the car window and watched the people on the street walk by. Something was different even though nothing seemed to have changed around Pine Valley.

It wasn't until Maggie looked down at her hand, still holding her father's cell phone that Maggie realized what was different.

She was...

Maggie had stepped off the exit ramp with a goal in mind, a mindset, and the knowledge that she was ready for this.

The woman that had stepped onto an airliner last week wasn't the same woman that stepped out from that jet. That woman was gone.

Mary Margaret Stone was gone and Mary Margaret Bennett (Cambias) was here to stay.

Life, even in such a short time, had changed her and she wished Pine Valley luck because she wasn't here to fool around. Not anymore.

**End Part Two**


	14. Installment Four: Part 3

**Installment Four:**

**A Stranger Comes Home**

**Part 3**

-**Pine Valley Police Department**-

Maggie sat slightly uncomfortably beside Derrick's desk.

Derrick was absent from his desk and had another officer tending to her needs, which meant he was doing nothing.

In all honesty the officer watching her could do little for her.

What she needed was to leave.

Maggie tapped her foot impatiently. She needed to find Bianca and talk to her and Erica and possibly Kendall. They all needed to know not to go to the dinner at the Valley Inn tonight. It was a setup, for her Maggie was sure. It was a way for Ryan to spin the truth in his own twisted way.

Maggie realized that Ryan was the _**only**_ one that could have pulled this off and that he was doing it to get back at her for taking what he thought had been his future wrapped up in silver and gold.

Ryan had stopped by two days before Alexander had died. Ryan had hoped to smooth things over with Alexander but had made one critical error. He had dismissed Maggie. Ryan was clearly under the assumption that his opinion and words were valued more than hers. He had been wrong.

Alexander had seen all he needed to see of Ryan and had decided before Ryan had even shown up that the original plans he had made with the young man were to be changed. They _**had**_ been changed before Ryan even stepped through the door.

Ryan was out.

Maggie was in.

Alexander and Ryan had fought when he made this clear to the young Mr. Lavery.

Ryan had seen fit to insult her more than Alexander was willing to hear and before he could even complain about it Ryan had been escorted out of the room. A quick call made by Alexander to his lawyer and his second in command in almost every country had left Ryan with no leverage.

Maggie realized that Alexander had seen a greed in Ryan that Maggie had seen a long time ago. She was grateful that her father had seen it before he placed power, a great deal of power, into Ryan's hands.

Maggie sighed, apparently everything her father had done didn't mattered.

Ryan had already planned this event with PR and Alexander's blessing. Public Relations and Alexander's publicist hadn't set a date yet for the event, until Ryan told them the date as soon as he left the room earlier this week.

Tonight, when Ryan had everyone in front of him eating out of his palm because they all thought he held what they all wanted—their companies—he would feed them lines about…well Maggie wasn't sure.

The story that Ryan could coop up from the information he held was enough to make Maggie nervous.

It wouldn't be true, of course, but there was little to no proof that Maggie had that she could use against him if it came down to his word against hers.

Then as soon as everyone realized that Ryan was right about her being a Cambias her credit would plummet while his skyrocketed. It would not turn out well for half of Pine Valley's elite when they find out about her actual 'pedigree' from Ryan.

Maggie looked at the clock on the wall and groaned in frustration.

Anna and Derrick had been questioning David for nearly an hour.

It was already four in the afternoon. The dinner was at six!

Maggie needed to get out of here!

Maggie dropped her head unceremoniously onto the desk.

The med-student had already called Bianca and tried to talk to her but had been interrupted because she had lost the signal to the call. By the time Maggie tried to redial they had already made it to the station and Derrick was tapping on the window asking her to step out of the car.

Maggie sighed as she remembered hearing Bianca's surprise when she picked up the phone. "Oh Maggie, I had no idea it was you. I thought…well your number came up as A. Cambias…"

Maggie had laughed nervously at this and realized that she was calling with her father's cell phone! Maggie nearly hit her own forehead with her hand but had the strength not to go through with it. Of course the caller ID would show his name and of course Bianca wouldn't pick up until she heard her voice through the machine.

Maggie had avoided the comment and told Bianca that she was back in town but she and David were going to the police station as they had been met by Anna and Derrick Frye.

Bianca had offered to meet them there and Maggie had immediately thought that was a good idea, then she could talk to Bianca while she waited when David was being questioned.

Sadly, the signal had been lost and she hadn't been able to ask Bianca to meet them here.

Maggie looked at her father's cell phone and groaned as she noticed there was still no service.

What good were these cell phones if they didn't work when you needed them to?

"Ms. Stone?"

Maggie looked up to see the young officer that was supposed to make sure she didn't go anywhere standing before her with a smile. He was cute, but he was currently keeping her from where she needed to be, so her attitude was to be expected.

"It's Bennett." Maggie corrected as she eyed the young man.

He looked taken aback as he looked down at his sheet of paper.

"Oh, I'm looking for a Ms. Stone…"

"I'm Ms. Stone…"

"But I thought you sa…"

Maggie took pity on the young man, "I changed my last name to Bennett while I was away. Everyone here still knows me as Maggie Stone."

"Oh…right…okay." He cleared his throat. "Derrick and the Chief are waiting for you."

Maggie grabbed her purse, stuck her father's cellphone in her pocket and followed after the flustered officer.

Maggie passed David on her way to the room and saw he was smiling at her.

"I'll get the car ready." David offered as Maggie passed him.

Maggie nodded her head at her cousin before entering Anna's office.

Anna was sitting behind her desk while Derrick stood in the corner of the room.

Well, Maggie had already known that Anna was going to play the good cop when it came to her.

Maggie laughed at how flustered she had been on the jet talking to David about the night of Michael's murder. Maggie had been so consumed with coming up with somewhere to be that night that she forgot she had the perfect alibi.

Maggie was in the penthouse when Bianca fell asleep and had returned before Bianca woke up so she was there when Bianca awoke. Reggie had fallen asleep on the couch and had no idea what time she had gotten back so there really was nothing to figure out.

Maggie would lie. As of now she had been at the penthouse most of the night. End of story. She had called Reggie to keep an eye on Bianca so she could go to her dorm room to pick up some clothes and shower only to return to the penthouse when she was done.

It would work.

They had no way of knowing she was elsewhere.

So…her explanation of where she was the night of the trial was simple and they both bought it or pretended to buy it.

It was now, where they started to ask the sticky questions that Maggie realized her prior explanation to David was still in fact perfect.

"See, Maggie, I'd like to believe you but…"

Maggie waited for it, the perfect look of confusion on her face as she looked from Derrick to Anna.

"But…?" Maggie coaxed sounding more surprised than anything.

"If you weren't there that night, how do you explain forensics finding your blood at the crime scene?" Derrick asked as he stepped closer to Anna's desk, leaning towards her trying to intimidate her.

"Is he serious?" Maggie asked Anna and saw a frown crease the Brit's face so she looked contrite and turned back to Derrick. "I don't know…I'd start by asking how they know it's my blood." Maggie informed as she looked at Derrick.

"Codas…" Derrick informed eyeing Maggie wearily.

"Right…how'd my blood get into Codas? I've never had a sample of my blood taken from me for it."

"It's your blood…"

"Is it?" Maggie asked, mocking Derrick. "Where's your proof? Where's the DNA profile?" At Derrick's perplexed expression Maggie rolled her eyes. "The sheet of paper that proves you matched blood at the crime scene to me. Where is it?"

"It's Frankie's blood Maggie…" Anna quickly informed noticing how easily both Derrick and Maggie allowed themselves to get riled up.

Maggie sighed, realizing that her twins DNA was identical to her own. So there was only one other persons it could be if they matched it in Codas.

"I want to be a smartass and tell you to go question her, but we all know how that would turn out."

Anna smirked and watched Maggie lean back in her chair, arms crossed. Somehow she had known questioning Maggie would turn out to be a challenge.

"Cut the crap, Maggie. Where were you the night of the trail, for real this time…" Derrick intoned as he eyed the slip of a girl that was trying to pull one over on them. He had though Maggie was different, wasn't the type to cause trouble. Apparently he had been wrong, and he hated when he was wrong.

Maggie sighed and shook her head at Derrick. "I don't know how my blood could have been found anywhere near the crime scene. If you tell me where the crime scene is then I might be able to help you, but I was at Erica Kane's penthouse the night of the trail looking after Bianca."

"You know we can pull Reggie in for questioning, ask him what time he came over to…relieve you." Derrick tried once again to rattle the woman sitting before him.

Maggie shrugged, "Go ahead."

It wasn't working, Derrick was trying to scare her into a confession but she wasn't biting at the hook he was desperately dangling in front of her hoping it'd be alluring when in fact it was repellent.

Anna sighed and rubbed at her eyes, tired of having to interrogate the people she had come to care about.

"We can arrest you with the evidence we have." Derrick threatened as he noticed Anna's defeated expression.

"If you had enough evidence you would have arrested me already." Maggie challenged as she looked at Derrick, "You're fishing."

"And you're pushing your luck." Derrick bit out. "The only reason you're not in a cell right now is because of your close personal relationship with…"

"Enough…" Anna turned to glare at Derrick. He was overstepping, a great deal. Yes they had Maggie's blood, but they also only had it outside of Michael's condo, there was no evidence that she was inside.

"Maggie…" Anna turned towards Maggie and smiled slightly at the young woman, Maggie's eyes were showing the signs of fatigue and although she tried to seem strong and indifferent there was something bothering her.

Anna could only imagine that it had to do with losing, not one, but apparently both of her parents in the same week. And now she was here, before she could even go back to her dorm room she had to come here and listen to Derrick try and antagonize her.

It wasn't fair or right, but Anna realized she had a job to do and she had already pulled enough strings to try and keep Maggie out of jail for something she knew the young woman couldn't have done.

"Yes…?"

"Why was your blood found outside of Michael Cambias' con…"

"You had better have a good reason to bring my client in for questioning…"

Maggie turned around and saw the lawyer she had told David to remind her to fire. Phillip Cochran stood in the doorway looking over Maggie's head at Detective Derrick Frye and Chief of Police Anna Devane.

Maggie closed her eyes and held her head in her hands and wondered how her luck had gotten so nauseatingly disgusting lately.

Anna stood up and looked from Maggie to Mr. Cochran in shock. Anna was very familiar with this lawyer he had been Michael Cambias' lawyer. "Your client?" Anna asked surprise evident.

There was no way Maggie could afford to pay him. Something was going on and as Anna saw Maggie shift uncomfortably in her chair she realized it wasn't good. Not in the least.

"Yes, _my_ client. Now, if you aren't going to arrest Ms. Ca…"

"Stop…" Maggie stood up from her own chair, nearly knocking over the piece of furniture in the process. "It's Bennett…" Maggie seethed as she eyed the older man. "…and I didn't hire you."

Anna shook her head, Bennett? When had this happened?

Maggie had a lot more explaining to do then Anna first realized.

Mr. Cochran looked insulted, "Of course you didn't. Your father did. I'm here to make sure that you aren't taken advantage of. Now, again, Chief Devane if there is nothing else…"

"Your father? I thought he died…" Derrick spoke up from where he stood at the side of Anna's desk.

"He..." Maggie nearly choked on the sorrow that suddenly clouded her expression. It was there for only a moment but all present saw how deep his death had truly cut her. "He did…." Maggie sighed and looked to Anna.

Maggie saw how surprised the older woman was. She wanted to explain, she did, but here? Maggie sighed she might as well get to it.

"I only found out last week who my biological father is…" Maggie shook her head, "…was. He died on Wednesday. Not six days after my mother died…" Maggie laughed bitterly at her luck.

"What was his name?" Anna asked, her mind already churning with possibilities.

"Alexander Cambias Sr…" Maggie met Anna's eyes watching as her eyes widened and breath left her lungs in a whoosh.

Even Derrick seemed taken aback by this information as he looked Maggie up and down as if she were a different person. It was like everything changed the moment they knew. Maggie could see it in Derrick's eyes, his expression; the way his body stiffened.

It hurt.

It wasn't as if she were any different from the woman he had just been talking to moments ago. Yet, somehow she was in his eyes, and it bothered Maggie.

Mr. Cochran rolled his eyes and moved forward, taking a hold of Maggie's forearm as he looked from Derrick to Anna. "Should this become public knowledge I know who to file a suit against. Now, is that all?" His frustration was clear as he looked at the two police officers.

Maggie looked up at the man holding her arm and stared at his hand holding onto her forearm. Without looking up she instructed, "You better damn well let go of my arm."

Mr. Cochran looked down at Maggie as if she were an irritating bug but released her arm nonetheless. She was now the woman that signed his paychecks. "My apologies…"

Maggie snorted and turned so Mr. Cochran had nothing but her back facing him. "Am I free to go?" Maggie asked Anna.

"N…"

"Yes." Anna interjected quickly.

A quick look at Derrick was all that was needed for Anna to imprint her point. Derrick nodded his sudden understanding. If Maggie had Mr. Cochran on her side and they came at her with the flimsy evidence they had now they would be destroyed.

"I'll show you out…" Derrick offered politely for the first time as he walked towards the door and showed Mr. Cochran out waiting for Maggie to leave but she shook her head.

"I need to talk to Anna…"

"I don't think that's…" Both men tried but failed as both women piped up at the same time as well.

"It's fine Derrick."

"It's fine."

Derrick and Mr. Cochran nodded and left the room closing the door behind them.

Once the door closed Maggie's shoulders sagged and she turned to Anna, almost afraid to meet her eyes. It would kill her if Anna's eyes showed the change that Derrick's did.

"So…you seemed to have had a pretty life changing week…" Anna offered as she walked around her desk and sat on its edge directly in front of Maggie, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You think?" Maggie asked as she fell back into her chair, eyes downcast as she fiddled with her hands.

"Oh Maggie, darling…" Anna stepped forward and kneeled before the young woman, her hands taking ahold of Maggie's and holding them tightly as she searched for the woman's eyes. "…look at me dear."

Maggie closed her eyes tightly for a moment more before she opened them and met Anna's eyes, tears burning them. Anna's eyes looked at her as they always had. With love and respect.

"I'm…I…they…they left me…they all…left me."

"Oh…Maggie…come here." Anna pulled Maggie forward, standing the both of them up as she wrapped her arms around Maggie and held her close allowing the girl to cry on her shoulder.

Maggie pulled away, wiping at her eyes as she looked anywhere but at Anna. "I'm sorry…I ruined your shirt." Maggie noticed her mascara clear as day against Anna's now damp shirt.

"Well, apparently you can buy me another one without much worry…" Anna joked as she helped Maggie clear her face of any tears. "…not to worry though, despite its lovely texture and the flattering way it fits, it is quite cheap."

Maggie chuckled lightly as she met Anna's loving eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

"Nothing can change my opinion of you Maggie. Nothing…" Anna insisted as she held onto Maggie's shoulders.

Maggie could only smile in return. "I didn't kill him, Anna." Maggie informed as she saw the case notes for Michael's case about the room.

"I know…" Anna informed as she brushed her finger across Maggie's chin before releasing her. "…I am curious how your blood was found outside his condo."

"Cut myself on the bush visiting Kendall."

Anna laughed and shook her head. "If I didn't know better, I would have believed you."

Maggie just smiled and laughed nervously.

"Your secret is safe with me." Anna informed.

Against all better judgment it was safe with her. Anna wouldn't tell Derrick that Maggie was lying. It would be in the report that she received a cut when leaving Kendall's condo which explained why the blood was found outside near Michael's. Anna wanted to shake her head but she kept it still as she looked at Maggie intently.

Michael was Maggie's brother.

_God…_this time Anna did shake her head. They had all left her, indeed. This had to be killing Maggie. All of it!

"Anna…"

Anna pulled herself from her internal thoughts and met Maggie's eyes.

"Are you free right now?" Maggie asked as she looked down at her watch and noted that it was already five.

It would take them at least forty minutes to get to Erica's penthouse and by then Erica and Bianca would be gone, leaving for the Valley Inn already. Looked like Maggie was just going to have to go to the Valley Inn and grab Bianca before she went inside. Before Maggie left the station though, she would need Anna's help.

"I can be…"

"Good, I'll explain on the way, but we have to leave now." Maggie hoped that Anna trusted her enough to follow her now and ask questions later.

Thankfully Maggie wasn't disappointed.

Anna moved around her desk to grab her jacket and badge before she followed Maggie out of her office and then waited as Maggie ran back into her office to grab something before leading the two of them from the precinct and into the waiting town car.

David looked curiously from Anna to Maggie but let it go. Maggie obviously had a plan. He just hoped she would explain what that plan was.

"Where to?" David asked as Maggie got into the back seat allowing Anna to sit in the front. This way she could talk to them both while looking at them.

"The Valley Inn."

"You got it." David pulled out from the parking lot with their destination in mind.

"Can one of you please explain to me what is going on?" Anna asked as she looked from David back towards Maggie.

Maggie rolled her eyes at what was going on. "Ryan Lavery is trying to cause trouble for me."

"Ryan? He's back in town? Since when?" Anna asked, her mind swirling with questions.

"I assume since three days ago. And yes Ryan. He met my father while in Vegas after he had a heart attack and brought him to the hospital. Until Alexander found out about me he planned to leave everything to Ryan. So when I came into the picture I basically asked for Ryan to be cut out of the picture because he was up to something. My father agreed."

Anna did not miss how Maggie's eyes sparkled with what Anna could only assume were her few memories with her father.

"My dad cut Ryan off and out of the inheritance Ryan had been only days away from receiving. Needless to say Ryan isn't happy about being cut out of the billions of dollars he began to believe were his."

Anna grabbed her forehead and shook her head as she tried to grasp everything Maggie had just explained. After a few moments she understood enough of what had been said to look to Maggie for the answer Maggie hadn't given her.

"So why the Valley Inn?"

"Ryan plans to announce to a select few that include everyone Michael swindled, Bianca, Jackson, the press, mayor, senator, and a few dozen others that Maggie is the Cambias heir." David adlibbed.

"Oh…" Anna rolled her eyes was _**that**_ all? "But I…I don't understand. Isn't that a good thing? Shouldn't everyone be informed?" Anna asked grabbing onto the dashboard as David made a sharp turn. She eyed her ex-husband wearily as they continued their journey to the Valley Inn.

"Not when we know that Ryan has an ulterior motive." Maggie added as she looked down at her watch. "Anyway, can you pick it up David?"

"I'm going as fast as I can without getting us brought back to the police station." David replied sharply as he met Maggie's eyes through the rearview mirror.

Maggie raised her hands in surrender and turned back to Anna.

"What do you think he plans to do?" Anna asked wondering what Ryan could possibly do with the information he had. If Maggie already planned to announce herself as the Cambias heir, then what was the harm in letting Ryan do it for her? It would certainly save Maggie the trouble of setting up the event.

"I think he's going to twist the facts into a story that I won't be able to disprove with evidence." Maggie felt her anger rise at the thought. What right did Ryan have to play around with her past to make it something it wasn't so it could cost her everything she cared about?

"That's absurd, no one would believe him." Anna exclaimed as she tried to think of a reason to arrest the young man before he caused more trouble in a town already ripe with it.

"Why wouldn't they? When they find out that I can't deny some of what he's saying, like being the Cambias heir, what's to keep them from believing him? I now own their companies, companies that were stolen from them by my pig of a half-brother. A sibling that almost everyone in that room had motive to kill!" Anna couldn't disagree with her points, they were valid. "What's to keep them from turning that animosity towards me? I have what they want and they're going to do everything they can to get it back."

"I'll tell you what, I will. They come near you and I'll put a bullet in them." Anna informed as she felt her service weapon against her hip on her utility belt.

Maggie was thankful to have Anna on her side, because god knew what it would be like to have her against her.

"We're here…" David announced as he pulled the car up to the entrance of the luxury hotel.

Maggie looked out her window and saw several familiar faces of men and women she had only ever seen in the newspaper or on television. They were dressed to the nines and as Maggie looked down at her teal colored top and jeans she was not even remotely dressed for the occasion.

_Now, isn't the time to be nervous Sto…Bennett._ Maggie convinced herself as her door was opened for her and she stepped out with as much confidence as she could muster, which wasn't much but it was better than none.

David and Anna moved to stand beside her and she couldn't help but feel her anxiety melt away all the more at their determined and supportive faces.

"You ready?" David asked as he moved to take up Maggie's right while Anna took up her left.

"As ready as I'm going to get." Maggie wondered if that was her new mantra, but pushed the thought aside for now.

The three made their way passed the crowd bunched along the sides of the doors being talked to by several journalists and photographed by photographers. Maggie saw flashes and hoped that none of them were directed at her as she and her own entourage made their way into the lobby.

Now was not the time to be the scared college student that everyone inside was familiar with.

Now was the time to be the confident young woman that had stepped off of her late father's private jet ready to take on the world or the man trying to ruin her world!

So, with a moment to compose herself Maggie found the Bennett-Cambias inside of her and used it for all it was worth, because she knew she was going to need it.

**End Part Three**


	15. Installment Four: Part 4

**Installment Four: **

**A Stranger Comes Home**

**Part 4**

**-Pine Valley Inn-**

Bianca looked around the familiar ballroom with a sad smile. The last time she had been here had been for her mother's almost wedding to her Uncle Jack. That now seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Bianca, dear are you alright?" Erica asked as she moved to stand beside her youngest daughter her arm hooking around Bianca's pulling the young woman from her continuous pacing.

Bianca shook her head and smiled as brightly as she could at her mother. "I'm just nervous."

_I wish Maggie was here_, was what she wanted to say.

The only reason she was still here at this ridiculous media circus and not at the police department making sure Maggie was okay was because her mother had insisted she leave Maggie be. It would be better if Bianca stayed out of the investigation, Erica had said. Erica had looked at Bianca pleadingly before insisting that Maggie could handle herself, that she was a strong young woman.

Bianca wondered now if her mother realized that she had complimented Maggie in her efforts to keep her from going to her friend's aid. Then, as she looked at her mother, she thought no, Erica hadn't even realized she had.

Bianca didn't care what her mother said. She was still going to go to the police station, worried especially after Maggie's call had cut off and she had yet to call her back at the time. Erica realized that she was losing the battle, pulled in her final and best card; Kendall. Erica shamelessly used Kendall's obvious need for at least Bianca's attendance against Bianca.

Bianca had then reluctantly agreed to get ready for the dinner, but her mind had remained on Maggie's wellbeing even as she stood in the ballroom of the Valley Inn.

"Yes, so am I." Erica whispered as she ducked her head for only a moment before looking about the room at everyone that began to arrive as if her admission had meant nothing.

Bianca's eyes widened at her mother's admission and knew that even as her heart pulled her towards Maggie, this was where she was needed most.

Bianca caught sight of a few politicians coming their way and quickly excused herself, allowing her mother her room to mingle with a finesse matched by no one else.

As Bianca was leaving the dining hall she came face to face with Adam Chandler and Palmer Courtland in a rather heated argument.

"You old fool if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to cheat me." Palmer looked angry, so did Adam so without allowing herself to pull too much attention to herself she tried to slip by the arguing men.

"What would give you that impression you old wizen he…ah Bianca…"

Adam and Palmer turned away from each other and looked to see Bianca trying to sneak by unnoticed.

"Palmer…Adam…" Bianca greeted as she moved into the hall across from the dining hall to mingle with the two men that seemed eager for a distraction from each other.

Bianca sighed, so much for making an escape.

-**Front Hall**-

"Excuse me, Miss you can't go in there."

Maggie's stride halted as she found a stocky older woman standing in front of her halting her progress into the ballroom. Maggie looked behind her hoping to spot David or Anna, she had no such luck. They were gone.

Somehow in the crowd of the lobby she had lost sight David and Anna.

They had been discussing the need to find Ryan and Maggie had informed them both that she needed to find Bianca first. So they had split up. Maggie wondered now why she thought that was such a good idea.

Maggie knew that there would be no way to convince this older woman that she indeed could go in there. How could she? Her outfit left no doubt that she obviously was not dressed for the occasion going on inside the private ballroom.

"You don't understand…" Maggie tried, desperate to find Bianca before Ryan's announcement.

Maggie groaned and closed her eyes in frustration.

"No, I don't think you understand. This is a private party, invitation only."

"I was invited…"

The woman snorted and eyed Maggie like she were crazy. "Please, miss, I don't want to call security."

"Look, just let me explain…"

"Maggie…?"

Maggie turned her head around and spotted Kendall flocked by about a dozen photographers.

"Kendall…oh thank god." Maggie moved away from the woman and rushed over to Kendall's side.

"I didn't know you were back in town already." Kendall explained her shocked expression needlessly.

"Mrs. Cambias, Mrs. Cambias, look over here please." Several photographers cried out at the same time.

"Kendall, what is the meaning of this dinner?" A male reporter asked from somewhere in the crowd.

"Mrs. Cambias tell us, what is it like being married to the man that your sister accused of raping her?"

Maggie looked at that particular reporter and glared as she took a threatening step forward. Kendall kept her from getting closer to the reporter that was now taking a few steps back.

"Ms. Stone…Ms. Stone…"

"It's Bennett…."

Kendall looked at Maggie surprised at this whispered slip of information. When had that happened?

"Maggie, please what does Ms. Montgomery think of your friendship with the woman that married her rapist?"

This time Kendall let Maggie pull her away from the photographers and reporters except Maggie did a better job at it.

Maggie looked around the bar and smiled as she saw Valley Inn security keep the press out of the bar. Good, she needed a moment with Kendall.

"Don't mind them…they don't know what they're talking about." Maggie insisted as she saw Kendall's crumbling façade. "Hey…" Maggie touched Kendall's cheek for a second before pulling away. It was enough to get the older woman's attention. "…don't listen to them. We know the truth…okay?"

Kendall nodded before shaking her head and taking a deep breath to pull back up her failing façade.

Maggie was one of the few people still talking to her and didn't look at her like she was the scorn of the earth for her marriage to Michael. Kendall couldn't help but smile internally. Maggie had been the first one to call her bluff knowing she wouldn't marry Michael because of her budding relationship with Bianca and Erica. Maggie and Bianca seemed to be the only ones that were on her side. Her baby sister was her only confidant the last few days.

"So…you didn't answer my question."

Maggie smiled sadly at Kendall, "I just got back in today, spent most of my afternoon in the police station being questioned."

Maggie knew from her conversations with Bianca that she and Kendall had been getting close in the last three days. Maggie wondered what it was about the last three days and family members connecting for the first time. Maybe it was just some astrological alignment. She'd be sure to look it up when she had a free moment, or found herself caring enough to look.

Kendall barked out a short laugh, "Fun times, isn't it?"

"Yeah, funnest thing I've done all week." Maggie cringed at the way that sounded and noticed Kendall's smirk falter.

The fear in Kendall's eyes allowed Maggie a moment to realize how this whole situation was affecting the older woman.

"Don't worry…" Maggie quickly whispered as she held Kendall's eyes and watched a relief flood them. _I didn't say anything,_ was left unsaid.

"I heard about your mother…" Right, Bianca had told Kendall. "I'm very sorry for your loss…"

"It's…I'm getting through it." Maggie informed, unwilling to lie and say it was alright.

There was an awkward silence that they were both hard pressed to break.

"So…" Kendall cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Bianca. I need to talk to her. It's really important."

"Important enough that it couldn't wait?" Kendall teased.

"Extremely…" Maggie intoned hoping that Kendall would help her. "Can you help me get in? I don't have my invitation."

Kendall looked surprised, "You were invited?"

"It's a long story that I don't have time to tell." Maggie added the last bit in when she saw Kendall's curious expression. "I'll tell you, I promise, but I need to talk to Bianca first."

Kendall took a moment to think about it, and then agreed to help the younger woman. After everything Maggie was willing to do for her and for Bianca, the least she could do was trust her and help her get into a party that was bound to be nothing but trouble.

When the two made it back to the doors that led into the private ballrooms Maggie couldn't help the cocky grin that stole over her face as Kendall told the same older woman that had kept her out that she was Kendall's guest. Stammering ensued but neither Kendall nor Maggie stayed to listen to it.

Once inside, Maggie turned to Kendall and hugged the taller woman. "Thanks, Kendall. I owe you one. I'm off to find Bianca. If you find her, tell her I need to see her and it's really important that I see her before the announcement!"

Kendall eyed Maggie suspiciously at this bit of information but straightened herself up after receiving Maggie's hug, "Sure, you shouldn't be too hard to spot. You stick out like a sore thumb."

Maggie chuckled as she backed away from Kendall, "Yeah, well thanks."

Kendall watched Maggie disappear down one hallway and towards one of the ballrooms before she turned down the other to see if Bianca was in the second.

-**Ballroom Bar**-

Bianca smiled as she finally made her way to the bar. Bianca wished she could order herself something a lot stronger than the club soda she asked for.

Talking with Adam Chandler and Palmer Courtland could do that to anyone on a normal day. Today and the conversation she had been forced to endure with them was one she wished to never relive.

"Here you go," The bartender smiled as she handed Bianca her club soda and a napkin with her phone number on it. Bianca looked at the number and saw the barista busy taking and fulfilling orders and promptly blushed.

"Well, what do we have here?" Bianca turned at the sound of her sister's voice. "Little sister, are you trying to pick up the help?"

Bianca looked horrified as she quickly grabbed Kendall's arm and dragged her away from the bar forgetting her drink and phone number.

Kendall laughed the entire journey to a small alcove in the lobby between the two ballrooms.

"Calm down, Bianca, jeeze. You would think Maggie dragging me around earlier was enough." Kendall snickered as she saw how bright red Bianca's face still was. "Though, the bartender, much prettier than your lovely Ms. Stone"

"No, she's not." Bianca quickly informed.

Kendall raised a brow and smirked as Bianca's cheeks flamed again at her slip of tongue, "Or does she go by Bennett now? I'm not sure…"

Bianca held up her hand while another rubbed at her forehead hoping to ease the tension she felt building there. "Kendall, please…slow down. What are you talking about? You saw Maggie? When?"

Kendall couldn't keep herself from laughing lightly at her sister's eagerness, "I saw her a few minutes ago. She asked me to sneak her into the party so she could see you. She also whispered that her last name was Bennett when the reporters kept asking her questions. Did you know anything about that?" Kendall asked, curious to know if her sister knew this sudden change in surname.

"No, I didn't…" It was a curious turn of events, but she was sure Maggie would explain it to her later. "Maggie's here, looking for me? Why?"

"I don't know…" Kendall's tone told Bianca she was very interested to know why Maggie was looking for her. "She just said she needs to talk to you before the announcement is made about the heir of Cambias. What do you think that's about?"

"I don't know…" She didn't know a lot about what Maggie was up to apparently. She had changed her name? Bianca shook her head, now wasn't the time. Later, she would ask Maggie about it later. "But I'd like to find out. Where was she last?" Bianca asked as she moved away from Kendall already rushing to go look for Maggie.

"Slow down, slow down, I'll go with you. She was headed towards the other ballroom five minutes ago. Trust me…it'll be easy to spot her." Kendall informed as she kept up with her sisters harried pace chuckling again at her own inside joke about Maggie's attire.

Bianca just looked at Kendall like she had lost her mind, and for a moment Kendall herself wondered if she had.

-**Ballroom**-

Maggie threw her arms up into the air as she got stuck behind another small circle of people smoozing. This was getting ridiculous. There weren't that many people here for her to keep getting stuck in one place by the small groups that formed large circles with no room to get passed. Maggie excused herself as she pushed passed the crowd that was blocking the entrance way into the ballroom.

"Maggie?"

Maggie groaned and wondered why god hated her as she turned to meet Erica Kane's inquisitive stare. "Erica, hello…have you seen Bianca?"

"No, I haven't. I believe she went to the bar to get a drink but that was several minutes ago." Erica looked Maggie up and down and Maggie did her best not to shiver under the scrutiny. "What are you doing here, Ms. Stone?"

"It's Bennett." Maggie bit out and immediately looked contrite. "I'm sorry. I changed it. I…I was just hounded by those pariahs outside about Bianca and I just…it's important that I see her right now." Erica looked confused, but nodded as she allowed Maggie to continue. "So, you said she was getting a drink at the bar?" Maggie asked already walking to circle around Erica and back out the door she had just come through.

"Yes…" Erica watched in shock as Maggie quickly excused herself again as she rushed away in search for her daughter.

If Erica didn't know any better she was sure that something was going on with Ms. Sto…Ms. Bennett and she would find out what that was especially since it concerned her daughter.

Erica politely excused herself and followed after the departing woman.

-**Front Hall**-

"Sir, without an invitation I can't let you go in, I'm sorry…"

"No, you see I'm sorry." David said as he looked for his ID. "I've misplaced my invitation. You have a list of guests, don't you?"

"Yes, of course." The woman informed, insulted by his tone.

"Please, I'm on that list. Here…" David showed his photo ID and smiled at the woman as she looked on the list and sighed.

"My apologizes, Mr. Hayward…"

"Yes, well…" David walked by the female employee and continued his search for the young Mr. Lavery hoping Anna had better luck then he has.

-**Hallway**-

Maggie jumped as her arm was taken a hold of and she was pulled into a small alcove between the ballroom and the open bar. Maggie was tempted to get herself a drink at the bar but found she should probably concentrate more on the fact that someone now had her pinned between their body and the wall of the alcove.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Cambias…"

Maggie scowled as she looked up, "It's Bennett!" Maggie hissed and watched Ryan roll his eyes.

"You know, if you don't see the value of that last name, then you don't deserve it."

Maggie's heart raced painfully against her chest as she quickly made an assessment of how much trouble she was in at the moment.

They were away from the main floor of both ballrooms and behind a small wall between the bar and the service elevator that was a few feet in front of them. So unless she screamed, she was on her own and by the look on Ryan's face, that wasn't a good thing.

Doing her best to remain calm Maggie met Ryan's eyes unflinchingly. She would not show him her fear. He'd have to work a lot harder if he wanted to see the affect he had on her. Maggie slipped one of her hands into her back pocket for a moment before looking at Ryan once again.

"Whether or not I deserve the name doesn't matter! It's mine to take or to disregard." Maggie informed and watched Ryan's eyes flicker with a slowly burning anger.

Ryan looked at Maggie, saw how her skin was flushed and the muscles around her jaw and shoulders were rippling with her agitated tension. He smiled as his eyes traveled towards her swiftly rising and falling chest and the pulsating vein in her neck. He leaned down so his lips were by her ear.

"You are a very beautiful woman Maggie…"

Against her will, Maggie felt her body shudder at Ryan's warm breath against her neck before she shivered in disgust.

"Bite me…" Maggie spat as she tried to push her way out from her position but her attempt to flee only made Ryan step closer towards her locking her between his muscular body and the wall behind her.

"Don't tempt me…" Ryan whispered as he eyed Maggie's neck.

At the sound of voices getting closer Ryan pushed himself closer to Maggie. Seeing Maggie's intent sparling in her eyes—she was going to call out for help—he leaned forward and captured the petite woman's lips with his own.

Ryan felt and heard Maggie gasp and took advantage of her surprise to slip his tongue into her mouth. He groaned as she bit down hard on this tongue. He tasted his own blood but he held his lips against hers, grabbing her hands that were trying to push him off against the wall. Maggie groaned against his lips. Ryan heard the voices behind him fade as they walked further away.

Ryan pulled back and standing against Maggie he let go of her arms and caught her wrist with one hand when she tried to slap him as he touched his wounded tongue with the tip of his finger once, before smiling at the feisty woman before him.

"Uck…" Maggie struggled against Ryan's arms with great urgency. "Let go of me…Don't touch me…"

"I know you didn't enjoy that as much as I did but there is no need to become violent. Then again your family seems to…"

"Fuck you!" Maggie spat out her words and saliva at the man and tried in vain to get him to release her. Maggie watched in satisfaction and disgust as Ryan wiped away her saliva from his face

"I'd love you to…" Ryan smirked and watched as Maggie's eyes finally showed her fear. He frowned and stepped away from her, missing the warmth of her body against his when he did. This wasn't the way to go about winning the young woman's heart and he knew it. "…I'm sorry but I just needed you to be quiet."

"Move..." Maggie pushed against Ryan's shoulder enough to get him away from her just enough so she could slip out from the alcove, Ryan still following her.

"Wait…" Ryan grabbed Maggie's arm and spun her back towards him. "…I need to talk to you. I just wanted to talk. I didn't mean to scare you."

Maggie glared at Ryan and wondered how he could go from being such an asshole to being the kind sweet man she saw before her.

It was an act, she knew that, but if she wanted him to let her go long enough so she could get help, she'd let him believe she bought his act.

_Bullshit…_Maggie forced her body to relax as she stood in front of him, if she needed to run she couldn't have her muscles cramping on her. Not now when it counted.

Ryan smiled as he looked over Maggie's shoulder for a moment and met heartbroken brown eyes and an enraged jade pair looking at him and Maggie before they both turned and left.

Before Maggie could look at what was behind her he extended his arm to her. "Join me for a drink?"

Biting the inside of her cheek Maggie met Ryan's eyes and shook her head. "I'd rather have needles stuck in every inch of my body."

Maggie saw all the people around them and she smiled internally. If he tried anything again she'd scream and kick him where it'd leave him kneeling and praying for forgiveness.

"Maggie, please…"

"No." Maggie stepped away from Ryan.

"I have a deal you may be interested in."

Maggie's ears perked up, "What kind of deal?"

Ryan smiled, "Keep your father's original deal with me. Let me run Cambias for you. Do that and I'll introduce you to the world without a hitch."

"That's it?"

"Yes…" Ryan smiled thinking Maggie was considering it.

"Let me think about that…" Maggie pretended to ponder the question before turning a disgusted look at Ryan as she stepped away from him. "Hell…no…!" Maggie pronounced.

"I can make your life a living hell…" Ryan warned, his hands squeezing into fists at Maggie's insolence.

Maggie snorted, "My life is already a living hell…" Maggie looked towards the ballroom she had just come from as she stepped away from Ryan moving her hand to her back pocket to make sure she hadn't lost anything during her struggle with Ryan.

Maggie saw the silhouette of a woman she would recognize anywhere. "Bianca…"

Without another glance at Ryan Maggie ran from the lobby and towards the back of the retreating Montgomery.

Ryan sighed, well if she wouldn't go along with his plan he would have to ruin her. With a smile he realized how easy this really was going to be. With a wave of his hand a young man came forward and after being whispered instructions an announcement was made through the two ballrooms that everyone should go to the dining room it was time for dinner to begin.

If Maggie wasn't worried about him making her life a living hell he wondered if she would mind if instead of making her life more difficult he made Bianca's all the more troublesome.

Perhaps then Maggie would see reason. He truly hoped so because he was very fond of Bianca and didn't want her to be hurt in this process. Knowing how Maggie would do anything to protect her friend he figured he had finally found her weakness.

Ryan left the lobby and headed in the direction of the dining room, pulling at his suit jacket and fixing his tie as he walked away unaware that from behind a potted tree stepped out the one person who could foil his plan.

**End Part Four**


	16. Installment Four: Part 5

**Installment Four:**

**A Stranger Comes Home**

**Part 5**

-**Hallway**-

Erica stepped out from where she had remained hidden behind a potted plant.

Erica knew she had just watched a very interesting tale unravel.

The coast was clear, or so she thought.

"Erica…"

Erica turned to see David rushing towards her out of breath.

"David, why are you running? What's wrong?" Erica saw Anna approaching them as well, looking just as out of breath.

David took a deep breath as he stood before Erica. "Have you seen Maggie?"

Erica's eyes glazed over for a moment.

Maggie Ston…Bennett. He was looking for his cousin.

Erica waited a moment before deciding it was best that they both go looking for the young woman. Maggie had a lot more explaining to do then Erica had first predicted.

"Yes, she was heading into the dining room after Bianca."

"Thank you," David touched Erica's arm in thanks before rushing off down the opposite hallway he had just come from with Anna by his side.

Erica looked around the room she stood in for another moment before she too followed after the departing younger woman and her harried cousin and chief of police.

Erica had watched not only as Ryan left the lobby but as he pulled Maggie into the alcove across from her position. Erica had stood hidden from view as she watched as Maggie and Ryan shared what she thought was an intimate private moment in the alcove. She hadn't been able to hear what they had been saying but she had seen Maggie lift her hand to slap Ryan after the impromptu kiss.

Appearances in this case turned out to be deceiving.

Sadly Erica seemed to be the only other person watching the interaction to see Maggie attempt to stave off her paramour.

Erica watched as her two daughters stood rooted to their spots across from the lobby staring at the two apparent lovers. When Bianca had gasped and covered her mouth, tears springing to her eyes, Erica realized from their positions they could not see Maggie's utter disgust at the kiss.

Erica wanted to go to her daughter but she needed to see what Mr. Lavery and Maggie were up to. Erica was sure Kendall would take care of Bianca and was proved correct as she watched Kendall lead Bianca away from the scene that had left her own face hard in anger.

Erica could not blame her oldest child. After all, the last time she had seen Ryan was on the back of his motorcycle leaving her for the thrill of the road.

Erica decided that whatever Mr. Lavery was planning she would not support him in his efforts. Not after the little display he had knowingly produced.

No one, Maggie Stone-Bennett or Ryan Lavery was going to be responsible for hurting her daughter.

Not now, not ever.

-**Ballroom Entrance**-

"Bianca…!" Maggie rushed passed people that were trying to get to their seats uncaring as they sneered at her as she unapologetically bumped into them.

Maggie stopped when she almost ran right into Kendall. Pulling herself to a halt and taking note of which hallway Bianca had just turned down she met Kendall's enraged eyes.

Maggie took a step back in surprise, what had she done to have Kendall so angry at her?

"Kendall, I'm sorry, I just don't have time for this." Maggie informed as she tried to move around Kendall but every side step she made was mimicked by Kendall, keeping her in the same spot. Maggie groaned and eyed Kendall with all of the frustration that had been growing all morning. "Kendall…I'll say this once before I do it for you. _Move out of my way_."

The low commanding tone made Kendall pause but for only a moment. This was after all only Maggie Stone, what was she going to do?

"I don't think so! You have some explaining to…"

"Don't fuck with me right now, Kendall. You have no idea what I've been through in the last few days." Maggie informed eyes hard as she held Kendall's.

"What are you going to do?" Kendall sneered, doubting that the younger woman would do anything.

Maggie felt her anger course through her as she lifted her hands and pushed them forcefully against Kendall's shoulders, knocking the taller woman clear off her feet and into the arms of an unsuspecting dinner guest.

"I'm not some little girl you can just stare down and push around. Not anymore." Maggie informed as she looked into Kendall's eyes as the older woman looked up at her from the floor in shock and outrage.

With this said as the older woman was assisted in regaining her feet Maggie ran passed the growing crowd at their altercation and followed the direction Bianca had gone in before she had run into Kendall.

"What happened?" Anna asked as she and David came to a halt watching as Kendall was being brushed off by an all too eager elderly gentleman.

Kendall angrily waved off his hands and turned to Anna. "You!" Kendall hissed as she stepped closer to the police chief. "I want that woman arrested!"

"Arrested? Woman…Kendall what are you talking about? What happened?" David asked as he stood beside his ex-wife.

"Your precious cousin Maggie…" Kendall sneered with revolution. "…she assaulted me. I want her arrested!" This demand was said to Anna as Kendall crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maggie did this?" Anna asked and smiled to herself for Maggie's growing brass. At least someone had finally knocked Kendall off the high horse she had been riding on for the last few weeks.

"Which way did she go?" David asked, feeling like Bugs Bunny in a Loony Tunes cartoon, _Which way did he go, George, which day did he go?_

"Hell if I know…" Then Kendall looked behind her and realized Maggie had most likely taken off after Bianca. "…that bitch better stay away from her." Kendall whispered as she stormed off in the direction she had seen Bianca rushing off to when they were separated by the group piling in to find their seats.

What was Maggie up to? If she was in cahoots with Ryan, Kendall could only imagine what the two second generation con artists were up to. If they went after Bianca in their con Kendall would make sure to bury them both.

Anna and David shared a quick exchange before they followed Kendall as she pushed through the crowd on a mission.

-**Elevator Lobby**-

Bianca stopped beside the elevator wall and pressed the call button before turning back around to look down the hallway she had just come. Where was Kendall? Hadn't she been right behind her? Apparently not…

Bianca shook her head, Kendall could find her way. For now Bianca needed to get away.

Bianca couldn't believe what she had seen. Was that why Maggie wanted to see her right away? To tell her that she was with Ryan? Was that why Ryan had come to Green Bay? Why he was staying in the same hotel as them? Could that have been what Maggie was hiding from the beginning?

Bianca didn't think so. But what else was there?

Maggie had been so secretive lately and now after that display of public affection Bianca didn't know what to think.

It hurt more than Bianca wanted to admit seeing Maggie with Ryan, seeing Maggie with anyone else.

Bianca hadn't been reading the signs wrong, she knew she hadn't. It was impossible for her to be reading them wrong this time. Maggie had almost kissed her. If David had come in two minutes later than he had Maggie would have kissed her, Bianca knew it. She did. Maggie had also tried to tell Bianca how she felt but Bianca had stopped her that night in the bathroom.

Could it really be that Bianca was reading these signs wrong again?

_No…_Bianca shook her head, not this time.

Bianca groaned in frustration at herself as she felt tears fall down her cheeks. Why did it have to hurt so much? Lena had tried to warn her, so had her mother, even Kendall warned her about giving Maggie her heart. She hadn't listened. Not that she could listen to them in the first place.

Maggie had stolen her heart long before they warned her not to let the older woman take it. The sad part was that Bianca didn't mind that Maggie held her heart. In the last few months Maggie had done nothing but take such wonderful care of her and her heart. Now, when things became complicated was when Bianca wished she had taken her heart back.

Maggie didn't love her. She was with Ryan now.

Bianca couldn't fault Maggie for her choice, Ryan was a good man. He would treat her right and give her everything Maggie wanted from him. Everything that Bianca knew she could give Maggie but apparently she only wanted it all from Ryan.

Bianca wished Maggie would give her a chance…

Bianca noticed that both elevators seemed to be stuck on floors far above her own ground floor. With a groan she turned away from the dial and continued to pace before the closed elevator doors.

With a ring of a bell one of the doors opened and Bianca allowed a group of people to step out of the car of the elevator before moving to step inside.

Bianca ignored the familiar voice that was calling out her name and pressed the close door button.

"Bianca…wait!" Maggie called as she sprinted around the corner to see Bianca in the elevator.

Maggie pushed herself forward and threw her arm out as the doors were about to close. They remained open long enough for her to fall into the elevator her shoulder slamming against the wall roughly as she slid slightly down it. Maggie looked up from where she had landed against the wall of the moving elevator and saw Bianca's finger coming away from the close door button.

With a curious tilt to her head Maggie took a few deep breaths, and stood up to see Bianca wasn't even looking at her.

"I've been looking all over for you." Maggie informed as she stood tall and saw Bianca look at her from the corner of her eyes before continuing to look forward and away from her.

"Bianca…?" Maggie questioned as she touched Bianca's shoulder gently, trying to coax the younger girl into looking at her.

"Don't touch me…" Bianca informed through her teeth as she pulled sharply away from Maggie's hand.

Maggie was shocked but she nodded and retracted her hand as if it had been burned. "I'm sorry, I was just…" Maggie found she didn't have the right words or any words at the moment. What happened? Why was Bianca acting like this?

"Oh god…" Maggie gasped. "…you know don't you?" At Bianca's glare and curt nod Maggie felt her legs give out.

Bianca was unable to stop herself she reached out and caught Maggie. On their way to the floor they bounced off the front wall of the elevator before Bianca got a good grip on Maggie and lowered her down onto the floor in the middle of the elevator against the back wall.

"Ha—how…?" Maggie asked as she looked up at Bianca, eyes burning.

Apparently Bianca had made her decision. She turned to look away from Maggie.

It broke Maggie's heart. It wasn't fair! Maggie should have been the one to tell Bianca! It was her right to tell Bianca, not his!

Maggie closed her eyes and looked down at the rug of the elevator, unable to look at the clear rejection she was being faced with.

"I was there…by the bar." Bianca bit out, eyes closed as she looked away from Maggie.

Maggie was going to kill him if he cost her Bianca's friendship. "Bianca, I didn't want you to find out like that….I wanted to tell you myself."

"Then why didn't you?" Bianca turned and met Maggie's eyes her own burned with anger and sorrow as she saw Maggie's closed eyes and single tear as it fell from her eye.

"I couldn't…" Maggie insisted as she looked up and met Bianca's hurt and enraged brown eyes. Maggie lifted her hand to touch Bianca's cheek but closed her fingers into her palm and let her arm fall away without touching Bianca. Bianca didn't want Maggie to touch her anymore.

_God…_Maggie had to collect herself before she could continue. "I was scared."

Bianca shook her head. "You should have told me, I had a right to know."

"I know…I know…" Maggie nodded while she wondered for the hundredth time why she hadn't told Bianca while she was still in Green Bay. "I know it doesn't help, but I wanted to tell you in Green Bay! So many times I went to tell you and I just…I couldn't. I was afraid you would blame me…that you would leave me."

Blame her? Leave her? For being with Ryan? Bianca wondered why Maggie would think like that, and then she reevaluated her own actions. With her sudden marathon away from Maggie in hurt and despair Bianca realized Maggie had known. Maggie had known she would leave because she knew about her feelings…that had to be it.

"I just wish you would have told me. You…"

Bianca ran her hand through her hair as she moved to sit back against the wall a few feet behind her, leaving Maggie in the middle of the elevator. Which Bianca noted, seemed to have stopped between floors. They must have hit the stop button when Maggie fell.

"You almost kissed me."

Maggie's eyes popped up as she saw Bianca looking down at her hands as she fiddled with her nails. Where did that come from?

"I thought…" Bianca shook her head sadly as a few tears fell and she fell silent. _I thought you loved me, were in love with me too. _Was what Bianca couldn't find it in herself to say.

After a moment of silence in which Maggie watched as Bianca cried in her little corner Bianca looked up and saw how torn Maggie seemed. Bianca wondered why until she realized she had told Maggie not to touch her.

Ha…Maggie was torn between listening to her and wanting to comfort her. How pathetic was it that Bianca's heart warmed at the thought?

"What is it that you want Maggie?" Bianca asked hoping that the answer her friend gave her wouldn't crush her heart all the more.

Maggie opened her mouth to say something but had to take a moment to clear it before she began, "I wanted to talk to you ab…"

"No…no…" Bianca shook her head forcefully as she rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling of the elevator and stared at the mirrored image of herself that was reflected in the metallic surface. The chiding voice in her mind that sounded disturbing similar to her mother's informed her it was very un-lady like to be sitting on the floor of an elevator.

Bianca moved forward so she was kneeling in front of Maggie once more. Thoughts of what her mother would think about her sitting on the dirty floor of an elevator swiftly pushed aside as she cupped Maggie's face. "What do you _**want**_…?"

Maggie wondered where this was coming from.

"What _I_ want?" Maggie wondered if they were on the same page as she leaned into Bianca's touch and her eyes fluttered for a moment before she locked her blue eyes with Bianca's deep soulful brown eyes.

"Yes…" Bianca bit the inside of her lip as she watched Maggie lean willingly into her touch and sigh, as if in pleasure. "…what…**who** do you want…?"

Same page, ha…Maggie wondered if they were even in the same book.

"What I want…" Maggie whispered, pondering for only a moment about the right time or right moment. Suddenly, Maggie realized there was no time like the present.

So, as she turned her head towards one of Bianca's hands and kissed the underside of the young woman's wrist she opened her eyes while sucking on the skin she could reach of Bianca's wrist. Once she was sure Bianca had the right idea, she let her lips pop away from Bianca's skin.

"Is you, Bianca..." Maggie smiled brightly as she looked at the younger woman. "It's always been you. I love you…I am _**IN**_ love with you and for the life of me I can't remember a time that I wasn't. Everything about me revolves around you. My happiness is directly linked with yours. When you're happy so am I, when you hurt I ache…"

Maggie leaned forward, moving her own hands up. One to hold Bianca's wrist and hand against her cheek as the other moved to cup Bianca's face, tipping up the younger woman's chin as her head sagged and tears fell steadily from her eyes.

"Please don't cry…" Maggie whispered as she moved forward and cupped Bianca's face with both of her hands and wiped away her falling tears.

Maggie tried to keep her own tears at bay as Bianca's lack of verbal response and sudden burst of sorrowful tears left her feeling hollow.

Bianca shook her head. It would be so easy to believe Maggie. So easy to just fall into Maggie's welcoming light blue eyes and drown in their wake but she couldn't. It wasn't right. Maggie couldn't play with her like this. It hurt, it hurt so much. She wanted what Maggie was saying to be true more than anything but she had seen them together!

"I saw you with him…" Bianca sobbed as she moved away from Maggie and pulled her knees up to her chest, uncaring if her dress skirt rose and showed more than an eyeful.

"What you saw was Ryan trying to blackmail me." Maggie informed the edge of her voice directed at Ryan, but it caught Bianca's attention.

Bianca looked up and scrutinized Maggie's expression. She would know if she was lying. Telling if Maggie was lying or hiding something was something she considered herself an expert in. After nearly two years, she better be.

"I don't understand…." Bianca's voice was filled with confusion.

"I know…trust me, I know." Maggie conceded as she ran her hand through Bianca's hair and brushed away the remnants of her friend's tears. "That's why I've been looking for you. I want to explain what's been going on. What I couldn't tell you before."

"Alright…" Bianca nodded and looked around at their position.

"It's about my father." Maggie informed slowly as she searched for the right words.

"Your father?" Bianca asked and thought about the information she had gotten from Kendall. "Is that why you changed your last name?"

"Who told you that?" Maggie asked surprised.

"Kendall…she told me you corrected the reporters, told them your last name was Bennett."

"Yes, this is why I changed my last name." Maggie informed and watched as Bianca relaxed as if inviting her to continue. "It turns out that my father wasn't Richard Stone."

Bianca's eyes widened and she found herself with a lack of words to either comfort or question what Maggie had just told her.

"My biological father was the one that died this week. He was sick; he had a heart disease that they couldn't fix…"

"Oh Maggie…" Bianca opened her arms for her friend as she noticed her friend's tears that were now appearing in abundance.

"I…I got to know him, only to lose him." Maggie sobbed into her Bianca's shoulder. The comfort she felt wrap around her as Bianca's arms held her tightly, was all she had wanted for the last few days.

Bianca whispered softly into Maggie's ear, words of nonsense that calmed the hyperventilating and broken young woman. It was only after Maggie calmed down that Bianca looked around the elevator a little sheepishly before moving to stand from her position on the floor helping Maggie to follow her up.

As soon as Maggie followed they both stumbled into each other as the elevator started once again and just as they had righted themselves the doors opened to reveal a group of people eagerly waiting for them.

"Well, there you two are…"

Maggie glared daggers at Ryan as he smiled sweetly back at her and took a hold of her arm and 'helped' her from the elevator.

Maggie pulled her arm away from Ryan and turned to see David and Anna standing to his side with Kendall beside them.

_Kendall, oh no…_ Maggie thought.

"Kendall look I'm…"

"Save it…" Kendall intoned harshly as she looked at Maggie and then turned to her sister, turning her back to Maggie as she moved to wipe away a streak from Bianca's tears that Maggie had missed. "…are you alright?" Kendall whispered as she brushed her sister's hair behind her ear and looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine…" Bianca smiled at Kendall and turned to see Maggie continuingly stepping away from Ryan every time he tried to take her hand or put an arm around her before David put himself between the two and turned a menacing look at Ryan.

"Well, if you five would please follow me…"

Maggie turns to see a young man in a green blazer and name tag ushering them back towards the dining room.

"Yes, of course." David informs as he leads Maggie from the hallway taking a hold of Anna's arm as he watches Kendall and Bianca follow them out.

Ryan waves obnoxiously slow as Maggie rounds the corner with David, Anna, Kendall and Bianca following.

"What happened?" David asks as they are led into the dining room, he saw Bianca's disshelved appearance and Maggie's sudden rage. As well as the tears that Maggie had been discreetly wiping away.

"Ryan tried to blackmail me." Maggie informed as she kept looking over her shoulder and saw Ryan standing in the hallway watching them walk away. She shivered as he smirked and winked at her mouthing 'see you soon'.

"Ryan?" Kendall asked as they entered the dining room and were all shown to their seats.

"Yes." Maggie answered darkly, her anger towards Ryan making her voice deepen and eyes darken.

Maggie noticed that her name was at the head of the table where everyone of 'importance' meaning the people whose companies were stolen, were seated at her table. To her right it was Erica, Bianca, Kendall, Greenlee, Simone, and on the other side of the table Adam, Palmer, Mia, Liza, Jackson, and David.

Almost everyone was already at the table and looked at her oddly as she stood before her chair. Great, so he put her right with the pack of wolves that were starving for any scarp of information about their companies.

_Wonderful…_

**End Part Five**


	17. Installment Four: Part 6

**Installment Four**

**A Stranger Comes Home**

**Part 6**

-**Dining Room**-

The group that had been led to the table remained standing as Maggie turned her back on the people at the table and the sneers. They were directed towards Kendall, but Maggie realized they would soon be directed at her soon enough.

Maggie noticed the patio doors that led out into the garden and realized how much she truly craved fresh air. With a quick decision she opened her mouth to insist that the group follow her outside so they could talk when her words were halted at an angered voice calling Kendall out from across the table.

"If it isn't her majesty…"

Maggie turned at the sound of Greenlee's condescending voice and noticed Kendall's minute stiffening before she smiled crookedly at Greenlee.

"If it isn't the court jester…"

Greenlee moved to stand from her seat readily waiting to pick a fight with Kendall.

"Sit down…" Maggie seethed as she eyed Greenlee and pointed at the young woman's chair.

Greenlee sat down against her own wishes as her eyes widened at Maggie. What the hell?

"Not now Greenlee, you want to pick a fight, do it on your own time. Alright?" When Greenlee remained silent and everyone at the table turned towards her with surprised or pleasantly surprised expressions she turned her back on the table once again. "You…" She poked Kendall's arm. "…play nice."

"Owtch…" Kendall protested as she rubbed her arm and eyed Maggie up and down, not sure if she was still mad at the younger woman. "…she started it."

"I don't care, I'll finish it…" Anna piped up and several eyes zeroed in on her service weapon.

"Kendall, I know this is going to be a shocking moment but Ryan's here to tell you that you don't own Cambias…I…d-"

"WHAT!" Kendall screeched as she took in the information. "That's not possible! Michael signed over ownership to me when we married I…"

Maggie put one hand up to stem off Kendall's explanation and another to rub at her temple. All eyes in the room were now squarely on them from every table and Maggie was slightly unnerved by the attention.

"I can't believe you married him…" Erica stated from her seat three chairs away from the head of the table where her daughters stood with the dysfunctional Stone/Bennett family.

"Mom…" Bianca whispered harshly, they didn't have time for this. "Please, don't start." Maggie was finally explaining what was going on, and damn it to hell, if her mother kept her from learning the truth Bianca might have to slap her.

"You're just upset because after all you did to cheat me out of my birth right you can do nothing to get back the child you loved more than Bianca and I combined." Kendall bit back as she glared at Erica and watched as the older woman sputtered and turned red as she stood from her seat.

"Birth right? What right do you have to the company I built up from the ground? Whose image I've maintained through the years! It takes a lot to run and own a multimillion dollar company. Hard honest work, the kind you've never done once in your life."

"Mother…!" Bianca looked horrified as Erica tried to step closer to Kendall but David moved to hold her back while Anna and Bianca kept Kendall from attacking Erica.

Maggie stood where she was, shaking her head as she rubbed at her forehead wondering how she had gotten dragged into this mess.

"She's right…"

Maggie cringed as the chorus went around the table behind her. Maggie wondered why she hadn't just grabbed Bianca and Kendall and brought them outside into the nice summer evening on the patio where they could smell the flowers in the garden. It would certainly be better than staying here and listening as some of the most powerful men and women of Pine Valley duked it out.

"Why should you benefit from our hard work just because you're a good lay?"

"Mia…" Liza gasped as she looked at her sister and pulled her back into her seat as the younger woman tried to stand.

"No, she's right…" Greenlee and Simone stood up and glared at their former business partner. "We all worked hard to bring Fusion up from the ground and now just because she wanted to get her jollys from doing it with her sister's rapist…"

Maggie could hear her blood rushing passed her ears at the bickering continued and insults were thrown back and forth. Chairs scrapped against the floor as people stood to continue their bellowing at one another.

Anna saw Maggie with her back turned on the growing debate and sighed, knowing the young woman really was helpless to do anything to stop these people from taking out their frustrations on each other.

Noticing Greenlee and Simone making their way closer to Kendall Anna put herself in front of the younger woman. Anna stood in front of Kendall keeping everyone from getting any closer to her and was thankful when Bianca took up her flank to try and keep her older cousin at bay.

Maggie hearing Bianca's voice picking up in volume turned around and watched as Jackson took a swing at David. Maggie's eyes widened as David flew back into a chair before shoving against the chair to get up and go after Jackson.

Erica turned and held David back from hitting Jackson as the two men continued to argue over her shoulder.

Bianca was arguing with Greenlee as she stood toe to toe with Leo's ex-wife and her 'long lost cousin'. Simone stood behind Greenlee trying to help instill Greenlee's previous comments while Mia and Liza argued beside their chairs across the table from the bickering women.

It was chaos…utter chaos.

"Stop…" Maggie tried but no one heard her. She looked back and forth as Adam and Palmer argued over something before teaming up against Kendall.

Bianca continued to stand in front of Kendall beside Anna but shot her head towards the two men who had only apologized to her less than an hour ago.

"What would you know about love, Adam? You pushed your own son so far he needed to run to the other side of the country to get away from you!" Bianca angrily retorted making Maggie wish she had paid closer attention to what Adam had said for Bianca to attack back like that.

Maggie remained at the head of the table unmoving until Adam threw an insult Bianca's way that she couldn't ignore.

"If there was any problem with JR it wasn't because of me. His problems didn't start until you and your dead conniving con artist girlfriend came into the picture."

On a dime, Maggie had spun around and slammed her hands down on the table, causing the length of the wooden table to shake under the force. "Enough…!" Maggie screamed and everyone turned to her, some with their mouths still open in mid-rant/insult.

"Look at all of you…" Maggie spat as she looked around the table shaking her head with disgust. "You all think you deserve your companies back when you can't even behave like the adults you're supposed to be! Sophisticated business men and women my _ass_…!" Maggie met everyone's eyes at least once as she looked around at the group.

Maggie didn't have their experience under her belt but she had watched a dying man handle the pressures of all of their companies and a conglomerate of others from his death bed with more pose and class then they could ever hope to possess.

"What are you all trying to prove? Who can make a bigger jack ass of themselves?"

Everyone around the table slowly began to pull themselves together as they actually allowed Maggie to continue, not that she left the any room to interject their comments.

"Who do you think you are?" Adam challenged and was surprised to meet Maggie's unwavering fiery gaze.

"Mary…Margaret…Bennett…" Maggie annunciated. "You'd do well to remember that Adam, because I'm about to turn your world upside down and kick you out on your _**ass**_ if you don't shut up!"

"You..._**ha**_…you can throw me out? What right do you have?" Adam questioned laughing in what he hoped sounded condescending and not nervous. He had never seen Maggie like this. He didn't know the woman well but by the surprised if not downright shocked expressions from her close friends, he knew he wasn't the only one taken aback by her forthrightness and authority.

"Every…" Maggie growled out as she held Adam's eyes until movement to her left caught her eyes. "David—Jackson…" Maggie looked at the two men and realized she had lost a great deal of respect for the two men after their display of school yard bullying. "Find a school yard to knock each other around in…"

The two men looked at each other and then at Maggie and both seemed to at least be slightly contrite for their actions.

"Maggie…" David's tone left no room for Maggie to speak to him like that again, but she was already talking to Palmer and Adam by the time he had finally spoken up.

"Palmer—Adam why don't the two of you just finally admit your undying love for the other and spare us all the bitching and moaning because it's getting old fast!" The two men looked equally disgusted and insulted.

"Why I never…" Maggie heard Palmer grumble as he made sure to take an extra step away from Adam lest Maggie's comment give the man any ideas.

"Greenlee—Simone…" Maggie turned to her ex-cousin by marriage. "Go have your pissing matches elsewhere because no one here wants to hear or see any of your bullshit."

Kendall watched as Maggie shook her head and promptly pulled out her chair and sat down after properly chastising nearly everyone around the table except a select few. Kendall couldn't help but hold a growing respect and admiration for the young woman who wasn't afraid to call some of the most powerful people in Pine Valley on their 'bullshit'.

Kendall smiled as she nodded her head in Maggie's direction and saw Anna had a rather pleased expression upon her face as she looked at Maggie.

"Is that all Ms. Stone…?"

Maggie glared at Greenlee and held her eyes, "Its Bennett..."

Before any more people around the table could retaliate, which they all eagerly were stepping up to do, there was a slow clap started from the back entrance of the dining room.

Maggie turned around as all those standing at the table turned towards the person clapping for her performance who had to come from the back entrance of the hall or the patio because that was all that was behind Maggie.

"Ryan…" Greenlee whispered as she looked at her on again off again best friend's ex-fiancé and Leo's good friend.

Maggie's heart sank to the pit of her stomach as she saw Ryan.

Maggie quickly turned around completely looked immediately to see where Bianca was.

_Shit…_Maggie still hadn't told Bianca what was going on yet.

They had all been distracted by the fight Erica and Greenlee had originally picked against Kendall.

David and Anna both stepped closer to Maggie leaving Bianca to stand by Kendall's side. The two exes were ready for anything that Ryan threw their—Maggie's way.

Bianca moved to stand closer to Kendall as she watched as Ryan walked slowly into the room, all eyes moving from him and back to Maggie as the two stared off with each other.

"Brava….brava…" Ryan applauded until he was halfway across the room once there he stopped and walked up to stand a few feet away from Maggie who had her back facing the crowded table and the rest of the dining room attendees. "…that was a lovely performance."

"Ryan…" Maggie's voice dropped as she looked at the man that was threatening to ruin her world.

Ryan stepped up a little closer to Maggie and bent forward to whisper into her ear as he looked at the people he had specifically seated at Maggie's table for a reason. "Have you considered my offer?"

Maggie stiffened as Ryan stood closer and she saw David move to step forward to remove Ryan from her personal space but she lifted her hand up at her side and waved him off. A signal Anna caught and kept David back, hoping that Maggie knew what she was doing.

"I'm sorry to say that it wasn't what I was looking for." Maggie informed as she looked at Ryan's profile.

"That's what I was afraid of, so I thought I might raise the stakes…" Maggie stiffened as she watched Ryan smile. "…You sign over all of Cambias to me and sleep with me…" Maggie snorted but felt as if she'd snap in two from the way her body stood on edge as Ryan continued. "In return I won't tell the world that Bianca is carrying your niece or nephew…"

Ryan pulled back slightly from Maggie and saw her shock at his apparent awareness of Bianca's pregnancy. "You see Maggie, you may not be concerned with my ability to ruin _**your**_ life, but I wonder how you feel about me ruining Bianca's…"

Maggie closed her eyes and gripped at the material of her shirt above her heart with one hand while the other slipped into the back of her jean pocket.

"What are you talking about?" Maggie played it dumb…already knowing that Bianca had told Ryan about Bianca's pregnancy. She had apparently been sick while waiting for her to come home from visiting Alexander that afternoon that she sent Ryan back to the hotel to keep an eye on her.

"Don't fuck with me, Maggie. I know about the pregnancy…she told me."

Maggie cringed as she looked to her side and saw Bianca looking at her, her chest rising and falling as Maggie imagined her heart raced against her chest. Then she saw Anna looking at her waiting for a signal to take Ryan out of the picture.

"This is blackmail…" Maggie sputtered trying to find a way out of this. He knew…he knew about the baby.

"Yes, it is blackmail. Great little tool that seems to come in handy when nothing else seems to be working." Ryan smiled. "So, I get what I want and in return I don't ruin your girlfriend's life…"

Maggie glared and fisted her hands.

"You wouldn't…" He wouldn't do that to Bianca, would he? "You wouldn't hurt her like that…"

Ryan laughed lightly as he stepped three steps away from Maggie. "What do you think anyone would do for billions of dollars that were almost theirs?" Seeing Maggie's surprise he rolled his eyes. "Bianca is a sweet girl but she isn't worth a billion dollars. Besides, I'm sure she wouldn't mind much if we shared you for a little while. Unless you want that to be kept quiet. I can do for you of course, as long as you do as I want."

"Which is sleep with you and give you what's not yours?"

Ryan's eyes hardened. "It was meant to be mine…"

"No…it was meant to be mine!" Maggie hissed as she pointed to her chest and glared at Ryan.

"Well…" Ryan calmed down and looked over Maggie's shoulder. "If you'd rather keep it and lose Bianca I mean I could arrange that…"

"Is that a threat? Because I'll be honest with you Ryan, I'm not one to take lightly when being threatening."

Ryan laughed brightly as he smiled brilliantly at Maggie. "No, no you're not one for threats are you. Coming through with them though, right Maggie? You showed Michael who was boss, hmm…Does Bianca know that you killed him? Killed the father of her child…No? Oh, why don't I just tell her and the _**entire**_ room…that you killed Bianca's baby daddy."

Maggie's breath caught as she watched Ryan's eyes move to look at Bianca. Maggie saw Bianca freeze under the stare and bit the inside of her lip to keep from crying out at the look of fear on Bianca's face as Bianca turned to her looking for reassurance she couldn't give her.

"This is extortion…" Maggie informed as she squared her shoulders and looked at Ryan.

"You can call it that if you want. I just see it as being given what I was promised."

"My father didn't promise you me…" Maggie informed her nostrils flaring as she readied herself for a fight.

"No, he just presented facts about you that I had previously ignored." Ryan looked up and down Maggie's body obviously enjoying what he was looking at.

"Will one of you please explain to us what in the hell is going on, already?" Greenlee spoke up from her position beside her chair setting.

Ryan looked back towards the table that they had moved away from during their conversation. He smiled as he moved forward, making Maggie back track her steps towards the group behind her.

"Yes, wasn't that what they were promised? Answers and the introduction to the Cambias heir…" Ryan informed, his eyes never leaving Maggie's as he watched her sag and shake her head.

Damn him…

Maggie looked at Ryan before turning to look at Anna and saw Bianca standing directly behind the British police chief.

Bianca wasn't even sure she was going to keep the child. They had discussed Bianca making an appointment at an abortion clinic for later in the week. Yet, the press would eat Bianca alive if they found out she had been pregnant and terminated the pregnancy.

It would destroy Bianca and Maggie couldn't be responsible for that even if Bianca didn't feel the same for her.

Maggie let her nails bite into her palm as she looked down and turned back to Ryan.

As much as Maggie had changed in her short trip home she was still the same woman she had always been with the same heart that she had left with and returned home with. A heart that belonged in its entirety to the young woman she would do anything to protect.

"Fine…" Maggie pushed out as she looked directly to the side of Ryan's shoes so she wouldn't have to look up at him. "…I'll do it."

Ryan smiled as he stepped forward to claim what was his, both figuratively and literally.

**End Part Six**

**End Installment Four: A Stranger Comes Home**


	18. Installment Five: There Is No Stranger

**Installment Five:**

**There Is No Stranger**

**Part 1 of 6**

There were people chattering and eyes staring.

Maggie distinctly heard a voice calling her name but all she could hear was her own voice agreeing to Ryan's demands. Then her hand brushed against her back pocket where her father's cell phone rested alongside what she had grabbed from Anna's desk before leaving the station. It was her only hope; she just prayed that her plan indeed worked.

All Maggie could see was Ryan's white button up shirt as he stepped to stand in front of her. As she looked up she saw his sickeningly sweet smile. He looked like a kid in a candy store and Maggie realized she had just given him permission to buy every candy store in the country should he wish to.

Maggie felt sick to her stomach as he touched her forearm and she instinctively stepped away from him.

David soon stood in front of her but she could still see Ryan's eyes.

They dared her to defy him.

Dared her to do something…to be strong and find a way out of this situation.

Maggie turned her head as if in slow motion. The sound of her heart beat deafening her, as her eyes sought out Bianca's.

Maggie hoped, with everything that she was, that Bianca could understand the message she was desperately trying to send her with only her eyes. It asked Bianca for her trust and her strength.

It took Bianca a moment to catch Maggie's eyes and another for the younger brunette to stiffly nod her head.

Maggie smiled, reveling in the awe of her connection with Bianca that she could so easily read her and understand what she was asking for.

Without further prompting Maggie turned her hardened eyes onto the man that was trying to blackmail her into submission. He seemed to be under the impression that she was going to just sit there and take it, well maybe she would have done so two months ago.

Now, she was a different person.

Maggie wasn't the child that Ryan had watched interact with Leo. Too many things had happened since the last time Ryan had been around.

It was now, here, that Maggie knew she had him. Ryan knew little about her. Yes, he knew her weaknesses, but that was all he had in his favor. He was unaware that those same weaknesses were also her strengths.

Maggie put her hand on David's shoulder, giving Ryan a reassuring smile that calmed the current con-artists' fears.

Maggie stood on the tips of her toes and whispered into her cousin's ear, making it look like she was attempting to calm him.

"I know I called you out on getting into a brawl before, David, but I would really appreciate it if you could keep him quiet for a few minutes."

David's eyes lit up as he smirked. "With pleasure…" David said out loud as he took one step towards Ryan and threw a punch that connected directly with the arrogant man's cheek, knocking him into the stone pillar to his left.

Ryan looked up, holding his face as he bent over and caught Maggie's eyes.

Maggie smiled as she watched as Ryan realized she wasn't about to play his hard ball.

"David…what do you think you're doing!" Erica stepped forward shocked and noticed that Anna made no moves to hold back her ex-husband.

"Let him be, Erica." Anna instructed as she looked at the shorter woman. They both turned to watch the two men fight no one seeming to get between them.

Maggie cringed as Ryan threw a punch and it connected with David's jaw and knocked him to the side.

"You bitch…" Ryan spat out the blood that pooled in his mouth as he moved towards Maggie.

Ryan met Maggie's eyes and took a menacing step forward as Anna moved to intercede. Anna needn't have worried.

Maggie stepped forward herself and met Ryan halfway, closing her fingers into a tight fist as she threw her weight into her own swing.

Ryan dodged the attack but found himself vulnerable as Maggie brought up her knee with incredible force.

Ryan toppled over as he fell to his knees and then onto his side the air leaving him in a whoosh that left many of the nearby men wincing in sympathy.

Maggie turned to Anna and smiled even as her heart pounded against her chest. "He sexually assaulted me in the hallway not a half an hour ago. I want to press charges." Maggie informed assured and ready to go to war with Ryan.

Ryan wanted to play hard ball, she'd show him he wasn't even in the same league as her.

From his position on the floor Ryan wheezed, "Lying….bitch…"

Anna looked stricken. If it was Maggie's word against Ryan's she could do very little. "Were there any witnesses?"

"Yes…" Bianca moved to step forward, unsure of Maggie's motives but eager to finally have the older woman explain things to her. "Kendall and I saw him kiss her…"

"Did you see her resist him?" Anna asked hoping they had as she already moved to reach for her handcuffs.

"No…" Kendall whispered upset that she couldn't help Maggie as Maggie had been so willing to do for her tonight.

Erica with her head reeling from all that was taking place in such a short amount of time cleared her throat as her eyes never left the crumpled up young man that she had thought was once so like Chris. "I—I did. I saw the altercation; she tried to slap him after he kissed her. He grabbed her…roughly."

Palmer made to move forward. Although the young woman was not his own child or related to him, he had grown fond of her while he was married to Maggie's vile aunt Vanessa. "Let me through…" Palmer objected as Liza held him back from going up to deliver his own kick to the downed man. "How dare he even try and touch her…"

Maggie turned to Erica, surprised before watching as Anna moved forward with this news.

Anna smiled.

"He also is trying to blackmail me." Maggie openly admitted loud enough for most of the men and women nearby could hear her.

"Blackmail?" Palmer asked as he heard Maggie inform the police Chief that Ryan was attempting to blackmail her. Over what, he wondered.

"Calm down, Palmer. Anna's taking care of it." Liza soothed hoping that Ryan did not turn to her for legal advice or counseling because she'd have to happily decline.

Palmer only relaxed as Anna stepped forward, grabbing her hand cuffs.

"You have no proof…" Ryan spat from the floor.

"Wanna bet?" Maggie asked as she pulled from her back pocket a tape recorder.

Anna looked at the tape recorder and smiled. It was hers. Maggie must have grabbed it from her office before leaving the precinct.

Maggie held down the rewind button and released it hoping she had not just allowed an even greater secret to become known to the group as the speakers came to life.

From the small black recorder came the somewhat meshed voice of Ryan Lavery.

"_You see Maggie, you may not be concerned with my ability to ruin __**your**__ life, but I wonder how you feel about me ruining Bianca's…"_

Everyone gasped as they listened to the recording all turning eyes between Bianca's shocked expression to Ryan's paling face.

"_What are you talking about?" _Came Maggie's voice through the devices small speakers.

Maggie knowing what was coming next readied her hand over the fast forward button.

"_Don't fuck with me, Maggie. I know about…" _

With only a few seconds of holding her finger down on the forward button she released it and pressed play.

"…_Tis is blackmail…" _

Anna smiled as she stepped forward.

"_Yes, it is blackmail. Great little tool that seems to come in handy when nothing else seems to be working. So, I get what I want and in return I don't ruin your girlfriend's life…" _

Again the people listening to the recording drew in a collective breath while Bianca felt faint. Ryan was using her against Maggie. He knew something he knew…Bianca's hands shot to her stomach as her eyes widened. She had told him about the baby, he was using that against Maggie. To get what, though?

"This isn't right! You can't do that!" Ryan exclaimed from his position on the floor as he tried to get up but found himself unable to do so. "It's illegal!"

"No…it's only illegal if I'm not a part of the conversation."

Ryan's eyes widened as they zeroed in on the recorder and Anna's approaching hand cuffs.

"_You wouldn't…you wouldn't hurt her like that…"_ The sound of Maggie's unbelieving voice caught and played with everyone's heart strings.

Ryan's laugher sparked from the black recorder_ "What do you think anyone would do for billions of dollars that were almost theirs? Bianca is a sweet girl but she isn't worth a billion dollars. Besides, I'm sure she wouldn't mind much if we shared you for a little while. Unless you want that to be kept quiet. I can do that for you, of course, as long as you do as I want."_

A billion dollars?

The people around the table looked at each other before looking back at Maggie.

"Good enough for me." Anna informed smiling.

Maggie hit stop and smiled as Anna moved to the downed man and with him already lying on the ground easily cuffed one of his arms and moved to cuff the other.

"Ryan Lavery you're under arrest for the suspicion of sexually assaulting Maggie Bennett and suspicion of extortion and blackmail. You have the right to remain silent…"

Anna began to Mirandize Ryan as she pulled him up from the floor and used the pillar to help support his weight. Once he was against the wall she radioed in she needed an officer to come to her location.

Ryan laughed from his position, "Of course you're taking orders from her she's a Cam…"

Anna pushed the young man against the pillar just a little more firmly and listened as he lost his breath again. Anna easily made it look like she was attempting to hold Ryan back. No one even blinked at the move as their eyes focused solely on Maggie.

"Now would be a good time to clear the air, Maggie." David informed as he moved back over to his cousin. He smiled reassuringly at her despite his bloodied lip.

Maggie nodded and turned to the crowd. "I understand that you all are…" Maggie cleared her throat and spoke firmly and a bit louder so the rest of the room could hear her. "Please, I know you are all interested in the action that is going on, but could I ask you all too please take a seat."

The people that had stood from their chairs to get a better look at what was happening at the head table of the dining room looked at each other before taking their seats.

The group that remained standing was the group at the table Maggie currently stood before. They would be the ones Maggie truly needed to convince she meant for none of this to happen. Especially the young woman Maggie caught sight from the corner of her eye.

"Please?" Maggie whispered as she looked around the table with the people most affected by the news she had.

Palmer looked around the table and seeing his former niece by marriage look at them pleadingly he moved to take his seat, pulling Adam down into his seat as well. "Sit down you big lug, I can't see…"

Adam turned to glare at Palmer even as he sat down and was followed by Mia and Liza.

Kendall moved over to take her seat and noticed that Greenlee and Simone both huffed about it but took their seats nonetheless.

Jackson moved to stand beside Erica and he pulled out her chair for her before moving to sit in his own chair.

David, with a soothing touch to Maggie's shoulder moved to sit down as well smiling reassuringly as he met Maggie's eyes once he was seated.

That left only Anna, who was busy keeping Ryan against the pillar waiting for an officer to come and take him out of her hands, and Bianca.

Bianca, who stood where she had been standing, rooted to her spot since the altercation with Ryan had started.

At first Bianca had been angry that Ryan even thought he had a right to speak to Maggie let alone touch her after what he had tried to do. The way Ryan had looked at Maggie and how he had turned to look at her smiling as if thanking her for some unknown gift. It had made a wave of cold unadulterated terror course through her. Maggie, she had sought out Maggie's eyes in dire need for reassurances of her safety.

The look of utter defeat in Maggie's eyes and fear had nearly brought Bianca to her knees. Only Kendall's supporting arm had kept her standing.

As if by magic Maggie's courage and fortitude had returned to her. Maggie stood looking at Bianca, begging her to understand that she needed Bianca to trust her, trust her to protect her and Bianca did. Faultlessly she trusted in Maggie more than any other to keep her safe.

Then as Maggie allowed the tape recording to play and she listened to Ryan's captured threats she realized her anger had turned to hate.

So, now as Maggie stood tall, ready to talk to a room full of the bureaucrats of Pine Valley and looked directly at her…saw through her…Bianca knew she could always trust in Maggie to keep her safe. Bianca knew that Maggie would have her best interest at heart.

When Maggie met Bianca's eyes and directed her towards her seat without saying a word or lifting a finger Bianca nodded and took the seat between her mother and sister.

"You're going to tell them…ha…" Ryan laughed manically.

Maggie stiffened at the sound of Ryan's voice and turned to look over her shoulder when the air shifted. She watched as Anna dragged Ryan from the room with the help of a security guard that had finally arrived.

Maggie turned back to the table and met Bianca's eyes—supporting eyes and allowed her courage to remain rooted within her. She would need it.

Bianca held Maggie's eyes and heard the commotion that Anna and the guard were going through to get Ryan out of the room.

"No…no you can't do this…" Ryan pulled and yelled as he was taken from the room against his will allowing Maggie the moment she deserved to tell the world exactly who she was.

Bianca understood now. Why Ryan was blackmailing Maggie, why Maggie had been confused about what she had known back in the elevator.

The shiver that ran through Bianca at the memory and the way her heart warmed with the knowledge that Maggie loved her was almost enough to pull her away from her current musings…almost.

Ryan wanted Maggie's money. He wanted a billion dollars…

Maggie had a billion dollars?

It didn't make sense…but it started to as Bianca realized everyone present had been invited to this dinner so they could meet the heir to Cambias Industries. An industry left up for grabs now that Michael Cambias was dead and Alexander Cambias was missing in action.

As Maggie stood tall in front of the entire room, Bianca knew.

Maggie was the Cambias heir…she had to be.

Why else would she still be standing in front of everyone, assuring them that she held the answers they were all looking for?

The question was, how? How was Maggie the Cambias heir, Bianca wondered?

"I ask that you all please remain quiet and hold off on your questions should you have any until I've finished…" Maggie's voice echoed through the silent room where only hushed whispers and breathing was heard. "I…"

"Here you go, Ms. Bennett." A young man handed her a microphone and Maggie smiled and nodded her head in thanks as he moved to stand along the back wall where all of the waiters and waitress stood waiting in silence as everyone else sat and waited for her to continue.

"Can everyone hear me?" Maggie asked and she watched as people in the back of the dining room nodded.

Maggie noticed that there were significantly less people here then she first thought. There were only five tables with no more than fifteen people at each table. Not as many as she had originally believed. Somehow that still didn't stop the butterflies from taking over as she looked around the room and felt nauseous. Public speaking had always been her worst subject.

"Again, please refrain from interrupting. I promise I will do my very best to answer all of your questions…" Maggie cleared her throat and looked to see David nodding encouragingly towards her while Bianca held Kendall's hand tightly as if expecting what was about to come.

"For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Mary Margaret Bennett. Many of you have no reason to know who I am." Maggie shook her head and laughed at the absurdity of this all. "Two weeks ago I was just a college student and had no reason to be standing here before you all. But I'm here tonight because I'm…I hold the answers too many of your questions. Trust me, when I say, out of everyone here not expecting this, I was the one most surprised at the turn of events that led me here."

Maggie took a deep breath and met Bianca's eyes for a moment before she let her eyes travel around other familiar faces and unfamiliar ones alike. Maggie gripped the microphone tighter as her palms began to perspire, her nerves finally taking hold.

"You were all promised the identity of the Cambias heir and I am here to make sure you are given it."

"How do you know who it is?" Greenlee found herself asking as she wondered how Maggie Stone—excuse her, Maggie Bennett knew the Cambias heir.

"Greenlee…" Kendall hissed as she looked to her one time friend and business partner. "…let her finish."

"Sorry…" Greenlee wasn't sorry but she remained quiet as she looked to Maggie to continue.

"I know who the Cambias heir is because I was there when Alexander Cambias signed his Will and left his fortune to the heir."

Eyes widened, lungs sucked in air, and mouths fell slightly.

"Michael…" Maggie found herself having trouble saying his name and couldn't meet Bianca's eyes though she heard her gasp and imagined her tightening her hold on Kendall and Erica's hands.

"…Michael Cambias died before his father and with a contract Michael signed in his early years at Cambias all properties and financial gains he had made using Cambias' trusts reverted back to Alexander Cambias when he died." Maggie took a deep breath and looked to David for the support she couldn't rightfully take from Bianca right now.

Maggie tried to start again but faltered as a few flashes of light blinded her. In the back of the room the staff of the hotel made quick work of the photographers that had somehow gotten into the dining room.

Once the commotion was through Maggie wiped at her brow and took a shuttering breath, eyes closed for a moment.

"Alexander Cambias Sr. died this past week of a heart condition that was irreparable."

"_My biological father was the one that died this week. He was sick; he had a heart disease that they couldn't fix ."_ Maggie had informed Bianca while they were in the elevator. Bianca bit the inside of her lip. Alexander Cambias had been Maggie's father. Bianca closed her eyes and felt her heart break. Maggie had buried her mother and her father. Her father's funeral had been today.

Alexander Cambias was the man that came to Gwen's funeral. The one Bianca had known she knew for some reason, but couldn't remember how she knew him. Now she did. He had been there. He had talked to her. Maggie had put herself between them, dared him to say or do anything.

God…how long had Maggie known she was a Cambias? How long had Maggie been keeping this secret from Bianca? Did Michael know? Was that why Maggie was so supportive of her and her decision regarding this child? Was Maggie looking for her to abort the pregnancy so she was the only heir to Cambias? Was that why Maggie was suddenly showing romantic interest in her? Was Maggie's interest in her solely for her own selfish purposes regarding the Cambias fortune?

Certainly Bianca would be easier to handle if she believed Maggie was in love with her.

Was this all some kind of sick game? Or was it just a disturbingly horrible nightmare?

Maggie heard Bianca's intake of breath and chanced a look at the young woman and noticed the wheels turning in her head.

Bianca was putting everything together faster than Maggie could explain it if she hadn't already.

"Earlier that week Alexander found out Michael was not his only living child. He had fathered another child years before."

There were audible gasps across the room and Maggie saw the people at the table directly in front of her begin to put everything together.

Sadly, Maggie met Bianca's eyes and watched as Bianca shook her head and covered her mouth with both of her hands as Bianca stared directly at her.

"He signed all of his assets over to his only remaining heir…"

Maggie closed her eyes and two tears fell down her cheeks slowly as everyone in the room waited on baited breath for her to finish the sentence that confirmed what they had all put together moments before.

"…I…" _Oh god this is it…_ "I am Alexander Cambias' only living child."

The beginning of the uproar started at the table in front of her and spread.

"I am the he…heir to the Cambias fortune."

After only a few seconds after announcing herself to everyone present as the heir to the Cambias fortune, Maggie's arms fell to her side as her shoulders sagged in defeat.

The uproar deafened Maggie as everyone began talking at the same time. Many of the people that had been seated directly in front of her were now standing and yelling at her but Maggie heard none of their questions or accusations clearly.

Maggie only heard the chairs slide across the floor scraping against the tiled floor, some clattering to the floor as they were pushed back with such force as the former occupants swiftly stood.

Maggie opened her eyes and immediately moved them to stare at Bianca intently. Willing the younger woman to understand the turmoil she had gone through over discovering this information. But Bianca refused to meet her eyes as Bianca held in her sobs behind her covered mouth, tears streaming from her eyes.

Maggie felt all air leave her lungs as she watched Bianca stand up, look her up and down, before running from the dining room.

"Bi…Bianca…" Maggie stepped forward to follow after Bianca but was stopped when Greenlee stepped in front of her jabbing her manicured fingernail into her shoulder.

Maggie pushed away from Greenlee and turned to David after Bianca's form disappeared from sight. Maggie tried to find a way to breathe without her heart feeling as if it were breaking into a million pieces with each breath she took. Maggie watched as David jumped up from his chair, as if outside of herself, and rushed to her side and dove to catch her as her legs gave out and one sob wracked her body before everything went black.

Greenlee, Adam, and Erica who had all crowded around her stepped back as Maggie crumpled into her cousin's arms.

David turned Maggie immediately into his chest and tried to resuscitate the unconscious woman.

David seeing people starting to converge on him and his distraught cousin was thankful when police officers flocked in from behind him and held the approaching crowd back from them as Anna yelled instructions at her officers. The officers tried to gently coax the people back into their seats.

"David…" Anna kneeled down next to David and gently ran her hand through Maggie's hair.

"We need to get out of here…" David looked around at the pandemonium that had broken loose.

Anna looked up at the approaching crowd and agreed with her ex. "Can you carry her?"

"Yes…"

"Follow me then." Anna stood up and waited until David was on his feet holding Maggie across his arms, her head still buried in his neck her hands limp, no longer clutching at David's shirt.

_Hold on Maggie, just hold on for a few more moments,_ Anna thought as she led the way to the back entrance where Cambias employees as well as Valley Inn employees were waiting.

"Is she alright?" An older, kindly gentleman asked.

"She's passed out…" David informed and wondered who the man was.

"I'm John Stiles." The older man informed as he kept Anna and David in the room. "Ms. Bennett has been in touch with me for several days. I'm her lawyer."

"The one she called this afternoon…" David recalled.

"Yes, I've arranged for her to have a room here. I'll show you to it while Stacy deals with the crowd outside."

The young woman, who Anna and David assumed was Stacy, stepped forward from the small group of five people.

"Hi, Stacy Cameron." The young woman stepped forward and shook Anna's hand. "We're…" She motioned to the three other people behind her. "Ms. Bennett's publishing and PR team. I was Alexander's personal assistant before I became the press liaison for the company. Please, when she wakes up…tell her I'm always available to talk to." Stacy offered before bowing away as David and Anna nodded in recognition.

"Here, this way…" Mr. Stiles led the way to the elevator while Stacy and her small entourage moved to step back into the dining room.

David shook his head in wonder as he looked down at his unconscious load.

Maggie had called ahead, knowing that they were going to need their assistance. It astounded him that Maggie could so easily predict what was needed when she had no training in this field whatsoever. He'd be sure to ask Maggie about her insight later.

For now he needed to make sure Maggie was alright. He had seen how her face paled and her chest rose and fell rapidly. It was only when Bianca pushed passed him to run from the room that he knew Maggie wouldn't be able to stay up on her own.

The way Maggie had practically fallen forward in her attempt to rush after Bianca had been all he needed to see. The pain in her eyes at Bianca's clear rejection was all it took to bring Maggie to her knees and one heaving sob.

After her day with burying her father; being questioned over her half-brother's murder, being sexually assaulted, blackmailed, and forced to announce to the entire world her previously unknown bloodline, had finally caught up with Maggie. It had finally shown the toll Maggie had tried to hide from them all.

It was a true wonder Maggie hadn't passed out sooner.

After everything…after everything she had done to try and tell Bianca herself, to do it gently, it was all for nothing. No matter how public the announcement had been the way it was delivered was as gently as David could imagine it being and still Bianca had run. Turned and ran away.

A part of David understood that this was a lot for Bianca to deal with, it did. But a bigger part of him felt angry at her reaction and the pain it had caused Maggie, his only family left.

David looked down at Maggie's closed eyes and tear stained face as it nestled against his shoulder and shook his head. It wasn't fair or right but this was how things had happened.

Now, no matter what he would be there for Maggie in the aftermath.

Even if no one else was.

**End Part One**


	19. Installment Five: Part 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you **Shananigan** and** Acester **for your constant feedback. It is very much appreciated. :-DD  
**Author's Note2: ****_Installment Five: There Is No Stranger_** is the LAST installment for Book 1 of _The Stranger Seires_. Right after I post the last chapter of this Book I should be posting the next book within the following two days. I hope that you will continue to read and enjoy the story/journey Maggie and Bianca are now on.

* * *

**Installment Five:**

**There is No Stranger**

**Part 2**

-**September 23, 2003** -  
-**Two Days Later**-

Maggie found herself laughing as she leaned back, eyes roving over her desk and the sheets spread about it chaotically.

"So, you find a job for me yet?"

Maggie shook her head, "Did you put your resume in yet?"

"I did…" Maggie could easily imagine the charming—cocky smile upon her friend's face. "…they liked me. I just, you know, wanted to call the boss and make sure I'd be welcome."

Maggie sighed, would he be welcome? Looking around the beautifully decorated suite that held not a touch of her own personality except for her things lying about scattered through the room Maggie knew she could use a friend. Everything about her life was changing before her eyes. She had expected it, she had.

Just…not this much this fast.

The problem was that Maggie had expected there to be a support system there to help her transition. A support system that held more than just David and Anna and the people that _**needed**_ to help her because it was their job. Maggie had expected to have at least a few friends in her corner.

Somehow, she had miscalculated.

Yes, Maggie decided, Billy would be more than welcome.

"Well, you are more than welcome…" Maggie rubbed at her forehead. "I could use a friend in my corner right about now."

Billy frowned on his end of the line. The stress Maggie must be feeling—and the sorrow that he knew she was doing her best to keep concealed—was evident in her voice. He wished he was already in Pine Valley, there to knock around a few heads.

Maggie was one of the nicest, sweetest, strongest, hardheaded persons he'd ever met in his life. When she let you know she needed help, it meant she needed help—as in yesterday.

So, really, it hadn't been a hard decision to come to when he had seen the articles, news stories, and general worldwide press release that Maggie Stone—no that Maggie Bennett was the Cambias heir.

Maggie obviously needed him, because the quacks in her Public Relations office weren't doing enough to shield her from the publics' scrutiny. They weren't leaving her lying on the road with an oncoming bus speeding towards her either but there were things he knew he could do to help. Like offer his support as a friend and as a professional. Maggie would need someone she could trust.

Knowing this Billy had made a few calls. Gotten his resume out to the appropriate personnel and gave his two weeks' notice to his current office once the resume was out. He'd called in this morning and quit. He'd be in Pine Valley by the weekend.

"Well, you'll have one ready and rearing to go in four days. I'm having my things shipped over to Pine Valley as we speak and I have a ticket for Saturday."

Maggie smiled and chuckled again. "That soon huh? A little presumptuous aren't you? You haven't even gotten the job yet…"

"Ah, but you see, my sweet lovely M&M, I already got the job. I got the call this morning, from John Stiles himself. So, there is no presupposition regarding whether or not I'd get the job. I already have it."

Maggie grinned as she bit her lip and shook her head. "Is the ticket non-refundable?"

Billy paused in his sudden jovial mood, "Yes, why? Having second thoughts about having me around?" Clearing his throat he smirked. "Afraid you won't be able to help yourself—scared I'll be too handsome to resist?"

"Ha!" Maggie mocked and closed her eyes, for the first time the last few days feeling truly happy and carefree. "I want you to take the Jet."

"Maggie…"

"No, otherwise it'd just be sitting there. This way, they can come and get you and bring your stuff with you. It'll save you money."

"I don't need to save money. I'm going to be making the big bucks soon."

"Yes, you will, but this way you can get here faster…"

Billy felt his heart constrict. Maggie wanted him there sooner than Saturday. This, he knew, was serious.

"Alright. My things, I'm packing them as we speak. I'll be ready to leave by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you." Tomorrow evening was better than Saturday, by a long shot.

"Hey, it's all well and good. I knew you wanted me. I just didn't know you were that desperate to have me back." Billy joked, hoping to lighten the tension he could feel through the line.

"Aww…sorry to burst your bubble but I don't exactly play for your team anymore."

"Oh…" There was true surprise in Billy's voice. "…I thought it was just Ms. Montgomery not all womenkind."

"Well…" Maggie sighed as she thought about Bianca. "…it is Bianca but…I'm not exactly sure…um…I mean I can't stop um…looking at other women and I mean—" Maggie ran her hand roughly through her hair. "—Have you ever actually just like stopped and realized that there are a LOT of really sexy women everywhere?"

Billy laughed, "Yes, yes, I had that realization when I was nine. It's kind of life changing isn't it?"

"Yes…it really is…" Maggie sighed, because what she said was true. It really was life changing to realize you weren't exactly attracted to the men you saw walking down the street but the women in their high heels, flip flops, sneakers, skirts, blouses, t-shirts, jackets, and pant suits.

Billy listened as Maggie began to panic on the other end. "Hey, take a breath and calm yourself. I don't care what your sexual orientation is Maggie, as long as you're happy and they treat you right. I was just surprised at the comment. Not in a bad way, I had just been under the assumption you weren't sure yourself. Last time we spoke and all…"

"Yeah, well, a lot has changed since then."

Billy snorted, "Somehow I never thought three days could be so drastically life changing."

"Yeah, well once you move here, you'll begin to understand it." It was true. In three days her uncertainty had become crystal clear certainty and it was both scary and exhilarating.

"I bet I will."

After the stories he had heard from Maggie and Bianca he was sure he would. As scary as it was it excited him. Billy had been looking for an adventure to step into since he was seven years old. Had he known that a year later when he was knocked off his feet by a small brunette two years younger his adventure was truly beginning, he would have never believed it! Except now he knew it was true.

Maggie was his adventure. Her and Frankie had always been the adventure he was looking for, and here he was letting Maggie lead him into another one, and he was sure he'd love every second of it. He hoped…

"I miss you, Billy."

"I miss you two M&M. I'll be there tomorrow night. I promise."

"Okay…" Maggie took a deep breath and looked down at the papers scattered about her desk. "Look, I have to get to work. Lots of catching up to do. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"You bet you will. Good luck with the homework."

"Thanks, make sure you do yours on the plane."

"Oh…?"

"Don't expect me to just let you slide on your workload. We have a very important meeting this Thursday with the former owners of Fusion, Enchantment and Chandler Enterprises."

Billy was amazed with the way Maggie's whole voice could change from friendly banter to no nonsense I mean business voice. He hoped that very soon, he'd be there to watch as Maggie's outward appearance changed with the shift in conversation. He was sure it was a sight to behold.

"I'll call John Stiles and have him send me over the files."

"Good. See you soon, Billy."

The line went dead and Maggie looked at the phone for a few moments before moving to get some coffee. She would need it. Today was going to be a long day.

-**Kane Penthouse**-

Erica looked down at the paper she held tightly in her hands. The front page had several pictures of Maggie Ston…Maggie Bennett. There was one shot that stood in the middle and was surrounded by smaller shots of the young college student through the last few months. The headline of the paper read; _'The Cambias Heir or Fraud?'_

Erica actually wished that it weren't true. Others would wonder about her reasoning for wishing Maggie to be a fraud and attempting to swindle them all out of their money and companies but she knew why she wanted this to be one big scheme. It was the young woman curled up in her bedroom on her bed that was nothing but lost.

_Bianca…_Erica sighed.

Erica closed her eyes and dropped the paper on top of the several that had accumulated in the last two days.

Had it really been two days since the fiasco at the Valley Inn? Erica ran a hand over her forehead. Yes, it had.

It had been two days since Maggie Bennett stood before a room crowded with people who thought little to nothing about her on a daily basis. Now, every single one of them was forced to consider her existence and presence. While the one woman who had always known of Maggie, trusted and loved her, was trying to forget.

Erica stood and left her study and headed for Bianca's room once again. As she moved closer to the closed door she noticed the food she had left for Bianca was still untouched. With a shake of her head Erica picked up the tray of food and pulled the key to Bianca's door out from her pocket. She had wanted to give Bianca her space but Bianca needed to eat.

"Bianca, darling…" Erica called through the room as she closed the door and moved to put the tray on Bianca's dresser.

"Bianca…honey, you need to eat."

No answer.

Erica moved to her daughter's bed and perched on the edge. She touched the comforter that covered Bianca's form. With a creasing brow Erica moved her hands up the comforter till she took hold of the edge and pulled it down.

Bianca was not beneath the comforter. Instead there were two stuffed pillows and a rolled up sheet. Feeling her heart race Erica stood and rushed to the living room. After checking in all of the places Bianca usually left her a note to tell her where she was going, Erica rushed to the phone.

The moment the line picked up on the other end Erica charged forward.

"Hel…"

"Where is she! Is she with you!"

"M…Erica?"

Erica rolled her eyes. "Yes…now where is she? She's gone and I know you have been talking to her…I swear if you've…"

"Erica calm down…and stop screaming…" After a moment of silence that Erica used to pull herself together the voice continued. "Now, what is it that you want?"

"Bianca, is Bianca with you?" Erica held her breath hoping that Bianca was with her.

"No, she's not. I thought she hadn't left her room…"

"She hasn't left her room since Sunday…but she's gone. I went to check on her and she's gone."

"Okay, calm down. Have you called her cell phone?"

"No…"

"Okay, well why don't you do that while I go and see if I can find her. Call me if you find her."

Erica nodded and realized that the other woman couldn't see her affirmation. "Yes, I'll…" Erica sighed. "Thank you, Kendall."

"You…your welcome, mother."

Erica hung up when the line went dead and immediately called her youngest child's cellphone.

-**Valley Inn**-

The incessant knocking at the door made the studying student stand from her desk and see who it was.

The Valley Inn had been very accommodating with security. They had kept away the reporters that had been harassing her. Instead of being allowed upstairs the reporters waited for her in the lobby and most hadn't left since Sunday night.

Sunday night…

What a disaster that had been.

Bianca still wasn't returning any of her calls and Erica refused to let her in. David had to return to work and Anna had to go back to looking for Michael's killer. John Stiles, her lawyer, she had informed Mr. Cochran she would not be in need of his services and he immediately left Pine Valley without a backward glance. That left John to work on her filed assault charges against Ryan. Stacy Cameron and her team set up in one of the empty Fusion offices.

Thursday there was a meeting with the former owners of Chandler Enterprises, Fusion Cosmetics and Enchantment. Maggie was _**not**_ looking forward to that meeting. Stacy and John both assured her the plan they had formulated to give the men and women back their companies while keeping the companies apart of Cambias Industries was a win-win for everyone. Maggie just hoped that it would go over well because Maggie wasn't used to having such fervent glares of animosity directed at her by people she had considered friends.

Until Thursday Anna, David, Stacy, and John had told her to lie low, so she was. For the most part anyway.

Having little else to do Maggie had returned to her new apartment—at least until it was safe to go back to her dorm room—and gotten to work. Thankfully she had been ahead in many of her classes, as far as reading the texts were concerned.

David and John as well as Anna had tried to get her to take a leave of absence from school.

_Tried…_Maggie shook her head. It wasn't really trying if they succeeded.

After talking with her professors and her Dean, Maggie explained that going back to school right now wasn't something she could handle on top of everything else. Some of them had understood, but really they had no way of stopping her.

Several of her professors tried to convince her to not give up on her dream of becoming a doctor just because she now had her future gift wrapped and handed to her. Maggie assured them she hadn't given up her dream of becoming a doctor and that she _**would**_ be back as soon as things had cooled down.

The truth was Maggie wasn't sure if she would be going back to school to become a doctor after the media frenzy blew over. Maggie just didn't know what she was going to do today, let alone months from now. She needed time to figure things out and thankfully David and Anna understood that.

Cambias was not going to crash and burn if she decided she didn't want to run the company. It was already in good hands…great hands! The only problem was that Maggie wasn't sure she didn't want to run the company herself. Learn how to run the family business.

It was all just so confusing.

Maggie once had been sure of almost everything. She knew what she wanted out of life. That was last year.

Now Maggie knew who she wanted but didn't know what she wanted to do with herself. Maggie knew that wouldn't do. She would need to find out what she was going to do with her life before she could even think to offer Bianca anything.

Except…she had.

Maggie felt tears prick at the back of her eyes. Maggie had offered Bianca her heart…her love.

What did she get in return?

Nothing…

Bianca had offered her nothing in return except her back as she ran away from her or instructions to leave her alone.

Maggie rubbed angrily at her eyes and pulled herself together and opened the door. The student noted that it was only ten in the morning. David would be at the hospital and Anna at the station. John was busy helping Jackson put together a case against Ryan who was in central booking.

John assured Maggie that Ryan would be behind bars for several years. With Jackson's help Maggie didn't doubt that Ryan would find himself behind bars for assaulting her and attempting to blackmail her.

"Is she here?"

The urgency and panic was like a contagious wave that left Maggie scared to death.

Was who here? Maggie fell back as Kendall brushed right by her and stormed into her room.

"Kendall…?"

"No time for pleasantries…have you seen Bianca?" Kendall asked as she came out of Maggie's bedroom and stuck her head into the bathroom. No Bianca. Satisfied that Bianca wasn't here Kendall realized Maggie would be a great tool to use in finding her AWOL sister.

"No…I…not since Sunday." _Not for lack of trying though._ Maggie had been by the penthouse at least a dozen times in the last two days. Only four times was she able to get passed security and up to the penthouse doors where she was unable to get passed Erica and the chained door.

"Right…" Kendall nodded her head and pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial. "She's not with Maggie, have you…No I…okay. Bye."

Maggie moved over to the couch and grabbed her sneakers out from underneath the piece of furniture.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked, although it was obvious what Maggie was doing.

Maggie wondered why Kendall was panicking over Bianca's where abouts. Then again Maggie felt a pit form in her stomach as she thought about where Bianca could be. It wasn't like there was a lot of trouble she could find in Pine Valley these days. Maggie snorted at herself. Pine Valley wasn't the safest place to be.

You were ten times more likely to die of an early age, come back from the dead, have amnesia, or fall off a waterfall than anywhere else. It wasn't a wonder why Kendall and Erica were worried about where Bianca could be.

"I'm coming with you. I can help you find her."

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" Kendall offered up as she moved towards the door.

"Well, either I help you and cover ground you're not or I follow after you and we waste time."

Kendall groaned and ran a hand through the side of her hair. "Fine…come on. I was going to check the park."

"Okay, I can go check campus. I know she has one Tuesday clas…" Maggie's eyes widened.

Tuesday…today was Tuesday.

Kendall turned and watched as shock and then urgency appeared across Maggie's face.

"What…"

Maggie said nothing as she literally grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. Kendall had nothing to do but close the door behind her as she raced after Maggie.

"Maggie…!" Kendall called as Maggie bypassed the elevator and took to the stairs. "Shit…" Kendall groaned as she followed after Maggie, albeit at a slower pace than the shorter woman.

When Kendall made it into the lobby Maggie was gone. Lost in the sea of reporters that had set up camp here in the lobby waiting for Maggie to come down and make a comment. There had been press releases from _Cambias Industries_ around the world, all confirming that Maggie was in fact the heir, and that this was old news to all of those who worked in the hierarchy of Cambias.

It had surprised Kendall how easily they had kept wraps on the entire situation. The world hadn't even known that Alexander was sick, let alone deceased.

"Fuck…" Kendall barked as she slipped through the bar and away from the reporters before they caught sight of her.

_Where did you go, Maggie? What do you know?_

* * *

Maggie rushed into the clinic's door and took a deep breath of relief when she saw the woman standing at the desk.

"Bianca…" The woman turned towards her in utter surprise.

"Maggie…?"

Maggie smiled softly as she moved through the small waiting room and stood in front of Bianca. There was a need seeded deeply in her to wrap her arms around Bianca and never let go again, but she kept her arms at her side as she held Bianca's eyes.

"…Wh—what are you doing here?" Bianca asked harshly as she pulled her arms to wrap around herself.

Was Maggie here to stop her, Bianca wondered? Isn't that why Maggie had been so willing to help her raise this baby? It was Maggie's niece or nephew growing inside of her after all. No wonder why Maggie wanted her to keep the baby.

Bianca knew…she did know deep inside herself that Maggie wouldn't have played her like that. Maggie loved her and was willing to support her no matter what her decision. Maggie _had_ been willing to support her decision from the very beginning, before she even knew that she was related to the baby.

_God…_Bianca closed her eyes tightly. It was so hard to look at Maggie and not see Michael. It wasn't Maggie's fault. The two shared only one thing in common. Their eyes…

Maggie reeled at the hostility in Bianca's voice and took a step back involuntarily. "I—I promised to be here for you." The woman whispered gently as she looked lovingly at Bianca.

"You're too late." Bianca informed as she opened her eyes and steeled herself against the onslaught she was sure was going to come.

"Oh…Bianca…" Maggie shook her head sadly as she stepped closer to her friend.

"What? Are you upset that you won't get to meet your niece or nephew?" Bianca was shocked at her own tone. She hadn't meant to be so nasty or even say anything at all. Yet, here she was attacking Maggie for no real reason and the pain that was now coming from the older woman was palpable.

Maggie reeled at the acid in Bianca's voice and pulled herself away from Bianca at the last moment. "Do you really think that's why I came here? To _**stop**_ you?" Maggie felt tears burn her eyes and slip down her cheek.

"Isn't it?" Bianca accused eyes hardening as she looked Maggie up and down, noting her shorts and loose fitting t-shirt and mussed hair. It was almost like Maggie wasn't going to leave her apartment.

"God…!" This was not happening…it couldn't be. "Bianca, I came here so I could hold your hand and tell you everything was going to be okay!"

The emotion in Maggie's voice nearly broke Bianca's heart where the older woman's tears hadn't. Bianca's eyes widened and she felt the air in her lungs leave her as Maggie's sorrow played clearly across her beautiful face.

"I…Maggie…I…"

"No…" Maggie shook her head and pulled away from Bianca as she reached her hand out to touch her. "…you want me to leave you alone. Fine, I get it. I understand. I'm sorry for bothering you." Maggie stepped towards the door, still facing Bianca. "I hope you're feeling alright and you'll let your mom or Kendall help take care of you." Maggie moved towards the door, her eyes misty but no further tears fell from her eyes. "I just…you know I just…_**thought**_ you would want someone here with you…" _I thought you wanted me here with you. _"…to hold your hand. My mistake…!"

Maggie turned tail and ran away. Away from Bianca's softening features and the heartbreak and pain of Bianca's continued rejection and cold heartedness.

"Maggie…" Bianca stepped forward and desperately tried to grab onto Maggie's arm as the older girl walked away from her and right out the doors. "I'm sorry…" Bianca whispered as her outstretched arm fell to her side.

"Miss…?"

Bianca turned to see the receptionist standing by the door.

"The doctor is ready to see you…"

Bianca looked at the woman in front of her and then toward the closed clinic door and back again. "I'm…I'm sorry…I…I shouldn't be here."

The receptionist watched as the young woman ran from the clinic. It wasn't the first time someone had cancelled on them the last minute and it certainly wouldn't be the last. With a small smile the woman went to inform the doctor that he was free for the next hour his patient had cancelled.

**End Part Two**


	20. Installment Five: Part 3

**Installment Five**

**There Is No Stranger**

**Part 3**

-**Roadside**-

Maggie pulled her car over to the side of the road and finally allowed herself to break.

Bianca had gone through with it!

Bianca had aborted the pregnancy…

Bianca had been alone. Bianca had been all alone and it was her fault. She should have been there!

Maggie slammed her hands against the steering wheel. She should have tried harder to talk to Bianca before today. She should have gotten to the clinic sooner…

"Damn it! I should have remembered about the appointment!"

Maggie screamed out her frustration into the empty car looked at her reddening hands. Then as if with the flick of a switch, Maggie's anger turned to sorrow.

"I'm sorry…" Maggie cried as she leaned her head against the steering wheel and cried. "I'm sorry I wasn't there…"

After a long period of time Maggie composed herself. She wiped at her eyes and decided she needed to be outside.

The air was thick with a growing fog but it was better than staying in her car.

Putting the car in gear Maggie drove to her new destination, the cemetery.

There were a few people Maggie needed to sit and talk with.

-**Clinic Parking Lot**-

Bianca looked around the parking lot and groaned when she realized Maggie had already left. Moving towards her car Bianca looked through her bag and pulled out her cell phone.

Once seated in the driver's seat she turned on the cell and wasn't surprised to see that her mother had called her nearly a dozen times and Kendall had called another five.

There were ten messages in her voice mail, but she could deal with them later. Dialing the number Maggie had called her from for the last several days she was met with nothing but a voicemail.

"Alexander Cambias. I'm not available. Leave your name and number…" Bianca cringed at the sound of Alexander's voice but realized she had nothing to fear from the man. He was dead.

Maggie's father was dead...

Bianca sighed as she ran her hand roughly through her hair.

"Maggie…" Bianca breathed into the cell. "It—it's me. Please, I'm sorry. I…just…please call me back. I'm so sorry…I…"

Bianca looked at the phone in her hand and jabbed her finger against the end call button before she slammed her hand against her steering wheel in utter frustration.

It was either she continued to pound away at the inanimate object or she'd scream her lungs out. For now, the steering wheel had to deal with her anger and frustration. At Michael, at Maggie, at Gwen for keeping the truth from Maggie and Frankie and even Alexander, but more than anything she was angry at herself.

Maggie had tried to talk to her, tried to explain but she hadn't let her.

Bianca laughed bitterly at herself.

All Bianca had been doing for the last ten days was begging Maggie to tell her what was going on, and when Maggie finally did, she ran. She ran and it was only now that she realized this was why Maggie hadn't told her.

Maggie had feared she would reject her and that she would run away and what had she done? She had proved Maggie's fear right.

Bianca felt tears fall from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. The hurt she had seen in Maggie's eyes back in the clinic ate away at her just like the look of utter desperation and pleading for understanding Maggie had spared her on Sunday as Maggie announced she was the Cambias heir did. Both looks directed solely to her.

Maggie had asked her, without words, for her support and understanding just like Bianca had found herself doing more and more with the older woman. Except this time around Maggie was the one asking for understanding and support and Bianca couldn't give it to her even though she knew she should have.

On Sunday, only moments before Maggie looked to Bianca for support, Bianca had been given Maggie's unrelenting support as she feared for what Ryan would do with the information he held about her pregnancy. When Maggie looked to her, Bianca Montgomery—Maggie's best friend…what had she done?

What had Bianca done then? She had looked away and then ran away.

It had killed her. All Bianca could think about was how Maggie was related to Michael…that the child growing inside her was related to Maggie.

All of Maggie's actions regarding her…Maggie's confession of love and devotion in the elevator could just be Maggie's way of keeping her, of convincing her to keep the child. Or worse, convince her to end the pregnancy.

If Bianca kept the baby Maggie could fight for custody as she was the child's paternal aunt. Or Maggie could stand by her as she ended the pregnancy and be the sole heir leaving her rights to everything and no need to split up her new fortune. Wasn't that what Bennett's were after? Money? Well now Maggie had billions and may not feel so inclined to share.

It was all Bianca could think about. Ulterior motive after ulterior motive and it wasn't fair to Maggie.

Now all Bianca could think about was how much pain Maggie was in.

Not only had Maggie lost her mother but she had lost her father and (as much as it pained her to admit) her brother all within six days.

Maggie had literally lost nearly all of her family in the last year, three of them within the last week.

It wasn't right and it wasn't fair for Bianca to immediately believe Maggie had ulterior motives in her declaration of love and devotion to her and the baby. Maggie had been devoted to her and the baby before she knew about her parentage but Bianca hadn't seen that. Hadn't seen the clear desperation in Maggie's eyes for her to understand and hadn't been there to witness her crumpling when she couldn't give it to her.

Erica had informed her shortly after Bianca had run from the room, Maggie had passed out and fallen right into David's arms.

And now…

Now Maggie had run from her. Rightfully so, Bianca realized.

Time passed as Bianca realized her follies.

All Bianca had done the last two days was push Maggie away and when Maggie came to her hoping to be her rock and strength, like she had always been, Bianca had pushed her away. Maggie had still come to her, looking to support her even when Bianca hadn't found it in herself to support Maggie yet.

Bianca looked down when her phone vibrated and rang loudly in her hand. Without looking at the ID she flipped the phone open and pressed it to her ear. "Maggie!"

"…Wha—no, Bianca it's Kendall."

Bianca sighed and leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes tightly. "Kendall…I'm sorry…I…"

"You thought I was Maggie." Kendall laughed and Bianca imagined she was shaking her head in disbelief. "Does that mean she found you?"

"Found me?" Bianca asked incredulously.

"Yea…she ran out of her hotel room like a bat out of hell looking for you."

"Yes, she found me but now I've lost her." Bianca felt her breath catch as she said the words.

Had she lost Maggie?—In more ways than just losing sight of her?

Bianca hoped not…she deeply hoped not.

"Well, I think I just found her..."

Bianca's eyes snapped open as she her body shot forward her free hand grabbing onto the steering wheel like it was a lifeline. "Where are you?"

Kendall chuckled on the other end, "I'm outside the cemetery. I just came from the park I thought you might be…"

"I'm on my way." Bianca hung up on her sister and turned the ignition.

-**Pine Valley Cemetery**-

Bianca rushed up to Kendall and looked around their surroundings.

No one was outside.

The weather was damp, misty and cold. Bianca pulled her arms around herself, the sweater she had put on in the morning not keeping out the chill of the damp air.

"You didn't have to wait, you know." Bianca informed as she and Kendall both made their way into the cemetery.

"Yeah, well…" Kendall looked around the cemetery and pulled her own jacket around her tighter. Of all the days Maggie decided she needed to visit the cemetery she had to pick today. "…somehow the pipsqueak has grown on me."

_Apparently_…Bianca thought as she smiled up at Kendall.

"Just don't tell her." Kendall quickly added.

Bianca laughed, "Deal…"

Bianca bumped her shoulder against her older sister's and met Kendall's smiling eyes as the taller woman looped her arm around Bianca's.

"Come on…let's find this billionaire and get the hell out of here…" Kendall looked around at the fog rolling off the ground around the gravestones. "…it's starting to creep me out."

"Lets…"

* * *

The mist seemed to swirl around the large stone markers that littered the ground. The overgrowth on many of the stone graves swayed in the cold wind. The chill the gusts carried made the lone figure shiver as its body lost precious heat.

Maggie wandered down the cobblestone path towards Frankie's grave. The path she was walking was one she hadn't found herself trekking for several long months. Maggie used to stop by every Saturday morning on her run and drop off fresh flowers on her sister's grave. It had been too long since she had stopped by to continue the ritual.

Now she found herself lost in the growing miasma. The whine of the wind in the tall unkempt bushes unnerved her as she continued her walk towards her sister's grave. Maggie wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she continued to walk down the pebbled walk.

It only took one stumble over a risen stone in the path to land her on her knees in the damp grass sliding down the slight incline she had been climbing. When she came to a stop only a short way from the path she had been walking she stood.

With a groan of disgust Maggie pulled herself up from her knees and cringed as she felt and saw her muddy legs. After this she would need to shower or perhaps a bath, whichever as long as the water was steaming and helped alleviate her of her aching pain.

"Right…Maggie, because a bath or shower can relieve a broken heart…" Maggie rolled her eyes at her own thoughts as she went to move towards the path once more when she felt a coldness overtake her starting from her right shoulder.

Maggie slowly turned towards her right and felt her heart slow from the sudden race it had begun at the chill when nothing stood before her but another path into a small alcove of the cemetery. It, like all of the others, had a large hedge of overgrown green bushes with an opening, indicating the entrance to the alcove.

"Sure…cause I'm the stupid chick in all those horror movies that goes to investigate the strange noise in the dark alleyway…phft…Reggie would slap me." Maggie shook her head and moved back onto the cobblestone path and headed towards Frankie's grave.

Maggie chuckled at herself as she kept on walking and found Frankie's grave. Knowing her knees were already covered in dirt she blithely kneeled before the smooth peppered color gravestone. Cleaning away the debris the wind carried Maggie looked at the letters capitalized in bold thick letters that spelt out her twin's name.

"I'm sorry…I know it's been a long time." Maggie began as she allowed herself to be consumed behind the curtain of wet mist.

"…can you believe any of it?" Maggie asked knowing she would receive no answer. "Yeah…" Maggie closed her eyes and let her head fall to her chest. "…me either. But you know, he deserves a chance. So…give him one. He's a great guy when you get to know him." Maggie opened her eyes and looked up and for a moment saw the cloudy sky above the mist, but only for a moment before the thick fog covered the small whole.

Off in the distance Maggie heard the rumble of a storm and felt the wind shift as a gust threw around the dirt, leaves and twigs about the ground around her.

"Well, that means it's time to go…I'll be back with flowers next time. Purple carnations…your favorite."

Maggie kissed the tips of her fingers and placed her fingertips to the center of the gravestone before she stood and quickly made her way back down the path.

* * *

"Bianca, I think we should leave…." Kendall informed as she heard the loud roar from above them and the approaching storm. The wind picked up and blew the dead leaves around the grassy earth around them.

"I have to find Maggie…." Bianca insisted as she kept walking. She knew Maggie had to be here to see Frankie.

"Maggie's a big girl she can take care of herself…" Kendall tried, knowing that at least Maggie would be smart enough to head back to the car when she heard an approaching thunder storm.

"Frankie's grave is only just in the next section…" Bianca explained as she continued on whether or not Kendall followed her.

Kendall looked towards Bianca's disappearing figure and the path back to their cars and then at the sky, as if asking 'why me' before groaning aloud as she rushed to catch up to Bianca.

"Hey…wait up!"

* * *

"Shit…" Maggie looked around the cemetery and realized she must have turned too early because she wasn't supposed to run into a dead end.

The sky lit up with a spark of lighting and Maggie froze, the fog lighting up around her as if it grabbed onto the lightning and felt like allowing it to travel through it.

Maggie turned back around to back track and find her way to her original path when she saw an opening to an alcove and a familiar mausoleum just behind it. Smiling, Maggie realized she could make her way back to the right path quicker if she cut through the alcoves. So holding onto her own forearms and forging back against the brunt of the wind she kept walking.

* * *

Kendall shook her head as she noticed, just as Bianca had, that Maggie wasn't here. "Bianca, we have to go…" The sky above them lit up with the approaching storm. "…NOW!" Kendall grabbed onto Bianca's arm and tugged her sister back down the path they had come.

"She's not here…"

"She had to have gone back to her car…come on…" Kendall continued to tug on her younger sister's arms, her hair blowing back with the force of the wind as she led them back towards their cars.

"But…" Bianca stopped protesting when it seemed like the ground itself shook with the force of the rumbling thunder. Bianca's body tensed and Kendall found it nearly impossible to pull her any further.

Kendall turned and met Bianca's frightened eyes. With little choice Kendall moved forward and cupped her sister's cheeks as she spoke, "I won't let anything happen to you. But we have to keep moving. We can't be caught out in the open with a storm like this…come on. Please…hold my hand and squeeze as tight as you want to. I won't let go…" Kendall offered Bianca her hand and was relieved when Bianca took it and squeezed.

Kendall led Bianca down the bath towards their cars and as she promised she didn't let go of Bianca's hand, even as she opened the back seat of her own car and let Bianca slide inside before her, she held her hand.

"What are we doing?" Bianca asked and looked out Kendall's back window as the skies above them opened and let pour the rain that had been a long time coming.

"We'll stay here until it blows over a little. Then head back to the penthouse."

"Kendall…"

"Yeah…" Kendall turned to see Bianca pointing out across the parking lot to a small compact car a dozen or so spaces away from them.

"…that's Maggie's car…!" The panic in Bianca's voice made Kendall pause.

Kendall held her breath for a moment as it sank in. Maggie hadn't left the cemetery.

Kendall quickly looked towards the cemetery and at the sparks of light the lit up the sky and rumbling thunder that shook the ground under them.

It wasn't until the wind blew the hard rain against her face did she realize that Bianca had let go of her hand and had run out into the storm.

"Bianca…!" Kendall screamed as moved to lean against the length of her car door and watched her sister's silhouette disappear back into the cemetery.

* * *

Maggie laughed as she found herself soaking wet standing in the pouring rain as above her the heavens themselves seemed to open and cry out their rage and anger. It had been an accident. Finding this grave as she made her way towards the cover…the sanctuary the mausoleum was supposed to be against the storm that was already here.

"I'm glad you're dead…I hate you...!"

The voice spoke hidden in the swirling fog that covered the earth, blanketing it in a thick grey haze, a warning of the approaching storm that had finally arrived.

It suited her purposes.

Sunshine would not be appropriate for this conversation. It was better to be shrouded in a blanket of the wet grey vapor as the rain washed it away and the sky themselves roared a primal rage that was shared inside Maggie's soul.

The sky, the loud whistling of the wind, roar of the thunder and blinding flashes of the lighting, would not shield her words from reaching the heavens but perhaps keep them from reaching other's ears.

Maggie hadn't even wanted to be here. This grave was not the one she sought. She had stumbled upon it in her attempt to find her way back onto the path that would lead to Frankie's grave.

"You caused so much pain…you hurt people for no reason! You were sick! _**Sick**_!" Maggie bellowed as she looked at the final resting place of her 'beloved' brother. Maggie spat at the grave, aware the rain would wash it away, but uncaring.

"Evi…evil son of a bitch! I'm glad you're dead! I'm glad in the end you had to stare down your maker! I hope you begged for mercy. I hope they made you beg! You…"

The tears that streamed from her eyes washed down her face with the rain drops.

Maggie looked around the area and grabbed up a large branch and swung it as fast and as hard as she could down upon Michael's headstone.

"…hurt her…you…your dead and you still hurt her…" Maggie's voice broke as she lifted her arms and made to swing again.

The reverberation from the other hits soothing in a way that nothing else had been even as she cringed in discomfort.

"You bastard...argh…" Maggie swung and fell forward with the swing, the wet ground helping her loss her balance as she took one last swing.

The rotted wood of the branch broke with the power of her last swing and splintered to the soaking ground as Maggie remained on her knees in the mud her face eye level with Michael's name. Glaring at the letters as if she were glaring into the eyes of her deceased half-brother, Maggie held contact with the name.

It was when the wind began to ease and the rain began to soften in strength that Maggie allowed her arms to give out and fell onto her side, body shaking with the force of her sobs and cries.

Maggie curled into a ball in the sodden soil her throat raw as she screamed out one last cry into the departing storm.

"I hate you…she deserved to live without your sick-self, taking anything from her. I hope you rot in hell. I hope you burn for eternity for what you did…and that you know that for the rest of eternity all you are ever going to feel is pain and that no one will help you—no matter how much you beg." Maggie declared to the ground she lie upon it and lifted herself up with shaky arms and looked at the indentations and scuff marks the branch had made all about the grave stone.

"You had a chance to be a good man. To rise above the darkness and you choose not to. You could have proven dad wrong. You could have been a great man, but you gave in to greed and vengeance and you lost everything you could have been. That is your fault. No one else's and I know that wherever you are, you'll realize that now and stop blaming everyone for all of your problems you cowardly piece of shit!" Maggie spat on the gravestone and stood up aware that her entire body was covered in mud and the light trickle of rain that fell would do little to wash it away.

It didn't matter, not now. The rain, harsh and fierce in the short span of time it had been had done what nothing else had for Maggie. It washed away her anger and rage and left her clean and bare of a darkness that could have washed over her and left her like the man she hated.

The hate that had consumed her…had brought with it thoughts and ideas.

The thoughts, if only present for a short time, were to show everyone in this town exactly who they were dealing with and what she could do to ruin them—as they were trying to do to her. How she could show Bianca exactly what she had lost by pushing her away—by rejecting her—they were only the seedlings. Had she watered them and let them grow they would have consumed everything she had once been and left her as ugly as Michael. He would have won. She would not let him win—ever!

Now, she was clean. Figuratively, of course, it was more a cleansing of her soul then body because god knew she could use a shower right about now.

The darkness that had been creeping in around her was gone and wouldn't return. She wouldn't let it because she wasn't like _him_…

Maggie felt it bubble from deep within her and couldn't stop it as it left her, full, loud, rich and right. The laughter did bring with it tears but this time Maggie didn't mind them so much.

"Maggie…!" Echoed through the open area.

Maggie snapped her head towards the call, "Bianca…"

**End Part Three**


	21. Installment Five: Part 4

**Installment Four:**

**A Stranger Comes Home**

**Part 4**

Maggie felt it bubble from deep within her and couldn't stop it as it left her, full, loud, rich and right. The laughter did bring with it tears but this time Maggie didn't mind them so much.

"Maggie…!" Echoed through the open area.

Maggie snapped her head towards the call, "Bianca…"

Bianca rounded another corner in her attempt to find her missing friend. The rain had finally stopped and with a quick swipe of her hand Bianca pushed away her wayward locks.

"Maggie…!" Bianca called out as she leaned heavily against the side of a crypt for a moment. She just needed a moment to collect herself.

Bianca panted, out of breath, and freezing. Her clothes thoroughly soaked through.

"Maggie…" Bianca whispered as she bent over in an attempt to catch her breath.

Looking around the area, Bianca was happy to see the fog had been washed away by the storm and she could see further in front of her then before.

After taking a few moments Bianca pulled herself up to her full height and looked at Frankie's gravestone. Bianca sighed and looked up towards the clearing sky. "I could use a little help…"

"Bianca…?"

Bianca looked to her right and just above the hedge line she saw matted down brown locks.

"Thanks…" Bianca whispered as she moved to cut across the alcove towards where she saw who she hoped was Maggie.

"You know…" Bianca started as she rounded the last corner and walked into the small clearing where Maggie was, apparently trying to see over the hedges in search of her. "…you are one hard person to find."

Maggie stopped her 360 spins and turned to see Bianca standing before her at the entrance to the cubed off section. Maggie took a moment to look Bianca over. The younger woman was soaked down to the bone and her teeth were chattering even as she smiled. The smile and shine in her eyes showing her deep seated relief.

"I didn't know I was being looked for." Maggie smiled softly, hoping the reprieve from Bianca's attitude from earlier would last.

Bianca frowned as she watched Maggie shift from one foot to the other, nervous, her voice timid as if afraid to say something to provoke a sleeping lion. Perhaps, Bianca could concede, she had been the lioness that Maggie had been poking for the last several times. Lionesses were fierce when it came to their cubs and Bianca wasn't afraid to admit she had feared what Maggie would want her to do with her pregnancy.

It was why she had pushed Maggie away until today. Bianca had needed to make the decision about her pregnancy by herself. She couldn't weigh in the factors about Maggie and what Maggie may or may not want. Not now that Maggie had an even greater personal interest in her decision.

"I'm so..sorry about before. About the last fe..few days…" Bianca apologized as she rubbed at her arms trying to garner some heat from the friction. It did little as the long sleeves of her sweater were drenched.

Maggie listened to Bianca's chattering teeth and wished she could offer the younger girl something to keep her warm.

"Bianca…yo..you…" Maggie finally felt the chill that had consumed Bianca make its way to her.

"Co..cold?" Bianca asked laughing softly.

"Y..yea…" Maggie nodded her head as she rubbed at her muddy arms and moved over to Bianca.

Bianca looked at the headstone Maggie stepped away from and turned back to Maggie. The gravestone before the both of them held marks Bianca hadn't seen upon its surface the last time she was here. Bianca looked closely at Maggie and then around them. There was a broken tree limb that rested in pieces before the gravestone, and the indentation of Maggie's body in the saturated dirt before the grave as well as Maggie's bloody hands between her thumb and forefinger. There was a shattered branch surrounding the back of the headstone as well. Bianca looked back up at Maggie and knew there was little room for interpretation.

Both water and mud are dripping from Maggie, Bianca notices. Her white t-shirt was thankfully covered in mud leaving enough room for Bianca's imagination to not travel as far as it could. Though the idea of Maggie mug wrestling just happened to enter her mind without her consent.

"So…did you win?" Bianca asks as Maggie stands in front of her with the cutest puzzled expression upon her face.

"Huh?" Maggie asks as she looks at Bianca and then towards the gravestone Bianca indicated with a simple head gesture.

Maggie chuckles nervously as she looks at Michael's headstone. Did she win?

Maggie looks to Bianca and back at the scarred headstone. A moment ago, Maggie was sure she did win, but with her self-realization and understanding Maggie also understood that she didn't have Bianca's heart. Not the way she wanted, anyway.

"I think I did." Maggie finally admits nodding her head slowly as she turns back to look at Bianca. "I think I did…."

Bianca smiled and went to take Maggie's hand.

"What the hell are you two doing!"

Maggie and Bianca turn to see Kendall standing before them, harried and furious.

"Are the both of you crazy! I mean…you…" Kendall took a good look at Maggie and her eyebrows rose with her confusion. "…what did you do? Get into a mud wrestling contest with the dead?"

Maggie chuckles and shook her head, somehow Kendall was right and wrong and the absurdity of it made Maggie break out into laughter. "Yeah…you could say that."

Kendall watching Maggie smile and laugh over her act of insanity just shook her head and stepped up to Bianca. "Here…" Kendall wrapped a blanket around Bianca's shoulders and rubbed at her younger sister's arms seeing her chattering teeth. "We should get you back to the penthouse."

"Yeah…" Maggie snapped back to the present and looked at Bianca's blue lips, sure her own were the same shade. "I'll um…let Kendall take you home. You should rest and I'll…I'll call you later." Maggie nodded her head to herself coming to a decision regarding the young woman before her.

"But…Maggie…" Bianca tried as Maggie walked by her and Kendall.

"I have to get cleaned up anyway…I mean…" Maggie gestured down to herself. "Can't exactly go out and party the way I look right now…" Maggie chuckled at herself and pulled her arms tighter around herself as she dared to meet Bianca's eyes. "Just, you know, promise to take my call…?"

"Of course…" Bianca promised as Maggie gave her another small (tentative) smile, looked down, and walked away from her again.

Bianca sighed. Apparently it wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped to earn Maggie's trust.

"You ready…?" Kendall asked as she looked away from the direction Maggie had just walked in to examine Bianca.

"Yes…" Bianca let Kendall lead her from the cemetery for the second time, this time assured that Maggie was not in harm's way and Maggie was going to call her. Maggie wasn't lost to her…not completely.

For now…Bianca sighed.

For now that was all Bianca could be grateful for.

-**Valley Inn**-

Maggie stepped out of her car and smiled as Matthew, a young man about her age who'd been taking care of her car since Sunday, came up to her.

"Woo…what happened to you?" Matthew asked amused and concerned.

Maggie laughed as she looked down at herself. "Got into a fight with a dead man."

"Oh…" Matthew nodded his head like this wasn't the first time a woman covered in mud had told him she had just fought a dead person.

Maggie touched Matthew's forearm gently as she stepped up to him. "Calm down, I got caught in the storm. Fell into the mud."

Matthew visibly relaxed and Maggie walked passed him into the service entrance. The only entrance to the hotel that wasn't swarmed by photographers and reporters looking for any dirt on her they could find. Today, with her person visibly covered in dirt, Maggie was grateful that Stacy had already cleared it with the Valley Inn staff, that she enter and exit the hotel through this corridor.

"Hey, Matt…" Maggie turned as she continued to walk backwards towards the doors.

"Yea…?" Matthew turned and caught a pair of flying keys and laughed.

"Take care of my baby, will ya? No scratches…?"

"Sure, but your 'baby' could do with a new paint job…" Matthew called out to Maggie's departing figure.

Maggie chuckled as she made her way up the stairs. Why not? She could afford to give her car a nice paint job. But first…a long hot shower and then a phone call.

Maggie smiled, Bianca promised to pick up the phone. All wasn't lost.

Maggie made her way up to her room. The elevator out of the question and with the energy bubbling in her, Maggie didn't mind the five flights of stairs today.

With a skip in her step Maggie turned the corner towards her room and froze lined up all along the floor stood reporters waiting by the elevators. Looking both ways and noticing none of them by the door to her room, Maggie quickly took out her key and unlocked her door. The sound of her door unlocking must have caught the attention of the vultures because just as she opened the door flashes and cries for her to stop echoed down the hallway.

"Shit…" Maggie hurriedly closed the door and locked it. Maggie took a deep breath and pulled out her father's cellphone. "Stacy…its Maggie. Someone leaked my room. The press is camped outside my door."

"I'll call security for you."

"No, it's alright. I can do that I just wanted to…"

"Maggie, please. This is what you pay me to do. Let me handle it, okay?"

Maggie moved into the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the sink.

"Okay. I just, I'm not helpless…" She insisted, because she wasn't. At least not when it concerned herself and matters of her personal security. Sadly, with everything that had been happening the last two weeks, Maggie knew just how helpless she could be and she hated it.

Stacy's laughter rang through the phone, "Trust me, I know you're not."

"That better not be sarcasm…" Both women smirked.

"Sarcasm…me? Never…"

Maggie calmed down as she leaned her head back against the mirror behind her. "I'm off to take a shower."

"Get caught in the storm?" Stacy asked curious, wondering what she would have to deal with if the press got any shots of her employer while soaking wet.

"Yep…"

"Well then, get yourself dried off and I'll take care of the wolves."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. I'll talk to you tomorrow and definitely see you on Thursday."

Maggie cringed at the reminder, Thursday the day she'd have to deal with Erica Kane, the Fusion Four, and Adam Chandler, all at the same time. "Yipee…"

"Goodbye, Ms. Bennett."

Maggie waited for the line to die off before she hung up as well. Turning to look at herself over her shoulder in the mirror she sat before and Maggie frowned.

"You certainly don't look like a billionaire…the last of your family…"

Taking a deep breath Maggie jumped off the edge of the sink and turned on the shower. Maggie jumped into the stall with her clothes still on. All the ideas she had allowed herself to think about, with her and Bianca raising Bianca's child together, disappeared instantly as the levity of Bianca's decision finally sank in again.

The last of her family…

The last Cambias.

The heiress leaned her head against the tile of the wall and allowed the sound of running water to drown out her sobs. It was better to let it all out now because this was the last moment she would allow herself to grieve.

Maggie had always understood it was Bianca's decision, and she was going to support Bianca no matter what, that was how it was going to be.

So, pulling herself together Maggie pulled off her clothing and allowed the steaming water to wash off the grime of the day.

-**Kane Penthouse**-

The chill that had encased Bianca had slowly dissipated as she sat in Kendall's car, the heat turned on full and directly solely on her. Kendall had even offered a hand to hold as they drove home. Bianca looked at her older sister and down at their joined hands before she looked at her own hand that rested protectively on her stomach. Bianca wondered, now, in the silence as she and Kendall drove back to her home, had she made the right decision? Keeping this child?

With the panic of losing Maggie, of Maggie running away and then of Maggie being hurt as she stood caught in the storm, Bianca hadn't had much time to consider the decision she had made. The consequences of her decision began to sink in as she looked at her sister and realized the pain Kendall felt for the way she was conceived.

Bianca opened the penthouse door and let Kendall in as Erica rushed out from a hallway towards the two women.

"Thank god…" Erica whispered to herself as she rushed over to Bianca and wrapped her arms around her daughter for only a moment. With a shriek she pulled away from her drenched child.

"What in the world…?"

"I got caught in the storm…" Bianca supplied as she kept the blanket that Kendall had given her wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Here, let me take that from you." Erica ushered Bianca into the penthouse without acknowledging Kendall's presence. "I'll go put together a warm bath for you." With this Erica rushed off leaving the two sisters alone.

Bianca looked over at Kendall and noticed how uptight her older sister had become as Erica continued to ignore her. "I'll just go…" Kendall moved to the door and gave Bianca a soft smile. "Call me later?"

"I will…Kendall…" Bianca called and Kendall stopped at the door, only turning to look at her over her shoulder. "Thank you."

Kendall's smile brightened just a little and she nodded her head. "Anytime…"

The door closed behind Kendall and Bianca turned to watch as her mother rushed back into the room after presumably making Bianca a bath. "Oh…I see she's gone."

Bianca sighed as she looked at Erica and back at the closed door. "You know, it's not fair."

"What isn't fair, dear?" Erica asked as she pulled Bianca towards Bianca's bedroom and the full en-suite connected to it.

Bianca pulled her arm from Erica's grasp and looked pointedly at her mother. "The way you treat Kendall isn't fair!"

"Bianca, this isn't the time to…"

"When will be the time, mother? When will it be the right time to talk about how horridly you're treating her?"

Erica sighed and shook her head sadly at Bianca, as if there was something Bianca was missing and was wrong to question her about the way she was treating her own daughter. "How can you just ignore what she's done?"

Bianca sighed and ran her hand through her wet hair. What Kendall has done…marrying Michael. Or possibly marrying Michael. "We don't even know if it's true…"

"And if it isn't true? What about how she's used it to take advantage of us…"

"Us?" Bianca asked confused. "What are you talking about mother?"

"Kendall has used this…this situation to her advantage. She has used it to wheedle herself into your life, into your heart. It's wrong!"

"Mom…" Bianca shook her head, it was almost useless. "Kendall has only tried to help."

"No, she's…it's just…you don't understand." Erica shook her head and looked down for a moment. No one Erica knew could understand her pain.

"I don't understand what…? What don't I understand, mom?" Bianca pleaded gently as she touched Erica's shoulder.

"I trusted her, once. I've given her chances. She's…she's taken advantage of them all, proved herself to be just as ruthless as…"

"As who? As her father?" Bianca pushed. "Is that why you won't let her in again? Because you can't stop comparing her to him? Mom, that's not fair. It's not fair to judge Kendall for what he did."_ And it's not fair to make Maggie think you're judging her for Michael's actions either._

"Bianca…" Erica looked up ashamed at the tears that fell. "…honey…you just don't understand."

Bianca shook her head and closed her eyes tightly for a moment. Yes, she did understand. She did know what it was like to blame the child for their father's actions and she had almost let herself condemn her child for them.

Erica was right. Bianca couldn't understand what Erica was feeling because she loved the child growing inside of her, no matter the way he or she was conceived.

"Yes, mom, I do." Bianca whispered.

Erica looked up, eyes wide and horror written clearly across her face. "Bianca…are you trying to tell me…to tell me that you're…you're…" Erica could hardly think the word without feeling sick.

"Pregnant…?" Bianca offered and watched as Erica paled and leaned away from her for just a moment before she stepped forward.

"It's okay…" Erica assured as she held onto Bianca's hands tightly. "We can fix this. There are ways now that weren't available to me. I can make an appointment…" Erica stopped her rambling for a moment to compose herself and try a different tactic as Bianca's current horrified expression told her she was going about this the wrong way. "I just want to save you the pain, Bianca."

Bianca closed her eyes and bit the inside of her lip to keep from sobbing. Erica would never understand. Erica could never be told.

"I…I had an appointment." Bianca offered as she opened her eyes and met her mother's eyes.

Erica's eyes widened as she hurriedly pulled Bianca into her arms and held her tightly. So that was where Bianca had snuck off to. Erica felt her heart constrict, Bianca had gone by herself.

"Oh my darling, you should have told me…I would have gone with you…you…you made the right decision, Bianca." Erica whispered into her daughter's ear as she ran her hands through Bianca's hair soothingly.

Bianca let her head rest on Erica's shoulder as she cried. Yes, she had made the right decision, for herself and no one else. Now, she wondered how she would go about protecting the child growing inside of her from the world and its cruelty without the support of her mother.

**End Part Four**


	22. Installment Five: Part 5

**Installment Five: **

**There Is No Stranger**

**Part 5**

-**September 23, 2003 **-  
-**Next Day**-

The incessant sound of the phone pulled Kendall from her sleep. With a groan she rolled over and looked at the clock on her side table.

**7:45**

Groaning again, Kendall picked up the phone, "This better be good…"

"Kendall, hi…um…"

"Bianca?" Kendall sat up in bed at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Yes, sorry to call so early but I was wondering if you would have breakfast with me."

Kendall scrubbed at her face for a moment trying to wake up. It was too early in the morning on her day off—even if it was a Wednesday—to make plans when she hadn't had her first cup of coffee yet. "Don't…ah…worry about it. Breakfast sounds good…uh great actually. Where and what time?"

"Oh, I thought we could go to BJ's they have some great pancakes."

"BJ's…pancakes, alright." Kendall slipped out from her covers as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Time?"

"Uh…" Bianca fiddled nervously with the cord on the phone. "Is nine thirty good for you?"

"Great…just uh…let me have some coffee and get a shower. I'll be there at nine…"

"Thirty…" Bianca supplied.

"Right, kay. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, no, I can walk I…"

They had left Bianca's car at the park the other afternoon after the storm. Kendall had been too worried about Bianca's health to let the girl drive herself home.

"Nonsense. I'll pick you up from the penthouse at nine fifteen."

"Thanks, I'll see you then. Just call when you're downstairs and I'll…"

"Gotcha. Call when I get there. Wouldn't want Erica to shoot me down or anything…"

"Kendall…" Bianca chastised even as she smirked.

"Kidding….kidding…" Kendall stood from bed and walked into the bathroom her cordless phone held against her ear as she went. _'Or not'_…was whispered under her breath as she started the shower before heading into the kitchen to start her first pot of coffee. "Give me a break here kiddo I'm running on no caffeine."

Bianca chuckled as she pictured her sister barefoot and in pajamas stumbling around her own condo attempting to start a pot of coffee.

"See you soon, Kendall."

"Yea, see you soon, Binks."

The line went dead.

Kendall looked down at the phone in her hand and laughed gently. Looks like Maggie wasn't the only one growing on her. Who else could say they successfully got Kendall Hart out of bed on her day off before nine o'clock?

-**Hayward Cabin**-

Maggie looked around her cousin's cabin and smiled. Not one reporter in sight. It was wonderful.

Maggie walked into the kitchen with a bag of groceries she had picked up on her way over. It had been a long night last night. By the time Maggie had finished with her shower all excess energy she had vanished. She fell asleep before she could even put on her PJ's.

Maggie knew she had to call Bianca and talk to her but after what Bianca had gone through yesterday Maggie wanted to let Bianca sleep in. It had to have been a tough night.

"Honey….I'm home…" Maggie called out into the wooden cabin brightly.

Going to bed early had made it nearly impossible to stay in bed passed seven. Now, at nearly eight o'clock Maggie Bennett was wide awake and bursting with energy. To say, the owner of the cabin she had invaded, wasn't would be an understatement.

"You know, when I told you that it was okay to stop by at any time, I did mean decent hours you know. Not ungodly ones…" David grumbled as he made his way out into the kitchen.

"But I come bearing gifts…" Maggie informed as she gestured towards the grocery bags. "I figured you hadn't gone shopping since you got back into town. So…I got the essentials for you. Bread, eggs, milk, a few pounds of chop meat and all the fixings to make a grand breakfast."

"There better be decent coffee in one of those bags…" David informed as he tied his robe and looked in several of the grocery bags Maggie had placed on the kitchen counter.

Maggie chuckled, "There's some coffee I got from BJ's on the table. You still like hazelnut, right?"

David smiled brightly as he saw the coffee cup sitting on the table. "Yes, I do. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now…if you put the rest of the groceries away I'll make you breakfast."

"Going all out today are you?" David asked as he made short work of the groceries Maggie had delivered.

"Yes, you could say that…"

"So…what happened to you?" David asked as he took a seat at the kitchen table, the back of his chair pushing against his chest as he watched his cousin move expertly around his kitchen.

"You know…I don't know." Maggie admitted as she kept her back to David for another moment before looking at him. "I should be upset. Curled up in bed with red puffy eyes with the way the last few days have gone for me. I mean, I lost both of my parents in the same week. I come home only to be sexually assaulted by someone I thought was my friend. Who also tried to blackmail me and threatened to make my life a living hell by going after Bianca." Maggie rolled her eyes as she continued. "Bianca's refused to talk to me for days. My life has also become the most talked about piece of history on the planet. I've been stalked by two dozen or so reporters for the last four days, and I almost got myself killed yesterday in that storm…"

David's eyes widened at this, he hadn't known about that little bit of information.

"…But! You know what I realized?" Maggie pointed the spatula at David.

"What?" David asked curious.

"That I've spent enough time crying curled up in bed and worrying about what others think and being afraid. Afraid of people's reactions, rejection, and of those vultures…"

"Mmm…" David nodded very aware who the vultures were in this case.

"…besides. Today is a beautiful day and I have plans for a picnic in the park."

"Oh?" David asked intrigued. "With who?"

Maggie's smile was brilliant as she turned her back on David. "Someone very special…" _I hope…_

David smiled as he took another sip from his coffee cup. That someone very special could only be one person and David was glad that the two women were talking to each other again.

Seeing Maggie broken and beaten down the last two weeks had been tough on him. It was a wonderful surprise to see Maggie's smile again—at least the one that actually reached her eyes.

-**BJ's**-

"So…" Kendall handed the waitress her menu and turned to level her sister with a curious gaze. "…what's with the breakfast invitation?"

Bianca smiled at the waitress before turning to Kendall and the nerves she felt. "I was…I was hoping you could help me."

Kendall leaned forward, placing her head into her waiting hands as she looked at Bianca, allowing the younger woman to continue. "With?"

"Well…I need to find a place to live."

Kendall's eyes widened, "You're moving out of the penthouse?" This was certainly news and had come about suddenly. "Is everything alright, I mean…with Erica?"

Bianca laughed coarsely at the idea that anything could be alright while living with Erica. "No, things aren't okay. I need to get out of the penthouse, as in by yesterday."

"Wow…" Kendall leaned back as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea…"

Kendall cringed. No she really wouldn't know all that well. Bianca sighed, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that."

Kendall lifted her hand up to ward off her sister's apology. "Don't apologize. Please, water under the bridge. I'm actually kind of passed the idea that Erica is going to change her tune and accept me. So, you need help finding a place?"

"Yes, I thought you might be able to help me."

"Right, because I'm that invested in real estate…" Kendall snipped good heartedly as she ran through the people that she knew. "I can ask around. I have a friend…"

"A friend…?" Bianca gibed as she took a sip of water from her glass, hiding her smile behind the glass.

"Yes..!" Kendall smirked as she held Bianca's teasing eyes. "A friend…" Kendall rolls her eyes as Bianca chuckles and she too can't stop from laughing a little. "Do you want the help or not, smart ass?"

"No, I want the help. Trust me…" Bianca insisted as she put her glass down and leaned forward.

"Alright, so, any particulars you're looking for…?" Kendall asked as she looked at her sister with her own teasing gaze. "Two bedrooms…? Or one?"

Bianca shakes her head gently understanding what Kendall is implying. "I won't be staying there for long."

"Oh…?" Kendall inquires as she thankfully accepts her plate of blueberry pancakes, the ones Bianca recommended, from the waitress.

"Thank you…" both sisters offer as their waitress disappears back into the crowd around them.

"So…you were saying?" Kendall tries as she watches Bianca smother her own pancakes in syrup and dig in to her eggs and home fries.

Kendall had noticed that Bianca ordered quiet a lot of food, but from what she had taken from Erica's panicked phone call the other morning, Bianca hadn't been eating well. So, watchful of her little sister and mindful of Bianca's past eating disorder, Kendall dug in to her own meal.

"I won't be staying long. I…I have plans to go to school elsewhere next semester." Bianca informed with a small smile.

It had taken her most of the night but Bianca had come up with a plan. She would go away in December. Bianca realized she would only start to show around that time and with her grades she could easily get in to any of the schools she applied for. If she applied for any. There were a lot of options for her, especially if she told her mother she wanted to get away. Maybe work at one of Enchantment's sister offices in New York or California. Anywhere really, that wasn't Pine Valley, under public scrutiny.

"Oh, where do you plan to go?" Kendall asks trying not to choke on her food as she quickly grabs up her water.

"I was thinking UCLA or…"

Kendall should have thought twice about drinking the water to help her choking as both water and food fly from her mouth onto the table as she coughs and sputters.

Bianca's eyes widen in shock and slight repulsion even as she leans forward concerned. "Kendall…are you okay?"

"Jesus…" Kendall wheezes as she takes gulps of air and leans back in her chair, head thrown back so she's looking up at the ceiling before she calms down and meets Bianca's eyes. "UCLA…as in California?"

"Yes…"

"God…Erica must have done something big to make you run across the country." Kendall offers as she shakes her head and sees the saddened look that overcomes Bianca's face. With a sigh, Kendall grabs Bianca's hands and holds them both reverently. "If you think getting away, is what you need then I'll back you up. A hundred and ten percent! I just, I'll expect you to call me every day. Let me know you're okay. Cause…I…" Kendall looks down at their joined hands. "I'll worry about you, little sister."

Bianca can't stop the two tears that fall as she watches Kendall duck her head in embarrassment for showing just how much she does care. Bianca squeezes Kendall's hands and waits until the older woman looks up and meets her eyes.

"Thank you, Kendall."

"Ah…well…" Kendall takes her hands back and takes a sip of water, this time careful not to spit it back up.

Bianca touches Kendall's hand as she puts down her water, her eyes expressing her sincere gratitude for her support.

"Anyway…have you told anyone else about this?"

"About moving?"

Kendall nods, "Yea, moving out of the Penthouse, across the country."

"No, you're the first one I've told."

Kendall bites the inside of her cheek as she continues to nod. "So, Maggie doesn't know?"

"No…" Bianca's eyes narrow in on Kendall as she sees Kendall looking over her shoulder. "Why…" The intonation in Bianca's voice leaves no room to be toiled with.

"Because, I think she just found out." Kendall explains as she watches the same spot over Bianca's shoulder.

Bianca turned around and for the first time notices Maggie standing a few feet away from their table, stock still and mouth hanging open slightly.

"Maggie…" Bianca's eyes widen as she moves to stand up.

"No, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I just…I was picking up some things. I wanted to say hello. I…" Maggie steps back as she takes a few deep breaths and holds Bianca's eyes. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Um…" Kendall looked at Bianca's pleading expression and Maggie's skittish stance. "..why don't you join us?" Kendall offered on behalf of the both of them. Hoping she was making the right decision.

"No, I've…I've already eaten. Besides, I don't want to intrude."

"You're not!" Bianca and Kendall both offer at the same time.

"I…" Maggie looks at the doors that are only two dozen feet away. It wouldn't be hard to say her goodbyes and make a mad dash for them.

"Please…?" Bianca desperately tries as her hands tighten around her napkin that rests in her lap. If Maggie leaves now, without knowing everything…it could ruin this second chance they have.

"Sha…sure." Maggie glances once more at the doors before she pulls over a chair to Kendall and Bianca's table.

"So…" Kendall tries to break the awkward silence that has overtaken the table.

"You never called."

"You're moving?"

"I…" They both try and laugh gently at themselves.

Maggie goes first, "I fell asleep. Passed out after taking a shower. I thought you'd want to sleep in, so I was going to stop by with…" Maggie lifts the bag in her arm with the BJ's logo printed on the plastic. "…lunch. See if you wanted to go on a picnic."

"I'd like that…" Bianca can't help but smile as she watches Maggie fiddle with the handle of the plastic bag, her eyes downcast.

"Good…" Maggie looks up for a moment before she finds her eyes fixated to her fiddling fingers once again. "So…you're moving?" There is no accusation in the question, just heartfelt curiosity.

Even with her curiosity, Maggie couldn't look at Bianca.

"I…" Bianca steels herself for this. She knew it was going to be hard, but her child was worth it. The pain she felt at hurting Maggie, hurting her mother, her friends, by leaving would be worth it when she brought her child into this world without preconceptions about him or her. It had to be…

"Yes, I'm moving out of the penthouse and at the end of the semester I'm planning to go to UCLA."

"That's great…" Maggie supplies, as she attempts to keep her heartbreak from Bianca's analyzing eyes.

"Is it?" Kendall asks as she looks intently at the young woman before her.

Maggie steels her resolve as she meets Kendall's challenging eyes. "If it's what makes her happy…" Maggie turns to Bianca, "…makes you happy, then it is." Maggie holds Bianca's eyes, ensuring that Bianca understands that above all else, all she truly wants for her is to be happy.

"Right…" Kendall smirks as she watches the two friends look at each other and the blush slowly making its way up Bianca's neck to her cheeks as Maggie takes a hold of her hand to just squeeze it reassuringly before releasing it.

"Kendall…I thought you were okay with this?" Bianca asks, noticing how Kendall's opinion of her moving had suddenly changed.

"I was—am…" Kendall threw up her hands. She wasn't sure what her opinion was about Bianca's sudden decision to leave. Not anymore. Not with the relived expression upon Maggie's face. "I just want to know you're doing it for you. Not because someone else wants you to." Kendall's eyes looked directly at Maggie with clear accusation in them.

Maggie snapped her head in Kendall's direction and met the older woman's accusing eyes. Where was this coming from? They had called a truce, a real one, and were even on a somewhat friendly basis. They had been since the trial, but now? _**Now**__…_Kendall wanted to pick a fight?

"You think I want her to go!"

Kendall flicked her eyes into the corner of the room before looking back to Maggie. "Don't you!" She raised her voice and leaned forward in her chair, readying for a fight she knew she could easily pick with Bianca's sweetheart. "You just said…"

"I said I want her to be _happy_!" Maggie nearly wailed. "If leaving makes her happy then she should go!" Maggie clenched her fists as she held Kendall's eyes.

"Do you want her to go so she'll be happy or so you'll be happy…?"

Maggie reeled back at the statement. She knew where Kendall was going with this even if Bianca hadn't a clue as she looked helplessly between her sister and best friend as they stared each other down between their screaming match.

"Kendall….Maggie…please…." Bianca tried to reign in the two women as she looked around the restaurant. People were starting to stare.

"You have _**no**_ right…" Maggie seethed.

"I have _**every**_ right…!" Kendall fumed as she stood and bent over the table so her face was directly in Maggie's as she towered over the younger woman.

Maggie stood up abruptly from the table and pushed Kendall by the shoulders out of her face. "Stay out of my face, Kendall."

"Maggie…!" Bianca whispered harshly as she too stood from her seat.

"Or what…?" Kendall egged on as she pulled herself up to her full height and moved to stand directly in front of Maggie again. "You going to shove me again? Push me to the ground? Or are you going to threaten me with a knife…"

"Kendall…" Bianca snapped her head back towards her sister. What in the world were the two of them doing!

Maggie's eyes widened as she flicked her eyes to the knives on the table back to Kendall's knowing smirk.

"There are two of them right on the table. Go on…pick one up…they seem to be your favorite weapon."

Maggie shook her head in shock, why was Kendall doing this? In front of all these people…

"Is there a problem here, ladies?"

Maggie's eyes widened at the voice as she turned to look over her shoulder. "Anna…" Maggie's voice changed from surprise to indifference as she greeted the man next to her former cousin. "…Detective Frye."

"Ms. Bennett." Derrick nodded towards Maggie. "Mrs. Cambias." A curt nod to Kendall. "Ms. Montgomery." At least Bianca got a smile, if she hadn't Maggie was sure she would have hit Derrick.

Maggie cringed at the title. The police had yet to disprove Kendall's marriage to Michael as they couldn't narrow the time of death down close enough to blow up Kendall's lie.

"Is there a problem?" Anna asked as she looked directly at Kendall.

"Oh…there's no problem here, Chief Devane. I wouldn't want to get your _favorite_ into any trouble…"

"Kendall…" Bianca gasped as she looked at her sister in shock.

Anna felt her jaw clench as she locked eyes with Kendall.

"Ha…" Maggie shook her head and smirked at Kendall, conspiratorially. "That is high praise coming from the woman that pushes her weight around using _**MY**_ father's last name."

Bianca rolled her eyes and sat herself back down in her seat. What was the use? The two of them were just going to continue to go at it no matter what she did. At least with Anna here there was a chance they'd stop acting like children. Bianca placed her head in her hands as she leaned her arms onto the table and watched.

Kendall and Maggie continued to insult one another until Kendall mentioned Frankie and Maggie stepped forward threateningly which caused Anna to step forward and grab Maggie and Derrick to hold Kendall off.

"That's enough!" Anna bellowed as she held onto Maggie as she tried almost half-heartedly to get to Kendall.

Maggie stopped pulling and stood up straight as she looked at Kendall, there was a glint in her eyes that Anna would question later. "Go get some air…"

"But…" Maggie pathetically tried to object.

"No, outside, now…"

"Fine." Maggie grabbed her bags from the floor.

"I'll be out to talk to you in a minute. Don't go anywhere."

"Whatever…" Maggie rolled her eyes and stalked from BJ's without a backward glance.

"Thank you," Kendall smiled as she thanked Anna. "…the lying bitch was out of control."

Anna's eyes narrowed as she looked at Kendall as she continued to insult Maggie. "Lying bitch?" Anna asked.

"Well, yes. She is a con artist. Runs in the family. But you would know that wouldn't you? You were married into that family be…"

"Kendall…" Anna whispered fiercely, "I suggest you refrain from continuing."

Kendall for once, played her cards right and kept her mouth shut. The furry in Anna's eyes was enough of the warning if her tone was not.

"If you hate her so much, why are you having lunch with her?" Derrick asked as he noticed the three chairs around the table.

"I wasn't. I was here, having breakfast with my sister when she just walked in and sat with us after listening in on our private conversation."

Bianca's eyes widened, what game was Kendall playing? Bianca looked from Kendall to the doors of BJ's where she saw Maggie leaning against the brick wall beside the double doors. Maggie turned to look through the doors and their eyes met.

Maggie smiled and winked at Bianca. Bianca reeled. They were playing some kind of game to trick Anna and Derrick. Why, was the question?

Bianca decided it was better to play along.

Anna looked at Bianca and then towards the door, for Maggie only to turn to look away.

"Bianca, is that true?" Anna asked as she turned to look at Bianca.

"Hmm…I'm sorry, what?" Bianca asked as she met Anna's eyes.

"Is what Kendall said true? Did Maggie just sit down without an invitation?" Anna knew it was a lie, it had to be. Maggie was scared to even look at Bianca the wrong way afraid the young women would run from her again, let alone listen in on her conversation and invite herself while unwelcome to her table.

Kendall looked at Bianca and held her breath as her sister nodded her head. Kendall internally sighed with relief; at least Bianca had caught on.

It wasn't real.

Kendall wasn't angry with Maggie and Maggie wasn't really angry with her. Kendall realized that she and Maggie were going to have to fill Bianca in on what was going on—or at least some of it.

After all, it wouldn't do for Mrs. Kendall Hart-Cambias and Ms. Maggie Bennett to be seen outside by the police acting friendly towards one another. Besides, the public loved drama and Kendall was prepared to give them the drama they were craving with the help of Ms. Mary Margaret Bennett—the rightful Cambias heir.

"Yes, she just wanted to ask me a question though." Bianca offered with a faked sigh. "Things just got out of hand. We're sorry for the disturbance. We'll go…" Bianca moved to pick up her things quickly.

"We will not. We're not done eating." Kendall insisted, smirking on the inside as Bianca glared at her.

"We'll take it to go then. You caused enough drama for the day, don't you think?"

Kendall rolled her eyes, "She started it."

"Yes, well you should have known to finish it…in a quieter way." Bianca admonished as a waitress, who had been standing nearby during the altercation, helped her back away their unfinished breakfasts.

Anna watched as Bianca and Kendall quickly packed up their things and left. Anna watched as Kendall and Maggie once again had words as Maggie stood waiting for Anna outside, before Bianca pulled Kendall away.

It was just all too…too perfect. Like it was staged. Anna sighed, after all this was over and done with the Pine Valley Police Department could find themselves another Chief of Police.

"I'll be back," Anna looked at Derrick for a moment before moving to go talk to Maggie.

"Yeah…" Derrick watched Anna step outside and pull Maggie away from the windows. "…I'll just get our coffee and lunches."

Derrick walked up to the counter and the waiting BJ's staff.

**End Part Five**


	23. Installment Five: Part 6

******Author's Note: **First, thank you****** Acester, Shananigan **and****** jds87 **for your constant feedback. Your kind words and comments have meant a great deal to me. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

With this chapter I offer you the end of Book 1 of The Stranger Series. Do not be alarmed for those of you looking for this journey to continue. It shall in Book Two which I shall post in just a few days. I'm seperating the two stories for the simple purposes of helping me write what I want written for each Book of the series. I hope that you have enjoyed Book 1 and that you will follow me and Bianca and Maggie to Book 2 as their journey continues.

**

* * *

**

**Installment Five: **

**There Is No Stranger**

**Part 6**

Maggie put her things into the passenger seat of her car. After the little show she and Kendall just put on for the residents of Pine Valley and the top police officers—and lead detectives in the murder investigation—Maggie was exhausted.

Being chewed out by a woman she both respected and cared deeply for didn't help with her exhaustion.

Anna had a right to be angry with her. Maggie knew it, she just never liked having to hear or see Anna upset with her. Their ensuing conversation after Anna had followed Kendall and Bianca out had left Maggie with a new kind of weight on her shoulders.

Funny, only yesterday she had finally gotten rid of one weight only to put on two more today.

Kendall and Bianca had left. Kendall pretending to continue their argument while Bianca told her to meet them at Kendall's condo—and insisted that _they_ meaning Kendall and her—had a lot of explaining to do when she got there.

The explanation to Bianca would be simple—easy even.

The explanation to Anna as to why she and Kendall had been screaming at each other and making a scene had been neither. Especially when Anna could easily look passed her façade and see exactly what she wasn't saying!

It was frustrating, but she had gotten through it.

A little insult here and attitude directed towards Kendall there, and Anna actually started to buy that Maggie didn't like Kendall. For now, it was working.

Thankfully Derrick had exited BJ's with a bag of food and coffee. Maggie, for the first time, was happy to have Derrick interrupt her conversation. He had easily pulled Anna back to their waiting car and the murder investigation that Maggie was still one of the top suspects in.

Maggie turned the ignition and looked at herself in the rearview mirror. She wondered when things would finally settle down for her. Would they _ever_?

Was Maggie destined to have to work twice as hard as anyone else to get a little piece and quiet? With a bitter laugh, Maggie realized she probably would. All the money in the world couldn't help her find serenity within herself.

Maggie pulled out of her parking spot and made sure she wasn't being followed before she made her way towards Kendall's.

-**Kendall's Condo**-

Maggie knocked, her eyes moving around the immediate area. She refused to look across the small courtyard towards Michael's condo. She couldn't face that right now, even being here at Kendall's was pushing it.

The door opened and then closed for another moment before reopening. Once the door was open enough for her to squeeze through, she pushed passed Kendall and into her forayer. Once inside Maggie waited until she heard Kendall close the door before she turned to look at the taller woman.

"Yes, please come right in." Kendall rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her beer and went to retake her previous seat on the armchair across from the couch.

Maggie saw Bianca seated on the couch, arm across the back as she angled towards the door so their eyes could meet.

Maggie put her bags onto the island of Kendall's kitchen and leaned against the edge of the counter before taking a deep breath.

"You should have given me more warning." Maggie immediately insisted as turned and faced the two sisters.

"My apologies," Kendall chuckled as she shook her head. "I had a moment between seeing them in the corner watching us and saying something to you. No time to signal that I didn't mean anything I was saying."

"Well…"

"Hold on, one damn second!" Bianca stood from the couch and looked first at her sister and then across the room at Maggie. "I'm not about to sit here while the two of you talk as if I'm not here again. I had enough of that little experience for today. Now, please, one—or both—I don't really care which as long as you explain what the _**hell**_ is going on here…"

Kendall looked at Bianca and then across the room at Maggie. "You want to do the honors, or should I?"

Maggie waved her hand out before her, "Please, be my guest."

Kendall bit her lip for a moment before turning her attention to Bianca. "Our lawyers think it would be in our best interest if the police think we don't like each other. So, the argument you saw was fake. It was only to try and keep the police off our backs."

"I don't understand, why would your lawyers think it would be best for the two of you not to be friendly towards one another?" Bianca looked between Kendall and Maggie and watched as the two women shared a look at one another before both turned to look at her.

It seemed it was Maggie's turn to talk, Bianca realized as Maggie picked up from where Kendall left off.

"Kendall and I, as you know, are suspects in Michael's murder."

"Yes…" Bianca encouraged.

"Well…" Maggie scratched at the back of her neck as she darted her eyes between Bianca and Kendall.

"To make sure the police can't get to either of us, the two of us are going to point the finger at each other. Offer up information against the other…" Kendall informed as she stood.

Maggie took a step closer to the couch and the two siblings. "But!—not enough to convict either of us."

"Right…" Kendall sat down on the edge of her glass coffee table as Bianca sat back down on the couch. "…not enough evidence to put either of us away anyway!"

They were tag teaming the explanation, and Bianca was stuck looking back and forth between the two as if watching a tennis match all over again. Except this time she was actually following what was going on.

"Just enough to leave the police thinking we both could have done it." Maggie smiled as she grabbed a hold of the back of the couch and watched Bianca turn to look at Kendall.

"All the while, neither of us have done it!" Kendall exclaimed, allowing her excitement over the brilliance that was John Stiles and Phillip Cochran's plan.

Maggie laughed lightly at Kendall's excitement. "So, should the police decide to file a case against either of us and bring us to trial there will be too much evidence supporting the idea that Kendall did it, or I did it, for the jury to convict us."

"Reasonable doubt…" Bianca supplied as her mind slowly wrapped around what her sister and best friend were saying.

"Exactly!" Kendall and Maggie intoned at the same time, and spared each other a look and smile before looking back at Bianca.

Bianca rubbed at her temple gently, "So, you two have to pretend to hate each other so the police don't suspect that you're working together?"

"Yep." Kendall leaned her elbows on her knees and cupped her head in her hands as she looked at her younger sister.

"I don't understand why you're doing this though. Why go through so much trouble? If you both didn't kill Michael, then…then you shouldn't have to play this game with the police." Bianca informed as she tried to desperately understand the motive behind their actions.

Kendall's excitement hit a slight snag as she looked from Bianca up to Maggie.

"Kendall…" Kendall turned her head and looked away while saying nothing.

Bianca turned away from her sister and looked at Maggie. "Maggie…?"

Kendall's nerves got the better of her and she rubbed her palms up and down her legs for a moment before standing. "I need another drink. You want one, Maggie?"

"Yeah, I could use one." Maggie moved to follow Kendall into the kitchen but her hand was grabbed before she could pull it off the back of the couch.

Maggie took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Bianca's grip on her hand tightened for a moment. Maggie opened her eyes and turned slowly to look at Bianca. The young woman's expression easily begged for the answers Maggie and Kendall had both tried to step over without being caught skipping over them.

Maggie looked for assistance from Kendall, but Kendall looked at her over the refrigerator door with the same desperate expression Maggie imagined was on her own face.

Should they tell Bianca? Should they keep the information hidden? Keep her out of it?

It had been what plagued both Kendall and Maggie since the night of Michael's murder when they'd run into each other outside of Michael's condo.

Kendall and Boyd had come running out of Kendall's condo when they heard a struggle taking place in Michael's condo before yelling and screaming echoed in the courtyard. When Kendall had made out Maggie's voice she had run out to help the younger woman, fearing Michael was hurting her sister's best friend, Boyd rushing out after her.

They both had made it into the courtyard to see Maggie stumbling out of Michael's condo, and watched as she fell to the cobblestoned ground as she pushed to get away from the open door where Michael stood menacingly over her with a bloodied knife. It was then that Kendall saw Maggie gripping onto her side tightly, blood seeping passed her fingers as she tried to staunch the flow, eyes hard as she moved to kneel before her apparent attacker getting ready to bull rush the older man.

Kendall had called out Maggie's name as she watched Maggie rush Michael and Boyd grabbed Michael's arm as he was about to slam the tip of the blade into Maggie's back as she rushed him and knocked him clear off his feet. The knife flew out of Michael's hand and slid across the wooden floors of his condo out of sight as Kendall's eyes were drawn to the other figure standing in Michael's condo stock still and trembling.

Kendall was pulled out of her brief memory flash at the sound of Maggie's name coming from Bianca's lips rather than her own. "Maggie…!"

Maggie was pulled from her own memories of that night as her knees wobbled and she stumbled forward and leaned heavily on the back of the couch. Bianca's frightened exclamation of her name reached her ears as her legs gave out and her vision turned dark.

Kendall slammed her refrigerator door closed as she watched Maggie's original tumble forward to the back of the couch. As Maggie fell backwards towards her Kendall scooped Maggie's arms up as the younger woman started to fall and gently lowered her to the floor, unable to keep her standing or lift her up on her own.

"Bianca…" Kendall called out to her younger sister who was already moving to come around the couch and help her fallen friend. "Help me move her to the couch."

With Bianca's help Kendall was able to move Maggie onto the couch.

Kendall saw Bianca's hands begin to shake and her eyes move rapidly to take in Maggie's unconscious form, looking for some injury that was non-existent—at least on the outside. All of Maggie's injuries now lie within the younger woman, Kendall was sure.

"Bianca…" When Bianca didn't turn to look at her, Kendall turned and grabbed a hold of her sister's face. "Bianca…" Bianca eyes darted around Kendall's face and then towards Maggie. "…go get me a wet cloth for her, okay?"

Bianca nodded her head, "O-ookay…" Bianca moved to the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of sheers from the paper towel dispenser above Kendall's sink and wet them before quickly moving back over to Kendall.

Kendall chuckled to herself, was it her destiny to always be around when either Bianca fainted because of Maggie or Maggie fainted in front of Bianca? At least this time, she could safely say that she hadn't planned this—not like the last time.

"Here…hold it against her forehead and I'll go get some smelling salts."

"You have smelling salts?" Bianca asked as she watched Kendall walk towards her bathroom, her hand already pressing lightly against Maggie's forehead with the damp cloth.

"Yeah…it's something you might want to think of purchasing if you stick around Pine Valley for a few months longer. Never know when you might need them."

Bianca smirked and shook her head as Kendall disappeared around the corner and her eyes fell to Maggie. With a loving expression Bianca carefully ran the wet paper towel across Maggie's brow down to her neck.

"What are you hiding from me, Stone…?"

Maggie groaned and behind her eyelids Bianca watched as her eyes moved around wildly for a moment before her lashes fluttered open.

"It's Bennett…" Maggie corrected and then looked around and up at Bianca. "Why am I lying down?"

Bianca couldn't help but laugh as she pressed Maggie's head back down against the couch and held the wet compress against Maggie's forehead. "You fainted."

"Oh…" Maggie concentrated on the information for a moment before chuckling. "I seem to be doing a lot of that lately."

Bianca looked at Maggie in clear confusion.

"Ah…you missed my last fainting spells." Maggie cringed internally at why Bianca had missed it.

"When?" Bianca questioned, curious.

Maggie chuckled, "Well actually, both were on Sunday nights." Maggie informed and watched as Bianca's eyes and face clouded over for a moment. "Kinda took a lot out of me, apparently too much stress in such a short time."

"Maggie, I'm so sorry…" Bianca shook her head and looked down, sure that she had caused some of that stress—more like distress—when she had left after Maggie's announcement.

"It's alright, Bianca. It was a lot to take in. I wanted to give you more warning but I just…I couldn't find the time." Maggie dearly wished she had told Bianca the truth about her parentage rather than her undying love.

"I know…but I should have stayed." Bianca informed as she moved her hand to grasp Maggie's tightly. "I'm sorry that I left. You've been so wonderful to me. So strong and supportive through everything and I just…I left. I…"

Maggie lifted her finger up to Bianca's lips and tried to stop the young woman's apology but Bianca grabbed Maggie's hand and held it against her chest. Letting go of Maggie's other hand, Bianca slipped it free from Maggie's grasp and brushed a strand of long caramel brown hair behind Maggie's ear and traced her thumb over her cheek gently.

"Please, let me finish."

Maggie was breathless as she nodded her head and stared into Bianca's beautiful brown eyes. The emotions she saw playing across Bianca's face were undermined but the steady stream of love looking right at her from Bianca's eyes caused Maggie's heart to soar.

Maybe, just maybe, Bianca did return her feelings.

"I was scared that everything would be different between us now. I was scared that you had ulterior motives…"

Maggie's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to defend herself, proclaim her innocence, but Bianca's forefinger against her lips kept her silent.

"I know you didn't and don't. But I thought…in my fear and confusion that you might have told me you loved me to keep me from…" Goodness, this was harder than Bianca thought it would be. "…from going for my appointment on Tuesday."

"Bianca…" Maggie whispered around Bianca's finger, hand moving to touch Bianca's face and catch the tear that had fallen from her eye.

"I know!" Did she ever know! "I know that I shouldn't have questioned you. I did, and afterwards I was so ashamed for turning away from you, from leaving you that I pushed you away. I pushed you away and you didn't care." Bianca shook her head in awe as she recalled how Maggie still showed up at the clinic yesterday. "You came anyway. You were going to stand by me no matter what. I knew you would…I always knew you would but I feared that you might want to change my mind."

"Never…" Maggie insisted, as she felt her heart race against her chest and her skin grow warm with Bianca's continued close proximity.

"I'm so sorry for trying to push you away. I've yelled and begged you not to push me away or run from me in the past, and I did the same without thinking about the consequences and I'm sorry."

Bianca smiled as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the cold cloth still lying atop Maggie's. Bianca's eyes locked on Maggie's lips and shot up to watch as Maggie's eyes shuttered closed before she zeroed in on them again.

"I never got to tell you in the elevator that I love you too." Bianca's breath hitched as she said the words while her heart skyrocketed with her elation at finally telling Maggie how she felt. "I love you so much, Maggie. So much more than just as a friend. I want so much more with you than I thought you wanted to share with me."

"I want to share everything with you…" Maggie informed as she opened her eyes and saw Bianca had closed hers.

This time around, Maggie wanted her eyes open. She knew the moment wouldn't fade away into the shadows of her dreams. This was real! Bianca was kneeling beside the couch Maggie was currently laying on confessing her love for Maggie.

"If you don't kiss her I might do it for you." Kendall said from the entrance to the bathroom as she leaned against the doorway and watched the two love birds.

Happy that finally both women knew how the other felt. It was about damn time.

Bianca laughed lightly at her sister's words shaking her head for a moment before she opened her eyes and met Maggie's sea blue eyes. There was no hesitation as Bianca leaned down and Maggie's hand made its way to the back of Bianca's neck and pulled the younger woman down to her.

Their lips met and Maggie wondered how much more her heart could take as it raced against her chest and she hummed against Bianca's lips in approval. Lips weren't enough, and with only a moment to think about it, Maggie pulled Bianca against her further, and let her tongue seek out the younger woman's warm supple lips.

The taste of Bianca's lips wasn't exactly new, but it was a flavor Maggie intended to keep tasting for the foreseeable future.

Bianca grasped tightly at Maggie's shirt as her hand rested on the older woman's hip and allowed Maggie's seeking tongue entrance into her waiting mouth.

"Okay…okay…um…" The two women seemed oblivious to her and with after another moment of watching the two swap spit Kendall closed her eyes and moved towards her bedroom. "Eww…" Kendall shuddered and wondered why she had encouraged the two into anything at all.

"Is she gone?" Maggie asked as they heard a door close.

Bianca looked up and back towards where Kendall had been standing, and saw her sister was nowhere to be seen.

"Yep, she's gone."

Maggie smiled as Bianca leaned her forehead back against her own and they just looked at each other. "Come on up…" Maggie moved over and moved to lie on her side, making room for Bianca.

"Um…"

"Please…?" Maggie tugged at Bianca's hand and helped the woman move to lie next to her on the couch, facing her.

Kendall wondered if it was right of her to be spying on her little sister. Then she thought about what might happen if Maggie hurt Bianca and she realized it was alright that she spied on them just a little while longer. If they went back to kissing each other again Kendall would break it up, until then she moved into a comfortable position by the door and kept an eye on the two of them while powering up her laptop.

The two women remained where they were, comfortable to just lie next to each other. One hand for each roamed up and down the other's side as they breathed the same air and occasionally stole a soft kiss or two or three. They really weren't counting.

"You still have a lot of explaining to do." Bianca informed a long while later.

"I know…but so do you." Maggie loathed admitting it, but she did have a lot of explaining to do and she knew Bianca did as well.

"I know…" Bianca sighed as she snuggled into Maggie's waiting arms.

But all of that explaining could wait, at least for a little while longer. For now, it wasn't exactly selfish of either of them to want to live in this wonderfully perfect moment.

They had a lot of talking to do about where they went from here but neither woman doubted that with the other's help and presence at their side they'd figure it out. Or so they both hoped.

**End Part Six**

**End Installment Five: There is No Stranger**

**End of Book 1 of **_**The Stranger Series**_


End file.
